


You'll never treat yourself right, darling

by Ziall_Larryforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hesitant!Niall, It's long!, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Persistant!Zayn, Sexual Content, Slash, This should have been turned into two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 107,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Larryforever/pseuds/Ziall_Larryforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in an abusive relationship Niall takes his son to London for a new start. Four years later everything was going all right until he runs into a certain Bradford man that turns his world upside down. Now Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the tears stream down my face

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is my first story on this site. And my first ever Ziall! It started out slow, but it gets better!~

Niall Horan never thought his life would be like this. He never would have guessed that he would have met the boy of his dreams. Niall never thought that this boy would break him to pieces. 

Niall met Jack when he was just 17 years old. He instantly fell for him with his stunning good looks. He was almost a foot taller than the blonde boy; his hair was a light brown, his shoulder broad, his arms buff. 

Jack asked him out and they hit it off. They were together almost seven months before Jack asked Niall to move in with him. Niall thought it was too soon, but he was blinded by love. He never had a boyfriend before and Jack was almost too good to be true. 

It was a week after Niall moved in when it all started. Niall had gotten home from work an hour late. As soon as he stepped through the door Jack came at him and slapped him across the face. 

Niall held his stinging cheek shock, his mouth agape, and tears threatening to fall. He was too stunned to speak. Jack started crying and promised he would never do it again. He had just been so worried about the Irishman. 

Niall felt tense around Jack after that, for some reason he knew his boyfriend didn’t mean it. And he was right. The following week Niall went outside to get a package from the mailman and when he came inside Jack punched him right in the nose, breaking it. 

Jack said that Niall was flirting with the mailman. Niall denied it, but from that time on Jack would make up some excuse to hit him. 

Niall didn’t know what to do. He was too scared to leave Jack. The other man was so much bigger and stronger than Niall. 

It only got worse as weeks turned into months. He got more possessive and didn’t let Niall have any friends or even see his family! One day Niall had come home from a very busy day at work only to be shoved up against the wall and lips crashed down on his.

“Come on, baby. Let’s have a little fun.” 

Niall broke out into a sweat. He was still a virgin. Perhaps at one time, a long time ago, he considered giving his virginity to Jack, but ever since he became abusive Niall didn’t want to. 

“Please, not tonight, Jack. I’m really tired.”

“You never want to have sex with me! Are you too busy getting it somewhere else?”

“No, of course not! I just want it to be at the right time.”

“We’ve been together a year! When will it be right?” Jack screamed.

“When you stop hitting me!” Niall yelled back for the first ever.

Niall knew as soon as he did that he would regret it. 

Jack slapped him so hard he flew back into the wall. Niall was too scared to worry about the pain.

Jack then gripped Niall’s arm tightly and dragged him upstairs where he brutally raped the blonde boy. After hours of screaming and crying Niall thanked God that Jack finished and rolled over. 

Niall’s entire body ached. He slowly rolled over so that his back was turned away from Jack. 

Tears still slipped from his eyes. He wanted his first time to be romantic and with someone who truly cared about him. Not with him ending in tears and pain. 

The beatings didn’t happen as often as long as Jack got sex, but Jack was rough when they had sex and Niall often found himself limping.

Niall couldn’t have been more scared when he found out he was pregnant. No, scratch that, when Niall told him was the scariest thing he ever went through. 

Jack screamed and yelled for Niall to abort it. 

Niall couldn’t do that. As a Catholic he didn’t believe in abortions. It was murder. So after hours of arguing Jack finally let Niall keep it. 

During Niall’s pregnancy Jack only slapped Niall three times for nonsense reasons. He mostly left Niall alone, thinking Niall looked ugly big and round with their baby. The blonde knew he when he went out it was to drink and hookup up with strangers. 

Niall went to all the doctor visits alone and when it was time to give birth Niall did it all by himself. No words of encouragement from his significant other, no hands to squeeze while a contraction passed. 

When Daniel Robert Horan was born was the happiest day of Niall’s life. After 13 hours of pushing and pain Niall knew it was worth it when he held his son in his arms for the first time. He decided to name him Robert, after his father. One the birth certificate Niall said the father was unknown. 

That day Niall made a very important decision. He knew he could not raise Daniel in an abusive home. He knew as soon as Daniel could walk Jack would start to beat him. Jack hadn’t even seen the baby and didn’t make any effort to. So, when Niall and Daniel were released from the hospital three days later he went home when he knew Jack was at work and packed his bags. 

He drove to London and purchased a flat and took up giving guitar lessons. His life was perfect from then on…well until he ran into a certain Muslim boy years later.


	2. You turned around, and you stole my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Wow! Awesome! I got so many hits and kudos and a few comments! Thank you everyone !I wasn't expecting this story to be popular! It makes me happy!

Four years later:  
Leaving Ireland behind had been the hardest thing Niall had ever done. He wanted him and his son to have a new start, but leaving his family had been so hard. He contacted his family after he got settled in and explained everything to them. They wanted Niall to go to the police, but Niall was too scared and besides he was miles and miles away from Jack. They came to visit every Christmas and sometimes in the summer. 

As soon as they arrived in London Niall got a nice flat. It wasn’t too big or too small. After a few weeks of settling in he began giving guitar lessons. His son grew up too fast. He had just turned four.

His son had golden hair like he did and bright blue eyes. He was very shy and loved to draw. He obviously took after him instead of Jack.

Niall was currently locking up his store. He finally saved up enough money to open up his own store last year. He not only gave guitar lessons but sold guitars as well. 

Checking his phone he cursed. He needed to get home and relieve Simon of babysitting. Simon was his landlord and only friend. He has been nothing but kind to Niall ever since he moved in four years ago. When Niall was at work Simon always offered to watch Danny. Simon was the only person he trusted Danny with. Niall didn’t always expect Simon to watch his son. He sometimes brought Danny to work with him on days that weren’t going to be so busy. 

He began jogging down the street when he bumped into someone, sending them both to pavement. 

He heard soft groan and looked over at the person beside him. The young man had tan skin, raven black hair that was chopped off. (Like Zayn’s hair was in Japan!) And Niall noticed a tattoo sleeve on his right arm. 

When Niall had crashed into him the other man had been holding a cup of coffee and it spilled all over the front of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I knew I shouldn’t have been running, but I just need to get home. I’m sorry!” Niall rambled.

“It’s okay, really. It was an accident.” The raven-haired man was looking down at his shirt. “It should wash right out. It’s no big…” He stopped when he looked into the other man’s piercing blue eyes. 

They were absolutely breathtaking. 

“I wish I could do something.

The other man hardly even noticed Niall was speaking to him. He was too busy staring into the endless depths of his blue eyes. 

“I’ll pay for another coffee?”

“It’s okay…?” He waited for the blonde to say his name.

“Niall. My name is Niall.”

“I’m Zayn.”

Niall nodded.

“Surely there must be something I can do for you. Here,” He began to dig around I his shoulder bag. He pulled out a pen and paper. He scribbled on it. 

“Here’s my number. Call me and I’ll pay for your dry-cleaning or something.” He then stood and held out his hand for Zayn to take. When Zayn did Niall helped him to his feet.

Zayn opened his mouth to speak when Niall beat him to it.

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go. You have my number!” With that said he began to jog down the street once again. 

Zayn watched him as he disappeared around the corner. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. 

“Niall.” He said as if admiring the name. 

He began walking back to his own flat only to find his friends sprawled out in the living room. 

“Zayney! You’re home! We were beginning to get worried!” 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “If you haven’t noticed, Louis, I am a big boy.” 

“What happened to your shirt?” A boy with a shaved head asked.

Zayn smiled at the thought of running into Niall. 

“Oh! He’s blushing!” A curly haired boy exclaimed.

Zayn slipped off his black leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. 

“Well?” Louis asked.

“Well what?” Zayn said as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Don’t leave us hanging! Explain those blushing cheeks!”

Zayn chuckled, “I had just bought a coffee and on my way home when this boy bumped into me. He kept apologizing. It was the cutest thing, especially with his Irish accent. When I looked at him, damn, he was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

“Aw.” The other three said. 

“Did you get his number?” Harry asked. 

Zayn dug around in his pocket until he pulled out the piece of paper, “He insisted I call him so that he can make up for spilling coffee on me.”

“Are you going to call him?” Liam wondered.

“Of course he’s going to call him!” Louis shouted. 

“Call him now!” Harry bounced up and down excitedly on the couch. 

“And put him on speaker so we can hear this so called cute Irish accent of his!” Louis pleaded.

Zayn pulled out his phone and began to transfer the blonde’s number over to his phone. Now, Zayn was never shy. When he liked someone he always asked him or her out, but this time was different. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking. 

“What do I say?” He sat down on the couch between Harry and Louis. 

“Ask him out on a date! Show him that ole’ Malik charm!” Harry said.

Zayn hit dial. It rang for a long time until he heard, “Hello?”

Just hearing the blonde made him smile and heart flutter. 

“Niall? Hey, it’s Zayn.” Louis and Harry hit on either arm, wanting him to put it on speakerphone, so that they could hear. He swatted their hands away and stood up. 

“Oh, hey! Did you figure out what I can do for you?”

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Zayn walked over to the window and laid his arm on the window and rested his forehead against his arm.

There was a loud clattering sound. Zayn guessed that Niall dropped something. The room suddenly felt very hot. Suddenly Zayn regretted calling. What if Niall wasn’t gay? What if he just didn’t like Zayn? 

“Niall? Look, if you’re not interested then it’s fine. I understand. We can still be friends, right?” 

Zayn’s heart began to deflate. How could he have been so stupid? Niall probably had a super hot girlfriend that he goes home to every night. 

“Uh, no, can you just, um, hold on a minute a please.” Niall stuttered. 

“Sure.” 

Zayn glanced over at his friends who sat on the edge of their seats waiting in anticipation. He lifted the phone away and whispered loudly enough so they could hear him. 

“I think the answers ‘no’.”

“Let me talk to him!” Louis stood up, but Harry grabbed his waist and pulled him down on his lap.

“No, Boobear. Let Zayn handle this.”

Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at Harry. 

“Zayn?”

The said boy sighed in relief. 

“I thought you hung up on me.”

“Um, I’m sorry, but I can’t tomorrow. Maybe another time?”

Zayn grinned. Niall didn’t say no forever, just not tomorrow. He still might have a chance. 

“Okay. Can I call you sometime then?”

“Yes.”

Zayn’s grin grew, “Awesome. Can’t wait.”

“Okay. Well I have to get going. Bye Zayn.” 

“See you Niall.”

He slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Well?” Liam asked. 

“He said not tomorrow, but maybe another time. He said it was all right that I called sometime.”

“It’s a start!” Louis jumped off of Harry’s lap excitedly.

Zayn wasn’t going on a date with Niall, not yet anyway, but he felt so happy that he could burst any minute. 

 

Niall had arrived home 15 minutes after he bumped into Zayn. As soon as he was through the door he heard, “Daddy!” And his legs were under attack. 

He scooped his little boy up in his arms. 

“Hey! Did you miss me?”

“Yes daddy!” The little blonde boy smiled brightly, showing Niall all of his teeth. 

“And what did you and Grandpa Simon do today?”

A tall man with pepper hair walked into the room. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What did I tell you about calling me Grandpa Simon?”

Niall chuckled, “That you hate it and if I keep saying it then you will kill me.”

Simon nodded, “That’s right. Well I’ll see you later. Bye Danny.” He ruffled the little boy’s hair on his way out the door. 

“Stay for dinner Grandpa Simon! Can he stay for dinner, daddy? Please! Please!” He bounced in Niall’s arms. 

Niall looked to Simon, “Grandpa Simon?”

Simon smiled with a roll of his eyes, “Sure.”

“Whose hungry?” Niall asked as if he was addressing a room full of people. 

Danny raised his hand high up in the air, “Me!”

“Well then what do you want for dinner?”

Danny tapped his finger to his chin as if thinking a bit too hard, “Smashed potatoes, mac n cheese, chicken, and broccoli!”

Niall chuckled, “You are like a little mini me. Always hungry and always wanting a lot of food.”

He put Danny down, “Go wash up and I’ll start cooking.”

“Okay,” The little boy said excitedly and ran off.

Niall began peeling the potatoes as Simon sat down at the table to watch. He couldn’t cook to save his life. 

Dinner was almost finished when Danny came into the kitchen holding Niall’s cell phone in his little hand. 

“Daddy, there’s no name.” He held it up.

Niall took it from him, “Thank you baby.” 

Danny disappeared into the living room to resume coloring. 

Niall answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Niall? Hey, it’s Zayn.”

“Oh, hey! Did you figure out what I can do for you?” Niall took the wooden spoon out of the pot of mashed potatoes.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Niall dropped the wooden spoon. It clattered to the floor. 

“Niall? Look, if you’re not interested then it’s fine. I understand. We can still be friends, right?”

“Uh, no, that’s not…can you just, um, hold on a minute a please.”

He covered the bottom of the phone with his hand and lowered it. 

Simon’s brows were knitted in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“I bumped into this guy today and spilled coffee all over him. I gave him my number so I could pay for dry-cleaning or something, but he wants me to go on a date with him!” He whispered a bit loudly.

“Then go.” Simon leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable. 

“Simon, I-I can’t…”

“You can’t let Jack ruin your life forever.”

“I know…” 

He heard a mumbled voice form the phone. 

Niall slowly brought the phone back up to his ear, “Zayn?”

He heard a sigh of relief, “I thought you hung up on me.”

“Um, I’m sorry, but I can’t tomorrow. Maybe another time?”

“Okay. Can I call sometime then?” Zayn’s voice suddenly sounded so hopeful how could Niall say no?

“Yes,” Niall nodded even though Zayn couldn’t see him. 

“Awesome. Can’t wait.”

“Okay. Well I have to get going. Bye Zayn.” 

“See you Niall.”

Niall slowly lifted his phone away from his ear. 

“Niall? Are you okay?” Simon’s voice was closer. Niall suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. 

“Niall? You’re shaking.”

“Huh? I’m fine. Just…watch dinner. I need to go to the bathroom.” 

As he walked through the living room Danny looked up from his drawing on the coffee table. 

“What’s wrong daddy?”

“Nothing baby. Just tired. Go back to your picture.” He bent down and kissed his son on the top of the head. 

Inside of the bathroom Niall leaned up against the closed door and inhaled and exhaled a few good times before pushing himself up off the door. He walked over to the sink and ran some water.

He cupped his hands, letting water fill them and then splashed his faces. He scrubbed over his face.

After completing this a few times he gripped the sides of the sink tightly. 

“Niall? You okay?” Simon asked through the door.

“Yeah. I’ll be out in just a second.” Niall said as he grabbed the maroon towel off the towel rack and wiped the water from his face. 

When Niall opened the door he came face to face with Simon. He even bumped into him slightly. He had been bumping into people a lot lately.

“Simon!” Niall squeaked. 

“You scared me.”

“I scared you? You scared me! You got all quiet and…” Simon leaned forward and spoke softly so that Danny wouldn’t hear, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just…” He raked his fingers through his blonde hair, “I only ever dated Jack. And he hurt me so much that I was so scared when Zayn asked me out. I just…”

Niall was getting so worked and Simon knew Niall didn’t want to break down in front of Danny. So Simon stopped him from continuing. 

“Jack hurt you in every way possible. You don’t have to keep talking about it…Just go cook me dinner.” He smiled as he tried to lighten the mood.

“Yes Uncle Simon!” Niall exclaimed saluted the older man and ran into the kitchen. 

“Ow daddy!” Simon heard Danny yell.

“Oh my God! Danny, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” 

Simon chuckled, “That makes three today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you all liked the chapter! I'm almost done with chapter 3! Not sure how many chapters this will be, but it's going to be a long story!~


	3. I've never been so into somebody before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~There are so many hits! Yay! I'm really excited! This chapter isn't anything special. I can't wait for you all to read chapter 4!~

It’s been one week since Niall bumped into Zayn. Zayn text him a few times, always asking when they can go out, but Niall always said he was busy or just flat out ignored them all together. 

One day Niall was at his store, his last student just left when his phone rang.   
“Hello?” He asked balancing the phone between ear and shoulder as he picked up a guitar in each hand. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“Zayn?” Niall asked as he made his way into the back room. 

“Yeah,” Zayn sounded tired and sad.

“Do you want me to leave you alone, because every time I ask you out you say you’re too busy.”

“I’m sorry. I have been busy…”

“And sometimes you don’t even answer my texts.”

Niall sat the guitars on their stands. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Guilt flooded Niall’s body. It’s not like he meant to hurt Zayn. He just figured that Zayn would lose interest in him and leave him alone. 

“Do you think we can go out tonight?” Niall heard the hope in Zayn’s voice. 

Niall tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was like swallowing a boulder. 

“Tonight’s no good.”

Zayn sighed heavily, “I should have known better than to ask.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall’s voice was strained. 

“I’ll text you later Niall, even if you don’t answer back.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall said again.

“I know.” Zayn gave a humorless chuckle. 

He hung up then. 

Niall held the phone to his ear for a long time just re-playing their conversation in his head over and over. 

He finally put his phone back in his pocket and packed up his bag. He locked up his store and began walking home. 

 

Zayn sighed as he put the phone down on the coffee table.

“Maybe you should stop asking him out,” Liam said. He hated seeing Zayn so sad. 

“You know Zayn doesn’t give up on anything.” Harry said from the couch. He was currently in rather raunchy mood. Louis decided to go home to see his mother and sisters. He would be back Saturday evening. Harry had to work Friday night and couldn’t go.

“I am going to go on a date with Niall if it’s the last thing I ever do. I’ve never felt so strongly for someone before.”

“Zayn,” Liam sighed, “You barely know him. What if he isn’t a good person?” 

Now, Liam had nothing against this Niall. He was just looking out for his friend. He had always been the more rational and reasonable one of the group.

“It was the same with you and Danielle. One looks and it was Danielle this and Danielle that. You obsessed over for a month before finally even said ‘hi’ to her.” Zayn pointed.

Liam closed his mouth and sat back in his seat. 

“He’s all I’ve thought about for the passed week.” Zayn said as he lowered his face into his hands. He was beginning to get stressed out. He needed to See Niall, to hear his voice again and he needed a date with him.

 

Later that night when Niall was in bed he laid awake thinking about Zayn. A million questions ran wild through his mind. What if he’s like Jack? What if Danny doesn’t like him? What Zayn hates kids? 

Niall doesn’t know how to act, how to be a boyfriend. He only got a little taste of a relationship before it went to shit. After one date Zayn would never talk to him again, breaking Niall’s heart and confidence in the process. 

Niall sighed heavily. 

“Daddy?” Came a tired voice said.

Niall sat up and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. There stood his son in his red and blue Spiderman pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his tiny fist, while his other clutched onto the arm of his stuffed dog; Patches. 

“Baby, you should be in bed. It’s,” He glanced at the clock on the table, “It’s almost midnight.”

“But,” Danny looked around as if thinking before he clutched Patches to his chest, “Patches had a nightmare!”

“Aw,” Niall’s face softened, “What was it about?”

Niall knew that it was just an act. Danny always said Patches had a nightmare, but really he did.

“He…doesn’t want to talk about it right now, but he said that he would better if we slept in bed with you.”

“Oh, I see.”

Niall pulled the covers back, indicating it was okay for them to join him.

Danny smiled and jumped in bed. Niall immediately pulled the covers over their heads and began tickling his son. 

“Daddy!” He squealed. 

After a few minutes they settled down, they were both breathing hard, Niall from laughing at his son too much, and Danny from Niall’s wrath. 

“Does Patches want to talk about his nightmare now?” Niall glanced over at his son. 

Danny rubbed his index finger over one of Patches’ browns spots.

“Well, he dreamed that, that my other dad, Jack, found us and started hurting you again.”

Niall’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he broke out into a sweat.

“How – Why would he dream that?”

“He heard you and Grandpa Simon talking and got really sad.”

“Oh my God,” Niall sat up and pulled his son into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry you both had to hear that. I wanted to talk about it when you were older.”

Danny knew that his other father was a bad man, but he never knew that he hurt Niall. 

“It’s okay daddy. But…”

“But what baby?”

“Patches and I both thought that you should have a play-date with Zen.”

“Zen? Oh! Zayn!” 

Danny nodded, still holding Patches to his chest. He laid back down as did Niall.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Danny held up his pinky and Niall entwined their pinkies together, “I pinky promise that I will consider having a play-date with Zayn.”

Danny yawned, “Good.” 

He was asleep within minutes. Niall on the other hand laid awake in bed for a few more hours. One question that he kept thinking over and over was, What do I do?!

Even his son wanted him to go out with Zayn. 

A part of him said, “Go out with him, you moron! Take a risk,” But another part of him was against it, “Don’t do it! You know what happened last time!”

He was so confused he didn’t know what to do. He eventually drifted off to sleep, only to woken up by his alarm a few hours later.

Niall was pouring him and Danny a bowl of cereal when Simon walked into the kitchen.

“Here baby, eat. I need to talk to Grandpa Simon.” 

Niall grabbed Simon’s bicep and dragged him into the living room.

“What’s…” Simon began, but Niall didn’t allow him to finish.

“Danny heard us talking yesterday.”

Simon’s eyes widened slightly.

“How is he doing?”

“He had a nightmare last. He dreamt that Jack came back and started hurting me again.” Niall rubbed his arms as if he were cold.

“Damn,” Simon muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“He practically begged me to go on a play-date with Zayn.”

Simon chuckled at that, “Is that what he called it? A play-date?”

Niall grinned, “He did.”

“Well, you have to go now.”

“I’m scared Simon. And…”

Simon silenced by putting his hands on Niall’s shoulders. 

“Zayn isn’t Jack. He’s a totally different person.”

“How do you know?”

“Because when you talk about him your cheeks get as red as a rose. You said Jack never made you blush. From you’ve told me this Zayn seems like a nice guy. Just give him a chance and if he hurts you tell me and I’ll beat his ass.”

Niall gave a small chuckle. 

“I’ll call him this evening. I have no idea where he works. He could already be at work by now.”

Simon nodded, “Sounds good. Now go eat and get to work.” 

All day Niall’s nerves were all over the place. He was dreading calling Zayn, but also excited. His store closed soon. It was a quarter to five. He always closed early on Fridays. He had plenty of time to call. It was now or never.

When Niall dialed Zayn’s number his heart raced a mile a minute. When the phone clicked he knew Zayn had picked up. 

“Zayn?”

“Nope. This is his friend Louis. He’s in the shower I’m afraid.” 

Niall slumped on the stool he was sitting on behind the counter. 

“Oh okay. Well then can you tell him that I called? Thanks.” Niall was about to hang up when Louis practically shouted in the phone. 

“Wait! Just stay on the phone with me until he gets out. We’ll get to know each other.” This Louis guy begged. 

“Oh well, um, okay.” Niall wasn’t so sure about this. 

“Awesome! So, what are you like?”

“What do you mean?” Niall knitted his brows in confusion. 

“What are your hobbies? What’s your favorite color? That sort of thing.”

“I like to play the guitar mostly and green.”

“An Irishman who loves the color green?” 

Niall gave a nervous laugh, “Yeah.” 

Louis laughed before speaking again, “Well, aren’t you cute, Niall.”

After that Niall heard shouting in the background and Louis giggling up a storm. He didn’t know whether to stay on or hang up. He was jus about to hang up when he heard Zayn’s voice. 

“Hello? Niall?”

“Hi Zayn.”

“I’m really sorry about Louis. He’s crazy. Did he disturb you at work or…?”

“No,” Niall cleared his throat. The boulder in his throat was back.

“I’m the one who called actually.”

“Really?” Niall heard the happiness in his voice. 

“Did you need something?” 

Come on Niall. You can do this. It’s just a simple question. Niall thought to himself. 

“I was hoping that…Maybe we could have dinner tonight?”

 

“Yes!” Zayn said in a really excited voice. Niall almost laughed, but he didn’t want to make Zayn feel embarrassed. 

“C-cool. Um, what do you want to do?” Niall’s voice shook and for some reason he wanted to cry, from nervousness or happiness, he didn’t know. 

“I’m not sure. Dinner and a movie?” Zayn asked.

“Sounds fun.” Niall nodded. 

“Text me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

He’s picking me up? In his car? Calm down Niall! Everything is going to be just fine. 

“Okay. What time?”

“How about 7?” 

“I’ll see you then.” 

“Bye Zayn.”

“See ya Niall.”

Niall sighed after he hung up. His nerves were shot. There was nothing left. He accomplished asking Zayn out. And now the really big question was; what do I wear?

 

At Zayn’s apartment Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch. Harry had his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders and he gently played with the smaller boy’s feathery hair. They were watching Love Actually while Zayn was in the shower. 

Bruno Mar’s song Locked out of Heaven began to fill the room. 

“That’s Zayn’s phone.” Louis untangled himself from Harry and walked into the kitchen to grab the phone off the bar. He was just going to silence it, but then he saw who was calling. 

“It’s Niall!” Louis said happily. 

“Zayn is going to be so happy when we tell him. He’ll be mad that he missed his call though.” Harry said. 

The curly headed boy knew the look on his boyfriend’s face, “Boo, no. Let Zayn call him back.”

“But what if Niall doesn’t answer?”

“Boo, just leave it. Zayn will…” It was too late Louis answered the phone. 

He figured he could keep the Irishman talking until Zayn got out of the shower. 

“Zayn?”

“Nope. This is his friend Louis. He’s in the shower I’m afraid.” 

“Oh okay. Well then can you tell him I called? Thanks.” Louis knew he was about to hang up.

“Wait! Just stay on the phone with me until he gets out. We’ll get to know each other.”

“Oh well, um, okay.” 

“Awesome! So, what are you like?”

“What do you mean?”

“What are your hobbies? What’s your favorite color? That sort of thing.”

“I like to play the guitar mostly and green.”

“An Irishman who loves the color green?” Louis grinned from ear to ear. 

Niall gave a nervous laugh, “Yeah.” 

Zayn came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black boxers. He was drying his hair with a towel. He heard Louis talking, but not to Harry.

Looking up he saw Harry sitting on the couch watching his boyfriend eagerly. Louis was leaned up against island in the kitchen.

“Louis, who are you talking to?” Zayn wondered whom Louis could possibly talking to on his phone. 

Louis laughed before speaking again, “Well, aren’t you cute, Niall.”

Zayn’s eyes popped out of his head. He rushed over to the island, but Louis was on the other side in a second. 

“Louis,” He hissed, “Give it to me!”

“Oh, hey, look whose here. Zayn is fresh out of the shower!”

“Louis, I swear I am going to kill you!” He made a lung for the sassy boy, but Louis was quicker and jumped up and slid over the island like an action hero did to cars in movies.

Louis ran into the living room only to be caught by his boyfriend. 

Louis pouted when Harry took the phone from him.

“I was just having fun.”

“I know, Boo, but Niall called to talk to Zayn, not you.”

Zayn grabbed the phone from Harry and immediately spoke into it. 

“Hello? Niall?”

“Hi Zayn.”

“I’m really sorry about Louis. He’s crazy. Did he disturb you at work or…?”

“No,” Niall cleared his throat, “I’m the one who called actually.”

“Really?” Zayn straightened up.

“Did you need something?” 

“I was hoping that…Maybe we could have dinner tonight?”

Zayn was in shock Niall actually asked him. Niall has been declining all of his offers. A huge smile broke out onto his face. 

“Yes!” He said a little too enthusiastically. He mentally face palmed. How embarrassing.

“C-cool. Um, what do you want do?” Zayn noticed how shaky Niall’s voice sounded. 

“I’m not sure. Dinner and a movie?” Harry and Louis gave him thumbs up.

“Sounds fun.”

“Text me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay. What time?”

“How about 7?” 

“I’ll see you then.” 

“Bye Zayn.”

“See ya Niall.” 

“Guess whose got a date!” He said excitedly. 

Harry and Louis cheered and jumped on him, bringing him into a hug. 

“It was only because I sweet-talked him.” Louis said and Zayn picked up a pillow from the couch and whacked his friend in the head with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you liked it! Let me what you think!~


	4. You and I, are about to make some memories tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am trying to update every other day. I have written all the way up to chapter 7! I'm so excited for you all to read them!~

Niall was running around his room throwing clothes around as Simon sat at the edge of his bed. He thought it was quite amusing how Niall was acting. Simon had a tie hanging from his shoulder, a shirt on his lap and a pair of pants were at his feet. Not to mention the huge pile of clothes on the bed behind him.

Finally Niall spun around, “Don’t just sit there! Help me!”

Simon chuckled as he plucked the loose articles of clothing from him and stood up.

“Calm down. I’ll help.”

Within minutes Niall was wearing a nice fitting gray t-shirt. It went down a bit to low on his chest for Niall’s liking, but Simon said it looked good. He wore black jeans and black converse and a light purple zip-up hoodie. 

“You look good.” 

“I don’t feel so good.” 

“You are going to have a wonderful time tonight. Now, be safe, use protection.”

Niall jerked away from Simon with wide eyes, “You are disgusting.”

Simon laughed, “I couldn’t resist.”

Danny came into the room, “Daddy, there is someone knocking on the door.”

Niall turned to Simon, “Oh my God! He’s here! He’s here!” 

Simon walked over to Danny and picked him up.

“Calm down. You are going to have a great time. Isn’t he Danny?”

“Yes daddy! You look pretty!” Danny cupped his dad’s face in his little hands. 

Niall smiled.

“Thank you, baby. Kiss me bye.” He leaned down and his son kissed his cheek. Niall then hugged him and kissed his head. 

“Thanks Simon. Bye baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too daddy.” 

“Okay, you both love one another very much! Now go! He’s been knocking forever!” Simon shooed him out of the bedroom. 

Niall grabbed his phone and wallet off the coffee table on his way to the door. 

Opening the door Niall almost gasped. Zayn looked so handsome. Zayn wore a simple white v-neck shirt with dark blue jeans and black vans and a black leather jacket.

Zayn’s thoughts were about the same. Niall looked so stunning Zayn’s jaw almost dropped. 

“Hey.” He smiled, “You look nice.”

Niall blushed, Thank you. So do you.”

“Ready to go?”

Niall nodded and stepped out of his flat and closed the door behind him. 

The two men were silent as they walked out of the building and to Zayn’s car. It wasn’t until they were down the road that the silence was broken between them.

“Sorry, the heater has been on the fritz for a while now. I’ve been needing to get it fixed.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

“I’m really glad you called me, Niall.” 

Niall, who had been looking out the window, looked over at the dark haired man.

“Y-yeah. Me too.” He looked down at his lap. 

Zayn felt bad for the blonde. He seemed like he was a nervous wreck. He wanted to assure him that that tonight was going to be about having fun and getting to know one another. 

Zayn put a hand on Niall’s knee, making Niall jump ever so slightly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t to scare you. I was just going to say, don’t be so nervous.”

“Right, don’t be nervous. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Zayn chuckled, removing his hand. 

“So, um, Zayn, where do you work?”

“I teach an art class up at the University.”

This surprised Niall. Zayn didn’t seem like he would be the artistic type.

“Really? That’s cool.”

“Yeah, I love drawing, painting, sculpting…not so much. What about you? Where do you work?”

“I own my store. I give guitar lessons and sell guitars.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. What’s it called?”

“Rock Me.”

“Oh, I know that place! It’s over by Jonathon Street.”

Niall grinned, “Yepp. That’s my place. I’ve only had it for just a year.”

“I like music too. I don’t play, but I to sing sometimes.” 

“I do too.”

Zayn looked at him once more for a second, “No way. We’ll have to sing together sometimes.”

Niall fisted the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“Maybe.”

Zayn pulled into Nando’s parking lot. 

“This okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I love this place.”

Zayn grinned, “Me too.” 

Inside the restaurant they sat down in a booth, across from each other. 

“I’m warning you now that I eat a lot.” Niall stated.

“Did you just make a joke?” Grinned Zayn.

“Oh, it was no joke. I eat a lot.” Niall said, chuckling. 

“Fine by me.”

Once they ordered their food Zayn ordered some red wine. 

“So, um, I’m bad at this.” Niall said as his nerves began to go haywire again. 

“Just relax. There’s no pressure here. We can talk about anything you want.”

“Since, I asked the first question, I think that it’s only fair you ask the next.” 

“Nice one.” Zayn leaned back into the booth. 

“Okay, why did you leave Ireland?”

Niall bit his bottom lip before replying, “I didn’t like my old life. I didn’t like what it had become. I came here to start over.”

Zayn nodded, trying to understand. 

“How old are you?” Niall wondered. 

“You keep asking all the easy questions. In a few months I’ll be turning 23.” 

“I turn 23 in September.”

“Okay Niall,” Zayn leaned in close, “This question is the most important and the most serious. What is your favorite color?”

Niall leaned in close as well and with a grin he replied, “Louis already asked me that today. It’s green.”

Zayn laughed, “Oh man. I am sorry about Louis. He’s crazy. Him and another mate of mine, Harry, are dating. They are always hanging around my flat causing trouble.”

“It’s okay. He was…friendly.”

“You don’t have to be nice.” Zayn chuckled.

“No, I mean it.” Niall giggled. 

“I’m assuming you’ve warmed up to me then? Because you’re laughing.”

“Yeah, I guess I have. Happened a lot sooner than I expected though.” Niall teased. 

“Hey, I’ll take it. Why were you so nervous?”

Niall’s smile fell ever so slightly. 

“I – Can I tell you something?”

Zayn’s face got serious as well.

“Of course.”

“This is has been my first date in a little more than four years.” 

“Four years? Why so long?”

Niall shrugged, “Not very many of people were ever interested in me.”

It wasn’t a lie. Nobody ever asked Niall out, girls or guys. Not until Jack did when Niall was a few months shy of 18.

“Well, I am. A lot actually.” 

Niall’s face burned and Zayn laughed.

“I like how you blush so easily.” 

Before Niall could say anything their food came. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the small talk picked back up again. 

Once they were finished eating Zayn insisted on paying. Niall pulled his light purple hoodie closer to his body as the crisp winter air blew. Zayn did the same with his black leather jacket. 

Inside the car Zayn rubbed his hands together to create warmth. 

“It’s freezing outside.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have to start wearing warmer coats.” Niall agreed. 

“Did you want to see a specific movie?”

“Not particularly. You?”

Zayn shook his head, “Not really. We can go back to my place and have some coffee and warm up. Talk some more? Oh, wait, no we can’t. Harry and Louis are there. They said they were going to wait for me so I can tell them all the juicy details. Their words not mine.”

Niall’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he saw that it was a text from Simon. 

Danny is staying with me tonight at my place. So you and your boy-toy can have some alone time. 

Niall’s face blushed. 

“Um, sorry. It was my landlord.” He put phone back in his pocket.

“Do you always text your landlord?” Zayn’s tone was teasing. 

“Simon is literally my only friend. He’s been like an Uncle to me ever since I moved to London, but anyway, um we can back to my place if you want to.” 

“Sure.”

Halfway back to Niall’s apartment the blonde noticed that Zayn would take one hand off the steering wheel and bring it up to his mouth and blow warm air into to it to try and warm it up. He would switch from one hand to the other.

Niall got a boost of confidence and reached over and grabbed his hand and held it between his hands. 

“How are your hands so warm and mine are ice cubes?” Zayn asked. His mind was screaming because Niall was holding his hand. 

“You have poor circulation in your hands.” Niall said with a sassy tone.

Zayn smiled as he gently pulled his hand free from Niall’s before he put it back on the steering wheel. He held his other hand out for Niall to warm up, which he did. 

When Zayn parked on the curb in front of Niall’s apartment the two of them couldn’t get out fast enough. They wanted to get inside the nice, warm building. 

Niall’s hands were shaking because he’s never had another person, besides Simon, in his flat before. 

It was clean inside the apartment, it had a homey feel and Zayn liked it. Niall hung his hoodie on the coat rack by the door and toed off his shoes. Zayn did the same.

“I definitely have coffee and I might hot chocolate. I’ll check. Make yourself at home.” The blonde disappeared into the kitchen. 

Zayn looked around the living, standing in one place, but turning his head. 

He walked over to the couch and sat down. His eyes caught something on the coffee table. He reached over and grabbed it up. 

It was a drawing of a park Zayn recognized. He drives by it on the way to work everyday. It was drawn in colored pencils. It was good, detailed, but he could tell a young child had drawn it. 

“I do have hot chocolate. Do you want some of that or do you want coffee?” Niall asked he appeared in the doorway, leading to the kitchen. 

“Who drew this?” Zayn asked holding up the picture. He looked back down to examine it some more. 

Niall was quiet for a few minutes before he answered, “My son.”

Zayn quickly looked up at Niall.

“You have a son?”

Niall nodded as he walked over to Zayn and sat down beside him. He pulled out his smart phone and then handed it to the dark haired man. 

Niall’s wallpaper was of a little blonde boy with bright green eyes wearing Spiderman pajamas. His arms were lifted as if to show his big, strong, muscles. 

“He looks just like you. What’s his name?” Zayn found himself asking. 

“Daniel Robert Horan. I call him Danny. He hates Daniel.” Niall sighed as he leaned back into the couch. 

“I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to see you anymore?”

“Well, I have a child. That usually scares the shit out of people.”

“I don’t mind if you have a child Niall. I love kids.”

It was the truth. Zayn had grown up with siblings and he used to baby-sit for extra cash when he was teenager. Yes, it shocked him that Niall was a father, but he really didn’t mind. 

Niall looked over at him and smiled, “Sometimes I think you’re too good to be true. It’s like you’re out of a freaking fairytale or something.”

Zayn laughed very hard at that. 

Niall got up, “Now, coffee or hot chocolate?” 

“Hot chocolate.”

Niall nodded and walked into the kitchen. Zayn got up and followed him. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as the blonde moved around the kitchen. 

Zayn had a million questions he wanted ask the blonde. Where was Danny’s father? Why isn’t he in their lives? He wanted to ask those questions the most, but he thought it was inappropriate and Niall wasn’t jumping at the chance to answer them on his own either. It was only their first date and he was sure more dates would follow. In time Zayn was sure his questions would be answered. 

Zayn could imagine his life a year from now with Niall. He knew it was too soon to be thinking like that, but nobody has ever made him feel this happy. He really wants to meet Danny. Should he ask Niall? Would that be too weird?

“Zayn? Zayn?” Niall saying his name brought Zayn back to reality. He hadn’t even noticed that the blonde was standing right in front of him. 

“I’m sorry. What?”

“You drifted off. What were you thinking about?” 

“Um…”

Niall grinned, “Never mind. Do you want marshmallows?” 

It was Zayn’s turn to grin, “It wouldn’t be hot chocolate without it.” 

After a few minutes Niall handed Zayn a steaming blue mug with a red Spiderman spider on it. Zayn looked at the designs. 

“Danny begged me to buy it. It’s the only thing he’ll drink out of.”

Zayn smiled, because, Dammit, that’s too cute. 

Niall took a sip out of his Tom and Jerry mug. 

“Did he pick that one out too?”

“Nope. I did.” Niall’s grin widened as he walked passed Zayn and into the living room. 

The two men situated themselves on the couch. Niall sat sideways with his back leaned against the arm of the couch; he brought his knees up, loose and far from his chest, while his hands hugged the hot mug. Zayn was in the same position. 

They began talking about their jobs and eventually they stretched their legs out just a bit to where their feet were tangled together. 

Zayn loved how Niall was so enthusiastic was when he talked about something he liked. He would watch a huge smile appear and those beautiful blue eyes widen in excitement. 

“Tell me about Danny.” Zayn said.

“What do you want to know?” Niall tilted his head to the side and Zayn thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

“I don’t know. Everything.”

“He can be really shy sometimes.”

“Like his daddy?” Zayn teased. 

Niall hit him a pillow playfully. 

“He loves to draw and color, he loves food, yes, like me. And he often comes to my room to sleep with me, because Patches has nightmares. Patches is his stuffed dog he’s had since he was a week old.”

“Aw, so it’s like his best friend?”

Niall nodded and sat his mug down on the coffee table. 

“He never goes anywhere without it. I have to pry him from his hands when I have to wash him.” 

“I’d like to meet him someday, if that would be all right.”

This really shocked Niall. Is this man for real or is Niall just dreaming him up? He was too good to be true. But Niall wasn’t going to question it anymore. He liked Zayn, a lot. And he wanted to keep him around. 

“I think I can arrange that.” 

Niall’s phone buzzed on the table and he reached over to see who text him. 

“Sorry I keep looking at my phone. It might be Simon telling me something about Danny.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” 

Niall looked at the text from Simon and his cheeks blushed as he read it.  
“Is it Simon?” Zayn wondered what this landlord could have text Niall to make him blush so. 

“Um yeah. It is.”

“What’d he say? You’re super red in the face.” Zayn cursed his stupid curiosity. 

”Uh, it’s nothing important.” He put the phone back down on the table. 

“Is it about me?”

Niall stayed silent.

“Okay, now I really am curious. Tell me.” Zayn urged. 

“He told me…if you try to kiss me then I should let you.” Niall’s blush only deepened. 

“Are you, going to let me kiss you?” 

Niall gave him a small grin, “I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Well, the night is still young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Good length? The chapters will get a little longer as the story progresses.~


	5. And let me kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm getting so many kudos and hits! I'm so excited!~

Zayn and Niall talked for hours about everything they could think of. 

Zayn learned that Niall’s love for food was real; he made high marks in school and got teased for it, he has an older brother named Greg, his parents divorced when he was 5 years old and him and his brother went back and forth between each parent before deciding on staying with their father. Niall is also a big swing fan, saying his favorite artists are Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Michael Bublé . Niall’s been playing the guitar since he was young and loves to sing, he has asthma, but it isn’t serious. 

Niall learned that Zayn’s father is British Pakistani and his mother is English and Irish decent. He has an older sister named Doniya and two younger sisters; Waliyha and Safaa. He has many tattoos, including his grandfather’s name he had gotten when he passed away, and wants a lot more. He just quit smoking and every once and a while he goes insane with the need to smoke. Zayn can’t swim and is afraid of open water. He loves Bruno Mars and Chris Brown. He loves to draw, and is really good with a spray paint can. 

Niall gave a long yawn. Zayn himself had sunk into the couch a bit, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the blonde.

“What time is it?”

Niall looked at his phone.

“A little after 4 A.M.”

Zayn gave a small groan, “I forgot I volunteered to teach a class today. I have to be in, in two hours. I should be getting home. If I’m lucky I can get a little sleep before I have to get ready.”

Zayn hated saying those words. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Niall and talk some more. He’s learned so much and was craving more.

Niall too, was a little disappointed. He admitted he’s had a good time with Zayn. He’s already grown attached on the first date. He wanted ask the raven-haired man when he could see him again, but didn’t want to seem to eager. 

Zayn stood and stretched his stiff limbs, as did Niall, as Zayn slipped on his jacket and shoes Niall couldn’t help but feel dread in his chest. 

Niall walked over the door and opened it for Zayn. Zayn walked passed him and stood right outside the door. Niall stood in the doorway.

“Did you ever decide?”

“Decide?” Niall asked, confused.

“Are you going to let me kiss you?”

“Oh,” Niall felt his cheeks heat up, “Um…”

“You don’t have to, you know. It’s only the first date.”

Why the hell shouldn’t I let him kiss me? What’s holding me back? Oh, the hell with it. Niall thought. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, you can kiss me.” 

Both men were suddenly very nervous. 

This is ridiculous! I’ve never been afraid to kiss anyone before! But Niall isn’t just anyone. He’s different. Zayn thought. 

He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Niall’s cheek. Their skin felt as though it was on fire. Niall’s eyes closed. Zayn only took his lips off Niall’s cheek a not even a centimeter before moving to his lips. 

Niall let out a small gasp. Zayn’s hand came to rest on the back of Niall’s head, deepening the kiss. Niall stepped forward, pushing his body against Zayn’s. His hands came to rest on the other’s chest. There was no tongue or teeth; it was just a simple and sweet kiss. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart. 

Panting Niall said, “Whoa.”

Zayn chuckled, “Yeah, definitely. We’ll have to do that again, really soon.”

“I guess I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll call you. You’ll answer, right?” Zayn half teased. 

“Of course.” Niall’s eyes told him that if he called a millions times then Niall would answer each one. 

Niall watched as Zayn turned and began walking down the hall and then the stairs. When Zayn was out of sight he stepped back into his flat and closed the door. He leaned against it for support. His knees felt as though they would give out at any given moment. 

Niall was scared. He was scared, because he was already falling for Zayn Malik. He was falling too fast for his liking. 

 

As soon as Zayn entered his flat Louis and Harry were yelling at him.

“Where have you been?” Louis screamed with his hands on his hips. 

“Do you have idea what time it is?” Harry asked.

“Why are you guys always here?” Zayn asked as he brushed passed them. 

Louis and Harry ignored his question and followed him into the kitchen. 

“What did you two do anyways?” Louis wondered.

Zayn poured himself a glass of water.

Harry smirked, “Did you get laid?”

Zayn choked on his water. After he composed himself he looked at his friends with wide eyes.

“No! We were just talking!”

“Mhm, what did you talk about?” Louis quizzed.

Zayn shrugged, “Everything.”

“Well then? Aren’t you going to tell us about him?”

“His parents divorced when he was young, has an older brother, he loves to play the guitar and sing, and he loves Dean Martin, all of that old music. Oh,” Zayn knew he wasn’t going to be let off easy after this, “And he has a son.” 

He quickly walked passed his friends again.

“He has a what?” They shouted together.

“Yeah, his name is Danny. He’s adorable. Niall showed me pictures of him. He was staying with a friend of Niall’s, but he said I could meet him someday.”

“That’s nice Zayn, but,” Louis side glanced ta his boyfriend, “Are you sure you want to get into that?”

Zayn sighed. He knew this was coming. 

“I don’t care if Niall has a child. I really want to be with him. I like everything about him from the way he blushes so easily, to his laugh, to how his lips feel against mine.” 

“You kissed?” 

Zayn nodded with a huge goofy smile. 

Harry and Louis both gasped. 

“You’re falling for him.” Harry said.

“Hard.” Louis added. 

“Too fast.” Harry finished. 

Now, when Harry and Louis met in the restroom of a restaurant one day almost five years ago, it was love at first sight. But they worried about their friend. They didn’t want him to fall hard and get his heart broken. 

Zayn kept smiling as he remembered kissing Niall. Without another word he walked to his room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped of all clothing, except for his boxers, and fell into his bed with a happy sigh. He couldn’t help but wish Niall were beside him. 

 

Hours later the door to Niall’s apartment opened, waking him. He had fallen asleep on the couch. 

Danny ran over to him. Niall held his arms out for him just in time and caught his son before he could jump on Niall. 

“Daddy! I missed you!”

Niall laid back down on the couch and held his son up in the air.

“Aw, I missed you too baby.”

Simon walked in the room as well. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his lips.

“So?”

“So what?”

“How did it go last night?”

Niall smiled a smile that Simon had never seen before. 

“I had a lot of fun.”

“Did you and Zen play?” Danny asked. 

Niall brought his son down to where he sat on his stomach.

“It’s Zayn.”

“That’s what I said, ‘Zen’.” Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We went out to eat and then we came back here and talked for a while.” 

“Hey, sport, why don’t you go play in your room for a while and let us talk?” Simon said ruffling Danny’s hair. 

“Aw, okay.” The little boy pouted, but climbed off his dad and ran to his room, closing the door.

Niall lifted his knees up, making room for Simon to sit down. The older man sat down and rested a hand on Niall’s knee in a fatherly way. 

“And what time did ‘Zen’ leave?” He teased, saying his name wrong on purpose to irritate Niall.

Niall ignored Simon’s ‘Zen’ comment. “Around 4.”

Simon whistled, “And all you two did was talk?” 

Niall was silent.

“Did anything else happen?” 

Niall blushed.

“Oh, so something did happen?”

“We kissed.”

“And how was it?”

“Amazing,” Niall sat up and looked at the floor nervously, “Simon, I’m terrified. I’m falling for him. It’s too soon.”

Simon patted his knee, “That’s okay. He makes you happy, right?”

Niall nodded again.

“Well then there’s nothing wrong with that. You deserve to be happy Nialler.”

 

The following week Niall and Zayn text one another all the time and talked on the phone once, maybe twice a day. Niall asked if he wanted to come over for dinner on Friday night. Simon offered to take Danny again. Niall wasn’t sure if it was the right time for them to meet just yet.

Niall cooked a big dinner and they talked about their week at work while they ate. After dinner they decided to have hot chocolate and retreat into the living room. Zayn sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, while Niall sat on his knees next to him, his knees pressed against Zayn’s thigh. He was looking at Zayn’s tattoo sleeve and any others he could see.

“Which one was your first?” Niall asked as he traced the ZAP tattoo.

“My grandfather’s name; Walter.”

“Where is it?” 

Zayn lifted up the hem of his shirt and sure enough there more tattoos scattered around his torso. He pointed to the letters, “Right here.”

Niall’s fingers reached out to touch but stopped and jerked his hand back. His face burned with embarrassment. He shouldn’t be touching Zayn so much. It was only their second date. 

“Niall,” Zayn grabbed the blonde’s hand and lifted it to touch his skin, “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

Niall scooted closer, still on his knees, and began tracing over the ink. 

“Would it be easier if I took my shirt off? I mean that in a totally non-sexual way.”

Niall laughed, “Yes, it would be easier.”

Niall’s stomach ached from all the laughing he had done. It wasn’t hard to make Niall laugh, but Zayn made him feel so much joy that he had to let it out somehow. 

Zayn pulled the shirt off his head and sat it on the coffee table. Niall went back to brushing his fingers over the pictures. 

“I was always too scared to get a tattoo. When I was finally old enough to get one I got pregnant and couldn’t get one. Then I had Danny and the thought just left me.”

“You were 18 when you had Danny?” 

“Yeah.” Was all Niall said.

“What ever happened to his father?” It was a serious question; just one of the million Zayn had Niall.

Niall’s hand froze on Zayn’s heart tattoo on his hip.

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry I asked. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s okay. I just, um, it’s complicated. I’ll tell you someday, but not now.”

“That’s fine.” Zayn said, but the curiosity was strong. 

Niall went back to his tattoo gazing. He would have told Zayn, but it was only their second date and he didn’t want to ruin everything. He didn’t want Zayn to pity him. 

“Why don’t you get a tattoo now? I know the perfect place.”

Niall laughed, “Me? Get a tattoo? Now?”

“Why not?” Zayn grinned. 

Niall shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

“Well, think about it. I’ll go with you.”

Niall shook his head again. “I-I don’t really want one anymore. Besides, I wouldn’t know what to get.” 

Zayn shrugged, “Suit yourself.” 

Zayn began telling stories of his students from the passed few weeks. Niall leaned his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his chin in his palm, listening to every word. 

“You should show me some of your drawings.”

“You really would want to?” Zayn asked incredulously. 

Niall nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

Zayn stood up, “Then let’s go.”

“Now?”

“The sooner the better? Right?” Zayn picked his shirt up and slipped it over his head. 

Niall laughed, because Zayn just had that affect on him. He made him happy. So happy. 

He stood up and put his shoes on and then his hoodie. Zayn grabbed his jacket and the two were heading down to his car. 

Zayn called Louis in the car. 

“You two better just be gone by the time I get home. Because you two are always at my flat. I want some alone time. I’m changing the locks.”

Niall tried not giggle as Zayn begged his friend. Zayn shot him a smile. 

Zayn sighed, “Just be gone by the time I get there. Promise me. Okay good. See you guys later.” 

He hung up and sat his phone down in the cup holder. 

“Those two could drive anyone insane.” 

“They sound…fun.”

Zayn chuckled, “Oh, yeah, loads.” 

Niall was a little nervous about going to Zayn’s flat. He’d never been before and he didn’t know what to expect.

When they arrived Niall was almost shaking as they stepped out of the car.

Zayn grabbed hand, “Are you cold? Come on, let’s get you inside and warm you up.” 

He tugged on Niall’s hand and they began walking up the steps to his flat.  
Zayn’s apartment was nice, a few shirts or shoes lay here and there, but it was nice. 

“Sorry about the mess. Louis and Harry will stay here for days and when they leave its a complete mess.” He walked over, grabbing the things up and throwing them into a clothesbasket by the door. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Let me show you my art room.” Zayn took hold of Niall’s hand once again and lead him across the apartment. 

Zayn opened the door to a room. The walls were white with all sorts of colors splattered and sprayed over them. There were canvases leaned up in a stack against the far wall. There were a couple of stands in the corner. Spray cans were scattered all around the room and there was a fair amount in a basket. Dangling off one of the stands was a painting mask, like they use to paint cars with. 

Zayn bit his lip nervously. He had never showed anyone this room before. He doesn’t even let his friends in here.

“Can I look at your paintings?” Niall asked pointing to the far corner. 

Zayn nodded. He was self-conscious about his private paintings. Yes, he was an art teacher at the University and he drew, painted, and all sorts of things with his students, but when he was at home he painted what he felt, his innermost feelings. 

Niall’s hand slipped from Zayn’s as he walked over and got down on his knees in front of the stack and began looking through them. 

“These are really good Zayn.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. Do you ever take them up to University and show your students?”

“No. Never.”

Niall stopped and looked at the raven-haired man.

“Why not?”

“Because…these are private. I never let anyone see them.”

“And you’re letting me look at them?” 

Niall’s face softened when Zayn nodded. 

“I feel special.” He half-joked. 

Zayn grinned. 

Niall was almost to the end of the paintings. He had one more to look at when Zayn stepped forward. 

“Stop!”

It was too late Niall looked at the last painting. The room was eerily silent. Zayn wanted to die. He just knew Niall was going to freak out and leave and never speak to him again. He just couldn’t take that kind of heartbreak. 

“Is this me?” The blonde asked as he lifted the painting from its hiding place. 

Zayn gulped, “Yes. I did it other day. It’s not so good. I just did it from memory.”

The room so hot that Zayn felt like he could pass out any moment. 

“What are talking about? It’s great.” 

Zayn’s eyes popped from his head, “Really?”

Niall nodded, still looking at the painting. 

“Like I said I just did it from memory.”

Niall sat it back down and got up and walked over to Zayn. He rested a finger on Zayn’s chest and in a seductive voice he said, “Zayn, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.”

It made both of them crack up. Zayn had been smiling the whole night and his face ached, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop now. Niall was so hypnotic. Everything about him made Zayn happy and he showed it. 

“I love your paintings.” Niall said in a serious tone. 

“They’re good and I think you should show some of them to your students. It might inspire them.” 

“I don’t know, Niall. I’ll think about it.” Zayn wasn’t so sure about that. But all he wanted to do was bring Niall happiness and if showing his personal paintings to his students would make Niall happy then so be it. 

Niall smiled, “That’s all I’m asking.”

He circled his arms around Zayn’s neck. Niall felt like he was on cloud nine. Zayn had painted a picture of him. How romantic is that? Pretty damn romantic if you ask Niall. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s small waist. 

“I stepped out of my comfort zone and showed my art room.” He stated.

“I guess I’ll have to do the same and show my passion.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to,” Niall grinned, “But on our next date.”

“Next date, huh? That will be our third date.”

“Oh thank God, I picked one that can count.” 

Zayn smiled hugely. Niall was making fun of him and he loved every second of it. 

“Is this date almost over?” The blonde asked, his face falling into a sad expression. 

Zayn shrugged, “Do you want it to be?”

Niall was quiet for a long time before he said, “No.”

“Then it doesn’t have to be.” Zayn leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was their second kiss and either boy couldn’t decide which kiss had been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Wow! Another chapter completed! I'm about to start chapter nine on my computer! :D So happy!~


	6. You and me and all our friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Keep it up my darlings! I am feeling so loved and confident!~

Niall giggled as he tugged Zayn behind him. It’s been five days since Zayn showed Niall his paintings. 

“And why couldn’t we have taken my car?” Zayn asked, shivering. 

Niall insisted on walking to his store to show the raven-haired man his passion. Zayn didn’t mind, really. It was just super cold out. 

“Because it’s nice and freezing outside.”

“You like it when you can’t feel your own face?”

“Oh hush up you. We’re almost there.” 

Upon arriving at his store Niall unlocked the door and stepped inside, as did Zayn. Warmth immediately flooded them. They began to get feeling back in their cheeks. 

Zayn looked around the shop. All kinds of guitars in every color were hanging from the walls, and even the ceiling. 

Closing the door and locking it Niall walked into the back room and came back out a second later with a shiny acoustic guitar. 

“I’ve been playing since I was 11 years old.” 

“So, you’re going to play for me then?” Zayn smiled. 

Niall nodded, “And I’m going to sing for you.” His face went from shy to a smirk. 

“You better feel so damn special, because I only ever sing to Danny.”

Zayn chuckled, “I do, I do.” 

Niall carried the stool from behind the counter to the front of it and instructed for Zayn to sit on it while Niall hopped up on the counter top. He placed the guitar in his lap.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. In that moment Zayn understood how Niall felt. He was stepping so far out of his comfort zone. 

Niall began to strum the guitar.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Niall looked up from his guitar and looked right into Zayn’s eyes.

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, be true  
In other words, I love you

Zayn felt his heart constrict almost painfully in his chest. The words were exactly how he felt about Niall. 

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, be true  
In other words, I love you

When Niall sang the last few notes Zayn clapped loudly.

“That was great!”

Niall blushed and cleared his throat. 

“I am not totally obsessed with you or anything, I just – that’s my favorite Frank Sinatra song. I’m not like a creeper or anything.”

Zayn chuckled, “I know, babes.”

Niall tilted his head to the side. “You called me babes.”

For the first time since they started dating it was Zayn’s turn to blush.

“Uh, well I….”

“I like it.” 

“Really? You do?”

Niall nodded. 

“You can call me that if you want to.” 

“I will then.” Zayn got up and walked over to the blonde just as he was setting the guitar down beside him. Zayn stood in between Niall’s legs and his hands crept to his waist. 

“I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday night.”

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. 

“Not really. Usually me and Danny just stay at home and goof around.”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come bowling with me and my friends. We would have even teams then. Louis and Harry are always a team, Liam always bring his girlfriend Danielle, and I usually just keep score or pick a team. It’s always uneven though.”

In four years Niall has only ever gone out with Zayn. And now Zayn is inviting him to go out with his friends. 

Oh boy. Come on Niall. You got this. You can do it. He thought. 

“Sure, I’d love to.” 

The biggest smile that Niall had ever seen broke out across Zayn’s face.

“I can’t wait for them to meet you. It’s going to a lot of fun, I promise.” 

Later that night Niall was pacing back and fourth in the living room while his son sat on his knees in front of the coffee table coloring and Simon was watching Niall in amusement. 

“I mean I can do this, right? No problem! It’s just friendly outing with his friends. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? What if they don’t like me? Or what if I embarrass myself? I tend to do that a lot!”

Simon chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Daddy is crazy, don’t ya think Danny?”

Danny stopped his coloring and looked up at his dad.

“Daddy why are you crazy?”

Niall sighed and stopped pacing. 

“I’m not crazy, just nervous.”

“What is noivus?” 

“Nervous means, you’re,” Niall searched for the right words, “Kind of scared.”

“Why are you scared?” 

“Zayn wants me to meet some of his friends.” 

This is ridiculous. He was discussing his worries with his 4 years old son. 

“I hope you have fun, daddy.” He went back to coloring. 

“I don’t know hwy you are so wound up about this. It sounds fun.” 

“But what if they don’t like me?” 

“Why don’t they like you?” Simon got up and walked over to the blonde man. 

“I don’t know!” Niall threw his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Just calm down. You’ll have Zayn there and that should make you feel a little better, right?”

Niall slowly nodded. 

“Then stop worrying.” 

“What did Niall say when you asked him to come along with us?” Liam asked.

Liam and Zayn decided to go and have a cup of coffee in a nearby café the morning after Niall and Zayn’s second date. 

“He said he’d love to come. He was nervous about it though. I could tell.”

Liam nodded, “It’s only natural. He’s probably scared we won’t like him.”

“But he’s so amazing! You guys will love him.”

Liam chuckled, “I’m sure he is nice lad.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet him.” 

“Harry and Louis told me that you said he has a son.”

“He does,” Zayn nodded, “His name is Danny and he’s 4 and looks just like Niall. I haven’t met him yet, but Niall said I could soon.”

“Where’s Danny’s other father? Did Niall give birth to him or…?”

“Niall had him and he hasn’t told me yet. He got this really scared look on his face when I asked him.”

Liam nodded, “Just be careful, Zayn.”

 

When Saturday night rolled around Simon had put Danny in the bathtub so that the boy could have a bubble bath. 

Niall was still getting ready in his bedroom when there was a loud knock at the door. 

“Be right back, champ.” Simon got off his knees from beside the tub and dried his hands off as he walked into the living room and over to the door. 

When Simon opened it he came face to face with a dark-haired man in a leather jacket. 

“Um, hi, is Niall here?” 

Simon leaned against the doorframe so that Zayn couldn’t see in the flat, “So, you must be Zayn then, huh?”

“Yes, I’m Zayn Malik. You must be Simon?”

“Oh, so Nialler’s told you about me?”

Zayn nodded, “Yes.”

Simon called over his shoulder, “Niall!” 

“I’m almost done!” Came a thick Irish accent. 

It made Zayn smile. 

Simon turned back to Zayn with a glare, “You better treat that boy with respect. He’s been through too much already.”

“I-I do! I will! I plan to be with Niall a long time.”

What had Simon meant? Niall’s been through a lot? Zayn thought. 

Soon Niall appeared beside Simon with his signature smile. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Zayn said still looking at Simon.

“Bye Simon. I already said bye to Danny. I’ll be back around 11 or so.” 

Simon smiled and nodded. 

“You two have a great time!” With that said he closed the door.

“He scares me.” Zayn stated.

“Who? Simon?” 

Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, well, he scares a lot of people.” 

“Anyway, ready?” Zayn entwined their fingers.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Don’t be so nervous. The guys are really excited to meet you.”

In the car Zayn never let go of Niall’s hand. He even rubbed his thumb over the top of the blonde’s hand. 

“I think it’s embarrassing of how excited I am.” Zayn chuckled. 

“Well, I think it’s embarrassing of how nervous I am.” 

Zayn glanced over at the blonde.

“Don’t be. They’re going to love you.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence. When Zayn pulled in front of the local bowling alley they got out and held hands once again.

They stood outside for a while. 

Zayn squeezed Niall’s hand to get his attention. 

“You okay?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, let’s do this.” 

When they walked into the building the smell of pizza and nachos hit their nostrils, the fluorescent lighting was a bit harsh on their eyes and an old 90’s song filled the room.

“Zayn!” A voice shouted, grabbing the said man’s attention. 

There were three men and a young woman sitting off in the far corner of the room. One boy with light brown hair was waving way too enthusiastic for Niall’s liking. 

Niall tightened his hold on Zayn’s hand, making the raven look down at him.

“You’ll be fine,” He tugged on Niall’s hand, “Come on.”

“Hey guys.” Zayn said once walked up to them. 

“This is Niall.”

Niall gave a small, shy wave.

“Niall, this Liam, Danielle, Louis and Harry.”

Liam held his hand out for Niall to take. He did.

“Nice to finally meet you Niall.”

“Likewise.” 

The woman, Liam’s girlfriend, smiled kindly at him. She was tall, and thin and had dark brown kinky hair.

“Hello Niall. I'm Danielle, but people call me Dani sometimes. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Hiyya Niall! We’ve talked on the phone! I’m sure you remember me, right?” The boy who had been waving said. 

“Of course. That was an interesting conversation, Louis.”

Louis beamed, “It was! Wasn’t it?” He jumped on Niall, hugging him.

“Thank you for making our little Zaynie so happy!”

“Louis, get off him! You’re going to scare him.” The curly haired boy stated as he pried Louis off of the blonde. 

“I’m sorry about my boyfriend. He can get a little too excited sometimes.” Harry said. 

“It’s finally good to meet you. Zayn has told us so much about you that it feels like we already know you.”

“I’m beginning to regret this decision.” Zayn said, red in the face. 

Niall laughed, looking up at him. He pointed. 

“You’re blushing.”

Zayn swatted his hand away.

“This is coming from the man that blushes at everything.”

Niall’s smile fell from his face and shut his mouth.

“You two are so cute.” Danielle stated, making Niall blush.

“See! Blushing!” Zayn said with a laugh.

“Oh, hush up, you.” 

“All right, whose ready to bowl?” Louis asked. 

Niall walked with Zayn to get everyone’s shoes. 

“What do you think so far?”

“Everyone is really nice. I like them.”

Zayn grinned, “Good. This is a fair warning; I’m like, the worst bowler ever.”

“Oh, well then you’re luck, because I’m a pretty good bowler.”

They all separated into teams of two; Niall and Zayn, Danielle and Liam, and Louis and Harry. 

After a few rounds Danielle stood up.

“Niall, will you come with me to get some drinks?”

Niall nodded, “Sure.” He got up.

“I’ll go with you Dani.” Liam went to stand, but Danielle pushed him back down roughly.

“It’s okay. Niall will go with me.”

“Now, what does my girlfriend want with your date?” Liam asked Zayn once the other two were out of hearing range.

“Well, he is cute. He’s hard for anyone to resist.” 

Liam laughed, “Shut up.”

At the snack bar Danielle turned to Niall, “Let’s face it, our boyfriends are horrible bowlers.”

Niall chuckled, “Yeah, Zayn isn’t too good.”

“Neither is my Lili. That’s why we’re going to ditch them and me and you are going to be a team.”

“What?” Niall asked with a smile.

“You heard me. I love my boyfriend more than life itself, but I want Louis and Harry to go down! They win every time! It’s not fair. I cannot go another night of them bragging and rubbing it in our faces!” She sighed heavily. 

“Are you in or out?”

“Will Zayn and Liam be mad?”

Danielle shrugged, “They won’t be mad, just a little irritated. But it will be fun.”

She put her hands on his shoulders, “Live a little Niall!”

“Okay, okay. I’m in.”

She jumped up excitedly, “Yay! I can’t wait!”

Niall shook his head smiling as he steppe dup and ordered six water bottles. He paid for them and he and Danielle walked back to their friends. 

She handed a bottle to Liam and he immediately opened it and began drinking. 

“Oh, Lili by the way, I’m leaving you.”

He choked on his water, “What?”

“Me and Niall are teaming up. You and Zayn can be a team.”

Liam looked relieved she just leaving his team. She about gave him a heart attack. 

Zayn looked at Niall, “But we were doing so good, babes!” 

Niall laughed, “Well Danielle wants to win, and so do I and I can’t with you. Sooooo…”

Louis and Harry howled in laughter, “Burn!”

“Want some aloe vera for that, burn!” Louis called. 

“Some date you are!” Zayn joked.

Niall shrugged, “You told me to relax and have fun.”

“And you can’t have fun on the same team as me?” He pouted. 

“Well, I’ll have more fun if we win.”

By the end of the game Danielle jumped up into Niall’s arms and he spun her around in a few circles. 

“We won! In your face Larry Stylinson!” She pointed a finger at them in mockery. 

Niall and Danielle won, Harry and Louis came in second and Liam and Zayn did so bad that we just shouldn’t discuss what happened there. 

They then sat down at a table to talk. Zayn had his arm resting on the back of Niall’s chairs. Liam draped his coat around Danielle’s shoulders and Harry rested his hand on Louis’ knee. Everyone was content and relaxed. 

“So Niall, I heard you have a son.” Danielle said. 

“I do,” Niall nodded, “His name is Danny.”

“How old is he? Do you have a picture?”

“He just turned four.” He dug in his pocket and took out his phone and handed it to her. 

“Aw, he’s so cute! He looks just like you!” She gushed. Liam leaned over to look and couldn’t help but to smile.

“He is pretty cute.” 

Louis reached across the table and jerked the phone out of her hands. 

“Hazza look!” He showed Harry.

Harry let out a laugh, “He’s seems like a real comedian. Look at his Spiderman pajamas.”

“Yeah,” Niall chuckled, “He’s obsessed with Spiderman.”

“That explains the Spiderman mug.” Zayn stated.

Louis handed Niall his phone back. 

“Have you met him Zayn?” Danielle asked. 

“Um, no, not yet.” 

Niall looked up Zayn, “Oh, that reminds me. Danny and me are going to the park next Saturday. It’s going to snow all next week and he wants to go build a snowman. He’s been asking when he can meet ‘Zen’.”

Zayn laughed, “Is that what he calls me?”

“Yeah. He’s been having trouble saying ‘Zayn’. Anyway, you want to come?”

“I’d love to.”

“Great,” Niall smiled. “He’ll be excited.”

For the next hour they all talked and laughed with one another. But eventually Danielle let out a long yawn. 

“Someone’s ready to go home.” Liam stated with a chuckle.

“No I’m not.” She said even though her eyes began to droop. 

Liam laughed and urged her to get up. He supported her as she leaned on him heavily. 

“Bye guys.”

“Oh, wait!” Danielle said and jerked out of her boyfriend’s grasp. She wrapped her skinny arms around Niall’s neck.

“By partner! Next time we are definitely going to be a team again!” 

“We sure are.”

“I beg to differ! Liam and I lost so bad that it’s embarrassing.” Zayn whined. 

She released Niall and she and Liam said their goodbyes before walking out of the bowling alley. 

Niall leaned into Zayn’s body. He was tired too; it had been a long, busy week at the store. 

“The night is still young, my friends!” Louis said. 

Zayn noticed that the blonde was tired.

“I’m tired guys. I think me and Niall are going to go.”

“Aw. You are no fun.” Louis pouted.

“Come on, Boo. Let’s go home.” Harry said into Louis’ ear before he nibbled on his earlobe.

Louis let out a moan, which would be quite embarrassing if he hadn’t been so turned on by his sexy boyfriend.

“Let’s go home!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him up.

“It was a lovely evening Niall even though you and Dani beat us!” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “You’re okay in our book.”

“In other words we like you! And we really would love to stay, but me and Harry are going to go have sex now!” He pulled Harry through the bowling alley and out through the doors. 

“Well, Louis is…blunt.” 

Zayn nodded, “He speaks what’s on his mind. Come on, let’s go.” 

As the two men walked out of the bowling alley Zayn draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders and Niall rested his hand high up on the other’s back. 

“I had a lot of fun.”

Zayn bumped his hip against Niall’s. “See? I told you, you had nothing to worry about. They like you, babes.”

They stopped in front of Zayn’s car where they wrapped their arms one another. 

No words were spoken as they leaned in and kissed. The bowling alley parking lot was where they shared their third kiss. But it was also where they shared their fourth, fifth and even sixth kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I finished typing up chapters 7 and 8, about to start 9!~


	7. I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I was going to update last night, but my niece's birthday party wore me out. My apologies.~

“Ready to go baby?” Niall asked as he stood by the door of their flat. 

Danny came running into the room wearing jeans, a long-sleeved sweater, and brown boots.

“Yes, daddy! Is Zen going to be there?”

Niall nodded, “He sure is. He’s going to meet us there.” 

“Yay!” The little boy jumped up and down excitedly. 

Niall kneeled down, “But you have to put your coat and gloves on first. I don’t want you getting sick.”

Danny hurriedly slipped into his jacket and Niall did the same. They took a cab. 

“Danny, can you say ‘Zayn’?” Niall asked on the way to the park.

“Zen.”

“No, ‘Zayn.’”

“Zayn.”

“Good! That’s it!” 

When they car stopped Niall had to hold Danny down as he paid the cab driver. The little boy was so excited that he just couldn’t contain it.

Danny tugged on Niall’s hand as they were walking through the park. Niall almost slipped on the icy sidewalk multiple times. 

Chuckling he said, “Danny, why in such a hurry? The park isn’t going anywhere.”

“But what if Zayn gets bored and leaves?” 

“He won’t leave, baby.” He assured his son. 

Niall looked up to see Zayn sitting on a park bench with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Zayn!” He called. 

Zayn turned to look up. He smiled when he saw the blonde man walking up with the 4-year-old boy.

He stood and began walking. They met in the middle. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Hey, this is Danny. Danny this is Zayn.”

Danny squealed and ran to hide behind his daddy.

“He’s shy.” Niall rested a on his son’s back. 

Zayn kneeled down to Danny’s level. 

“Hey Danny. Your daddy told me you like you draw.”

Danny peaked out from behind Niall and nodded.

“So do I. I draw and paint all the time.” 

Danny stepped away from Niall, “Really?”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah. We should make a picture together one day.”

Danny’s face lit up, “Okay!”

Zayn chuckled, “Can’t wait.”

Danny tugged on Niall’s hand, “Daddy can we make a snowman? Please?” 

“Sure.” 

Danny looked to the raven-haired man, “Come on Zen. Oops, I mean Zayn.” 

Niall looked at Zayn with a smile as Danny began pulling him towards the middle of the park. It was an open land full of snow. 

When they finished, their snowman it was a bit lopsided and droopy. 

“What the heck guys? I thought you two were artists!” Niall teased. 

Zayn bent down to scoop up and hand full of snow and chunked it at the blonde man before he could duck away. 

Danny burst into a fit of giggles. 

Wiping the stinging cold snow off his face Niall said, “Ha-ha! Very funny.”

He scooped up some snow as well tossed it more gently towards his son. 

It hit Danny in the tummy. 

“Burr! Daddy! That was cold!” 

His little gloved-hands went to work on making a snowball. He threw it at his daddy, but missed. Niall was too busy making a bigger snowball. He threw it at Zayn and it hit him in the face. 

“Danny, help me! Your dad is being mean!” 

“Okay Zayn!”

“What? You’re my son and you’re on his side?” 

Danny only giggled as he ran to stand beside Zayn.

Soon Niall was being attacked with so many snowballs he was on the ground with Zayn and his son hovering over him with huge balls of snow in their hands. 

He was shielding his face, “Okay! Okay! I give!”

Zayn smiled and dropped the snow and held a hand out for Niall to take. As soon as Niall was on his feet his hand came out from behind his back and smacked a huge ball of snow in his face.

Danny giggled so hard he had to hold his little tummy in his hands. 

“Payback!” Niall sang. 

“Well, I am freezing! Let’s go back home for some hot chocolate.” Niall said with an amused smile on his lips as he watched Zayn wipe away the traces of snow.

“Yay!” Danny said. 

“I can go for that.” Zayn said as he finished wiping the last of the snow from his hair. 

Danny walked over to Zayn and held his hands high up in the air.

“Want me to hold you?” Zayn guessed.

Danny shook his head. 

“I want to ride on your shoulders.” He wiggled his fingers. 

“Danny,” Niall said, “You can ride on my shoulders.”

“But daddy, Zayn is taller than you!”

Zayn laughed, that’s too adorable. How could he say no after that comment?

“It’s okay Niall.” Zayn picked Danny up and rested him on his shoulders. 

Danny clapped his hands excitedly. 

“Just no pulling on my hair, okay, buddy?” Zayn half-joked. 

They rode back in Zayn’s car. There was still heater and the trio couldn’t wait to get back to the nice warm flat. 

They all couldn’t get into the flat sooner, stripping of their wet coats. Niall was kneeled down in front of Danny, helping him out of his dripping sweater. When he was in his underwear Niall patted his back.

“Go get some clothes on. Hurry. I don’t want you sick.” 

He looked at Zayn. 

“You’re soaked too. Let me see if I can find you something.” He disappeared into his bedroom. He came out with a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt that was two sizes too big for Niall.

“Here. You can change in the bathroom. Hand me your wet clothes when you come out.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” He disappeared in the bathroom.

Niall went to change as well. He put on something similar to the clothes he had handed Zayn. The only difference being he was wearing a light gray t-shirt. 

When Zayn came out of the bathroom he handed Niall his clothes. Niall couldn’t help but notice how his basketball shorts hung to Zayn a bit tightly. 

“I’m going to go down stairs and put our clothes in the dryer, okay?”

“I’ll watch Danny.”

Niall smiled, “Thank you.” 

Once Niall left Danny came running out of his bedroom wearing his Spiderman pajamas. He posed with his hands on his hips, and his chest thrust forward.

Zayn laughed at him. He really was too cute. 

“Zayn, will draw with me? You said you would!” His eyes reminded Zayn of Niall’s, but only Niall’s were more of a deep blue and Danny’s were a mixture of blue and green.

“Sure. What shall we draw?”

“Everything!” He threw his hands up in the air with enthusiasm.

“Sounds like we’re going to need a lot of paper for that.” Zayn pointed out. 

“I have a huge pieces of paper! I’ll go get them!” He ran back into his room. 

He came back not even a minute later, dragging a huge white roll of paper. It seemed a bit too heavy for him, but before Zayn could help him he let it drop to the floor. He then let it roll out about five feet. He raced back to his room and brought back a large pencil box full of all sorts of colored pencils. 

“You better get comfortable. We’re going to be here a while.” Danny informed the man and Zayn bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter. 

Zayn got down on the floor and laid down on his stomach while Danny sat Indian style. 

“What shall we draw first?”

Danny grabbed a baby blue pencil, “A space alien with octopus arms, riding a skateboard!” 

Zayn couldn’t help himself that time. He laughed. 

“Wearing a Scooby Doo shirt?” Zayn asked. 

Danny’s eyes lit up, “Yes!” 

By the time Niall came back they had a good portion of the paper filled out. 

“And what are my two boys doing?” He mentally slapped himself. My two boys? Zayn must think I’m so weird. Niall thought as he kneeled down beside his son. 

“Look daddy! It’s an alien from outer space! He’s riding a skateboard and Zayn drew a Scooby Doo shirt on him! He’s a bad alien, though. So Spiderman had to save the city! But he needed help so Zayn drew Batman.” 

Niall looked at the drawn skyscrapers, some in good condition while others were half destroyed. In the blue sky above the buildings, he could see where his son had drawn Spiderman and the purple alien. Zayn’s Batman was helping Spiderman fight off the skateboarding alien. 

A smile broke out across his face, “Wow guys. This is really neat. We’ll have to frame it.”

“Can we go buy a frame daddy?”

Niall rested a hand on his son’s hair, “Maybe tomorrow, baby.” 

“Can Zayn come too?”

Niall looked over at the raven-haired man. 

“If he wants to.”

Danny stood up and hovered over him, “Will you come Zayn? Daddy and me always goes to buy frames for my pictures.” 

Zayn, who was lying on his back now, grabbed Danny by the waist and lifted him in the air. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

Danny giggled and made a Spiderman hand gesture, as if he were slinging a web. 

“Look daddy! I’m Spiderman!” 

Niall looked at the scene before him. It was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen; Zayn playing with his son. It made the biggest smile appear on his lips. 

It struck his chest hard. He wanted this. He wanted it to be like this all the time; coming home and finding his son and Zayn playing or drawing. It’s such a crazy thought. It was all too soon. What if Zayn didn’t want this? His heart began to ache.

Danny squirmed a bit, “Zayn put me down! I want to show you my room!” 

Zayn obeyed his command and sat him on the floor. Only to have his hand pulled by the 4 year old. 

“Let’s go! Come on!” He was so excited. 

Zayn let the boy pull him towards his room, with Niall following. 

Inside Danny’s room the walls were a light gray but were covered in dozens of pictures frames of all shapes and sizes, each one containing a drawing the boy created. 

“Wow. You sure do have talent, Dan.” Zayn said examining a picture of The Avengers Danny had drawn. 

“Will you draw with me again soon, Zayn?” Danny looked up at the man with big, hopeful, green eyes. 

“Of course.”

Danny grinned, “I can’t wait!” 

“Who wants to watch a movie? I’ll make popcorn.” Niall suggested. 

“Finding Nemo!” Danny said and ran into the living room. 

“He’s so adorable.” Zayn stated.

Niall rested a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, “You’re really good with him. He really likes you.”

“Well, I really like him. And,” He grabbed Niall by the waist and pulled him close, “I really like you.” 

Niall threw his head back and laughed before he pushed himself out of Zayn’s grip, “Come on, love.” 

“Love?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“You call me ‘babes’. So, I should be able to call you something.” He shrugged. 

“Okay,” Zayn took Niall’s hand in his, “I like it. Now let’s go watching Finding Nemo.” 

In just a few short minutes Zayn had moved the coffee table off to the side of the living room, Danny piled up pillows and blankets, while Niall made popcorn. When Niall came in the room with a huge bowl of popcorn there was a nest on the floor in front of the couch and Zayn and Danny were sitting in the middle of it. 

Niall chuckled, “You two are crazy.” 

Ten minutes into the movie Zayn decided to give Danny more room, so he moved and joined Niall on the couch. There, he proceeded to wrap and arm around the blonde man. Niall moved closer to Zayn’s body. 

Danny laid on his stomach the floor in his nest, his legs bent and in the air. He had the bowl of popcorn beside him and munching on it like there was a popcorn shortage. 

“When I first saw this movie it made me cry.” Niall admitted. 

Zayn glanced down at him, “Really? Have you seen Toy Story 3 or UP? Now those are tear-jerkers.”

“I cried on those too.”

“You and Liam would be best friends then. He’s obsessed with all Disney movies, especially Pixar ones.”

“He’s my kind of guy then. Are he and Danielle serious or can I make my move?” He teased.

Zayn’s arm around Niall tightened and Zayn poked a finger in his side, making the blonde squirm. He bit his bottom lip to keep from squealing. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” He whispered loudly. 

“You better be.” Zayn chuckled. 

After watching Finding Nemo, they popped in Toy Story. Niall went down stairs to get their clothes from the laundry room. He didn’t realize how many clothes he had washed. It filled the whole basket. When he came back what he saw melted his heart. 

Zayn had his head thrown back on the back of the couch, asleep, and Danny was tucked into Zayn’s side, also asleep, Zayn’s arm was around his little body. 

Niall as quietly as possible set the basket full of laundry down and snapped a picture of them with his phone. He set it as his wallpaper. 

Later that evening Danny was the first to wake. He helped Niall make dinner. They both woke up Zayn and they all ate.

A little after dinner it was almost dark out and Danny had just gotten out of the bathtub. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow to tell you what time we’re leaving to look for a frame.” Niall said as he leaned against the doorway. Zayn was on the other side. 

“Sounds good.”

Danny ran in from his room, holding Patches in one arm and hugged Zayn’s legs with his free arm. 

“Bye Zayn! Thank you for drawing with me!” 

Zayn bent down to his level and rested his hand son Danny’s arms, “It’s no problem. I had fun. We’ll have to do it again real soon, okay?” 

Danny nodded, clutching his stuffed dog to his chest. 

“Go get ready for bed, baby.” Niall instructed.

“Are you going to sing to me?” 

“I always do.” 

“Okay.” Danny said before skipping away. 

“Thank you.” Niall said suddenly.

“For…?” Zayn asked. 

Niall threw his arms around Zayn’s neck tightly, “For being such an amazing person. You are so good not only to me, but also to my son.” 

He’s so nice and caring. I’ve never had that before. I never want it to stop. Zayn has welcomed Danny and me with open arms. Niall thought.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s thin frame. 

“It’s no problem. I really like you Niall and I’ve already gotten attached to Danny.”

The hug lasted a lot longer than Zayn expected it to. When Niall showed no signs of letting go he began to get worried. 

“Babe? Are you okay?” He pulled away from the blonde a little, but kept his hands on his waist. 

Niall avoided eye contact, so Zayn had to bend down a bit to look in his eyes. Niall had tears in shining in his eyes. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just happy that I bumped into you that day.” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. 

Zayn cupped his pale face in his hands, “I am too. But there’s no reason to cry.”

Niall nodded and forced out a smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zayn said before leaning down and kissing Niall’s lips. 

Niall closed his eyes, savoring the moment. 

 

When Zayn got back to his flat Liam and Danielle was sitting on the couch. Liam had his arm around her and she was snuggled close to his side. 

Harry was sitting in the recliner with Louis sitting on his lap, his legs draped over the side. 

“Well, doesn’t this look cozy?” He said, closing the door behind him.

“We all wanted to be here in person to hear about your day with Niall and Danny.” Danielle said. 

“Yes,” Louis bounced up and down excitedly on Harry’s lap, making the younger boy grunt, “How did it go?”

Zayn smiled, but before he could say anything his phone dinged. He quickly took it out of his pocket. It was from Niall. He couldn’t open the message fast enough. He smiled when he saw that Niall sent him a picture of him and Danny curled up in the couch from this afternoon. 

“My day was awesome.” He handed the phone to Liam and Danielle quickly leaned over to look while Louis and Harry scrambled over to look at the picture. 

“Aw, how precious!” Danielle gushed. 

“You’re in deep, man,” Harry said with a grin.” You can’t ever leave Niall now. His kid likes you.”

“Fine by me. I’m pretty fond of both of them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you liked it! Chapter ten is coming along nicely. I have so much excitement built up in me I can barely contain it!~


	8. Will you lay down in my arms and rescue me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter is kind of sad, but it's sweet all at the same time!~

Zayn and Niall were at Zayn’s apartment one night a few weeks after their snowy play-date. 

They were currently in a passionate kiss. They had plenty of time before they had to meet Louis and Harry for their double date. 

Niall’s hand came rest on the side of Zayn’s face. Their lips never parted as Zayn moved closer to the blonde. He placed a hand on Niall’s hip. The blonde tensed, eyes widening just a fraction, but nonetheless kept kissing the raven-haired man.

Zayn got a little too confident and slid his hand up under Niall’s white t-shirt, feeling the blonde’s warm skin. Niall jerked away from Zayn, breathing hard. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to calm down. He was doing his very best to start crying. 

He would have let Zayn touch him more, but he had a horrible flashback of Jack making him do things he wasn’t ready for and it scared Niall. 

“Babe? I’m sorry! Was it too much? I’m sorry.” Zayn said. Guilt began to seep through his entire being. 

“It’s,” Niall finally made eye contact with Zayn, “Okay. You caught me off guard is all.”

Zayn’s shoulders relaxed. 

“We should get going if we want be on…”

“Are you mad?” Niall interrupted him, looking up at him with big fearful blue eyes.

“No, why would I be mad? I did something you were uncomfortable with. You did nothing wrong.”

“Okay,” Niall began playing with the white string of his gray zip-up hoodie. 

Zayn patted his knee, “Come on, babes. We need to get going.” 

Niall was silent the whole way to the theater. Zayn noticed Niall’s weird behavior and reached over to hold his hand.

“Babes, I am not mad at you. You understand that, right?”

It took Niall a moment before he nodded. Niall was so terrified that Zayn would get bored with him and leave him. What if he kept denying Zayn of going any further and Zayn got fed up and left? 

 

Louis bounced up and down excitedly beside Harry in the ticket line when he saw Zayn and Niall walking up. 

“Niall! It’s good to see you!” He gave the blonde a quick hug.

Niall gave him a lopsided grin, “You too, Lou.” 

“So, what are we seeing?” Zayn asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jean jacket, “We sort of missed all the good movies and there’s only one left. I already bought the tickets. We have no clue what it’s about.”

Zayn groaned, “I told you 9 o’clock was too late.” 

“Well, we know for next time, right?” Niall said with a smile.

Louis draped arm over Niall’s shoulders, “That’s the spirit! Come on!” He led Niall inside. 

“Everything all right, mate?” Harry asked as they followed behind the other two boys. 

Zayn shrugged, “I think I messed up tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

Zayn sighed, “I messed up with Niall.” 

“What happened?”

“We were making out and I slid my hand under his shirt and he got all weird. He kinda freaked out.”

“Well, maybe it’s too soon for him. You two have only been dating, what, a month?”

“Almost.”

“Well, he might just be hesitant because of Danny or something.”

Zayn shrugged again, “I don’t know.”

Harry pushed him fondly, “Cheer up, mate. He’s still here, isn’t he? Tonight will be fun.”

Halfway through the concession stand Louis grabbed Niall’s hand, “Nialler! I have to go pee! Come with me!”

“But, I don’t need to go.”

“Don’t make me go by myself,” He whined, “What if there is a rapist in the restroom.” 

Niall’s eyes widened, “Uh, yeah, okay.”

“Great!” He dragged Niall off.

“Louis keeps getting more and more hyper each day. How do you keep up with him?” Zayn asked.

“I take him home and screw his brains out each night.”

Zayn grimaced, “Ugh, too much info.” 

Harry smirked, “You asked.” 

After ordering two large popcorns, and two cokes Harry and Zayn waited for Louis and Niall to come out of the restroom. 

When they did Louis handed the man their tickets and they found their seats. Zayn wanted to sit up in the middle while Harry wanted to sit close to the front. Harry won, because he threatened to dump his coke on the other’s head. 

“I got a coke. I thought we could share.” Zayn stated once they sat down. 

“Sounds good.” Niall smiled and the lights went out. 

The movie was about a cop who finds out that her husband is the leader of a big illegal gambling scheme. She was currently in an old warehouse trying to fight off five huge men. One man knocked her over the head a pipe and she went down. Another man held her tightly by her hips and straddled her. 

Niall’s body completely froze. 

The woman woke up and tried fight off her attacker, but he was stronger than her and pinned her wrists above her head. 

“No! Stop! Please!” She was screaming as the man stroked her face and then slid his hand down her body to the button of her jeans. 

In Niall’s eyes the warehouse turned into his old flat back in Ireland. Instead of some random man hovering over a woman it became Jack hovering over him, holding him down and thrusting into Niall as the blonde screamed out in pain. 

He stood abruptly and dashed out of the theater. It was getting hard for him to breath and the oh-so familiar stinging of tears began sliding down his face. 

His legs finally gave out once he was outside of the huge Cinemark Theater. He felt nauseous, like he could throw up any moment.

He tried to get his breathing under control, but couldn’t. He wished he had his inhaler. He finally leaned his back against the wall and hugged his knees tightly, burying his face in his knees.

“Niall? There you are. You scared me half to death. What happened?” Niall heard Zayn’s voice.

It was closer now, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to Zayn, Niall picked his head up, resting his chin on his knees. His cheeks were wet, his eyes were red with unshed tears.

Zayn was sitting next to him now, not knowing to say or do. 

“I’m sorry.” Niall choked out. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“I ruined our evening.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Just tell me what’s wrong so I can help you, so I can make you feel better.” 

“I just – couldn’t take the movie.”

“It was cheesy, wasn’t it?” Zayn lightly joked, “Babe, what’s wrong, really?”

“I…” Was all Niall got out before he broke down and started crying again. 

Zayn dug around in his pockets and pulled out his car keys.

“Here, go wait in the car. I’m taking you back to my place. I have to go tell Louis and Harry you’re not feeling good.”

Niall nodded and Zayn kissed his temple before standing up and helping Niall to his feet. 

Zayn walked back into the theater and sat next to Louis.

“Hey, is Niall okay?” Louis asked, worry shown in his eyes.

“He’s not feeling well. I’m going to take him back to my place.”

“Aw, poor guy. Tell him to get better soon.” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded solemly. 

“See you guys later,” Zayn whispered with a nod and got up.

 

Niall was sitting in the car, leaned into the door, his head turned so that he was looking out the window. 

Zayn hopped in and couldn’t help but get really worried. He’d never seen Niall like this before. 

The drive back to his flat was silent and it was silent as they walked up the steps. Inside his flat Zayn instructed Niall to sit down on the couch while he went to his room and fetched a blanket. Niall was still shaking. 

Once he covered Niall with it he sat down beside him. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Niall was quiet. 

“Niall,” Zayn pleaded, “Please talk to me. I’m worried about you.”

“The movie just hit too close to home.”

Zayn opened his mouth to talk, but Niall kept speaking.

“I left Ireland because of my boyfriend, Danny’s father; Jack Smith. I was a nobody my whole life. I hardly had any friends. No one asked me out on dates until I was almost 18.” His eyes met Zayn’s.

“I met Jack in a supermarket. When he asked me out I nearly died of shock. We started dating and when we had been together seven months he asked me to move in with him. I thought it was too soon, but I wanted to make him happy. Everything was going good until I came home from work late one day.” He let out a shaky breath.

“As soon as I was through the door he hit me. He accused me of being with another man. He immediately apologized and told me he would never do it again. But he did. He got jealous so easily after that and he started hitting me more and more.”

Zayn didn’t say anything. He hung onto every word Niall was telling him. 

“One day when I came from work he pushed me up against the wall. He wanted to have sex with me. I didn’t want to. I was still a virgin. He got mad and accused me of sleeping around. He started yelling and for once I tried to stand up for myself; I yelled back. He hit me and then he,” Niall’s broke and more tears streamed down his face.

“He raped me again and again. If he raped me then he wouldn’t ever hit me or anything. I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do. Then I found out I was pregnant. Jack was so angry he hit me and wanted me to get an abortion, but I just couldn’t. He, surprisingly, let me keep the baby. When the time came for me to give birth he wasn’t there. I did it by myself and I would have rather done that than have him there with me. After I had Danny I knew I couldn’t stay with Jack anymore or even in Ireland for that matter. I left a few days later.”

It was quiet for a long time. All that could be heard Niall’s small whimpers. 

Zayn clenched his fist at his sides. He was so angry he didn’t know what to do. How could someone treat someone so amazing so badly? Niall was a beautiful person inside and out. How could anyone be so cruel? 

Zayn moved over so that he could wrap his arms around Niall. The blonde tried to push him away.

“Stop it, Zayn. You know now. You know I’m weak.”

“Baby, no,” Zayn said immediately, “Don’t ever think that. You’re not weak. You’ve had a hard life. You’re so strong, baby. Leaving behind Ireland must have been so hard for you, but you did it for Danny. You did it to protect him. If that’s not strong and brave then I don’t know what is.” 

He wrapped his arms around Niall’s thin body once again and this time Niall let him. Niall laid his head on Zayn’s chest as the raven-haired rested his chin on Niall’s blonde hair. 

“I was really freaked when you asked me out. I kept making up excuse after excuse, because I was scared to get back in a relationship. I wanted to see you again though, but it was just hard for me to trust anyone again.”

“It’s okay. I understand, but what made you change your mind?”

“I was laying in bed one night debating if I should call you or not when Danny came in. He had a nightmare – or well Patches did. He had over heard Simon and me talking about how Jack used to hurt me. He said he wanted me to go on a play-date with you.”

Niall let out a watery chuckle, which made Zayn smile. 

“So, when I touched you earlier tonight…?”

“It just reminded me of how Jack used to treat me and it freaked me out. It’s ridiculous, though. You’re Zayn, a completely different person. I feel safe around you.” 

“You should. I won’t ever hurt you.”

Niall was quiet for a long time after that. Zayn thought he had fallen asleep when he heard Niall say softly, “I’m falling for you.”

Zayn’s arms held him tighter, “I fell when I first looked into your eyes.” 

A moment of silence passed before he laughed, “That sounded cheesy, didn’t it?”

“A little,” Niall admitted with a smile, “Yeah.”

“Its true though.” 

“I don’t want to go home tonight.” Niall admitted.

“Then don’t. Stay here with me.”

“I have to call Simon.”

“I’ll call Simon if you’re not up to it.”

Niall’s throat ached from all the crying he had done, so he just nodded. 

Zayn called the older man and explained that Niall was tired and was staying with him for the night. 

“I don’t get to sing to Danny tonight.” Niall gave a small sigh. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Zayn rubbed a hand up and down the blonde’s back softly. 

“I’ll just have to sing two songs tomorrow.”

Zayn began stroking Niall’s soft blonde locks; the blonde’s worries melting away. It wasn’t long before Niall was asleep. Zayn picked up the other man, bridal style. 

For someone who eats everything in sight, he sure doesn’t weigh much. Zayn thought as he carried the man to his bedroom. 

As soon as he laid Niall down on the bed he kissed his forehead before turning to leave. He was going to go sleep on the couch, not wanting to make Niall uncomfortable. 

He hadn’t even taken one step towards the door when he felt long, skinny fingers wrap around his wrist and heard a small, “Stay with me, love.” 

Zayn didn’t have to be told twice. He turned back around with a smile, “Of course babes. I’m going to find something for you to sleep in, okay?”

Niall nodded, sinking back down into the bed. Zayn began rummaging through his drawers until he found a Batman t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. 

Niall, too tired to walk all the way to the bathroom, he changed quickly while Zayn looked for something he could wear. 

Niall had his back to Zayn. He was just lifting his shirt over his head when Zayn turned and saw a white scar on Niall’s right shoulder blade. It was about five inches long. 

“What happened there?” Zayn asked and before he knew what he was doing he was walking over to Niall and brushing his fingers over the mark.

“One day I came from visiting my dad and Jack got mad, because he didn’t know where I had been. He pushed me and I hit my shoulder on the coffee table.” Niall said and went to put his shirt on, but Zayn stopped him. 

He leaned down and kissed the scar lightly. 

“Do you have anymore?” Zayn’s voice was soft. 

Niall slowly nodded, “Just a few.”

“Where?”

Niall turned around and pointed to the middle of his left ribcage, “Jack came home one night and wanted me to have sex with him. I told him I didn’t want to. I had been chopping up vegetables in the kitchen. He pushed me against the counter and took the knife I was using and,” Niall tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “He cut me.” 

Zayn got to his knees and gently rested his hands on Niall’s hips as he kissed that scar too. He didn’t know exactly why he was kissing Niall’s scars. Maybe he was just hoping that if he kissed them then they would go away. 

“Any more?”

“Just one.”

He hooked his thumb in the waistline of his boxers and shorts and pulled them down just enough to show Zayn the top of his thigh.

“Jack was forcing me to make out with him and he scratched me with his nails.”

Zayn’s lips brushed against that one too. He didn’t think about it, but had he been freaking Niall out by kissing his body like this? Shit.

“Is this okay, babe? Kissing you like this? I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Niall raked his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

“No, no. You’re fine. You’re so gentle.”

“Here, get in bed while I change.” Zayn instructed. Niall did as he was told and Zayn proceeded to get into more comfortable clothing. 

Zayn then crawled in behind Niall, wrapping his strong arms around Niall’s little body. Niall snuggled closer to him. They shared a kiss before Niall drifted off to sleep. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. 

Zayn stayed awake for a while longer, his mind racing. He still couldn’t believe someone could be so cruel and treat sweet, loving, and shy Niall so badly. 

Niall was the most amazing person Zayn had ever met. Niall was beautiful, had glorious eyes and a smile to die for, he was sweet and cared about people more than himself. Zayn had never met anyone like him before and was mesmerized by him. Looks like this so-called Jack didn’t see it that way. He saw Niall was an object, a sex toy, and a punching bag.

He lifted up Niall’s shirt to look at the scar on his ribcage. Running his fingers over the white line softly he felt a lump in his throat form and his eyes start to sting with tears. 

Niall shifted in his sleep. Zayn slid a couple of fingers into the waistline of Niall’s pants and felt for the other scar. He found it and that’s when the tears escaped his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Niall whispered, as he cupped the sides of Zayn’s face in his hands and brought Zayn’s head down to his chest. 

Zayn didn’t sob, but tears continued to fall from his eyes and he couldn’t stop them. 

“I’m okay now, Z.”

“I know, but dammit, you shouldn’t have had to go through that!” His voice was broken. 

“I think of it this way; if it didn’t happen then I wouldn’t have Danny right now.”

Zayn let out a watery chuckle, “You truly are amazing. You know that, babe? You went through such a horrible thing and you still look on the bright side of it.”

“I tend to do that. Also, if I hadn’t have ever been with Jack then I wouldn’t have left Ireland and moved here. Which means I wouldn’t have met you.”

Zayn tightened his arms around Niall. 

“I can’t imagine these passed few weeks without you. Everything’s been wonderful.”

“It has.” Niall said sleepily. 

“Go to sleep, babe.” 

“Will I wake up to you crying over my scars?” Niall wondered truthfully.

“Not anymore.” He whispered. 

Niall sighed. He didn’t want Zayn to be upset over what happened four years ago. “Zayn…” 

“It just hurts me, Niall. This horrible man hurt someone I really care about.” 

“I’m fine now. I’m with you.” 

Zayn smiled, “That you are.”

They fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know if you liked it! I just finished writing chapter 11 and I'm not too sure about it...I guess when the time comes to post it you will all decide if it was a good chapter or not.~


	9. You just call my name, I’ll be coming through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am so sorry my Darlings, for not updating last night! I should have, but my allergies are kicking my behind! Din't feel so hot last night. I hope this makes up for it!~

The next morning Zayn awoke earlier than Niall, he was spooned up against his back. Zayn propped himself up on one elbow, resting his head in his hand. He watched Niall sleep. 

It’s strange, He thought, Niall lookes so much younger and innocent while he’s asleep. He’s beautiful. 

He leaned down and kissed Niall’s cheek before he whispered in the blonde’s ear, “Niall, can I keep you?” 

“Mhm,” Niall hummed, still sleeping. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Niall opened his eyes then and looked up Zayn.

“Yes.” He said immediately. He didn’t even have to think about it. 

They both smiled.

Zayn leaned down to kiss him, but Niall rested his hands against his chest, stopping him.

“We have both have morning breath, Love.” He giggled.

“I don’t care.” He leaned down again, Niall giggling and trying to fight him every step of the way.

“Zayn!” He laughed, but Zayn didn’t pay attention. He captured his boyfriend’s lips.

 

A week later Niall awoke in his bed and groaned. His head throbbed and he just knew it would turn into a migraine later on. His body ached to the point to where he could barely stand it.

“Daddy,” Danny voice said, “You need to get up.”

“Do you need something baby?” Niall’s voice was muffled. He had his face buried in his pillow to block the sunlight that was pouring in through his blinds. 

“No, but I thought you and Zayn were going to have a play-date today.”

Niall slowly sat up with a moan, “I forgot.”

“Are you okay daddy?”

Niall finally cracked his eyes open, “Yeah. I think I may be sick. I have to tell Zayn that I can’t see him today.”

Just then Simon came into the room, “Hey Niall, I thought I could take Danny to the park…you all right?”

“No. I feel horrible.” 

“So, no date today then, huh?”

Niall groaned. 

“Guess not. Well, I’ll still watch Danny today, so he doesn’t get sick too.” His phone started ringing and he answered it. He grimaced and gestured to Niall that he’d be outside.

“Baby, can you get my phone off the kitchen table?”

Danny nodded and ran out of the room. He came back a minute later and held it up to Niall. Niall was about to call Zayn when there was a knock at the door. 

“Crap,” He muttered and Danny gasped at his father for using such horrible language.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” He caressed his son’s hair before getting up. 

The room spun around him and he nearly fell. He tried to compose himself as he walked to the door. 

When he opened it Zayn’s smile fell. 

“You okay?”

“I was just about to call you. I’m sick. I can’t go out with you today.”

“I can take care of you then.” He offered with a hopeful smile. 

Niall shook his head, which was a bad idea. He almost fell, but Zayn reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him. 

“Niall…!”

“I – I don’t want you to get sick too. I’ll be fine here by myself. Simon said he would take Danny.”

“You can barely stand. Come on.” Zayn lead him over to the couch and they sat down. 

“I’ll be okay, really.” Niall insisted.

Danny came running into the room, “Zayn!”

Zayn turned to look at the boy with a huge smile.

“Hey buddy. What’s up? Have you draw any pictures lately?”

Danny nodded excitedly. 

“I have to show you!”

Before he could go to his room Simon came with a nasty looking face.

“I can’t watch Danny today. I‘m sorry Niall the Ex is being a real bitch. I have to go fill out some papers.”

Simon and his wife are going through a divorce and she was trying to suck him dry of everything.

“Okay,” Niall didn’t argue. Simon watched Danny all the time. Simon always said he didn’t mind, because he loves Danny and Niall. They were his family. 

“I’m sorry.” He gave a sad smile, “Bye guys,” He ruffled Danny’s hair and gave a nod towards Zayn.

Niall groaned as he sunk into the couch. He wanted more than anything for the room to stop spinning. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

“I’ll watch Danny.” 

He opened his eyes and picked his head up and looked at Zayn. 

“Really?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Zayn said, “I don’t mind. Do you, Buddy?” He looked to Danny. 

“I get to spend the day with you?”

“If it’s okay Daddy.”

Danny jumped up on the couch by Niall, “Can I go with Zayn, daddy? Please, please, please!”

Niall has never left Danny or let anyone take Danny except for Simon. He trusted Zayn though, so no big deal, right?

“I guess that would be all right.” He finally said. He really didn’t want to get Danny sick and he didn’t have the strength to take care of him. 

“Let’s go get a little bag ready, okay?”

Danny grabbed Niall’s hand and tugged. It took Niall a little effort to get up, but he managed and he soon was in his son’s room holding open Danny’s blue Spiderman backpack. Zayn leaned on the door jam watching them with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

Danny put his drawing book and coloring pencils in it. 

“Is that it?” Niall asked. 

“Can we watch Finding Nemo, Zayn?” Danny asked hopeful. 

“Of course we can. Bring some extra clothes too. You’re spending the night.”

“Really? Yay!” Danny ran passed the raven-haired man and into the living where he proceeded to find the movie.

Niall looked at him, “Are you sure?”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah.”

Danny came running back into his room and dropped it into the backpack. 

“I’m done, daddy.”

Niall nodded before walking over to the closet and grabbing out a jacket and then helping his son into it. 

“Bye baby. I love you.” Niall said, somehow getting to his knees and zipping up his son’s jacket. 

Danny held his arms out. Niall gave him a quick hug, not wanting to spread his germs. The boy then puckered his lips so that he could kiss Niall on the cheek. 

Niall smiled sadly, “No kissing, baby. Not until I’m better.”

Danny pouted slightly.

Zayn took hold of Niall’s bicep and helped him to his feet. And helped him walk to his bedroom. Niall leaned heavily on him.

“Get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids, Babes.” 

“I will. Thank you so much, Love.”

“The least I can do for my boyfriend.” The two of them said boyfriend every chance they got in the passed week. It made their hearts swell and a smile to appear on their face.

He kissed Niall’s forehead, his lips lingering for a moment. When he pulled away he stated, “You’re burning up.”

“I have some medicine in the bathroom. I’ll take some in a bit. Now get out of here before you two get sick.” 

“Okay, okay. We’re leaving.” Zayn chuckled. “I’ll call you later to check up on you.”

Niall mumbled something as he laid down. It sounded like ‘Yes, Dr. Malik.’ 

Hours later Niall woke up and went to get a glass of water. He had taken some medicine and had gotten a lot of sleep. He felt better than he had this morning, but still pretty crappy. At least the room wasn’t spinning any longer. When he walked by the couch he saw Patches lying hunched over. 

“Oh no.” He said, picking up the toy and walking over to the door. He slipped on his shoes and his jacket. He grabbed his phone and wallet on his way out. 

 

When they got to Zayn’s apartment he saw Louis and Harry hugged up on the couch and Liam was sitting at the far end of the couch from the couple watching a movie. Liam paused it when the door opened. 

They looked up at him. He was holding Danny in one arm and in the other hand was his backpack.

“Hey guys.” He hung the backpack on one of the hooks by the door and then put Danny on the ground. 

“Niall’s sick. I offered to take Danny so he wouldn’t get sick either. Danny, these are my friends, Liam, Louis, and Harry.”

He pointed to each man. 

Danny jumped behind Zayn and hid face.

Zayn chuckled, “He’s shy.”

“Hi Danny, we were just about to watch Toy Story. Want to join us?” Liam asked.

Danny peeked around Zayn’s leg and nodded.

“Brilliant.” He smiled. 

“Let’s get you,” Zayn kneeled in front of the boy, “Out of your jacket first.” He unzipped it and Danny slid it off. Zayn hung it up next to his backpack. 

He then sat in the recliner. Danny skipped over and sat in his lap. His friends couldn’t help but to smile at the sight. 

After the movie ended Danny pulled out his colors and drawing book and began making pictures on the coffee table. 

The three men were seated in the kitchen, drinking tea.

“So, he’s really taken a liking to you.” Liam stated.

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled, “Well, I really like him too.”

“He’s so adorable. I want one Haaza.” Louis said, shaking Harry’s arm. Harry literally spit out his tea.

“What?” He exclaimed.

Liam threw a dishtowel at the curly headed man and gave him a look of disgust.

Just then Danny came running into the room holding a piece of paper to his chest, a big smile plastered onto his face.

“What do you have there?” Zayn asked, amused.

“Remember when we were at my home and I was going to show you my pictures I drew?”

Zayn nodded.

“Well,” Danny looked down suddenly nervous; “I drew something for you yesterday.”

“You did?” Zayn’s heart melted. 

Danny nodded and held out the paper. Zayn took it and looked at it. It was a picture of a tall man with black hair and a few dark markings on his arms. Standing beside him was a smaller boy with blonde hair. And on the other side of the little boy was a taller man with the same color hair. They were all holding hands and had smiles on their faces. 

“Is this you and me and Niall?”

Danny nodded, looking at the ground. 

“I love it.” He chuckled as he showed his friends. 

“That is so good, I want one!” Louis exclaimed.

Danny’s face lit up, “Really?”

Louis nodded, “I’ll draw something for you Louis.” He ran off to the living room. 

Zayn got up and walked over to the fridge and stuck the picture to it with a magnet. He looked at it proudly for a moment or two. When he turned back around his friends were looking at him with huge smiles.

“What?”

“Daddy Zayn!” Louis and Harry said together. 

Zayn blushed, “Shut up.” 

Danny came running into the room, “Zayn! Zayn!” He hugged the said man’s leg and buried his face in his leg.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Fear gripped Zayn’s chest.

Danny looked up at him with unshed tears.

“I forgot Patches at home!” 

Zayn’s shoulder relaxed a bit. Thank God. I thought he had gotten hurt.

“Aw. Well, we’ll just have to go get him. Okay?”

Danny nodded. 

“I went to ask him what color I should draw Louis’ picture and he wasn’t there!” He was starting to get choked up.

Zayn got to his knees, holding Danny’s arms, and looking into the poor boy’s eyes he said, “We’ll go get him. It’s going to be okay.”

Danny nodded again with a small whimper.

“We’ll be back guys.” Zayn looked up at his friends and they all nodded in understanding.

Zayn led Danny to the door, where they slipped on their shoes and jackets. 

As soon as Zayn opened the door he bumped into something solid. They both hit the ground hard. Zayn clenched his eyes shut, because that really hurt his backside.

“Daddy!” Danny said, happily. 

Zayn opened his eyes and sure enough Danny was attacking Niall in a hug. 

“Hey baby. I brought you Patches.”

He handed the stuffed dog to his son. Danny instantly hugged the dog tightly to his chest. 

“Thank you daddy! Zayn was about to take me home to get him!”

“Well, isn’t he a Sweetheart?” Niall teased.

Zayn stood up and a held a hand out for Niall. Niall took it and Zayn helped him to his feet. 

“Why didn’t you just call me? You shouldn’t be out in this weather. You could get more sick.” Zayn scolded.

Niall shrugged, “Didn’t want you to waste gas. Besides, it’s not like I walked here or anything. I took a cab.”

Zayn pulled Niall into his apartment. 

“Niall! You look like shit!” Louis exclaimed. 

The boys stood in the living room now. 

Danny gasped and tugged on the sleeve of Niall’s hoodie, “Daddy, Louis said a bad word!”

Niall looked up at Louis with a glare before looking back at his son, “I know, baby. Some people just can’t help but do stupid things.”

“Hey!” Louis said. 

Niall gave him a smile 

“I’m going to drive you home now.” Zayn told Niall.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll take a cab.”

“What kind of boyfriend would if I let my sick boyfriend take a cab home?” 

“Whoa wait!” Harry said.

“Boyfriends?” Louis asked.

“You didn’t tell us it was official!” They said together. 

Danny tugged on Zayn and Niall’s sleeves, “What do they mean?”

Niall and Zayn hadn’t told anyone that they were officially together. They were just waiting for the right time to announce it.

“Um, baby, me and Zayn are together. We’re dating.”

Danny looked horrified, “Do you kiss?”

Zayn chuckled, “Yes we do.”

Danny wrinkled his nose, “Gross.”

“Are you okay with that? With us dating?” Niall wondered.

“Yes! I like Zayn!” Danny announced happily.

“Good,” Niall looked at Zayn, “I do too.”

“Give me a barf bag.” Louis said. 

Before Zayn said anything Niall said, “Oh come on, Louis. You and Harry about do it out in public.”

Zayn howled in laughter as Liam turned red and tried not to. 

“Anyway, I’m going to head home. Bye baby,” He ran his fingers through his son’s hair before turning to Zayn.

“I’m taking you home and that’s final.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Niall groaned, “I’m old enough to decide how I get home. It’s not like I’m hitchhiking or anything. I’m taking a cab. I’ll call you later.” He squeezed Zayn’s shoulder before walking to the door.

“Bye guys.” He called won his way out.

“Is Niall okay? Really?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, he looked pretty pale.” Louis added.

Zayn sighed, “He said he was and he looks better than he did this morning.”

He looked over to see Danny sitting on the couch, clutching his dog, his face buried in it. 

“What’s up buddy?” He waked over and sat down on the couch and rubbed his back.   
“Aren’t you happy you have Patches?”

“I want my daddy!” Danny wailed.

“When I’m sick he makes me soup and makes me drink lots of water and tea and lays in bed with me all day and all night watching movies until I’m better! I want to take care of my daddy!”

“Aw,” Zayn pulled Danny onto his lap and hugged him tight, “Daddy will be just fine. Everyone gets sick once and a while.” 

Danny sniffed a few times. 

“I need to get home. Danielle and I have a date tonight. Don’t worry so much, Danny. Niall will make a full recovery.” Liam said as he patted the boy’s back on his way to the door. 

“We should get going too.” Harry said, looking to his boyfriend. 

“I didn’t finish Louis’ picture!” Danny said alarmed.

“Aw it’s okay, little guy. I’ll see you soon, okay?” He ruffled his hair. 

Danny nodded. 

Harry smiled at him as he and Louis left as well. 

Danny relaxed against Zayn’s chest. 

“Can we watch Finding Nemo, now?”

“Sure. And Liam is always leaving his movies over here, so I’m sure there are other Pixar movies laying around here somewhere. We’ll have a little marathon.”

The two got comfortable in their pajamas and settled into the couch. Danny snuggled close to Zayn. Zayn wrapped an arm around his little body and pulling him as close as possible. 

Now, the young man couldn’t tell you exactly why, but holding Danny and wanting to comfort the boy and make him feel better, felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me if you liked it! This was really just a fill-in chapter. Nothing too special happened. I just wanted to have a chapter about Zayn and Danny having a little bonding time together.~


	10. You don't know you're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! I have so many things planned for future chapter! I'm about to start writing chapter 13! Big things ahead, my darlings! Big things!~

Niall made a full recovery by Monday morning. He picked Danny up before Zayn had to get to work. 

“Thank you so much for watching him.” Niall said as Zayn ran around his room, getting ready.

“It’s not a problem, babe, really. I enjoyed having him. We’ll have to do it again, right buddy?” He said loudly enough so that Danny could hear him from the living room.

“Yes!” Danny said.

Zayn chuckled and looked at Niall, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was still a bit too pale for Zayn’s liking. 

“How are you feeling, really?” He walked over and bent down to look into Niall’s eyes, and resting a hand on top of the blonde’s head.

“I’m fine. Just in the aftermath of being sick. I’ll be completely better by tomorrow. I don’t think I am contagious anymore.”

“I can call in today and watch Danny again?” He offered.

Niall shook his head, “No, it’s okay.”

Zayn was leaning down to kiss Niall’s cheek when the blonde said, “Aren’t you going to be late for work?”

Zayn jerked away from Niall and looked at his watch.

“Shit,” He muttered.

Niall chuckled softly as he pushed himself up from the bed. 

Niall grabbed Danny’s hand on his way out the door. Zayn followed them, locking it behind him. He turned back around and kissed Niall’s cheek and ruffled Danny’s hair.

Danny wiggled his hand out of Niall’s so that he could hold both hands in the air towards Zayn.

Zayn bent down and scooped Danny up in his arms and hugged him tight. The boy kissed Zayn’s cheek.

The sight made Niall so happy that he wanted to cry. 

“Let’s go baby. Zayn’ll be late for work.” 

Zayn put the boy back on the ground. 

“Are we going to see you soon Zayn?” He asked eagerly.

“How about this evening?”

“Grandpa Simon is taking me to his mommy’s house. She made cookies and cakes and pies!”

“You and you’re daddy love food too much.” He chuckled.

“Well, how about tomorrow?” He looked to Niall who nodded with a smile.

On their way to the stairs Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand, “And can I see you tonight, then?”

“I’ll come over later.”

“No, I don’t want you out in the cold weather anymore, not until you are completely better.”

“But Z,” Niall whined, “I’ve been cooped up in my flat for far too long!”

Zayn laughed ay him, “Okay, okay. But,” He pointed a finger at him, “I am coming to get you.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Niall playfully rolled his eyes. 

Zayn couldn’t help but to wish he woke up to Niall every morning, they would get ready for work together, eat breakfast together, and drop Danny off at school together. He just wanted to be with Niall and Danny all the time. He loved them.

 

Later that evening after Simon picked up Danny, Zayn came by to get Niall. The whole way to Zayn’s flat they held hands over the center console. 

When they walked into the flat they heard Harry shouting. 

“Louis, please open the door! I’m sorry for whatever I did!” The curly headed man was standing in front of the bathroom door, banging on it every so often. 

“What’s going on here?” Zayn asked as he and Niall took off their scarves and coats and hung them up. 

“Oh thank God, Zayn. Lou locked himself in the bathroom. He’s mad at me for some reason. I don’t know what though. Help me.” He pleaded.

He turned back to the door, “Louis, will you please talk to me?”

“No!” Louis shouted.

“Will you talk to Zayn?” He suggested.

“No!” 

Harry looked at the couple with sad eyes, but his eyes lit up when he looked at Niall. Quickly turning back to the bathroom door he said, “Will you talk to Niall?”

Louis didn’t answer right away. A few moments of silence passed before he said, “Yes!”

Harry rushed across the living room and grabbed Niall’s hand and dragged him over to the bathroom door.

Niall cleared his throat, “Um, Louis, its Niall. Open up.” 

The door opened and a hand reached out and grabbed the front of Niall’s shirt and yanked him into the bathroom, the door slammed shut. 

Niall stuck his head out a minute later, “Will you two wait out in the hall?”

“If it gets them out of my flat faster, then yes!” Zayn took hold of Harry’s arm and pulled him out of the flat.

Niall closed the bathroom door and locked it. 

Louis was leaned up against the far corner, in a ball. His eyes were red from crying. 

Niall’s shoulders relaxed, “Louis, what happened?”

Louis let out a whimper before choking on his words, “I-I’m…pr-pregnant.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, but he smiled, “Wow, that’s awesome Lou.”

Louis jerked his head up, “No, it’s not! Harry doesn’t want it!”

Niall got to his knees in front of his friend, his face looking alarmed. 

“He said that?”

“No, he doesn’t even know I’m pregnant.”

“Then how do you know he doesn’t want the baby?”

“I’ve known for almost a week now. I’ve dropped so many hints, but he just doesn’t get it! When we all met Danny when you were sick I told Harry that I wanted one; a child. He spit his tea out everywhere.”

Niall rubbed Louis’ arm in a comforting way.

“Seeing Zayn interact with Danny made me feel so – so jealous. He’s so good with him and I bet when you’re all together you’re just like one big happy family. I want that with Harry. He’s good with kids, but today when we were waiting for you and Zayn to get here I asked him all kinds of questions like, what names he likes and if he even wanted to have kids and stuff like that. He said ‘no’. I’m so freaking stupid for thinking he would want to settle down with me.” Louis was sobbing again.

“Louis, calm down. It’s not good for the baby. Just take deep breathes. I’m sure everything will be just fine. This is all your hormones talking. They’re out of whack now that you’re pregnant. You need to sit down with Harry and talk to him and tell him that he’s going to be a father.” 

“I can’t.”

“You kinda have to Lou.”

“I’ll just have to be a single dad. Oh,” He picked his head up and smiled, “We can ditch the boys and run away and raise our kids together!”

Niall chuckled, “I’m sorry, but I can’t leave Zayn. I’ve grown attached to him.” 

“I’m scared to tell him Niall. How did you tell…Danny’s father?”

Niall tensed.

“I…was scared out of my mind. When I told him there was a lot of yelling and then he hit me.”

Louis’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped, “He what?”

Niall shook his head, “This isn’t about me now, this is about you and Harry and your baby.”

“But Niall…” Louis wanted to ask more questions about Niall’s ex-boyfriend.

What kind of sick bastard hits a sweet, loving guy like Niall? Louis thought. 

“We’ll meet up somewhere and talk about it another time, okay?”

Louis nodded.

“I’m going to go get Harry, okay?” Niall went to stand, but Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

“No! Please, I’m not ready! Just a few more minutes, please?”

Niall moved over to where he was seated next to Louis against the wall. Louis laid his head down on Niall’s shoulder.

“A baby is a beautiful thing, Louis. He or she will change your life, but for the better. Danny is the most important person in my life. I love him more than life itself. Harry will be overjoyed to know that he’s going to be a father.”

“But what if he…does what your boyfriend did when you told him?”

“Harry wouldn’t do that. He loves you.”

“M’ still scared.” He mumbled.

“And you will be. You two just have to talk, okay?”

Louis nodded against Niall’s shoulder.

“I’m going to go get him now, all right?”

“Okay.” Louis whispered, closing his eyes.

Niall kissed Louis’ temple before getting to his feet. 

 

Out in the hall Zayn was trying to get Harry to tell him what he did.

“I didn’t do anything!” Harry threw his hands up in the air in pure frustration. 

“You had to have done something.” Zayn was leaned up against the wall across his flat; his arms crossed over his chest, one foot resting against the wall. 

“But I didn’t!”

“Well, what were you doing before we came home?”

“We were just cuddled up on the couch and Louis kept asking me all these weird questions.”

“Like what?”

“Like, he asked me what names I like and if we were to have a kid one day what I would want to have; a boy or girl? Then he asked if I wanted to have a baby. I said ‘no’. I mean that last question caught me off guard. I don’t know. I like…OW,” Harry was interrupted by Zayn thumping him in the middle of his forehead.

“What’d you do that for?” He asked a she rubbed the sore spot.

“Louis was probably asking you all those questions because he’s pregnant, you idiot!”

Harry’s eyes widened, “What?”

Zayn sighed, “Well, you screwed this up Styles.”

“I – I have to go talk to him.” Harry turned and threw open the door, but ended up crashing into Niall, sending them both to floor. 

Niall’s head connected painfully to the hardwood floor and Harry landed on top of him. 

Niall groaned, clenching his eyes shut, “Harry…”

“Shit, I’m so sorry Niall!” Harry quickly stood.

Zayn patted his back, “Go on, talk to Louis. I got Niall.” 

Zayn helped Niall sit up, “You okay?”

The truth? The room was spinning like a carousel.

Niall lifted a hand to rub the sore spot on the back of his head, “Um, no.”

“Come on.” Zayn helped Niall to his feet, letting Niall lean all his weight on him as they walked to the couch. 

After Niall was situated on the couch Zayn went to grab an ice pack from the freezer. He then sat down on the couch and ushered for Niall to lean up and turn around. With Niall’s back to him Zayn scooted up close and pressed the ice pack to Niall’s bump.

He hissed.

“Stupid curly headed-fu…” Zayn mumbled under his breath.

“So, babe, is Lou really…pregnant?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I put two and two together. Lou was asking Harry questions about babies and names and all that.” 

Niall sighed, “Yeah, he’s a sobbing mess right now. He’s absolutely terrified. I really don’t think he should be, though. Harry loves him.”

Zayn nodded even though Niall couldn’t see him.

“He does love Louis so much that it’s sickening sometimes.”

“I mean, I was scared when I found out I was pregnant with Danny. Everyone is.”

“But your boyfriend was an abusive asshole. You had every right to scared.” 

“Harry isn’t like though.”

“He isn’t. They’re going to be just fine.”

A little while later there was a loud moan from the bathroom. Zayn quickly got up and banged on the door, “You two will not have sex in my bathroom, do you understand? I will kill you!”

“You can’t kill me. I’m pregnant!” Louis’ voice came.

Niall heard Harry laugh and a smile appeared on his lips.

“Yeah, they are just fine.” He said.

Zayn turned to look at him, “I couldn’t care less right now! I don’t want them having sex in my bathroom!”

Chuckling Niall got to his feet and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Guys, come on. Get out.”

The door opened and Harry and Louis’ hands were clutched tightly together. They both had goofy smiles on their faces.

“Louis’ pregnant.” Harry said, smiling hugely. 

Niall laughed, “I know.”

“Congratulations guys.” Zayn said with a smile.

“Let’s go home and have sex.” Louis suggested.

“Won’t that hurt the baby? I mean, I don’t want to poke him or her in the eye or something!”

Niall and Louis burst into a fit giggles.

Niall laid a hand on Harry’s arm, “Harry, it’ll be just fine. It’s okay to have sex when you’re pregnant.” 

“Not if you’re being forced into rough unwanted sex.” Zayn mumbled under his breath, but Niall heard it. He hated that Zayn was always dwelling on his past relationship with Jack. He didn’t want Zayn to keep thinking about it. He was fine now. He and Zayn are together now. 

Louis untangled his hand from Harry’s and threw his arms around his neck.

“Thank you so much Nialler!”

“It’s no problem, Lou. If you have any questions then just ask me.”

“We’ll talk about your ex later.” He whispered into the blonde’s ear.

Niall didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. 

After Louis and Harry left Zayn plopped down the couch, with a tired groan.

“Long day at work?” Niall guessed as he walked over to the couch and stood in front of the artist. 

Zayn scooted to the edge of the couch and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and rested his head against the blonde’s stomach. 

“Yeah, and Louis and Harry can really wear me out. I love them though.”

Niall ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I’m excited for them. They’re going to be a family.”

“Mhm.” Zayn hummed as he tried to picture what Niall looked like pregnant. It was a sight that made him wish that one day maybe he and Niall could have a baby. His eyes widened when he thought that. 

Where had that come from? Damn, you just asked him to be your boyfriend. Don’t go and screw it up by planning too far a head, Malik. Zayn thought. 

“What do you think Zayn?”

He picked his head up, “Uh, what?”

Niall looked down at him with an amused grin, “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?”

“Sorry. I zoned out.”

“It’s okay.”

“What did you say?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Niall continued to rake his fingers through Zayn’s hair. 

“No, tell me.” Zayn begged. 

“I was just asking what you think Louis and Harry’s baby will be. A boy or girl? I think a girl.”

Zayn smiled up at him as he rested his chin on Niall’s stomach and looked up at him, “Why do you think a girl?” 

Niall shrugged, “I just think it will be.”

“Mother’s intuition?” Zayn teased. 

Niall tried to push Zayn away, “You jerk.” 

Zayn only laugh and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

Niall giggled as he tried to get away from the other man, but Zayn was having none of that. His hold on Niall only tightened more and more. He finally jerked Niall down and he fell on top of Zayn on the couch. 

Niall was still laughing so hard he didn’t even care about the intimate position they were in. 

Zayn looked up amused at him. Niall didn’t stop laughing until Zayn flipped them over, so that he was on top.

Niall was trying to recover from all the laughing he had done. There were little tears in the corners of his eyes.

“You all right there?” 

The musician nodded, “Just got a bit tickled is all.” 

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Zayn said with such sincerity that Niall had no choice but to believe him. 

“Well, you’re not so bad either.” 

Zayn squeezed Niall’s waist, pressing their bodies together, “I was trying to be romantic and you come back with, ‘you’re not so bad either’?” 

Niall laughed before saying, “You the most amazing person I have ever met. You’re sweet, and loving and so good with Danny. I’ve fallen so hard for you that I won’t ever be able to get back up.” 

“Same here.” Zayn said and looked away. He, of course, was just teasing the blonde. 

Niall playfully hit his chest.

“Fine, fine. You’re beautiful inside and out. I’m glad you bumped into me and made me spill my scalding hot coffee all over me. If not then I wouldn’t be laying here with someone I really care about. Instead I would probably be trying to get a crying Louis out of my bathroom. So, thank you for coming into my life Niall James Horan.” 

Out of all the things to ask Niall asked this, “Was you’re coffee really that hot?” 

“Burning. I had red marks on me chest and stomach when I got home, but I was just too excited to care, because you had given me your number. And besides, it was cold out that day and it felt good on my skin.” 

Niall laughed, because, really? Only Zayn would smooth out getting burned with coffee like that. 

“What time do you need be home?”

“I’m not sure. Danny’s bedtime is now. I’m too late to sing to him, I think I’ll call him, real quick, if you don’t mind?”

Zayn shook his head, “Of course not, but….”

“But…?”

“You have to stay right here while you do it.”

“Deal.” 

Niall reached down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down until he found Simon’s number. 

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to Danny?”

“Yeah, just put him to bed.”

Soon there was a tiny little voice, “Daddy?

“Hey baby. I’m sorry I’m not there to sing to you tonight.”

“It’s okay Daddy. I’m too tired from Mary’s.”

“Did you have fun while she fattened you up with sweets?” Niall began tracing patterns over Zayn’s clothed chest. 

“Yepp! Everything tasted really good! We brought home a apple pie for you and Zayn!”

“I’m sure Zayn will like that.”

“Are you with Zayn now?”

“Sure am.” 

“I want to talk to him!”

“I’ll put it on speaker, okay?”

Niall lifted the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button.

“Zayn?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Me and Simon brought back apple pie for you and daddy!”

“You did?” Zayn grinned.

“Yes! Goodnight daddy, I’m tired. I love you.”

“Love you too baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Zayn…” Zayn was about to reply when Danny said, “I miss you.” 

Zayn’s words got lost in his throat. 

“Miss you too buddy, you sleep tight.” 

After Niall hung up he leaned over and placed his phone on the coffee table. 

“Are you okay? You’re whole face changed when he Danny said he misses you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Was that too much?” Niall feared the worst.

“No! I just-it shocked me. I’ve just never been close to a child outside my family. It makes me happy to know he likes me.”

Niall let out a sigh of relief and he laid his head down on Zayn’s chest.

“Good. I thought it freaked you out.”

“No, of course not. I really do care a lot about both you and Danny.” 

“Well, we’re both fond of you too.” Niall mumbled. Sleep was coming upon him fast.

“Babe, come on. Let’s go to bed.” Zayn ushered him up. 

After changing into more comfortable clothes the two men fell into bed and into each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you think! Also, I have two major projects due soon and I...well...I need to start them! So, if I don't update every other day then I am sorry! I'll do what I can! I promise!~


	11. I'd never let you fall and break your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Oh my goodness, My Darlings! I am so sorry for not updating in a like a week! I have been super busy(School work, homework, projects)! Also, who saw One Direction and Paul Rudd on SNL last night? Hilarious, right?

Weeks later Louis and Niall were sitting inside of a small café. Louis had been begging Niall to spend the day with him ever since he confessed that his ex hit him.

Now, sipping on some hot chocolate, Niall was being forced to answer any questions Louis had.

“Did your boyfriend hit a lot?”

Setting down the huge white mug he replied, “Yes. Almost every chance he got.”

“Why didn’t you do something? You could have gone to the police.”

Niall folded his arms over the table and leaned on them a bit.

“I was terrified Louis. I didn’t know what to do. He beat and raped me repeatedly. What would you have done?”

Louis sat back in his chair and thought for a moment before saying, “Nothing. I would have done the same thing. I can’t even imagine what it was like.”

“After I found out I was pregnant with Danny he left me alone for the most part.”

“For the most part?” Louis repeated.

“He never beat me while I was pregnant. But he did force me to have sex with him.”

Louis reached out and rubbed Niall’s arms slowly. 

Niall was quiet for a long time. Louis didn’t know what to do. He shouldn’t have asked all of those questions. He felt downright horrible now. Damn his need to be nosey. 

Niall slowly grinned, “It’s all in the past now. I’m happy with Zayn. He means a lot to me.”

Louis smiled, “I’m glad. You make him happy as well. We always tease him for it.”

“How are you doing? You got morning sickness yet?”

Louis groaned, “Morning sickness is a bitch! And it doesn’t stop until almost noon! I hate Harry seeing me like that.”

“Well, just drink lots of tea and ginger ale too.”

“What was your morning sickness like?” Louis picked up his steaming mug of tea and blew on it before sipping it. 

“I actually didn’t have morning sickness. Which was a blessing. I can only imagine what Jack would have done if I woke up him vomiting.” 

“You lucky bastard!” Louis said a bit too loudly, catching the attention of people around the café. 

Niall let out a small chuckle.

“Will there be little Zayns running around in the future?”

Louis said and it made Niall choke on his hot chocolate.

“What?” He exclaimed still trying to get his coughing under control.

“Damn, I’m sorry Nialler. Didn’t mean to almost kill you. I was just curious.”

“Well, Zayn and I haven’t discussed that. We’re not even living together, or have said ‘I love’ yet or anything. And we haven’t even…you know.”

“You two haven’t had sex yet?” Louis just about yelled. 

Niall’s face burned.

“No, I’m not ready for anything like that. It – scares me. I was only ever with Jack and it wasn’t really all that pleasant.”

Louis rested a hand over the blonde’s.

“He raped you Niall. Zayn would be really gentle with you.”

“I know. It’s just…I’m not ready, you know?”

Niall looke dup at his friend and Louis saw a flash of something, he couldn’t tell what. But it made Niall look so much younger than he really is.

Louis nodded, “Understandable after what you went through.” 

“Um, so anyway, do you know how far a long you are?”

Louis nodded, “I went to the doctor when I first found out. I’m about two months along.”

“You showing yet?”

Louis stood and walked right over to Niall and slid his hand up under his shirt.

“Just a bit, but it’s still there.” Niall smiled.

“Yeah, doc said it’s a good sign. Well, I’m off to pee before we leave.” Louis skipped the to the back of the café where the restroom was. 

Niall shook his head with a smile as he picked up his mug again. He had just brought it to his lips when his phone started ringing. He almost dropped the mug, some of the liquid sloshed onto the table. 

He muttered a curse and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“What does he want?” He asked a she answered the phone.

“Louis, don’t tell me you got lost…”

“Niall,” Louis’ voice sounded alarmed and scared, “I’m bleeding.”

“What?”

“I’m bleeding, Ni. I’m scared.”

Niall stood up abruptly, “I’m coming to restroom, okay? Try to stay calm.” 

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. 

He knocked and Louis opened the door. His pants were unzipped. Niall quickly stepped inside the small restroom and closed the door and locked it. 

Louis was near tears.

“I killed my baby Niall.” He whimpered.

“Don’t think like that. Is there a lot of blood or just a little?”

“A little.”

“Then you could just be spotting. It’s happens a few times in the first trimester.”

“Really?” Louis looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes. 

Niall nodded and grabbed his hand, “But I’m taking you to a doctor just in case.” 

Louis zipped up his pants before Niall dragged him out of the bathroom.

“Can you drive?” Louis asked pulling out his phone. 

“Of course,” Niall reached into the pocket of Louis’ jacket and pulled out his car keys. 

Once they were inside the car Louis was calling Harry.

“He’s not bloody answering his phone.” He leaned back into the seat in defeat.

Niall reached over and grabbed Louis’ free hand tightly.

“I’m sure the baby is fine. I bled a little here and there when I was pregnant with Danny. Like I said before it happens sometimes in the first trimester.” 

It was Niall’s words that seemed to calm Louis’ nerves, but Niall’s voice. It was so soothing and calm. Louis’ shoulders relaxed. 

 

Inside the hospital Louis was explaining his situation to a nurse. She patted him on the back, “Right this way Sweetie.” She made him sit in a wheelchair. 

She was about to wheel him away when he reached out and grasped Niall’s hand tightly. 

“No, I need Niall with me.” He said through tears. 

The nurse turned to look at the blonde, “Are you family?”

Niall knew this woman was not going to let him go with Louis. They were just friends, not family, well not blood family anyway. So, he did something he was totally against; he lied.

“I’m his boyfriend. He’s pregnant with my baby.”

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding. 

“Okay then. Come on.” 

 

Meanwhile a few blocks down in Harry’s bakery, he was standing behind the counter, leaning on it as he talked to Zayn.

The little old woman that owned the shop before had loved Harry to bits and when she retired gave him the shop. Harry loved everything about it. He had worked there ever since he was 15 in high school. 

“I wonder what our boyfriends are talking about.”

Zayn shrugged, “Our flaws.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “That makes me feel better.” 

“Hey boss,” A small girl with long blonde hair came from the back room, “You’re phone has been going off like crazy.” 

She handed it to him, before standing off to the side. 

Harry quickly looked at it.

There was 10 missed calls, two voicemails, and five texts, all from Louis. 

He put it on speaker as he dialed the voicemails.

‘Hazza, Niall’s taking me to the hospital. I’m bleeding. Please call me back.’

‘Harry, dammit, I need here with me.’ The second voicemail Louis was crying. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Harry couldn’t get his apron off fast enough.

“Lizzie! There’s an emergency! Watch the shop!”

The blonde girl only nodded. 

“I’m sure Louis is okay.” She gave a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll drive you.” Zayn said as they rushed out of the small shop.

“Oh my God. It has to be the baby. Shit, what if we lost him or her? I should have been taking better care of Louis and the baby. I’m a horrible, horrible person!” Harry bit his lip. He was trying so hard not to cry. 

“Calm down Harry. You don’t want Louis to see you like this.” Zayn’s voice was stern, but calm. 

 

The two men ran into the hospital. 

“What room is Louis Tomlinson in?” Harry practically screamed at the nurse behind the front desk. 

“Um, he is the ultrasound room, 243, but sir, sir-wait! You can’t go back there!” 

Harry ignored her as he ran through the double doors and searched frantically around for the room that contained his boyfriend and unborn child. 

Bursting through the door he saw Louis laid down on the examining table with his shirt pulled up. Niall sat beside him. 

“Harry,” Louis sighed in relief.

“Oh my God, Boo. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? How’s the baby?”

The doctor stood up, “Excuse me sir, but unless you’re family, you need to leave.”

“I’m the father of that baby. I think I should be able to stay.” He gave the doctor an irritated look. 

The doctor quickly looked back at Niall and Louis.

Niall still had one more idea up his sleeve. He quickly stood up and looked down at Louis.

“It’s his baby? You told me you ended this affair a long time ago! When you get home all my things will be gone, so you and him can live happily ever after!” With that said he shoved roughly passed Harry. 

Louis cupped his mouth to keep from laughing. Harry looked confused and the doctor had wide eyes.

He cleared his throat, “Um, well then, let’s take a look at your baby shall we?”

Harry quickly rushed over and took the seat Niall had just been occupying and took hold of Louis’ hand.

A few minutes later the doctor said, “You’re baby is perfectly healthy! It was just a bit of spotting, nothing to worry about. It’s quite common in the first trimester.” 

Louis and Harry sighed in relief. 

He went on to explain why Louis had been bleeding and what to do if it happens again. 

Later that night everyone sat around Zayn’s living room. Liam and Danielle sat on one side of the couch while Harry and Louis occupied the other side. Zayn was seated in the recliner with Niall sitting on the arm.

Louis was giggling, “And then Niall screamed at me, ‘It’s his baby?’ Then he went off on how me and Harry were having an affair and then he just stormed out.” 

Everyone laughed while Niall turned bright red.

“Well, I could have gotten arrested! I lied and said I was your boyfriend and the father of your baby!”

Zayn chuckled as he rubbed Niall’s back.

“That’s like something out a movie, Babe.”

Niall turned his back to Zayn and slowly fell back onto the raven’s lap.

“Everyone just let it go!” He threw his arms up in the air exasperated. He wasn’t mad, the opposite actually. The situation was quite comical.

Zayn lifted a hand to rest on Niall’s hair and the blonde closed his eyes in content. 

“I need to get home. I’ve missed putting Danny to bed too many times.” He mumbled.

Zayn’s breath ghosted over Niall’s lips. 

“I’ll drive you.”

“Okay,” Niall leaned his head up and connected their lips together. His hand rested on the back of Zayn’s head, deepening the kiss. 

They only broke apart when they heard someone cough.

Harry and Louis were grinning like idiots while Liam was a bit red in the face, and Danielle was smiling madly. 

“Is it weird that I think that is just the most adorable thing?” She asked.

“What about me and Louis? We kiss all the time and you think it’s gross!” Harry said.

“Well, Zayn and Niall don’t eat each other’s tongues and try to have sex in front of us!”

Harry stood, holding Louis’ hand, “Speaking of sex…” He grinned at Danielle, “We need to get home, Boo.”

He helped Louis stand and soon they were walking out of the flat. 

Zayn kissed Niall’s cheek, “Come on. I’ll take you home.” 

Niall groaned. He was almost asleep. 

Niall made himself get up. All he wanted to do was stay in Zayn’s lap and sleep for a week. Today’s events wore him out more than he’d like to admit. 

 

When they arrived at Niall’s flat Danny attacked the blonde’s legs.

“Daddy! I missed you so much!”

Niall bent down and picked him up, “I missed you too, baby.”

Danny’s eyes lit up when he saw Zayn.

“Zayn!” He stretched his little arms out, wanting Zayn to hold him. 

Zayn smiled as he plucked him from Niall’s arms. 

Simon grinned at the sight from his spot on the couch. He pushed himself up and walked over to Niall.

He kissed the top of his head, “Night guys.”

“Bye Si. Thank you.” 

Simon just nodded with a smile on his face as he walked out.

“Can you tuck me in?” Danny asked Zayn.

This caught Zayn off guard, something that Danny had been doing a lot lately. 

“If daddy doesn’t mind.”

“It’s fine with me. You know Danny, Zayn said he can sing too.”

Danny whipped his head around to look at Zayn, “Can you?”

Zayn nodded, “I’m decent.”

“But I haven’t heard him sing yet. So, I’m eager.” Niall commented. 

“Are you really going to sing to me, Zayn?”

Zayn looked at Niall, who said, “You’re going solo tonight. I want to hear you sing myself.” 

Niall laughed as he walked over to Danny’s bedroom and flicked on the light. He pulled the covers back and Zayn stepped forward and sat Danny on the bed. He then pulled the blankets up to the boy’s chin. Niall sat on one side while he sat on the edge of the other. 

“What shall I sing, Babe?” 

“I’m not sure.”

Zayn nodded before thinking for a moment. He finally picked a song and began to sing. 

“You tell me that you’re sad and lost your way  
You tell me your tears are here to stay  
But I know you’re only hiding  
And I just want to see you 

Zayn was a bit shy at first. He only ever sang around his family and close friends. 

You tell me you’re hurt and you’re in pain   
And I can see your head is held in shame,  
But I wanna see you smile again  
See you smile again

But don’t burn out  
Even if your scream and shout   
It’ll come back to you  
And I’ll be here for you

Zayn took his eyes from Danny and looked right into Niall’s beautiful blue ones. 

Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love   
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough   
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark 

Zayn looked back to the young boy with a smile. Danny was clutching Patches to his chest and he could see the excitement in his eyes. 

I wish I could take you to the stars  
I’d never let you fall and break your heart   
And if you wanna cry and fall apart  
I’ll be there to hold you 

Niall somehow made the connection. Zayn was supposed to be singing to Danny, but those few lyrics were directed towards him. 

You tell me you hurt, it’s all in vain  
But I can see your heart love again  
And I remember you laughing   
So let’s just laugh again

But don’t burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It’ll come back to you, back to you

Zayn took his eyes off his boyfriend, so he can look at Danny again. 

Oh I will carry you over fore and water for your love   
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough   
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

Danny sat eagerly listening to Zayn. He was amazed and couldn’t help but to think that he sang almost as good as his daddy. 

And you don’t need  
You don’t need to worry  
And you will see it’s easy to loved  
I know you wanna be loved

Zayn lowered his voice and sang the next line softly before picking back up on the chorus. 

Oh I will carry you over fore and water for your love

Oh I will carry you over fore and water for your love   
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough   
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

Oh I will carry you over fore and water for your love   
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough   
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

 

As he finished Danny clapped his hands excitedly Niall smiled brightly.

“That was so good, Zayn!”

Niall nodded in agreement, “Very. I had no idea you could sing like that. Who sing that song, originally? I’ve never heard it.”

Zayn looked down shyly at the Marvel bed sheets, before looking into Niall’s beautiful blue orbs, “I wrote it.”

Niall was taken aback, “You wrote it?”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, for someone special and I only met them a little while ago.”

Niall made the connection. Zayn had written that song for him. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t. It would scare his son. 

So, instead Niall smiled and couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face. 

“Will you bose of you sing to me now?”

“Maybe another time, baby.” Niall said.

“Aw,” Danny’s stuck his bottom lip out, “Okay.”

Niall leaned down and kissed the top of his head, “Say your prayers, baby. I love you.”

“I will, daddy. I love you too.” Danny, with the arm that wasn’t holding Patches, hugged Niall’s neck. He kissed Niall’s cheek. 

Once they pulled away Danny held his free arm out to Zayn, so that he could hug him as well. 

Zayn leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the tiny body. Danny hugged his neck and kissed his cheek too.

Niall watched and couldn’t help the huge smile that appeared on his face. He wanted this every night. He wanted him and Zayn to tuck Danny into bed and sing to him every night.

“Night, buddy.” 

“Goodnight Zayn.”

Niall stood, as did Zayn, and they walked over to the door. Zayn opened it as Niall turned out the light. 

The only light in the room came from the far wall. It was Spiderman nightlight. 

As soon as Zayn closed the door Niall tackled him into a hug. 

“You’re amazing.” He breathed in the scent of the raven’s leather jacket. 

“I do sing pretty good, don’t I?” Zayn teased.

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about,” Niall picked his head up and looked into Zayn’s eyes. His hands came to rest on front of other man’s jacket.

“You’re just amazing. Sometimes, I feel like this all too good to be true and it’s all going to end soon.” 

“It’s not. It won’t. Niall, I care about you and Danny a lot. I haven’t ever felt this way about someone before. You both mean a lot to me.” He cupped Niall’s face before leaning down and connecting their lips.

“Daddy…oops.” 

Niall and Zayn broke apart to see Danny standing in his doorway.

“Um, what is it, baby?” Niall’s face reddened.

“Can I have some water?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’ll get some.” He stepped away from Zayn and walked into the kitchen.

Zayn picked Danny up in his arms and waited for Niall to come back. Walking back to his son and boyfriend Niall handed Danny his Spiderman mug.

“Can I drink it in my wroom?”

Niall nodded, “Yes, that’s fine.” 

“Want me to put you back in bed, buddy?” Zayn asked and Danny nodded.

Zayn and Danny disappeared into the bedroom. Niall leaned on the doorframe and watched as Zayn put his son back in bed. 

“Do you and daddy kiss a lot?” He asked before taking a sip of water, holding the mug with both hands.

Zayn sat on the edge of the bed, “Um, sometimes, yeah. Does it bother you?”

Danny held his cup out for Zayn. Zayn plucked it from his tiny hands and sat it down on the nightstand. 

“No. If daddy is going to kiss someone then I want it to be you.”

“Really?” Zayn grinned.

Danny nodded before asking, “Are you going to hurt my daddy? Because Jack used to hurt my daddy.”

Niall almost stepped in, but Zayn had it covered.

“No, never. I will never hurt him or you. I plan on being around for a while, as long as you two will have me.”

“Forever?”

Zayn almost choked on his next words, “Um, if that’s how long you both want me around.”

Danny wiggled down in his blankets, “Good.”

Zayn pulled the blanket up to his chin once again.

“Night, buddy.” Instead of ruffling the boy’s hair he leaned down and kissed it. 

He got up and walked out of the room. Niall closed the door. 

Niall spun Zayn around quickly and cupped his face, “Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Staying around for as long as we want you to?” Niall’s blue eyes were full of hope.

“I meant every word.” Zayn’s breath ghosted over Niall’s lips. 

“I want you around forever.”

When Niall said those words Zayn’s heart literally melted and a huge smile broke out across his face. 

Niall looked as if he was thinking really hard about something for a moment and what he said next caught Zayn off guard.

“I love you,” Niall whispered as he brought their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you liked it! I hope the song choice was okay! I am not sure when I will update again! Hopefully next Thursday...I know, it's sooo far away! And I kind of left it on a huge cliffhanger. I am evil sometimes. I'll try my best to update before that. But I am studying for finals and I have two projects to finish. They are due soon! Yikes! Wish me luck!~


	12. Kiss you once now I can't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Here's chapter 12! Wow, this story is really coming a long! And I have so much more planned! I have no clue exactly how many more chapters there will be, but it will be a lot!~

Zayn’s brain was on overload. 

‘Did Niall just say he loves me?’ He thought. 

Zayn pulled away from Niall just a bit. 

‘Oh my God! He doesn’t feel the same! I screwed everything up! I’m so stupid!’ Niall thought. 

“I love you too.” Zayn’s hand crept to the back of Niall’s head and pulled them into another kiss. 

The two men stood kissing in the middle of the living room for a long time before they took it to the couch. Zayn backed Niall up until his legs hit the couch. He fell back, Zayn falling on top of him. But they never broke their kiss.

Niall’s hands flew up to Zayn’s hair, tangling his fingers in the raven locks. 

One of Zayn’s hands rested on Niall’s hip and he couldn’t stop his fingers from finding their way underneath Niall’s shirt. His hand ran over the warm flesh. Niall didn’t flinch or push him away.

Zayn broke their kiss, but only so he could start trailing kisses down Niall’s neck. Niall let out a loud moan. His face turned pink, because, well, that’s embarrassing. 

“It’s okay, Babes. I want to hear you.” Zayn muttered. 

Niall realized something and he pushed Zayn away gently.

“Stop.” 

“Did I go too far? I’m so sorry Babes. It brought back memories, didn’t it?”

“No, no, no.” Niall shook his head, “It’s just that, I’m not sure if Danny is asleep yet and I don’t want him walking out here and seeing us this way.” 

It was Zayn’s turn to blush.

“Oh, yeah. You’re right. Wouldn’t want to give him nightmares, would we?”

Niall laughed, “No. Do you want to stay for a while?”

“Of course.” Zayn grinned.

“Movie?”

“If you make popcorn.”

Niall smiled, “Deal. Pick a movie while I go make some.” 

When Zayn had popped a large bowl of popcorn Zayn had chosen Grease. 

They settled on the couch, Zayn sat on down and rested his arm on the arm of the couch while the other wrapped around Niall’s shoulders. Niall cuddled up against him. 

Zayn and Niall took turns singing every other song and they always cracked each other up. 

After the movie they sat on the couch and exchanged a few short and sweet kisses before Zayn got up.

“I have work tomorrow.”

“So do I.”

Zayn walked over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Niall opened the door for him. 

Zayn stepped out into the hallway. He cupped Niall’s face in his hands and kissed his lips softly.

“I love you.” He said with a smile.

“I love you too. God,” Niall gave a breathy laugh, “I love saying that. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Zayn couldn’t smile any bigger.

“You’re too adorable.” 

“I’ll see you later?”

“Of course. Bye Babes.”

“Bye. Be careful, Love.”

“I will.” He straightened his jacket and bent down to kiss Niall once more before turning around to leave. 

 

The next day Zayn had just returned form the University and was getting ready to go pick Niall and Danny up. They were going to go out for dinner. 

Harry and Louis had dragged Liam to the raven’s flat to annoy him. 

Zayn was just slipping his shoes on when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and smiled when heard Niall’s voice. 

“Niall.” Harry and Louis said once they saw Zayn’s face light up. 

“Yeah, I’m on my way. He did? Aw. Tell Danny I can’t wait to see it. Okay. I love you too. Bye.”

He hung his phone up and set it on the table and got to work tying his shoelace. 

“LOVE?” All three of his friends said. 

Zayn finished tying his shoe before looking up at them with a huge smile, “Yeah. We’re in love.”

“Zayn, you and Niall have only been seeing each other for two months now.” Liam stated.

Zayn sighed, “I know, but I love him and Danny so much. I mean, the first time I looked into Niall’s eyes I knew I loved him. And Danny, I love him as if he were my own son.”

“That’s so sweet!” Louis squealed.

“Our little Zaynie is all grown up!” Harry added. 

“Well, I’m happy for you two then.” Liam said with a nod. 

“Thanks guys. Well, I’m leaving. LiLi, don’t let these two destroy my flat.” He pointed to Louis and Harry, who in return gave fake looks of hurt. 

 

Knocking on the door he couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement. He always did when he got to see Niall and Danny. 

Niall opened the door wearing a long sleeve gray t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Zayn wondered if he had dressed handsomely enough. He wore a white t-shirt with a red and black flannel long-sleeve shirt over it, with it unbuttoned. 

He smiled, “Hey.” 

“Hey. You look great.” Zayn said and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Thanks.” Niall blushed.

“You look good too. Come on in. We were just putting out shoes on.”

When Zayn stepped into the flat he saw Danny sitting on the couch. 

“Hey buddy.” 

Danny looked up at him, “Zayn!” 

Zayn chuckled as he walked over and sat down beside. He ruffled his hair a bit. 

“How have you been?”

“Good. Missed you!”

“I missed you too.” 

Niall sat down on the other side of Danny, holding up his little gray converse. 

“I want to do it, daddy.” Danny held his hand out eagerly.

“Are you sure?” Niall asked as he handed his son his shoes. 

Danny nodded and he got to work on trying to his shoes on. 

He managed to get them on his feet, which took almost ten minutes. Tying them was the hard part.

He tried and tried again. Finally after fifteen minutes he had them both in tight knots. He fell against the couch and sighed in defeat.

“Life is tough.”

Zayn and Niall bit their lips to keep from laughing. 

Niall was about to offer his son his help, but Zayn beat him to it. 

“Want me to help you out, buddy?”

Danny nodded. 

Zayn got to his knees in front of Danny, his little legs dangling off the couch. It took the dark haired man a bit of time to get the knots undone, but he finally did and tied his shoes. 

Niall found it quite amusing. He took his phone out and took a few pictures, a few meaning ten. It seems like his background on his phone was a new picture of Zayn and Danny every other day. He had so many he couldn’t keep just one for long.

Once he was done Danny clacked his shoes together happily, “Thank you Zayn.”

Zayn grinned, “No problem.” 

“All right. Let’s go. I’m hungry.” Niall said with a smile.

“Me too!” Danny jumped off the couch and patted his little tummy. 

Niall chuckled as he grabbed their coats. 

Inside the car Zayn asked, “Do you have any suggestions?”

Niall shrugged, “You know I’ll eat anything. What about you, baby?” He turned around in his seat to look at his son who was holding Patches tightly. 

“I’m cold daddy.” 

Niall turned back around and went to unzip his jacket. He didn’t want his son to be cold. But Zayn stopped him.

“I should have blanket under your seat.”

Niall reached down and ran his hand under his seat until his fingers brushed against soft, fuzzy, material. 

He pulled it out. It was just a plain black blanket. He then opened it out and laid it out over his son. 

“Thank you. Patches’ paws were starting to turn into ice!”

Both men let out small chuckles. 

“I’m sorry it’s so cold, buddy.” Zayn glanced up to look at Danny in the mirror, “I still need to get the heater fixed. I’m just forgetful.”

Niall laced their fingers together, “All three of us will just have to keep reminding you.”

Zayn chanced a look at his boyfriend. He gave him a smile before turning his attention back to the road. 

They decided to eat at a small diner with red leather booths, and white and black-checkered floors. 

It was a round booth and Danny hopped in first, he crawled his way to the middle. Then Niall went after him and then Zayn. 

After they ordered they drinks the waitress brought a coloring sheet and three crayons for Danny. 

He got to work drawing while Zayn draped an around Niall’s shoulders and pulled him close. Niall rested his head on Zayn’s shoulders and they watched the young boy. 

“What are you two going to do tonight?” Zayn wondered.

“Hm, not too sure. We’ll just probably pop some popcorn and watch movies. Want to join us?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Niall grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Their food came and they talked and joked, all three of them. They were a family and it felt so natural to all of them. 

After they finished eating Danny asked if he could get a milkshake.

“Please daddy?” He begged.

“You were just saying you were cold and now you want a milkshake?” He gave his son a teasing smile.

“But Patches really wants one.”

Niall chuckled, “Okay. What flavor?”

“Chocolate!”

Niall groaned softly, “You will never go to sleep tonight.”

Danny giggled.

Zayn’s arm found its way around Niall’s shoulders once again, “Want to share one with me?”

Niall looked up at him, “As long as we get vanilla.”

Zayn gave him huge grin, “Deal.” 

Soon Danny was slurping on his milkshake, making a mess, which made Niall giggle at his son as he wiped up his son’s mess. 

Zayn and Niall sipped at their shared shake. Zayn looked at the waitress and gestured for her to give him the check. When he turned back around whip cream hit his cheek. 

Niall and Danny burst into a fit of giggles. 

Zayn let out a laugh as he wiped the cream off with a napkin.

Niall grinned, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” 

Danny clapped his hands together, “Daddy, you’re funny!”

The waitress brought the check and Zayn insisted on paying. 

“Do you want to go to my place for a while?” He asked once they were buckled inside the car.

“Want to go Danny?” Niall asked, twisting around in his seat.

Danny nodded excitedly, “Yes!” 

Walking into Zayn’s apartment they saw Harry and Louis cuddled up on the couch, and Liam in the recliner.

He looked up to Zayn, “Sorry. They wouldn’t leave until you came back, and you told me not to let them destroy the place. So, I couldn’t leave.”

Zayn smiled, “It’s okay LiLi.”

“Louis, Harry, Li!” Danny jumped over the threshold, very happy to see the three men. He had grown to love them as if they were his uncles. 

Louis smiled, “Hey, Dan!” 

He rushed over to the couch and wedged himself between Harry and Louis. 

“Danny,” Niall chuckled. 

“It’s okay, Nialler.” Harry said. 

“Did you have fun tonight, Danny?” Liam asked.

Danny nodded, “Daddy threw whip cream at Zayn! It was funny.”

“You’re playing with whip cream?” Harry asked and Louis wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. 

Niall and Zayn rolled their eyes.

“Anyway, how are you feeling Lou?” Niall bent down to hug the sassy man.

“I’m okay. The baby is already taking its toll on me. I’m exhausted.”

Before Niall could say anything, Danny was on his knees, invading Louis’ personal space.

“Are you having a baby?”

Louis smiled and Harry chuckled.

“Yes, Lou and me are having a baby.”

“Where is it? I wanna see!” 

“It’s in my tummy.” Louis informed the boy.

“How did it get in there?”

The room went silent and the adults all looked at Niall to answer the boy’s question.

“Uh, well, um, God put it there.”

Liam let out a laugh.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed, “It’s just really, really small right now. It has grow.” 

Niall nodded, “And in a few months the baby will be here.”

“How will it get out?” Danny wondered.

“Okay,” Niall said with a red face, “I think that’s enough questions for today.”

Zayn laughed and draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders. He whispered into his ear, “Nice save babe.”

“Anyway you want to spend the night?”

“I’m always up for it, you have to ask Danny.”

“Hey, buddy,” Zayn asked getting the little boy’s attention, “Want to have a sleepover?”

Danny jumped off the couch, “Yes, yes, yes!” 

Niall groaned, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you get him large milkshake. He’s so hyper now.” 

“I was just letting him have some fun, babe.”

“Daddy,” Niall felt his son tug at his pants leg.

“Yes baby?”

“I don’t have pajamas.”

“I’m sure you can wear a shirt of mine. Come on.” Zayn scooped him up.

Niall stood, watching them laugh as they disappeared into the bedroom. 

“Zayn’s really good with him.” Harry stated.

Niall turned to look at them. He smiled, “He is.” 

Danny came running out of Zayn’s room wearing a navy blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it. It was a hundred sizes too big for him. It hung off his shoulder.

“Daddy look! It’s Captain America!”

Niall grinned as he bent down to his son’s level.

“It sure is,” He tried to fix the shirt so it wouldn’t hang off his shoulder, but it was no use. It kept slipping. 

“But Spiderman is still you’re favorite, right?”

Danny looked flabbergasted, “Of course Daddy! He’s the best!” 

Zayn came out wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

“I laid out some clothes for you, babe. They’re on the bed.” 

Niall stood, “Thank you.” 

He disappeared into his boyfriend’s bedroom to change. 

Zayn sat down on the couch, pulling Danny with him. The boy giggled, “Zayn!”

He tickled the boy for a little bit. The boy giggled and squirmed.

“Zayn, what are you doing to my son?” Niall asked coming into the room, wearing a white t-shirt and red and black plaid pants, which were a little loose on him.

Zayn stopped attacking the boy. 

“Just a bit of tickling, babe.” He grinned.

“Zayn go tickle daddy!” Danny said. 

Zayn smirked, “Okay.”

Niall’s eyes widened, “Zayn, no.”

He began backing up.

Zayn got up, and followed the blonde.

“Zayn, I will kill you! NO!” He turned to run, but Zayn grabbed him by the waist. Niall tried to pull out of Zayn’s grasp, away from his tickling torture, and in the process tripped. Both men hit the ground. 

They laughed and laughed harder as Danny ran over and fell onto them. The other three men smiled at them. They noticed how they were becoming a family. 

After a while they all sat up, trying to get their breathing under control. They were sitting close to the coffee table.

“Zayn,” Danny shuffled over to the said man on his knees, “Can I ask a question?”

He plopped down in Zayn’s lap.

“Sure.”

He opened his mouth, but closed and thought for a moment. 

“I changed my mind. I don’t have a question.”

“It’s okay. You can ask me anything.” Zayn urged him. 

“I always wanted to ask you. Why do you have coloring on your arm?” He pointed to Zayn’s tattoo sleeve.

Zayn let out a loud laugh, “You mean my tattoos?”

Danny only shrugged.

“It’s ink. The tattoo artist gets a needle and draws ink into my skin. It’s permanent, which means it will never come off.”

Danny touched Zayn’s arm in awe. 

“Did it hurt?”

Zayn nodded, “A bit, yeah.” 

Danny’s face went from awe to horrified. He scrambled over to Niall’s lap.

“Daddy, I am never getting a tattoo!”

All five of the men in the room laughed.

“I bet that’s what every parent wants their child to say.” The blonde man said. 

“Can I draw on you Zayn?” Danny asked as he pointed to Zayn’s ‘clean’ arm. 

“Sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Liam hand me my backpack, will you?” He asked his friend, he pointed his bright red backpack with black zippers on it. It was lying on the kitchen table. Liam got up to get it. He handed it over to Zayn. 

“I’m going to head home. Danielle and me are going out to dinner. Bye guys.” He waved as he walked out the door. 

Zayn unzipped the small front pouch and pulled out gave Danny a black marker.

Danny excitedly uncapped it and got to his knees beside Zayn. 

“What are you going to draw, baby?” Niall asked.

“It’s a surprise daddy!” Danny said before he got to work. 

A few minutes later Niall dug around in Zayn’s bag and pulled out a red marker. He stopped Danny and instructed Zayn to take his shirt off, which earned a wolf whistle from Harry. 

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, clearly exhausted. Harry kissed his boyfriend’s temple and rubbed his stomach, which is such a small bump you have to run your hand over it to feel it. 

“Let’s go home, Boo. We’ll take a hot bath.”

Louis hummed, “Sounds wonderful. Take pictures Zaynie. I want to see your new ‘tattoo’.”

“Will do. Bye.” Zayn said as he took off his shirt. 

Danny got to work on Zayn’s arm while Niall began to draw on Zayn’s pectoral. 

“I’m being surrounded.” Zayn chuckled.

“By art!” Danny said, which made everyone chuckle. 

Finally after half an hour Niall and Danny both stopped. Zayn looked down at his arm, which had a picture of Spiderman’s mask, a Batman symbol, and a few smiley faces here and there. He looked at Niall’s work, which was a huge red heart and in the inside had a black swoopy Z, N, and D.

He laughed, “Everything looks great guys.” 

Danny got up and grabbed Patches and began dancing around with the stuffed dog. 

“I think I’m going to get this one.” He looked at Niall as he pointed to the heart. 

Niall’s eyes widened, “You are not...?” 

“Am too! I think it’ll make a nice addition to the rest.” 

Niall cupped Zayn’s face, “You are crazy.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.” Niall brushed his lips over his boyfriend’s.

“Ew! Daddy, Zayn!” Danny said.

Said men looked over at the boy and Zayn grabbed him quickly, pulling him onto his lap, the young boy squealing the whole way. 

Niall kissed his cheek repeated and Zayn kissed the other. The young boy giggled loudly and tried to escape their ‘wrath’. 

Later that night after watching many Disney movies and more giggling and laughing Danny feel asleep on the couch. Zayn picked him up and carried him to the guest room. Danny’s head rested on Zayn’s shoulder, fast asleep. Patches dangled from his hand. He dropped it and Niall picked up and followed Zayn into the bedroom. 

After lying the boy in bed and covering him up Zayn kissed his forehead, as did Niall. The blonde man laid the stuffed dog next to his son before he joined Zayn out in the hall. 

Niall as quietly as possible closed the door and turned around to face Zayn. The other man rested his hands around Niall’s waist, pulling him to his body.

“I never thought I would be in this position.”

Niall opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but Zayn went on.

“I never thought I would love anyone as much as I love you and Danny. I - we’re like a family – and I love it.” 

With that said he leaned down and kissed Niall’s lips. The blonde closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Zayn’s lips on his. Zayn’s words hit him hard and a lump formed in his throat. He wanted to cry from being so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Here is a secret...the next chapter might, MIGHT be about Niall meeting Zayn's parents. I'm not sure yet. I'll have to really think hard about it!~


	13. People say we shoudn't be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So, something weird happened and I had two chapter twelves' and so I deleted one of them, which deleted some comments. I'm sorry guys :( I just wanted you to know I'm not some jerk who deletes comments! It just happened!~

It’s been a whole month since Zayn had said those words to Niall in his hallway. And ever since that night he’s wanted to ask Niall something, but he was just frightened. 

‘It’s too son, isn’t it? What if he doesn’t want to? What if he freaks out and breaks up with me? Ugh! Why is this so hard?’ Zayn thought as he stood outside of his boyfriend’s apartment. He’d been there a good ten minutes trying to think of how to ask Niall. 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Niall.

“I thought I heard someone outside.” He gave a teasing smile, but it turned into a worried look when he saw the distressed face Zayn was sporting. 

“Is everything all right?”

“Um,” Zayn’s hands twitched at his sides, “Yes, just a little stressed is all.”

“Why don’t you come in?” Niall stepped aside and motioned for the raven to step inside. 

Zayn did so. His nerves were like a ball bouncing from wall to wall. 

“Is everything okay?” Niall asked as he stepped in front of Zayn, “You didn’t tell me you were coming by.” 

“I just,” Zayn tried to get the words out, “Why don’t we sit down.”

Niall looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding and they made their way to the couch. 

After sitting down Zayn stayed for a while, biting his lip out of nervousness. 

“Zayn, will you please tell me what’s going on? You’re starting to scare me. Did I do something? Do you want to break up?” Niall practically choked out the last question.

Zayn’s hands flew to Niall’s face and cupped it gently. 

“No! Of course not! I love you so much, Babes. I just…I really want to ask you something and I’m not sure how.”

Niall let out a breath he had been holding. 

“Just ask me.” Niall urged; the suspense was killing him. 

Zayn released Niall’s face and grabbed hold of his hands. 

“Ever since that night when you and Danny slept over at my place and I told you that ‘we’re like a family,’ I meant it. We are kind of like one. Every time you and Danny leave my place or I leave yours I don’t feel right. Especially when I get home and get into bed. My flat is so quiet and empty. It just feels so wrong without you two there. So, I was wondering if,” He took a deep breath before he continued, “If you and Danny would like to move in with me?”

‘Did he just…Oh my God, he did! He asked us to move in with him!’ Niall thought. 

“Uh,” Niall let out a breathy chuckle, “Wow. Do you mean that? You want us to move in with you?” 

Niall believe Zayn loved him and Danny. He didn’t doubt it, but this is a huge step in their relationship.

“Yes, of course I mean it. I really want this,” He squeezed Niall’s hands. 

Niall’s mind raced with so many questions he thought his head would explode.

“Niall, look, I understand if you don’t want to. I…”

“I would love for us to move in with you Zayn.” The blonde stated.

Zayn’s eyes flew to Niall’s, “Really?”

Niall nodded and Zayn lunged forward and kissed his boyfriend a bit to roughly, but he couldn’t help it. He was too excited.

“This is so awesome! I’ll come over one day soon and we can start packing everything! I can’t wait!”

Niall chuckled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. 

“Love, wait. Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves. I would love for us to all live together, but I think we should wait at a few weeks and talk about everything, okay? We need to talk to Danny and see how he feels about this.”

Zayn’s shoulders slumped, “You’re right. We should talk about some things. Damn, I hope Danny wants to.” He bit his bottom lip again. 

Niall smiled and reached up to brush his fingers through Zayn’s black hair.

“I’m sure he will. It’ll be a little hard leaving this place and Simon, for the both of us. It’s been our home for four years. But I know we will be so much happier with you.”

“Speaking of Danny, where is he?”

“Simon’s mom, Carrol, took him. She’s been baking again. And she loves Danny to help her.”

“So, we’re alone?” Zayn asked.

Niall nodded, knowing what his boyfriend wants, “We are completely by ourselves.”

As Zayn scooted closer to the blonde he said, “Good.” 

His hand found it’s way to the back of Niall’s head and he pressed their lips together.

 

Zayn had just gotten home from the university when his phone rang. He sighed. He didn’t want to answer it. He wanted a nice, long, hot shower and then he wanted to sleep for a week. 

He wished Niall and Danny were here. It’s been one week since he asked Niall to move in with him. They have yet to talk to Danny, wanting to take things slow and ease into it. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He answered it without looking at who was calling. 

“Zayn’s flat. His ours are from the crack of dawn to I’m about to take a shower and go to sleep, Monday through Sunday. I’m stripping my clothes now, so, please leave a message after the beep.”

“Oh, ha-ha, I’m glad I have a son with a sense of humor.”

“Mom!” Zayn’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was you!”

He heard a small laugh, “Its all right, dear. I was just calling to check up on you. I haven’t heard from you in almost a month.” 

Zayn plopped down on the couch and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy.”

“With the new boyfriend, I presume. How’s he doing? Neil, right?”

“His name is Niall. He’s good and so is Danny.”

“Oh, that’s right. He’s got a son. When you told me you were dating someone with a child I nearly fainted. I never thought you would go for that. I think it’s sweet you are though.”

“That’s right! I haven’t told you yet…”

“Told me what? Tell me now, Zayn Javadd Malik!”

“We’re in love, mom. I love him and he loves me.” 

“My baby is in love? No! I will not allow this! You are too young, you’re my baby boy!” Her tone was teasing of course.

He chuckled, “You can’t change my mind, sorry. Also, I asked him and Danny to move in with me. We’re taking it slow and talking about everything though.”

“Oh Zayn,” His mother was silent for moment. 

“I’m so happy for you, but I cannot allow you to live together…”

He opened his mouth to ask why when she continued.

“Without me meeting them first.”

Zayn smiled, “When?”

“This Saturday evening. I’ll make a big dinner!”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Niall. Louis and Harry were going to take Danny out for a day of fun, though.”

“Well, then bring Niall on Saturday and then we’ll think of something else so that I can meet Danny.”

“Okay, but what about Dad?”

Mr. Malik could be a hard man to deal with. He disliked gays. It’s against their religion. When Zayn came out to his parents when he was 19 he had thrown a big fit and yelled and cursed at him for hours until Zayn couldn’t take it anymore and left. He stayed at Louis and Harry’s for the following month until he found a flat of his own. 

His father finally had ‘forgiven’ his son. Forgiven meaning he would criticize Zayn every time he visited his parents. He preached about how wrong it is to be gay and how Zayn was not a ‘true’ Muslim. 

“I’ll talk with him and make sure he’s on his best behavior.”

“Okay, well, I’ll talk to Niall tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait! I’ll see you two Saturday! I love you, dear.”

“Love you too mom.” 

After hanging up he tossed his phone on the couch beside him and threw his head back. He rubbed his hands over his face as a new ball of nerves found their way into his body. He just knew his dad was smart off and be a complete ass to, not only him, but to Niall as well. 

Asking Niall the next day was easy. He immediately agreed, but Zayn could tell he was nervous about it. Just like he was when Zayn asked him to meet his friends. 

Zayn readjusted his phone, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I would love to meet your parents.”

“Okay. You don’t know what you’re getting into.” Zayn half-teased. 

‘You really don’t, babe. And I’m sorry.’ He thought. 

 

On Saturday evening Zayn picked up Niall and drove them his parents house. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked once Zayn pulled up into his parent’s driveway. 

“Completely. There’s a big difference between meeting your boyfriend’s friends to meeting his parents.”

Zayn reached over and took the blonde’s hands in his, “Well, just try to relax. My mom will love you.”

“What about your dad?”

“My dad…I guess I should have mentioned that my dad is…homophobic.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Niall screamed.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I just – I got scared you wouldn’t come at all.”

“Zayn,” Niall sighed before looking at his boyfriend, “I would have come either way. I just wish I had some time to prepare myself for this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Do I need to know anything?

“We, well my father and I do not eat any kind of pig. He doesn’t listen to music either.”

Niall groaned, “Great and music just happens to be my favorite thing. Let’s go.”

“Are you mad?”

“I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.”

Zayn smiled at that and he kissed Niall’s knuckles before they got out of the car.

The raven didn’t even get to knock before the door was thrown open and a short woman with dark brown hair threw her arms around his neck. 

“Oh my baby!” She kissed him all over his face.

“Mom!” His face burned with embarrassment. 

“I just missed my boy! Now,” She cupped his face, “Let me take a look at you.” She took a step back and looked him up and down.

“Are you eating enough? You look like you lost weight.” 

“Mom!”

“Okay, okay! Sorry! I’m done.” She turned to Niall. 

“And you must be Niall.” She placed her hands on his arms and gave them a light squeeze.

“Zayn’s told me quite a lot about you.” She smiled brightly at him.

“He has? You and I should have a talk then.” He grinned at her.

“Oh, come here!” She hugged him tightly.

“Mom! Stop, you are going to scare him! Ugh, you’re just like Louis!”

She released Niall, but took his hand and pulled him inside, Zayn following close behind them. 

She led them to the living room.

“Yaser,” She looked at the man with dark skin sitting in the recliner.

“Zayn and Niall are here.”

After a moment he glanced up at them, “Oh, hello.” He grumbled.

Niall stood next to Tricia, their hands still clasped together tightly, with Zayn right behind him. 

“Yaser, stand up,” Trisha hissed, “Be nice.”

The man pushed himself up and looked to Zayn. He nodded, “Son.”

“Dad, it’s good to see you.” Zayn forced out a smile. 

Niall didn’t know whether to introduce himself or to just be quiet. He chose the second one. That is until Yaser looked to him. He looked him up and down before saying, “I’m Yaser. You’re Niall, right?”

Niall nodded, “Yes sir.” 

“It’s uh, nice to meet you.”

“You too sir.” 

“Zayn, you and I need to catch up, don’t we son?”

Zayn nodded, “Yes, I suppose we do.”

“You two boys be nice.” Tricia said before dragging Niall into the kitchen.

“I know you’re the guest, but mind giving me a hand?” 

“Not at all, ma’am.” 

“Do not ever call me that again. It makes me feel old. Call me Trisha.” 

 

Meanwhile in the living room Zayn stood staring at his father, his arms crossed. His father was going on and on about gay people. 

“You just do not understand how serious this is, do you?”

“Father, it’s not like Niall and me are the only gay couple in the world. We love love one another.”

“Love?” Yaser spat, “You don’t know what love is. You’re too young.” 

“You and mom met when you were young.”

“We were older than you are now. And we didn’t decide to live together! We got married first!”

“So, you’re saying you want me to marry Niall before we move in together?”

“Yes! Uh, I mean no! I do not want you together at all!”

“What did you think was going to happen when I told you and mom I was gay? Die alone?”

“I wanted you to marry that nice young girl you dated in high school.”  
Zayn opened his mouth to reply, but Tricia’s voice came from the kitchen. 

“Dinner’s ready!” 

Zayn and Yaser looked at one another for a moment longer before walking into the dining room. Niall was leaning on the doorframe. Zayn walked over to him.

“Are you okay?” Niall asked when he saw the stern look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“My dad’s an asshole.”

“I’m sorry?” Niall asked with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Not your fault. I just wish he could see that I’m still the same person I’ve always been and that we love one another.” He took Niall‘s hand in his own. 

Niall gave his hand a squeeze.

“Maybe he will one day.”

“I highly doubt it. I wish Danny were with us right now and we were anywhere else but here.” 

“Can you two please stop that and sit down?” Yaser asked, just tad bit too rudely. 

Zayn sighed, but did not release Niall’s hand even after they sat down. They held underneath the table as if their love were secret. 

Dinner started out silent and awkward with no one knowing what to do or say. 

Surprisingly Yaser was the one who broke the silence.

“So, Niall, what do you do for a living?”

Niall side-glanced to Zayn before he replied, “I own a guitar shop and give lessons.” 

The older man snorted, “Into music, are you?”

Niall nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Trisha tells me that you’re Catholic?”

“I am.” 

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t be Muslim.” Yaser said with an almost disappointed look. 

“Well, I never approved of people like ‘you’. I was just wondering if homosexuality a sin in your religion too?”

Niall opened his mouth, but Zayn spoke before he could, “Niall, don’t answer that. He’s just trying to rile you up.”

“I am just asking a simple question, son.”

“Yaser, just because Niall is catholic doesn’t mean you can be an ass to him.” Trisha said.

“Trisha stop using such horrible language!” Yaser yelled.

“Stop yelling at her! She’s done nothing wrong!” Zayn said. 

“I think I should leave. I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Niall went to stand, but Zayn jerked him back down.

“You are not leaving, Babe. Mom and I want you here even if my asshole of a father doesn’t.”

Trisha nodded in agreement.

A few more minutes went by in silence before Yaser asked Zayn about his job at the university, which Niall smiled at. He thought it was nice his father took an interest in his son’s job. Well, he thought that too soon.

“When are you going to quit? It’s a waste of time. You need a real job.” 

“Dad, I work at freaking ‘university’! If that’s not a real job, then I don’t know what one is. I am fine right where I am.”

“Fine,” Yaser sighed, “Do you still paint?”

Zayn nodded and didn’t say anything. 

“You know what I’ve always said about that, right?”

“That it’s a waste of time. Like you say about everything else in my life.” Zayn said in a bored tone. 

“You need to focus on something you’re good at.” 

‘Is he saying Zayn’s paintings are no good? That he has no talent? That bastard!’ Niall thought. 

“Sir, I know that this is not my place to say this, but you’re wrong. Zayn is very talented. Have you even seen his paintings? They’re amazing. Zayn loves working at the university, because he’s helping his students to become better artists. He is guiding them. So, he’s not wasting his time one bit. About us being gay, so what? I love your son more than life itself and I would do anything for him. He’s the most amazing person I have ever met. You have not only insulted your son, but also me and I don’t think I can sit here and take anymore.”

Niall stood, “I’m sorry Zayn. Bye Trisha. I hope we can see each other soon.” 

With that said Niall walked out of the dining room. 

 

The blonde stood out on the front porch, letting the cold, crisp air hit his skin. He sat down on the steps and put his head between his knees as he tried to get his breathing under control. He was pretty sure he was having a slight asthma attack. 

He heard the door open, “Babe? Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Niall wheezed out.

“Do you need your inhaler? Shit, hold on. I think I have it in the car.”

A moment later cool plastic was being held to his lips. He straightened up and took it from his boyfriend. 

After two puffs of it he looked at Zayn, whose face had gone to the color of ash. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I’m okay. I got really mad. I’m sorry.”

Zayn got to his knees in front of him.

“It’s okay, Babes.” He scooted until he was between Niall’s legs, “That was probably the most hottest thing I have ever seen.” 

He bit his lips, contemplating on if he should say this or not.

“I am really turned on right now.” 

Niall let out a small laugh. 

He kissed Niall’s lips.

They only broke apart when the door opened behind them. It was Yaser. 

“Niall, can I talk to you alone for a moment?” 

“He’s not going to kill me, right?” Niall whispered as he and Zayn stood. 

They followed him into the house. He told Niall to follow him and they disappeared into his study. 

It was a decent sized room with bookshelves filled with books and knickknacks all around the room. A shiny mahogany desk sat in front of the window.

“Have a seat Niall.” He gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. 

Niall did as he was told while Yaser sat behind the desk. 

“Sir, if I may, I want to say I am sorry I got so angry. It’s just that…”

Yaser held a hand up for him to stop.

“Do you love my son as much as you say you do?”

This caught Niall off guard. He was expecting anything but this. 

“I – of course! I can’t ever find the right words to describe how great my love is for him. I always want to be with him and I can’t imagine my life without him in it.”

Yaser saw the look in Niall’s eyes. Niall was speaking from his heart. He ignored that for a moment and went on. 

“My wife tells me you were very hesitant to go out with Zayn. Why is that?” He laced his finger together and laid them on the desk.

The room suddenly felt so much hotter.

“I…um…the man I was with before treated me horribly. He abused me physically and raped me repeatedly. I was afraid to let myself fall for Zayn. I was scared it would happen all over again.”

Yaser seemed to think about everything Niall said. It was almost five minutes later when he spoke again.

“Well, if you love my son like you say you do then, I will do my best to except the both of you. All I have ever wanted was for my son to be successful and happy. I pushed him too hard and he is successful, but he was never happy, that is not until he came racing over here and excitedly told us he met a blonde Irish boy ‘with the most gorgeous blue eyes.’” Yaser said, quoting his son. 

Niall blushed.

“I love my son and I want him happy, which is why I am…glad you are with him, because I’ve never seen him so happy. I’m sorry I was so rude to you, Niall.”

Niall smiled, “It’s okay. Why don’t we just start over?”

Yaser smiled too, “I would really like that.”

Niall stood and held his hand out, “Niall Horan. It’s nice to meet you sir.” 

Yaser stood as well, “Yaser Malik, it’s a pleasure.”

 

Meanwhile in the living room Trisha sat on the couch as she watched her son pace back and forth. 

“What is taking so long? What do you think they’re talking about?” He suddenly gasped, 

“What if dad hit Niall? And Niall is so scared he can’t even move?”

“Zayn, calm down. You know you’re father isn’t a violent man.”

Zayn sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, “I know. It’s just…”

“You are really protective of Niall.”

“Yes,” Zayn looked up at his mother, “He’s been through a lot.”

Before anything else could be said the door to Yaser’s office opened and out walked the said man with Niall. He had an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. They were smiling. 

“Well, that’s good Niall. You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”

“What. The. Fu…”

“Zayn!” Trisha scolded.

“What happened? Did I hit my head? Am I in an alternate universe?”

“Zayn,” Yaser said, releasing Niall.

He walked over to his son and hugged him. It shocked Zayn to no end. He hasn’t hugged his father since he was 19. 

“Uh, dad?”

His father released him, but kept his hands on his shoulders.

“Zayn, I’m sorry I’ve treated you so horribly. I’m proud of you, of everything you’ve done. You’re so talented in your artwork. I’m sorry I never acknowledged it. I can tell Niall really loves you and that’s what I’ve ever really wanted. I love you, Zayn.”

“Dad,” Zayn gave a small sigh as he tried to not to get choked up in front of everyone.

“I love you too.”

Trisha had walked over to Niall and hugged him as tightly as she could.

“Thank you,” She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

In the car Zayn held Niall’s hand tightly over the console.

“I don’t know whatever the hell you did, but thank you. You literally got my dad to come around, to except me.”

“He loves you.”

“I know that now.”

“You’re the most amazing person I have ever met, Babe.” Zayn stated as he kissed Niall’s hand. 

“I was born amazing.”

Zayn chuckled, “I need to stop complimenting you. It’s going to your head.”

“No,” Niall playfully whined, “I love it when you tell how awesome and hot I am.”

They came to a red light and Zayn leaned over and kissed Niall’s lips. The only thing that broke them apart was the car honking behind them. The light had turned green. 

They laughed as Zayn sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope it turned out all right.~


	14. We can make it 'til the end, Nothing can come between you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ah! It's been so long my darlings! I wasn't ever too sure about this chapter. that's' why it took me so long to write it!~

A week after meeting Zayn’s parents the young couple finally decided the time was right to sit down with Danny and ask him how he felt about moving in with Zayn. 

They had gone out to lunch at the same little diner they had eaten at before. 

“Danny,” Niall said getting his son’s attention. The small boy stopped drawing and looked up.

“Yes daddy?”

“Zayn and I need to talk to you about something.” 

Danny’s whole face fell and he sat his pencil down.

“Am I in twouble?”

“No,” Niall shook his head, “Of course not.” 

“We just want to ask you something.” Zayn told him. 

“What?”

“Well,” Niall began, “Zayn asked if we wanted to move in with him. I said it’s entirely up to you.”

“Really?” Danny’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

Zayn nodded, “Yeah. I miss you guys too much when you leave.”

“I miss you too and so does Patches.”

“So, baby,” Niall stroked his son’s hair softly, “Do you want us to live with Zayn? If you think you’re not ready to move then, it’s okay. We understand. Be honest.” 

“We have to leave Uncle Simon?” His bottom lip quivered a bit. 

“If we move in with Zayn, yes. But its not like we won’t ever see him again. He’ll still watch you. He’s our family. We can’t get rid of him that easily.”

Danny looked down at his paper for a moment before whipping his head around with a smile. 

“Okay!” 

“You want us to all live together?” Zayn asked.

Niall heard the hope in his voice. 

Danny nodded, “Yes! I love you Zayn! You’re like my other daddy!”

“Papa Zayn.” Niall said with a laugh. 

“This is great!” Zayn said with a smile. 

“It’ll be a few weeks though. I have some things to sort out and we need to pack everything up.” Niall informed them.

“Yeah, I need to make room for you two.”

“And I need to get rid of some things like furniture and stuff.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help.” Zayn said before leaning in and kissing Niall’s lips. 

 

Niall was locking up his shop when someone tapped him on the shoulder he spun around as fast as grease lightning.

“Niall, honey, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Danielle! Oh thank God. I was scared I was about to be mugged or something.”

The thin girl smiled, “Sorry. I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer. So, I thought I would drop by. The boys all went out to ‘recreate old times,’ as Louis put it. And I didn’t want to be alone tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something?”

Hope shown in her eyes.

“Sure,” He smiled. 

“Great!” She looped her arm around his and they began walking down the street.

“Where to milady?” Niall asked.

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.” 

Niall untangled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“You, if you keep talking like this then I might just have to leave Zayn and steal you away from Liam.”

Danielle laughed. “Take me far away from this place!” Danielle said dramatically, “Let’s live in castle where no one will ever bother us!”

It was Niall’s turn to laugh, “I think Li’s made you watch too many Disney movies.” 

“He has, but I will watch them a million times more, because I love him.”

“And if that isn’t love then I don’t know what is.” 

They decided to eat a nice Mexican restaurant. As they ate they laughed and talked for an hour before they decided to leave. 

They walked down the streets talking about how silly their boyfriends were. 

“And you know what Liam did after that?” She giggled.

Niall stopped walking, Danielle stopped talking and looked up at him.

“What’s wrong?” She followed his gaze and it fell upon the worst thing she has ever seen.

Some blonde woman was stuck on Zayn like a leech and they were in a heated lip lock. 

“Don’t look, don’t look.” She whispered as she rested a hand on her friend’s cheek, making him look at her. 

Niall’s whole world felt like it was burning to the ground. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

‘Is this a joke?’ He wondered. 

“Let’s go.” Danielle told him gently. 

He only nodded, because if he spoke then he would definitely break down into a mess. They rounded the corner and Danielle got a cab.

Once inside she grabbed Niall’s hand and rubbed his back.

“Sweetie, say something.”

Niall was silent for almost two minutes. It was torture for Danielle watching her friend like this. 

He finally spoke, “I don’t understand.”

He shook his head, because this all felt like a nightmare. He just couldn’t believe it.

“Zayn said he loved me and Danny more than anything. I believed him. I let him in and told him everything. I trusted him with Danny. And,” He took in a deep ragged breath, “It was all a lie?” 

“Oh Sweetie.” Danielle was at a loss for words. 

Realization hit Niall, “Oh my God! Danny, is going to be crushed. How could he do this?” 

He stared at nothing for the rest of the ride to his flat.

Niall doesn’t remember the cab pulling up in front of his flat, Danielle paying the driver, Danielle digging his pockets for his keys or even stepping inside his warm flat. 

Danielle seated him on the couch and sat beside him. 

His phone beeped and with shaky hands he took it out to read the text message. He didn’t even get to open the message because his background was of Zayn and Danny. Their eyes were wide and their mouths full of popcorn. It was from a movie night they had the week before. 

That’s when Niall lost it. He began sobbing. 

He dropped his phone and it clattered to the floor. Danielle reached down and picked it up. 

“Simon text you. He’s asking if he should bring Danny up. I’ll tell him now’s the not a good time.”

“I’m going to step out and give him a call, okay?” She asked as she gave Niall’s arm a loving squeeze.

She came back inside a few minutes later.

“I told him what happened. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lie. He’s angry, wanted to go over to Zayn’s and beat him up. I told him not to that it would just upset you more. He told me to stay with you tonight. I was going to already.” 

She sat next to him once again and hugged his neck. 

“Oh Sweetie. It’s going to be okay.” She didn’t know whom she was saying that to. She wanted to cry as well, because she’s known Zayn for years. They are friends. Seeing Zayn kissing Perrie was a horrible sight and seeing Niall like this was even worse. 

Niall’s asthma was interfering with his sobs. He couldn’t breath and his chest began to hurt. Spikes of pain shot to his lungs as he cried. 

“Niall, look at me,” Danielle cupped his face in her hands, “Breathe, sweetie, deep breaths.” 

“I-I can’t. My chest hurts, Dan.”

 

Hours earlier Zayn had just gotten home from the University early. He was about to call Niall and invite him and Danny over when Harry, Louis and Liam walked through the door. 

Louis was just over four months along. His bump was still small, much to Harry’s dismay. He was obsessed with Louis’ baby bump. You hardly ever saw him not touching it. 

“Hey Z. We were wondering if you wanted to go out for a few beers.”

“Recreate old times!” Louis said.

“Only,” Harry looked to him, “You’re not drinking.”

“Of course I’m not going to drink Haz. I have to look out for our little boy.”

“I want a girl.” Harry whined.

Louis laughed, “I do too. I just like making you sound like a four year old.”

Harry sent him a glare but it soon was replaced with a smile and he leaned in and kissed the smaller boy’s lips.

“Guys,” Zayn said, “I just want to stay in tonight and watch some TV.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, Zayn! How many more chances do we have to go out before I pop?”

“Thanks for the mental image, Lou.” Zayn said.

“Aw come on. It’ll be fun.” Harry said. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Zayn caved in.

“I just sent Dani a text. I don’t want her to worry.” Liam informed them.

 

They decided to go to a small bar downtown. Harry and Zayn drank beer while Liam and Louis just drank some water. Liam didn’t drink because of his kidney and Louis, well, that’s a bit obvious. 

“So, how are Niall and Danny?” Harry asked. 

“That’s right. I didn’t tell you guys.” Zayn looked down at his glass and played with the condensation on his beer mug. 

“Tell us what?” Louis asked. 

“Oh my God. Did you and Niall break up?” Harry wondered.

“What happened? You two were so happy together.” Liam said. 

Zayn picked his head up to look at his friend’s sad and distressed faces. 

“I asked Niall and Danny to move in with me.” He grinned. 

“You bastard!” Louis shouted, “We thought you and Nialler broke up! I was about to drag you to his flat myself, and make you two make up! I love Nialler, so you better not screw this up or I will cut you penis off!”

“Jeez, Boo,” Harry winced as he held his ringing ear.

“Aw, I’m sorry Haz. Let me make it better.”

He leaned in close to Harry’s ear, but instead of kissing his ear his hand traveled down south to Harry’s crotch and he cupped his boyfriend. 

Harry grunted, “That’s not my ear.” 

Harry and Louis looked each other with so much lust Zayn and Liam could see it from across the table. 

“Aw come on guys. We do not want to see that.” Zayn complained. 

“Sorry.” They both said at the same time. 

“Anyway,” Liam began, “Are they really moving in with you?”

“Yepp,” Zayn said proudly, “It’ll be a few weeks, but yeah, they are.” 

“Well that’s awesome!” Harry said so enthusiastically that it reminded Zayn of Louis. 

“Yeah. I’m excited.” Zayn’s smile never left his face. 

“We’re happy for you guys.” Liam patted his arm. 

For next hour the four friends laughed and joked around. Harry and Zayn had two beers and they decided that, that was enough for tonight. They got up and walked out into the crisp air of London. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him close, his hand resting on the side of Lou’s baby bump. Every so often he would rub it. 

“Zayn! Is that you?” 

Zayn turned to see a tall, thin woman with long blonde hair. 

“Perrie!” He squeaked.

The girl his dad had wanted him to marry was Perrie. They dated their last two years of High School. Zayn had cared for her, but never loved her. When they first began dating he thought he was straight, but when graduation approached he realized his heart wasn’t with Perrie. 

He thought he would be honest with her, so he told her everything about how he felt and that he was gay. He thought she would at least try to understand. She did the exact opposite. 

She told the entire school that Zayn was gay. With just three weeks of High School left he thought it would be okay, that people wouldn’t be that harsh. Oh, how he was wrong. People, some, not all, would say horrible things to him, push him into lockers and give him evil looks. They would say, ‘You queer, you’re going to burn,’ or ‘how could you do this to Perrie?’ It was the worst three weeks of Zayn’s life. 

“Oh, look at you!” She said as he walked up to him.

“You look great!” She wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

“It’s been so long!” 

“It has.” He agreed with a nod.

“How have you been?” She wondered.

“Good. I’m, uh, I’m seeing someone.”

“Who is he?” She spat out ‘he’?

“A nice guy named Niall. I’m really happy with Perrie.” He silently begged her to understand and put the past aside. 

“You’re not even a bit curious of what would have happened if we stayed together?” She rested her hands on his chest.

“We would still be in a loveless relationship.”

She ignored that comment, “We looked so good together.”

“Appearances aren’t everything.” 

“Well, maybe we can just hook up, for old times sakes.” She looked up into his eyes. 

He gently took her hands in his and pushed his back.

“No, Perrie. I’m in love with someone and I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“HIM!” She yelled angrily, “How could you be gay after what we had?”

“It’s not like I chose to be this way. I was born this way.” 

She quickly stepped closer to him and grabbed the sides of his face and smashed their lips together. 

 

“Do you have an inhaler anywhere?” Danielle stood up quickly and began rummaging through drawers in the kitchen.

“Z-Zayn has it.” Niall wheezed.

“Damn him,” She cursed. She hated cursing, but really, Zayn was making her very angry.

“You don’t have an extra? What about Simon, does he keep one for you?”

Niall shook his head as he clutched his chest in pain. 

“Oh my God. What do I do? I can call you an ambulance? Or I can get another cab?” 

“Let’s get a cab,” He breathed heavily. 

“Put your knees between your legs and try to be breathe.” 

Danielle rushed out of the flat and down the stairs and luckily flagged down a cab quickly. 

“Just wait here, please. My friend needs to go to the hospital.”

She rushed back into Niall’s flat and helped her friend stand. 

The ride to hospital was painful for Niall and nerve-wracking for Danielle. She was worried.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in a hard plastic chair in the waiting room. She had Niall’s phone in her purse and her own phone in her hand. She was contemplating whether she should call Liam and tell him what’s going on. She tells Liam everything and vice versa. 

She decided to wait a while. But she did call Simon and explained everything. She convinced him not come up here. She didn’t want Danny to sit here and worry about his daddy. 

A little bit later a doctor came out.

“Are Mr. Horan’s family?”

“I’m his cousin.” She lied. She hated lying. It made her feel horribly dirty. 

The doctor nodded, “Very well. Mr. Horan is just fine. It was a pretty serious asthma attack. Do you know what might have caused it?”

“He saw his asshole of boyfriend kissing his ex.” 

“Oh,” The doctor’s face fell before he continued, “I’m sorry. That must have been horrible. He should be able to return home within an hour. I am almost finished running all his tests. You may go see him if like.”

Danielle nodded and followed the doctor to the elevator, then two floors up and down the hall. 

She opened the door they stopped at and stepped inside. 

Niall was lying in bed, his face pale as ash. There were a few wires connecting his body to machines, like a heart monitor, and there was a small gray contraption on his finger taking his pulse. There was a breathing tube running under his nose.

Danielle couldn’t take this. Her whole face fell and she started crying. Niall immediately opened his weak arms for her and she fell into them, sobbing.

“Hey now, I’m okay. It’s not my first asthma attack. I’ll be fine. Doc said I’ll get to go in an hour.”

“I’m so sorry, Sweetie.”

“Why are you sorry? I would have died if you hadn’t have been there.”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry you had to see Zayn like that. It hurts me, because I’ve known Zayn for so long and I never would have thought he would do something like this. And it hurts me to know that you’re hurting. I wish I could slap him right across the face and I want to scream at him, so very badly.” 

Niall nodded, “Yeah, me too. Does anyone know I’m here?”

“Simon. I called him. I thought he should know. And when we get back to your flat I’m staying the night. So, I’ll tell Li that I’m with you, so he won’t worry.” 

“Good,” Niall gave a small grin, “I don’t want to be alone now.”

 

As soon as Zayn got over the shock that Perrie was kissing him he pushed her off of him. 

“What the hell Perrie? Didn’t I just tell you I am with someone?” He said angrily. 

“I was just trying to change your mind! You seriously didn’t feel anything just then?”

“No. The only thing I felt was disgust.”

Zayn heard Louis say, “Burn!” And Harry shushed him. 

“You are going to pay for that Zayn!” She screamed before stomping away.

“That was exciting. I wish I had some popcorn…with peanut butter.” Louis said. 

Harry chuckled and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

“Your weird food.”

“I’m going to ask Niall if ate anything weird when he was pregnant. I’m quite curious.” 

Zayn’s eyes popped out of his head. 

“Oh my God, Niall! Do you think he will be mad that Perrie kissed me?”

“Well, ‘I’ certainly wouldn’t be happy if Taylor the slut Swift kissed my Haz.” Louis said.

“We dated, like, three months, Boo.” Harry pointed out.

“I don’t care! She still had you for three months!”

“You’ve had me for fours years and we still have the rest of our lives too.”

“Aw Haz. You’re so sweet!” Louis kissed Harry.

“Guys!” Zayn startled them, “This is serious!” 

“Just go explain everything. He’ll understand. You pushed her away.” Liam pointed out.

Zayn nodded and pulled out his phone.  
“I’m going to tell him that I’m coming over.”

When he called Niall it just rang and rang. So, he called ten more times. 

“He’s not answering.” He looked defeated. 

“Should I go over there?”

Harry shrugged, “What if Danny’s asleep?”

“You’re right. He goes to bed at 9. I’ll just head there tomorrow after work.”

“Sounds good. Now let’s go. I’m hungry.” Louis said and Harry chuckled.

 

Niall was too exhausted to watch a movie or even talk by the time they made it back to his flat. 

“I’m going to go to bed. You can sleep in Danny’s bed.” He realized, “Oh, shit. Danny. I should go over and see him.”

“Sweetie, just go to sleep, relax. Doctor said no stress. You’ll see him in the morning.”

Niall nodded, too tired to argue. He stripped down and put on some black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. He handed her a large t-shirt. It was like a gown on her. 

Crawling into his bed was like going to Heaven.

“Night Dan.” He slurred, already half asleep.

Danielle smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead before heading to Danny’s room.

She laid in bed and pulled out her phone to text Liam.

‘Staying with a friend. See you in the morning. I love you. Xxx’

With that she, too, fell asleep.

The next morning Niall was out like a light and Danielle didn’t have the heart to wake him. So he left a note explaining she had to go to work, but would be back to check up on him later that evening. 

Hours later Niall was awoken by a knock on the door. He groaned as he made himself get out of bed.

His hair was tousled and he was still a bit pale. He was rubbing the sleep out of his as he opened the door. 

“Babe?”

Niall leaned heavily on the doorframe.

He hummed not realizing who it was, “Yeah.” 

He opened his eyes to see Zayn.

“Zayn.” He straightened up a bit. 

“Are you okay? Are you sick?” Niall could see the worried expression he wore. But was it all an act? As soon as he leaves is he going back to ‘her’.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Did you need something?” Niall wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. 

“I needed to talk to you. I called you like ten times last night. I was worried.” 

“Were you really?” Niall said a bit too rudely.

Zayn was taken a back, “Of course I was! You’re my boyfriend Niall and I love you!”

Niall scratched the back of his head, “What did you want to talk about? Wait, can I have my inhaler? I got another one last night, but I think I should have an extra here.”

Zayn nodded, “Yes. I’ll go get it after we talk.”

His eyes drifted down to Niall’s wrist, which sported a white plastic bracelet.

He reached out and grabbed Niall’s wrist, lifting it up to see it.

“You were in the hospital? What happened?”

Niall pulled his wrist out of Zayn’s warm hands. 

“I’m fine now.” Was all Niall said. 

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you treating me like this?” Zayn couldn’t believe how Niall was acting. What had he done to upset him?

“Just tell me why you were in the hospital, Babe. I’m worried!”

“I had a bad asthma attack. I’m okay now. Danielle stayed with me.”

Zayn was hurt that Niall didn’t call him.

“I would have stayed with you.” Zayn said.

Niall crossed his arms over his middle. He was cold. 

“Yeah, well, you were busy.”

Zayn stepped forward; “I am never too busy for you. You were in the hospital and needed me. I would have dropped everything and came to see you.”

“Would you have stopped kissing that blonde girl to come see me?”

“How did you…?” Zayn began to question, but was interrupted by the blonde. 

“Danielle and me saw you.”

Zayn’s chest ached as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

‘Niall thinks I cheated. I would never….Oh my God! That’s why he had an asthma attack, because of me. He could have died and it would have been all my fault.’

“Babes,” Zayn stepped closer and cupped his boyfriend’s face, making Niall look up at him.

“I have never and will never cheat on you. I love you so much, you and Danny both. I honestly think I would die without you two in my life. That girl from last night was my ex-girlfriend Perrie. She’s a horrible person. She kissed me last night and I was shocked, but I pushed her away. I swear, Babe.”

“I’m sorry Zayn,” Niall said, bringing a hand to rest on Zayn’s.

“I got really scared when I saw you last night. I thought you…didn’t really love me like you say you do. I panicked and turned into a mess. It lead to an attack and Danielle had to call a cab and take me to the hospital. I’m fine now. I overreacted.”

“You had every right to. If I saw someone kissing you I don’t know what I would do.”

Niall buried his face into Zayn’s chest and breathed in his cologne. 

“I’m sorry. I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t. Just know that you’re only one for me, okay?”

Niall nodded. 

“Oh God,” Niall groaned as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s toned torso.

“I love you.” 

Zayn smiled and kissed the top of Niall’s head, “Love you too.”

After a few moments of silence Zayn said, “Why don’t you go put some clothes on and we’ll grab Danny and we’ll go back to my place?”

Before Niall could answer his boyfriend spoke again, “Wait, are you supposed to go outside or move around too much?”

Niall let out a small chuckle, “I had an asthma attack Zayn, I’m not made of glass.”

He disappeared into the bedroom and threw on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He grabbed his light purple hoodie out of the closet and joined Zayn in the living room. 

Zayn draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders as they left the flat and went to pick up Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you liked it! I have so many more plans coming up! Not quite sure how many more chapters, but it'll be at least ten or more!~


	15. I want you to rock me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am going to apologize in advance for this chapter. You see why. Happy New Years! I just keep imagining Zayn kissing Niall at midnight instead of Perrie. I wish she was just Zayn's beard and Ziall was real!~

“Last box!” Grunted Zayn as he put it down with the rest. 

It’s been a couple of weeks since Niall had his asthma attack. Harry, Louis, and Liam came over to help them move Niall and Danny’s things to Zayn’s flat.

Well, Louis sat on the couch with Danny and colored. 

Louis was six months along now. They found out the sex of their baby yesterday. He and Harry have yet to tell their friends. They are planning to, but with the move it left their minds for a short while.

“I really need go through all this crap.” Niall said, scratching the back of his head.

“It would help,” Zayn said with a small teasing grin. 

“Some of these boxes my dad brought from Ireland years ago. I have no idea what’s in some of them.”   
“We’ll go through them tonight.” Zayn offered.

Niall nodded, “Sounds good.”

A thought struck Niall and he looked over at the couch. Danny was sitting between Harry and Louis. Danny’s little hand was on Louis’ baby bump, feeling the baby kick.

Niall smiled, “Hey, did you find out the gender yet?”

Louis and Harry smiled as they looked up.

Harry took Louis’ hand in his, “We did actually.”

“What, and you didn’t call me, Lou?” Niall whined.

Louis chuckled, “Sorry. We wanted to tell you when we were all together.”

“Okay, get on with it then. We’re all here.” Zayn urged them.

Liam nodded in agreement. 

“We’re having a girl.” Louis finally said.

“That’s awesome!” Niall said excitedly as he walked over and hugged Louis.

“That’s wonderful guys.” Liam said.

“Thought of any names yet?” Zayn asked.

“A few, but we’re still not sure.”

“Well, take your time with choosing a name.” Niall began, “I always knew what that Danny’s middle name would be Robert after my dad, but I didn’t pick Daniel until the week before I was due.”

“Daddy,” Danny said as he slid off the couch, “I want little brother or sister.”

Harry, Louis and Liam burst into laughter.

Niall’s face turned bright red.

“I’m afraid you won’t get a sibling for a while, Danny.” Niall picked his son up. 

“But daddy, why not? Uncle Lou said that you have to have a boyfriend to have a baby and you have Zayn now.”

It was Zayn’s turn to blush. 

“Baby, it’s more complicated than that.” Niall tried to make his son understand. 

“Will you think about it?” He asked hopeful. 

Niall sighed, “There won’t be any babies around here any time soon, except for Harry and Louis’, okay?”

Danny pouted, “Fine.”

“Why don’t you go unpack some of your things in your new room?” He sat Danny on the ground.

“Okay,” The boy’s face lightened up before he ran down the hall into his room.

As soon as the boy’s door was shut Niall turned to look at Louis.

“Screw you Tomlinson.” 

Louis laughed, “What, he asked me if he could ever have a brother or sister. I told him that you have to have a boyfriend in order to have a baby.” 

Niall groaned, “Whatever.”

“Well, are you two even having sex?” Louis wondered.

“Shut up Louis.” Zayn told him with a glare.

“Oh my God! You two haven’t even had sex yet, have you?” Harry asked. 

“Damn! You’ve been together for, what, seven, eight months?”

“Shut up!” Niall and Zayn said together. 

The room was silent for moment before Louis asked, “So, when are you planning on, you know, since you live together now? We can take Danny for a night…or a few days.”

“Get out.” Zayn said.

“I am just concerned for your well-being!”

“Leave,” Niall said. 

“I’m getting them out,” Liam said ushering the other two to stand. 

Harry helped his pregnant boyfriend stand and all three of them were walking out the door.

“I’m sorry about that.” Zayn said.

Niall wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Like, I know we’ve never discussed that and…”

“Niall,” Zayn said, “I’m ready whenever you are. There’s no rush.”

“O-kay.” 

“How about we order some pizza and we’ll start going through all these boxes?”

“You think you can bribe me with food?”

Zayn pretended to think, “Yepp!”

“You do know me well.” Niall smiled.

Zayn kissed his lips before going off to make the call.

Niall pulled out one of the many boxes and sat on his knees. He opened it and it was full of pictures. There were hundreds of photos. 

He pulled out a stack and started flipping through them. 

The first few were of him and his brother Greg when they were younger. He smiled at them.

“Hey, whatcha got there, babe?” Zayn said, sitting beside him. 

“Pictures. My dad must have brought this when he came up for Christmas last year. I never got to look at them. I was too busy at the time and I forgot I had them.”

He handed a few to Zayn.

Zayn chuckled at them, “Look at how cute you were?” He showed Niall a picture of him when he and Greg were in the living room playing with toy instruments. 

Niall grinned widely.

“And now, you’re absolutely beautiful.” Zayn said as he cleaned in to kiss the blonde’s cheek. 

Niall blushed, “Suck up.”

They continued to look through stack after stack of pictures. 

Niall’s face began to hurt, but he just couldn’t help but to smile at each and every photo. Well, until he saw one photo that made him sick to his stomach. 

He was standing in front of a movie theater with another man around the same age. The man had his arms wrapped around Niall’s thin waist. 

He took in a deep ragged breath as he gazed at the photograph as old and painful memories came back to him.

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Zayn wasn’t easily fooled. He saw the way Niall’s beautiful face changed as he looked at the picture in his hands. 

He reached over and gently plucked the photo from his boyfriend’s hands. He studied it for a moment.

“Is this Jack?”

Niall nodded. 

Zayn couldn’t help but notice how Jack towered over Niall and how huge his arms were. 

He looked over to the blonde man sitting next to him. 

“Why don’t we get rid of this, okay?”

Niall finally looked up at his boyfriend. He nodded before giving small and weak smile. 

Zayn held out the picture for Niall to take.

“Rip it up and rip it up good, babe.” 

Niall gave a breathy chuckle and tore it in half, and then into fourths, and so on. He tore it up into at least twenty pieces.

“Feel better?”

“Definitely,” Niall leaned over and kissed Zayn.

The doorbell ringing interrupted the kiss. Both men groaned. 

“Food’s here.” Zayn said happily and he got to his feet. Niall got up as well and threw the pieces of the photo in the trashcan in the kitchen. 

Zayn came in with two boxes of pizza. 

“The amount you and Danny can eat is quite scary.” The Bradford man said.

“You’re going to have to get used to it.” Niall teased.

“I already have. I’ll go get Danny.” 

Niall leaned against the counter, leaning heavily on his hands as he closed his eyes. 

He kept thinking about the photo. It was haunting him and he just wanted to cry. He hated that Jack still had this effect on him. 

“Niall? Niall! Babe?”

“Huh?” Niall opened his eyes and looked over at Zayn, who was standing right beside him. 

Zayn put a hand on the small of Niall’s back.

“Are you okay?”

Niall nodded, “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you thinking about the picture?” He said in a low voice.

Niall was going to deny it, but he found himself nodding.

“The picture is gone and so is Jack. You’re with me now. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll never hurt you.”

Niall smiled, “I know.” 

He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and hugged him tight, just needing this; Zayn’s touch. 

“Daddy, Zayn?” Danny asked as he came into the room.

The two men broke apart. Niall was a bit teary-eyed. He wiped his eyes quickly.

“Daddy, are you sad?” The boy walked over to Niall.

Niall picked him up, “No. I’m just really happy we’re all together now.”

Danny’s face lit up, “Me too!” 

Later that night, or well, at 3 A.M. Zayn rolled over in his and Niall’s bed. He reached out for his boyfriend but came in contact with the cold bed instead.

He tiredly picked his head up finding that Niall was not in the bedroom at all. He forced his body to sit up and he rubbed his eyes before getting to his feet. 

He found his boyfriend in the living room, sitting in front of the couch, Indian style, the only light coming from the small lamp on the table beside the couch. 

“Babe, what are you doing up this late?” He walked into the living room.

Niall was looking through a huge stack of photos.

“I’m just looking at more pictures. I miss my family.” He flipped onto another one and he smiled. 

“We should visit them then.”

Niall looked up at him, “I haven’t been to Ireland since…”

“I know, Babe. But you can’t just not ever go back. It’s part of who you are.” 

He sat down beside the blonde.

Niall sighed as he laid his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“I know. I’ll call my dad and set everything up. Maybe over Spring Break. That way you can come too.”

“Can’t wait.” Grinned Zayn.

Zayn wanted to do something for his boyfriend, something really nice and romantic. He was going to have to call Harry tomorrow. 

He nudged the shoulder Niall was leaning on.

“Now get your Irish ass up and back in bed.” 

Niall chuckled, “Okay, okay.” 

He picked his head up and pushed himself up. He held out a hand for Zayn to take, which he did. The two men fell asleep as soon as they got in bed.

The next day Niall couldn’t concentrate on anything. Thank God he only had two students that day. He had to apologize to each one of them for his head being up in the clouds. 

He loves teaching people how to play guitar or to sing, but his heart just wasn’t in it today. 

He’d been thinking about this for about two weeks now, ever since he confronted Zayn about kissing the girl and Zayn reassured him he was the only one for him. 

Niall James Horan is thinking about having sex with Zayn Javadd Malik. 

This was a big deal to Niall since he never actually wanted to have sex with anyone. His first time was stolen and many times after that. Now that he found someone he loved and someone who loves him just as much he wanted to give himself to Zayn in every which way possible. 

He couldn’t be more greatful when the time to close came. And Niall couldn’t get home any faster. 

As soon as he stepped through the flat he saw the dimly lit lights, tiny red rose petals scattered all over the floor, the kitchen table was set up with two plates of food and candles. 

Zayn stood handsomely dressed by the table. He smiled.

“Hey babe.”

“Zayn…?”

The said man walked over to the blonde.

“I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it.”

“You are spoiling me, you know that?” Niall grinned.

Zayn let out a breathy chuckle, “You deserve to be spoiled.”

This was it. Niall knew he was ready.

His smile slipped from his face and he stepped forward and grabbed Zayn’s face and kissed him.

Zayn lifted a hand to rest on the back of Niall’s head.

When they broke apart the blonde said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too babe.”

Niall was quiet for a long time as his mind raced. He was trying to think of a way to tell Zayn he wanted to have sex.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” He finally said.

Zayn looked at him with a confused expression. 

“Why? Do you not feel well? Are you sick?”

Niall shook his head.

“No, I just want…for us to go to the bedroom.”

After he said those words he blushed and that blush told Zayn everything he needed to know.

His eyes widened.

“Babe, just because I did this for you don’t mean that I want something in return. I was just feeling romantic.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks now Zayn. I want you and I to give myself to you in every way I can.”

Zayn gazed into Niall’s blue eyes for a while before bending down and kissing him softly. 

That soft kiss turned into one of passion. Zayn’s hands rested on Niall’s hips while Niall’s hands were tangled in Zayn’s black locks. 

Zayn’s tongue found its way into Niall’s mouth and mapped out every inch of Niall’s mouth.

Zayn’s hands tightened on Niall’s hips.

“Jump.” He managed to say.

It took a few seconds for Niall to understand what he wanted.

He obeyed Zayn’s command. He jumped and wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist. Zayn supported him. His hands now rested behind the blonde’s thighs. Their kissing never stopped as Zayn walked into the bedroom. 

As soon as Zayn laid Niall on the bed he was on top of him. He was kissing and nipping at the blonde’s neck. 

Niall let out a loud moan.

Zayn finally picked his head up and looked down at his boyfriend. 

“Are you sure about this?”

Niall didn’t even have to think about it. He nodded. 

“Yes. Now, if I’m not mistaken I believe we have to take our clothes off.” He joked. 

Zayn grinned and got off of Niall and took off his shirt. Niall sat up and did the same. 

Soon they were naked and Zayn crawled back up on Niall. He pressed their bodies together tightly, their erections rubbing together. Niall couldn’t help but to buck up into Zayn, wanting more friction.

All moans were lost as they kissed. 

Breaking apart Zayn stated, “I don’t have any condoms. I haven’t had sex since I broke up with Perrie in our senior year.”

Zayn wanted this, oh how he wanted to make love to Niall, but he didn’t want to without protection. Yes, he would love to have a baby with Niall, but they just moved in together. It was too soon. Well, he wouldn’t mind getting Niall pregnant, but Niall might. 

“I-I bought some on my way home. And lube too.” Niall stuttered with a blush.

“They’re in my bag.” 

Zayn pushed himself up and walked out into the living room. Niall’s bag was on the floor next to the door. He picked it up and dug around in the pockets until he found the box and small bottle. 

Dropping the bag he walked quickly back into their bedroom.

“I have to prepare you.” Zayn stated, looking into Niall’s blue eyes.

The blonde nodded, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Just lay down and spread your legs. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Niall was suddenly very self-consciences. But he did as he was told. 

Zayn felt very nervous. He didn’t want to mess up or hurt Niall. Niall’s been through too much pain already. 

He positioned himself between Niall’s legs. He uncapped the lube and got the amount he needed. 

“Ready Babe?” He asked.

Niall simply nodded. 

Zayn hesistated.

“Do you not want to do this? We can wait.”

Zayn sighed and said, “No, babe. I want this. Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

“I will. I promise.” Niall assured him. 

Zayn nodded and the first finger penetrated Niall’s tight, warm, hole. 

Niall let out a small gasp, which made Zayn quickly look up at him.

“Am I hurting you?”

Niall shook his head, “No. I’m fine.”

Zayn pushed in deeper and let Niall adjust. He waited for Niall to tell him he was ready for more. 

He added a second finger and moved them around, stretching Niall as much as he could. 

Soon Niall was moaning in complete pleasure. He begged, “Zayn, I’m ready, please!”

He clutched the sheets tightly in his hands. 

Zayn removed his fingers and Niall let out a small whimper from the loss. 

The dark haired man ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it on his cock. He squirted lube onto his cock and positioned it at Niall’s entrance. 

“Are you sure about this, babe?” 

The last thing Zayn wanted was for them to go through with this and Niall regret it. Zayn didn’t think his heart could take it if Niall resented him. 

“I’m ready Zayn. I want you.”

With a nod of his head he pushed in slowly. Niall winced because Zayn’s cock was definitely bigger than his fingers.

“You want me to stop?” He asked once he saw Niall’s pained expression.

Niall shook his head, “No, keep going.” 

Zayn did as Niall wanted and stopped once he was buried all the way inside his boyfriend. 

With their bodies pressed tightly together Zayn planted kisses all over Niall’s face. 

“Tell me when I can move, babe.” 

“God,” Niall groaned after a few minutes, “Move.”

Zayn pulled back and slammed his hips into Niall’s; their moans were loud and desperate. Niall’s hands flew up to Zayn’s raven locks and Zayn sucked at Niall’s neck. 

After another thrust Niall instinctively wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. 

Niall has never felt better in his life. Zayn was moving inside of him and it felt amazing. He wasn’t scared and he didn’t want to cry. He didn’t think about Jack once. All he focused on was Zayn, Zayn, and Zayn. 

Zayn had never felt so much love and so much pleasure before. He wished they could always stay like this always. 

He couldn’t help but notice how loud Niall’s moans and groans are. They sounded so dirty that it made Zayn moan and thrust a little harder and faster. Niall was thrusting his hips up to meet Zayn’s. It was like no matter what Niall couldn’t get enough of Zayn. 

He tightened his legs around Zayn’s waist, wanting Zayn to go deeper. He let out a loud moan as Zayn brushed against his prostate. 

Zayn smirked and angled himself so that he hit that spot with every thrust. His thrusts pick up speed as he feels the familiar heat in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Zaayyyn,” Niall moans, “I’m going to…”

“I know. Me too.” Zayn whispers. 

Niall comes first. His come hitting their stomachs, his body shuddering from the intense shocks of pleasure. When Niall’s walls clenched around Zayn’s cock it was all over for the raven-haired man. 

With one more thrust Zayn spilled his hot seed into the condom, his hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm. Zayn lays his head on the crook of Niall’s neck. They are both breathing hard. 

As they come down from their high Zayn gives Niall’s shoulder a few kisses before he picks his head up and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Niall breathes, before smiling.

Zayn smiles and leans down to kiss his lips. He then slowly pulled out of his boyfriend. Niall winced at the sensitivity. He peels off the condom and tosses it into the wastebasket by the bed. 

“We are so gross.” Niall commented as he looked down at their cum-stained bodies. 

Zayn chuckled and said, “Let’s take a shower and then we can eat.”

“Good. I’m starving.”

Zayn did want a nice hot shower and something to eat, but he wanted to make love again. He didn’t want to pressure Niall though. 

“Maybe later we can…like, make love again.” Niall blushed at his own words.

Zayn smiled, “Of course.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, babe.”

They kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I can not write sex scenes if my life depended on it. This sex scene has been the one I spent the most time on, fixing it up. And its still not good! Sorry!~


	16. And we danced all night to the best song ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Geez, sorry! This chapter took me a long time to write. It's a slow and boring chapter. The next chapter is way better! I promise! (I already wrote it!)~

The next morning Niall woke to his head on resting on the crook of Zayn’s shoulder, his hand laid on the older man’s chest as Zayn’s arms held him tightly.

They were both naked and Niall blushed. The night before had been amazing. They made love three times! Three! He smiled as he remembered every detail of their first time together.  
Zayn moved closer to him.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Last night.”

Niall felt Zayn tense.

“Do you regret it?” Zayn couldn’t bare it if Niall said yes. He wouldn’t know what to do. He would break down into a sobbing mess.

Last night was the best night of Zayn’s life. He loved the way Niall’s body fit perfectly underneath or beside his, when Zayn thrust into the blonde and Niall would moan out Zayn’s name, it was music to the raven-haired man’s ears. 

“Not at all.” Niall said as he picked. 

Zayn grinned, “Good.”

“We are definitely going to need another shower.” Niall stated. 

“I didn’t know cum would gross you out so bad.” Zayn teased.

“Ugh!” Niall playfully slapped his chest. 

They got up and took a shower. The shower took a little longer than necessary. Zayn loved feeling Niall’s body whether it be underneath his hands or his body against the blonde’s. He’s wanted to have Niall like this for so long and now he can. Niall didn’t argue. He loved what Zayn did to him.

Niall made breakfast and they ate in bed. 

“I’m going to go to the store.” Niall stated as he pulled on a t-shirt. 

“And I need to go to the University. I forgot some of my students’ portfolios there last night.” 

Zayn pulled his pants on. 

“Okay, I’ll pick up Danny.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you two in a bit.” Zayn said as he kissed Niall.

As soon as Niall stepped foot inside Harry and Louis’ apartment his legs were attacked.

“Daddy! Daddy! Harry and me made pancakes! And then Louis took me to get ice cream!”

“They did?” Niall faked his happy tone, “Aw that’s great!”

He sent his two friends a glare.

“Go get your things, baby.”

“Okay!” He ran off into the guest room, which was going to be turned into the nursery. 

“I am going to kill you.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?” Louis said with an innocent look.

“We were just having a good time.” Harry said. 

“You two will understand when your daughter is Danny’s age. You give him just a little sugar and he’s awake for days!”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Louis said with a shrug.

“So, did Zayn romance with the candle lit dinner and rose petals last night?” Harry asked with a dreamy look.

“Uh,” Niall blushed, “Yeah. He did.”

“Harry,” Louis began, “He’s blushing! What happened?” 

Louis tugged on Niall’s hand, forcing him to sit down on the couch. 

“Tell us right now!” Harry demanded.

“It’s private, guys.” 

Louis and Harry turned to look at one another.

“They had sex.” Harry said.

“A lot of sex.” Louis agreed.

“Uncle Harry, I can’t find my sock!” Danny said from the bedroom.

Harry got up and disappeared into the room to help the boy.

“So?” Louis said excitedly.

“How was it?” 

“I’m not discussing this with you.”

Louis frowned, “Why not? Do you want me to tell you about Harry and me? I will!”

“No,” Niall said, “I’m not talking about this with you. It’s a private matter between me and Zayn.”

Louis seemed to ignore him; “Usually Harry and me just go at it like wild animals. There’s a lot of biting and...”

“Stop!” Niall said as he brought his hand sup to cover his ears. 

“Please,” He begged, “Stop!”

“I won’t stop until you tell me about last night!” Louis sing-songed.

“Ugh! Fine!” Niall removed his hands from his ears.

“It was absolutely perfect. He was so gentle with me. I’ve never experienced anything like it. I love Zayn so much and I want to be with him until I die! There, happy?” He said all in one breath. 

Louis had the biggest grin on his face.

“Yepp!”

His face grew serious and he rested a friendly hand on the blonde’s arm.

“Did it bring back any memories…?” 

Niall knew he was talking about Jack. 

“I didn’t think about Jack once. All I focused on was Zayn. I never knew I could love someone, other than Danny, so much.”

“Aw!” Louis then squealed.

Harry came out of the bedroom with Danny on his hip. 

“What did I miss?” 

“Niall was just telling me about…last night.” Louis said.

“Damn, you’ll have to fill me in.” Harry pouted. 

“Uncle Harry,” Danny scolded, “Don’t say that word. The D word is a bad word.”

Niall chuckled as he got up and took Danny from his friend.

“Yeah Uncle Harry. Besides, you do know the baby can hear you, right?”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Niall nodded, “I thought you were reading that baby book?”

“He has, like, eight times.” Louis said.

“But it never said that our daughter can hear us! Oh my God! Do you think she heard the other night? We were so, so loud!”

“Harold!” Louis said, glancing to Danny, who had puzzled look on his face.

“Anyway! Say bye to Harry and Lou, baby. We have to run to the store real quick.”

Niall put his son down and he ran and hugged Harry’s legs tight. Harry ruffled the boy’s hair lovingly. 

“Bye champ. You’ll have to come stay with us again soon.”

Danny released Harry and climbed up on the couch and hugged Louis’ neck. Louis wound his arms around the boy’s small body. 

“See ya, Hun. Uncle Harry is right. Come stay with us very soon. We loved having you.”

“If daddy says its okay.”

“Of course it is.” Niall told him.

Danny patted Louis’ baby bump and said, “Bye baby!”

“Daddy,” Danny got off the couch, “Guess what?”

He was so excited that Niall couldn’t help but to smile. 

“What baby?”

“Lou and Harry said when the baby comes I can help with her!” He bounced on his feet.

“That’s great,” He gave his friends a smile.

“Am I ever going to get a little brother or sister?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

Niall looked up at his friends to see they had equally hopeful looks. Looking back down at his son he said, “I don’t know, baby.” 

It was the truth. He and Zayn never talked about whether if they would have kids. They’ve been dating for almost eight months and just now had sex. If they were to have a baby there’s no telling when that will be. 

After saying goodbye to them they left and got a cab. 

Entering the grocery store Danny begged for his daddy to put him in the basket. Niall chuckled at how silly his son acted. He picked him up and put him in the basket. 

But Niall knew that they would leave the store with more things than that. He and his son had big appetites. 

They had just about ten items when they were on their way to the checkout. 

“Niall?”

Niall turned around to see Trisha pushing a basket with milk and some fruits in it. 

“Trisha,” He smiled and hugged her. 

She hugged him tight.

“How was the move?”

“Good. Zayn and me have been going through boxes and such.”

Trisha nodded, smiling. She noticed Danny in the basket.

“Oh, and who is this?” She asked with very happy sounding voice. She new it was Danny, but it was the first time they were meeting. She wanted him to feel comfortable. 

Danny let out a very small squeal and covered his face in his hands. 

Niall chuckled, “He’s shy.”

“Baby, this Trisha. She’s Zayn’s mom.”

Danny finally uncovered his eyes. 

“Hi sweetie.” She waved.

He gave a very small and shy wave. 

“Oh, he’s just adorable.” She gushed. 

Her eyes lit up, “Why don’t you two come back to the house with me? I’m cooking a big meal!”

“Sounds great! Thanks.”

“Good! Its about time Yaser and I met Danny. You can just put your groceries in the fridge.”

After sending a quick text to Zayn and checking out they rode back to the Malik house in Trisha’s car. Yaser was sitting in the recliner in the living room when they walked in. 

“Yaser? You’ll never guess who I ran into at the store and I brought them with me!” 

A second later he was appeared in the doorway.

He smiled, “Niall, it’s good to see you.” He patted him on the back.

“You too sir.” He gave the older man a grin. 

He noticed the small boy hiding behind Niall’s legs.

“And you must be Danny?” He bent down to the boy’s level. 

The boy squeezed Niall’s legs tighter. 

“Danny say hello.” Niall instructed.

“H-hello.” He said with his eyes shut tight.

“Nice to meet you. Zayn has told me a lot about you, Danny.”

At the mention of Zayn Danny opened his eyes.

“Like what?”

“He says you like to draw. Would like to see Zayn’s old room? There's some pictures in there.”

Danny nodded. He looked up at his daddy.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll be in the kitchen with Trisha.”

Danny slowly moved away from Niall and he grabbed Yaser’s hand. The older man wasn’t expecting that, but nonetheless he smiled and they walked up the stairs. 

Inside the kitchen he helped Trisha put things away.

“He is the cutest thing.” She stated getting the carrots out of one of the brown paper bags. 

“Zayn loves him, and you, a lot. He’s talked with me on the phone for well over an hour about you two.”

Niall blushed, “Really?”

Trisha nodded.

“Well, we love him too.”

Trisha smiled at him and hugged him tightly. 

“We all love you two. You're family.” 

She rubbed his arms in motherly way.

Trisha instructed him to cut up the carrots and peppers and peel the potatoes while she prepared the meatloaf. 

After putting the meatloaf in the oven they walked into the living room. Danny and Yaser were sitting on the floor. Danny was drawing and Yaser watched in awe.

“He’s really talented.” He stated. 

“Let me see.” Trisha walked over to see.

"It’s a pretty picture, Sweetie.” 

Niall glanced around the room and saw a row of CDs on the shelf above the entertainment center. He walked over and saw that at least ten of them were Michael Buble. 

“Those are mine. He’s the dreamiest.” Trisha said with a laugh. 

He chose one and asked, “Do you mind?”

“Of course not! Go right ahead.”

Niall took the CD from its case and put it into the stereo. Michael Buble’s voice filled the room.

Trisha swayed.

“Woman, you can’t dance and you know it.” Yaser half-joked.

“Well, I would if you took me dancing more often!”

Niall took her, “Come on.” 

With their hands clasped together they danced around the room; he spun her around and around. 

“Oh my,” She giggled. 

Niall dipped her and held her their for a moment longer. 

“Should I be worried my boyfriend is dancing with my mom?” They heard. 

“Zayn!” Danny said jumping to his feet and racing over to him.

He hugged the man’s legs. Zayn picked him up and sat him on his hip.

Niall pulled Trisha up. She brushed a rebel lock of hair out of her face. 

“Zayn,” Niall said dramatically, “It’s not what it looks like!” 

“We were only dancing, dear. He’s the only man who will with me!” She directed it toward her husband. 

She walked over and kissed her son’s cheek. She disappeared into the kitchen to check on dinner. 

Niall walked over to him and they shared a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Did you get your students’ portfolios?” 

Zayn nodded, “Sure did. Did you teach my mom how to dance?”

Niall playfully hit him on the arm.

“We went to the store and we ran into her. She wanted to spend more time with Danny.”

“Sure,” Zayn teased, “Dad you got competition.” He looked at his father. 

“Ha-ha!” The older man said as he got his feet. 

“Dinner’s ready boys!” Trisha’s voice said from inside the kitchen.

Through the meal Trisha and Yaser got to know Danny better. It was fun and there was a lot of laughter. 

After the meal Niall offered to do the dishes.

Trisha waved him off, “Oh no, Sweetie. Zayn will help me do them.”

“Good, Niall is mine for now then.” Yaser said as he steered Niall towards his office. 

Danny had gone to the living room to color.

Inside of Yaser’s office he instructed Niall to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. 

“So, Niall, you and Danny moved in with Zayn?” He sat down in his desk chair. 

Niall nodded, “Yes sir.”

“When are you getting married?”

“Wh-what? Married?”

Yaser nodded, “I presume you are getting married. You are living together and I do not want my future grandchildren getting the wrong idea. I don’t want them thinking they can just shack up.”

Niall knew Yaser was not being rude or mean in anyway. 

“Um, grandchildren?”

‘Why does everyone want Zayn and me to have a baby?’ Niall thought. 

Yaser nodded, “You are going to give me more grandchildren, aren’t you? I admit that I already love Daniel as if he was my own blood, but he’s going to need someone to play with.”

It was Niall’s turn to nod.

“Of course sir. But we just moved in together and I don’t think now’s the right time. And we haven’t discussed having a baby yet.”

“I understand.” Yaser got up and walked around the desk and over to the blonde man. He clapped a hand on Niall’s shoulder. 

“When you do have a baby my wife will mother hen you until you go crazy, I’m sure.” He chuckled softly.

It made Niall smile. 

Trisha was washing the dishes and Zayn was drying them a dishtowel. 

“How are things going between you and Niall?” She wondered.

Drying a plate Zayn said, “Really good. More than good, amazing.”

“Are you having sex?”

Zayn nearly dropped the plate he was drying.

“Mom! You don’t ask your 23 year old son if he’s having sex.”

Trisha looked into in his eyes for a moment before saying, “You are. I can tell. Are you being safe?”

“Oh my God,” Zayn muttered, “Yes we are!”

Trisha’s shoulders slumped a bit. Zayn looked at her confused. Did she not want them to use protection? He was about to ask what was wrong when she burst out with, “I want grandkids Zayn! I am perfectly happy with Danny as my grandson, but I want more!”

Zayn’s cheek flushed.

“Mom, we haven’t even discussed if we are going to have kids. We have Danny and we’re perfectly happy.”

“Maybe in a year or so you will. I would get to mother hen Niall while he’s pregnant since his mother is back in Ireland.”

“What about Ireland?” 

Hearing Niall’s voice startled Zayn and he dropped the plate in his hands. It shattered to the floor. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, love.” 

Niall walked over and bent over. He began picking up to broken pieces of porcelain.

“It’s okay, babes. Just startled me is all.” 

He began to help his boyfriend with the fallen plate. 

“I’ll go get the broom and dustpan.” Trisha said as she disappeared down the hallway.

“What did you and my dad talk about?” Zayn asked.

“Um,” Niall blushed as he finished picking up all the big pieces. 

“When we are getting married and when we are having a baby.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, “Are you serious?”

Niall nodded.

“It’s okay though, really.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that I wasn’t sure about the marriage thing and as far as having a baby I told him it wasn’t the right time, that we just moved in together and we’re still settling in.”

Zayn nodded. He would love to have a baby with Niall, but he knew it wasn’t the right time. They had too much going on right now and they’ve only been dating eight months. It was too soon.

Niall, on the other hand was scared at the thought of being pregnant again. He would love to have Zayn’s baby. He knew Zayn would be with him every step of the way, he knew that. But he was scared and he didn’t even know if Zayn wanted a baby. 

“What did Trisha talk to you about?”

“She asked if were having sex and when she’s getting more grandchildren.”

Niall moaned, sinking to his knees.

“How many people are going to talk about me getting pregnant today. First Danny, then Louis and Harry, then Yaser and now Trisha.”

“Louis and Harry talked to you about having a baby?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, when I picked up Danny.”

“I’ll talk to them. Don’t worry.”

“No, it’s okay. I took care of it.”

Just then Trisha came in and handed Zayn the dustpan and Niall the broom. 

After picking up the rest of the broken plate they all retreated into the living room. Danny was still coloring and Yaser was now sitting in the recliner watching him. 

“Niall, dear, what does Danny call your parents?” Trisha asked.

“My parents? He calls them Pawpaw and Nana.”

“Do you mind if he calls me something other than Trisha?”

“Of course not.”

“What can he call me?” She wondered. 

“Mawmaw?” Danny said. 

“I like that!” 

“What about me?” Yaser straightened up in his chair, excited.

“Grandpa!” 

Niall and Zayn smiled.

She looked to Danny, “Danny, sweetie look what Mawmaw has for you.” 

She pulled out a bright red lollipop from her apron. 

“Can I have it daddy?” He looked to the blonde man with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, baby.”

Trisha took the clear plastic wrapper off and handed it to him. 

“Thank you Mawmaw.” 

“No problem, sweetie.” She ran her hand over his soft blonde hair lovingly. 

She sat on the ground next to him, pulling her legs to the side. 

“What are you drawing?” 

“Spiderman!” 

“Oh, that’s lovely. Zayn used to be obsessed with Batman.”

Niall chuckled, “Used to? He still is.” 

Zayn elbowed him, which only caused him to laugh more. 

“Anyway, you two boys can go now.” Trisha waved them off. “We’re going to keep Danny for the night.”

Danny’s eyes widened as he jumped up.

“Can I stay daddy, please?”

“We want him to, right Yaser?”

The older man nodded, “Sure we do!”

“You’ve never stayed away from home two night before. Are you sure you want to?” Niall asked his son.

Danny nodded.

“Yes daddy! I’m like Spiderman! I’m brave!” 

Niall laughed as he bent down to his son’s level.

“I know you are, baby. You’re my brave little man.”

Danny hugged Niall’s neck tight.

“I love you daddy!” 

Danny kissed Niall on the mouth. 

“I love you too. Zayn and me will come and pick you up tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

He turned to Zayn and held his arms up, wanting Zayn to pick up. He did and the boy hugged Zayn’s neck. 

“Bye Papa! I love you too!” 

Danny, for the last couple of weeks, has been switching from Zayn to Papa. At first it started out as Papa Zayn. Zayn didn’t mind one bit. And Niall it made smiled every time his son would call Zayn that. 

“See you tomorrow, buddy. Love you.” 

Trisha got up and hugged and kissed both Zayn and Niall. Yaser hugged them. 

In Zayn’s car they held hands over the console.

“Today was fun.” He stated.

Niall agreed, “It was.”

“I’m really tired.”

Niall hummed.

“Hmm.” 

Once they got home Zayn collapsed on the couch. 

“Love, let’s go to bed.” 

Zayn had an arm thrown over his eyes.

“I’m too tired to move.”

Niall smirked, a plan coming to mind. He walked over to the couch and threw his leg over his boyfriend and straddled his him. 

Zayn immediately uncovered his eyes. 

“I said, ‘let’s go to bed.’”

“Will we really be going to bed?” Zayn hinted.

“I don’t know. You said you were too tired to move, so I think I’m going to have to do all the work.”

Niall felt Zayn’s cock growing hard.

Zayn sat up and made Niall get off him. He then grabbed the blonde’s hand and dragged him to their room. 

They made love before falling asleep and then in the morning they did it again. Niall didn’t think his life could get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Congratulations! You made it this far! You didn't die of boredom! Ha-ha, tell me what you think my darlings! :D~


	17. I'm at the age when I know what I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A bit of excitement in this chapter! Back to school tomorrow...yay? I'm happy and not happy. I'm happy 'cause I get to see the few people I like ha-ha. And I'm sad 'cause I don't get to read and write as much as I would like to. Y'all have good and blessed day tomorrow!~

Weeks later Harry and Louis wanted to go out. Or well, Louis did. Harry has kept him on house arrest for the passed month. Louis was about eight months now, so Harry was very protective and hardly let his boyfriend out of his sight. 

Louis finally convinced him for them all to go out to eat. 

Niall slid into the booth, Zayn followed. Louis got in, across from Niall, which was a bit difficult for him. Harry sat next him. 

“I’m fucking huge!” 

Harry draped an arm around his shoulders, “But still oh-so beautiful!” 

He kissed Louis’ cheek. 

“I want this baby out of me, but I’m scared to go into labor. What was it like with Danny, Nialler?”

Zayn had his arm stretched over the back of the booth. He listened eagerly. They never discussed Niall going into labor before. 

“Um, I was at home when I had my first contraction. I knew I had to get to the hospital. I was in labor for about…” Niall thought for a moment, “13 hours.”

“13 hours!” Louis exclaimed, “Oh bloody hell.”

Zayn couldn’t help but think how horrible it was for Niall to be alone while having Danny, because his shitty boyfriend wasn’t around. 

“But it’s different for everyone. You might not be in labor that long. My family is known for having long labors. My mom was in labor for almost 24 hours when she had my brother and 16 with me.”

“Damn,” Louis said, fear slowly growing in his chest.

Niall reached across the table and patted his hand.

“But look on the bright side; you’ll have Harry’s hand to squeeze the hell out of the whole time.” 

“Thank you Niall,” Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

“But he’s right, Boo. I’ll be right beside you.” 

Louis looked up to the younger man with a smile.

“I know, Haz.”

Halfway through the meal Niall got up to go get a beer from the bar. As he was waiting for the bartender to serve him a man slid into the barstool next to him. He was bald and had broad shoulders.

He hands clutched his baldhead in frustration. 

“Um, are you okay?” Niall asked. 

The man looked up at Niall.

“Uh, no, not really. I’m a mess.”

“Do you want to talk about whatever is wrong? Can I help somehow? I’m Niall, Niall Horan by the way.”

The bald man held his hand out to shake the blonde’s.

“Max George. And yeah, I would like to talk about what’s wrong.”

Niall slid onto the bar stool and turned his body to face him. 

“I’m here with my boyfriend, Thomas Parker. I’m going to propose to him tonight, but I’m really nervous. What if he says ‘no’? I don’t think my heart could take it. I love him so much and I can’t live a life without him in it.”

“Well you love him and he loves you, right?”

Max nodded. 

“We’ve been together for almost five years now and we’ve been friends forever.”

“You just have to take the chance. What’s life without a little risk? I’m really bad at giving advice. I know it’s a big risk, but that’s what people do when they’re in love, right?”

He looked back over the table where Zayn had his head thrown back and laughing. 

“That’s true. When Tom and me first got together it was really risky, because we didn’t know what our parents would think.”

“Look, I’m not trying to make this about me, but I used to have a boyfriend and he treated me really badly. And after I left him I thought I would never trust anyone again. But I did. And I love him more than life itself. I risked everything to be with him. And we’re in love. Love is all about taking risks.”

Max smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks Niall.” 

Back at the table Zayn was wondering what was taking his boyfriend so long.

“Uh, mate,” Harry, said getting Zayn’s attention.

“What is it?” 

“Is that Max George talking to Niall?”

Zayn’s head whipped up and he scanned the bar for his boyfriend’s blonde hair. When he saw that baldheaded idiot smiling at Niall and laying a hand on him, Zayn’s blood boiled. 

Back in high school Zayn and Max were enemies. They competed against one another in everything, whether it be sports, clubs, or to see who could get the most dates. Max had wanted Perrie, but Zayn got her first. When they started going out Max would try to flirt with her every chance he got. They got into a huge argument, which turned into a fist fight. 

Max’s best friend Tom tried to step in, but Louis wouldn’t have any of it. He had jumped on Tom, sending them both to floor. All four of them got suspended for the rest of the week. 

And so now seeing Max touch Niall made Zayn see red. 

“Harry get out of the way!” Louis said. 

“Boo, stop. Do you really think I am going to let my eight-month pregnant boyfriend go punch someone in the middle of a restaurant?”

“If you love me you will!”

Harry chuckled. His boyfriend was so ridiculous sometimes. 

Zayn was already on his feet and making his way to the bar. 

He wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist from behind.

“Hey babe.”

He looked to Max.

“George.” He said a bit too rudely. 

“Malik!” Max said, surprised.

“You two know each other?” Niall asked, looking from Zayn to Max.

“We went to school together.” Zayn replied. 

“Malik, I had no idea you were…” He looked to Niall.

“This is the man you’re in love with?”

Niall nodded with a smile.

“Well, damn!” Max smiled, “Congratulations, man!”

Zayn was confused. He wasn’t trying to make him jealous?

“Um, so what’s going on?” He wondered aloud. 

“I’m going to propose to my boyfriend tonight and Niall, here, was giving me some words of encouragement.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

Hearing this shocked Zayn. All through high school Max went from one girl to the next. He was know for being a man whore. 

“You remember Tom Parker, right?”

Zayn’s eyes went huge.

“No way.”

Max smiled.

“Yeah. Been together five years now.”

“Wow. Well, that’s great. I’m happy for you.” Zayn said honestly. And besides if Max had someone, then he would leave Niall alone, right?

“Thanks man. You too. Take care of this one. He’s something else.” He gestured to Niall. 

“Well, I need to get back to Tom before he thinks I skipped out on him or something.”

He got up.

“Thanks again Niall. See ya Malik.”

After he left Niall leaned back into Zayn.

“Jealous much.” He laughed.

“I have to protect what’s mine.”

Niall broke out of his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Well, since you’re here now, you can get me a beer. See you back at the table.” He patted Zayn's chest before walking back to Louis and Harry.

Zayn smiled widely at his boyfriend as he watched him go. 

One the way out they heard, “Niall!”

They turned to see Max pulling a man behind him. 

“I’m glad we caught you.” He said once he and the other man stopped in front of them.

“He said ‘yes’!” 

The other man waved, “Hi. I’m Tom. And I did indeed say ‘yes’.”

Niall smiled.

“That’s great! I’m happy for you guys!”

“Damn, Tomlinson! You and Styles have been busy, huh?” Tom said once he saw Louis’ big baby bump.

“Yeah,” Louis said, rubbing his stomach, “I’m due next month.”

“That’s awesome. I’m happy for you two.” 

He turned to Max, “Max, I want a baby.”

Max’s eyes bulged, “What? We just got engaged, Tom! One thing at a time, please.”

“But Jay and Nathan had a baby. Jay already wants to knock poor little Nath up again. And now Tomlinson and Styles are going to have one. I want one, please!” Tom begged.

“We’ll talk about it, okay? Let’s get home.”

He looked at Niall, “Thanks for the advice man.”

Niall grinned.

“No problem.”

After saying goodbye to Tom and Max the other two couples went separate ways. Zayn and Niall drove to Simon’s to pick Danny up. 

The little boy was fast asleep when they got there. Zayn picked him up, Danny’s head rested on Zayn’s shoulder as his arms dangled. 

Niall picked up his Spiderman backpack. 

“Thanks Simon.” He whispered as he hugged the older man. 

“No problem. I love having him.” He whispered back. 

On the way home Zayn took Niall’s hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the Irishman’s hand. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Yeah, life was perfect. 

 

The following week Niall was sitting his shop playing his guitar. It had been a slow day. There had only been two customers in the passed three hours. 

His phone buzzed. He sat his guitar down and picked up his phone. 

“Hello?”

“Niall.” 

It was Louis and he sounded like he was about to cry. 

“Lou?” Niall straightened up, alert.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?p>

“I um, I was in the shower and I had a contraction. Harry’s at the bakery and – Can you come over? I’m so scared. You’ve been through this before.” 

Niall was already grabbing his bag. 

“I’m on my way.”

“Can you stay on the phone with me, please?”

“Of course.”

“Just breathe Lou, deep breathes. Try not to stress yourself out, okay?”

Once he got to Louis and Harry’s apartment he found Louis on the couch. He was rubbing his stomach and had tears in his eyes. 

“Oh,” His heart went out for him, “Honey.” 

Louis held his arms out. He wanted – needed comfort. Niall walked over to him wrapped his arms around his friend. 

Stroking his hair he said, “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m so scared, Ni.”

“Do you want me to call Harry?”

Louis shook his head and broke away from Niall to wipe his eyes. 

“He’s stayed at home with me for almost two months now. I – I think I got on his nerves. Lizzie called him this morning and said the bakery was really busy and she needed help. He looked almost relieved to get away. I want to give him some space.”

Niall brushed Louis’ hair out of his face.

“Honey, Harry loves you.”

“I know. I just want to wait and see how far apart my contractions are. I don’t want to call him and my next contraction be tomorrow.” 

Louis gripped Niall’s hand.

“Just stay with me, please.”

Niall put a hand over Louis’.

“Of course I will. Don’t worry,” He moved closer to his friend, “I’m right here. Everything is going to be okay.”

An hour later Louis and Niall were cuddled up on the couch. Louis’ head rested on Niall’s shoulder while Niall’s arm was draped around his shoulders. Louis rubbed his stomach. His daughter hadn’t stopped moving since he had a contraction. 

He suddenly gasped and his face scrunched up in pain. 

“When was your last contraction?” Niall immediately asked. 

“About an hour and a half ago.” Louis replied after the pain passed. 

“What can I do for you?” Niall asked, as he rubbed Louis’ back. 

“I want to go to the hospital.” 

Niall nodded and said, “I think that’s for the best.”

“Can you get you my bag? It’s by the door in our bedroom and my…” Louis gasped as he felt a rush liquid run down his legs. It was followed by a contraction. 

“My water broke Niall. Oh my God. Oh God!” 

Niall rested his hands on his friend’s arms, “Honey, Lou, look at me.”

When Louis did Niall said, “Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to get you some new pants, and your bag and then we’ll go the hospital. But I need you to stay calm.”

The truth was Niall was terrified. He knew everything was going to be just fine, but it was still a scary thing. 

After grabbing Louis some sweatpants he helped the pregnant man into them and then grabbed his bag and car keys. In the car Niall had one hand on the steering wheel while his other was occupied by Louis’ hand.

“You need to call Harry.”

Louis nodded as he picked up his phone. 

 

Meanwhile at the bakery Harry was the cash register helping a customer. Lizzie leaned on the counter beside him.

“I know you wanted to stay home with Louis, but the place was really swamped this morning.”

Harry smiled at her, “It’s okay. I understand. I was really hesitant to leave him. I’m scared he’s going to have our daughter without me. I can’t wait to get home.”

Lizzie rubbed his arm in a friendly manner before returning to the kitchen.

The bell above the door jingled, signaling someone entered the store. 

Harry smiled, “Hey Zayn. What brings you here?”

“I was on my way home when I thought I would pick something sweet.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place then.”

Zayn grinned as he leaned on the counter.

“How’s Lou? I bet he’s bored being cooped up.”

“He is. Today’s the first day I’ve let him out of my sight in months.”

Before Zayn could say anything else Harry’s rang.

He smiled as he answered it. He put it on speakerphone. 

“Yes Boo?” 

“H – Haz? Hey…”

“Boo are you crying?” Harry asked alarmed. 

“Look, Harry, I’m fine and so is the baby, but I had a contraction an hour ago and…”

“What the hell Louis? Why didn’t call me sooner?”

“I just thought I would give you a break from taking care of me. Niall’s been with me though. My water broke. He’s taking me to the hospital.” 

He let out a sob.

“I’m scared, Harry.”

“I’m on my way, Boobear.”

“I love you.”

“I love you to, both of you.”

“I’ll tell Niall you said that.”

Harry chuckled, “I meant you and our daughter, but go ahead, tell Niall too. I love that leprechaun.” 

After hanging up Zayn said, “You’re in no condition to drive. You’re shaking. Let’s go, ‘daddy’!” 

He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him out of the store. 

The drive to the hospital was painfully slow for Louis. He seemed to be having contractions every twenty minutes. 

Once arriving at the hospital Louis was put into a room. Niall held his hand. 

The doctor came in.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson. You said your contractions are twenty minutes apart?”

Louis nodded.

“All right,” She smiled, “Let’s see how dilated you are.”

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson you’re almost ready. I say in about half an hour and you can start pushing. ”

“No,” Louis wailed, “Harry, I need Harry.”

Niall took his phone out and called Zayn.

“Where are you?”

“We’re almost there, babe.”

“There isn’t much time…”

“We’re pulling up in the parking lot – Harry! Dammit! Wait until I stop the car!”

Niall couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Harry’s on his way up. I’m parking the car.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few.”

He hung up. 

“Harry’s here.” 

Louis sighed in relief, but was hit with a contraction.

“Shit! This fucking hurts so bad! I am not going to have any more babies after this! Harry said he wants four kids. Not going to fucking happen! He’s getting fixed after this! That fucker!”

Niall grinned and brushed his friend’s hair out of his face. 

Just then Harry burst through the door.

“I’m here Boo, I’m here.” 

“Fuck you Harold Edward Styles! Fuck you and you’re fucking good looks and you’re fucking cock!” Louis screamed. 

Niall untangled him hand from Louis’ death grip. Harry instantly took his place.

The Irishman bent down and kissed Louis’ temple.

“You’re doing good, Lou. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thank you Niall.” Harry said.

He left and was greeted by his boyfriend outside the door. 

“I was going to go in, but I can hear Lou screaming from down the hall.”

Niall chuckled softly, “Yeah, and he has strong grip.” 

He held his hand up to show Zayn. 

“Shit,” Zayn said in disbelief, “Let’s get some ice for that.” 

An hour later Niall and Zayn were sitting on hard plastic chairs outside of the room. They could hear Louis screaming at Harry and then Harry saying sweet and encouraging words. 

“Did you scream like that?” Zayn asked him. 

“I did scream, but I have nothing on Louis. I think people three floors down can hear him. Poor thing.” 

“Poor Louis? Poor Harry! I bet Louis broke his hand and I’m pretty sure Harry is deaf now.”

“Hey,” Niall said, playfully shoving his boyfriend’s shoulder, “You’ve never had to push a watermelon out of your body.”

Zayn threw his hands up in defeat.

“You win.”

“Damn right I win!” 

“Don’t get all cocky on me, babe.” 

Zayn smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

The door opened almost twenty minutes later. Harry was wearing turquoise scrubs. 

“She’s here.” 

He had the biggest smile on his face.

“Come see.”

Niall and Zayn stood and followed their friend back into the room. 

Louis was sitting up in bed, holding the baby in a light pink blanket.

“Aw,” Niall cooed as he went around to the other side of the bed.

“What did you name her?” Zayn said, standing behind Niall. 

“Darcy Elaine Styles.” Harry said proudly. 

“Want to hold her?” Louis asked Niall.

Niall smiled, “Yes.”

Louis gently and carefully handed Darcy over to Niall. Louis leaned back into the pillows. He was clearly exhausted.

Harry leaned his head to Louis’.

“You did so good, babe.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you here. I’m sorry I yelled you.”

“I said it was fine, boo. You were in a lot of pain.”

“She’s so small.” Zayn commented as he ran his finger over Darcy’s tiny hand. 

Zayn looked at the sight beside him; Niall holding baby Darcy, then he looked to Harry and Louis who was lost in each other. 

He wanted this one-day. He wanted to have a baby with Niall. He wanted to be in Harry and Louis’ place. He could just see Niall sitting up in a hospital bed while he held their son or daughter and Zayn beside them. 

Zayn smiled at the thought. 

“Do you want to hold her, love?” Niall asked him. 

Zayn shook his head.

“No, I’ll drop her.”

“No you won’t. Here,” He carefully handed Darcy to Zayn.

“You’re doing fine.” Niall said as he played with Darcy’s tiny hand. 

This wasn’t the first baby Zayn ever held. He had two younger sisters. But when they were born he was just a kid himself and his parents made him sit down to hold them. Darcy was the first newborn baby he held without having to sit down. To say he was terrified was an understatement. 

“You look like you’re going to pass out, love. Calm down. Do you want me to take her?” Niall asked. 

“Um, no. I got her.” Zayn moved back and sat down in the chair behind him. 

Baby Darcy fascinated him. She was a tiny person. He felt like he could hold onto her forever now that he had the hang of it. It’s weird though, it’s not even his child and he already cares a lot about her.

“You okay over buddy? You have a dreamy look in your eye.” Harry said. 

“She’s beautiful.” Was all he said. 

Louis and Harry smiled. 

 

Once they got home Zayn grabbed Niall and hugged him tight. 

“Are you okay, love?”

“I just – after holding Darcy made me really think about our future Niall. I want us to have a baby.”

Niall smiled and let out a small laugh.

“Zayn,” He realized his boyfriend was serious, “Oh my God. You’re serious.”

Zayn’s hopes were beginning to deflate.

“I really want us to have a baby, Niall. It doesn’t have to be now. But in the future.”

Niall looked into Zayn’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Wow,” Niall broke eye contact. 

He took the blonde’s hands in his own.

“Babe, like I said before, not now but in the future. I just want you to know that you’re the only person I want with.”

Niall smiled.

“We can definitely have a baby in the future, when we’re both ready.”

Zayn’s face broke out into a huge smile and he hugged his boyfriend tightly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I love Nouis friendship! It's so cute! And yeah, Tomax made an appearance. I don't think they will appear again, unless you want them to. I am a fan of 1D AND The Wanted. I don't get people who say you can only like one. It's weird to me. Anyway, I hope you liked it!~


	18. You're all I want, so much it's hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry, I was going to post this last night, but I had a little family emergency and was in the waiting room of the hospital for hours! I got to leave around 4 A.M. Everything and everyone is okay now! Thank God! :D I just realized I talk a lot about my personal life...I'm sorry my Darlings!~

The following morning Niall told Danny that baby Darcy was here. He jumped up and down.

“Can we go see her daddy? Please, please!”

Zayn chuckled and said, “We are, buddy. Don’t worry.”

The whole ride to the hospital Danny talked nonstop about how he was going to take care of baby Darcy. 

Once they walked into Louis’ room at the hospital Danny rushed in and over to Louis’ bed.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Darcy.

Danny looked on in awe, his eyes wide and his mouth open. 

Zayn went over and lifted him up on the bed. 

“She's so tiny!” 

The adults chuckled.

“Can I hold her?” 

“You’re too little, baby.” Niall stated.

Zayn stepped forward. 

“Here,” He picked Danny up and sat him on one of the plastic chairs, “My parents did this to me when my sisters were born and I wanted to hold them.”

He placed a pillow on Danny’s lap.

“May I?” Zayn gestured to Darcy.

“Of course.” Harry said and handed his friend his daughter. 

Zayn took her and gently laid her on the pillow, but keeping his hands on her, supporting her. 

Danny practically squealed in excitement. 

“Hi Darcy! I’m Danny and we’re going to be best friends! I’m going to teach you how to draw and play tag and I’m not going to let anything bad ever happen to you! I pinky swear!”

Niall’s heart swelled. He had never heard his son talk like that. Tears of pure joy filled his eyes.

That day was almost a month ago. There were many calls to Niall asking what do if she wouldn’t stop crying or if she wouldn’t drink her bottle.

One night she coughed and Harry freaked out, running all over the house saying she needed to go to the hospital. Niall had to drive over and it turned out all it was, was a burp. Louis teased Harry for days. 

Spring break was approaching fast, which meant Niall, Zayn, and Danny was going to visit Niall’s father and brother in Ireland. It scared Niall to no end. It would be his first time going back since…and he was scared. But he was also excited that it was Danny’s first time in Ireland.

He was currently in his and Zayn’s bedroom, his suitcase open out on the bed. He should be packing but he couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn meeting his father and brother. It would be funny, because they have always been really protective of him. They would definitely give the Bradford man a hard time. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and a body pressed up against his. 

“Almost done?” Zayn asked as his chin rested on Niall’s shoulder. 

Niall leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Yeah. I keep getting sidetracked.”

“With what?”

“Just thinking about my family…and you seriously can’t keep your hands off me for more than five minutes, can you?” Niall teased as the other man’s arms tightened around him. 

“Its not five minutes!” Zayn protested, “It’s more like three.”

Niall laughed. 

“Where’s Danny?”

“Fell asleep watching Monsters Inc, so I put him in bed.”

Niall nodded.

“Are you done packing?” He asked.

“Yeah, finished earlier today. Better hurry up. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

“I had to pack Danny’s and I’m almost finished.” 

Zayn pressed his lips high up on Niall’s neck. 

“Are you excited?”

“I am. Are you sure you want to go?”

Zayn rolled his eyes as he said, “Niall, babes, for the last time I want to go!”

“I’m just making sure.”

“So, I know it will be really inappropriate, but I was wondering later when you finish packing…we could, you know?”

“Make love?”

Niall smirked and he teased, “I don’t know. I’m awfully tired. Maybe when get back from Ireland.”

“That’s a week away!”

They had been so busy with Niall calling his dad and making sure it was okay and him closing up his store for a whole week while Zayn booked them all a flight. 

“We went eight months without sex. I think you can make it.” 

Niall broke free of his boyfriend’s hold. He missed the warmth instantly. He walked around the side of the bed and grabbed his inhaler from the nightstand. He tossed it into his bag.

“Niall James Horan!” Zayn said in disbelief.

“What?” Niall asked and he couldn’t help the playful smile that appeared on his lips. 

“Come ‘ere.” He commanded. 

Niall shook his head.

“Nope.” 

“Dammit, babe! Please! I need you!”

“Need me? You have two hands, love!”

Zayn’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Niall burst into laughter.

“That’s not funny.” He pouted.

Niall was laughing so hard he clutched his sides. 

In fact he didn’t notice Zayn crawl across the bed. He reached out and grabbed Niall by the waist, pulling him onto the bed.

Niall yelped as he fell on top of Zayn. 

“I have two hands, babes, that I love to touch you with!”

He slipped his hands underneath Niall’s shirt and lifted it off the blonde man. Then he attacked the other’s lips. Zayn’s hands then moved down to Niall’s hips and squeezed hard. 

Zayn flipped them over, so that he was on top. He thrust his hips into Irishman’s, their clothed erections rubbing together. Niall moaned into the kiss. 

Breaking the kiss he said, “The rate we’re going I’m going to need to get on birth control.”

“I don’t plan on slowing down any time soon.” Zayn said before attacking his boyfriend’s lips. 

A little while later they lay naked in bed, the sheets tangled all around them, Niall’s suitcase forgotten on the floor. 

Niall breathed deeply.

“We won’t be doing that in Ireland.”

“I know. I wouldn’t want to have sex with my family in the house either.”

“Yeah. And you’re loud.” 

Zayn rolled over on his side, pressing his body against Niall’s.

“Hey! I’m not the only one! You’re loud too!” 

He poked Niall in his side, which made him giggle. 

“Ugh,” Niall groaned, “Now we have to shower and I still have to finish packing. Thanks a lot, love.”

“Love you too.” Zayn rested his chin in the crook of Niall’s neck. 

Niall made a move to get up, but Zayn’s arm around his waist wouldn’t have any of it. 

“Zayn,” Niall chuckled, “I have too much to do! We’re leaving tomorrow!” 

“Just one more time, babe! Please! It’ll be quick! I promise!” 

Niall laughed again.

“Fine.” 

He rolled back over to face Zayn. He lifted his hand up to Zayn’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. 

They both smiled into the kiss. 

It was almost 1 A.M. before they got to go to sleep. 

The next day on the plane Danny begged to sit by the window. Niall sat beside him and then Zayn sat next to Niall. 

During the flight Niall’s leg bounced nervously and he bit his fingernail. He felt a hand on his knee. He looked over at his boyfriend. 

“Babe, calm down. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t know. I have a bad feeling.”

“We’re all together. Everything’s going to be okay.” He said again. 

Niall smiled.

“You’re right. I’m just being silly.”

He took hold of Zayn’s hand. Zayn leaned over kissed Niall on the lips.

“Ew daddy, papa!” Danny said, which made the young couple break apart.

When they landed and got their bags Danny sat down one of the plastic chairs while Niall and Zayn stood, their bags at their feet. 

“Your brother is picking us up, right?” Zayn asked.

Niall nodded, “Yeah. He should BEEE…!”

Niall was grabbed from behind and lifted up off the ground and spun around in circles. 

“Uncle Greg!” Danny said happily. 

Greg sat Niall back down on the ground. The airport was spinning for poor Niall, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around his big brother’s neck. Greg hugged him tightly.  
“Ni, I missed you guys so much!” 

“We missed you too, G.” 

Once they released one another Danny ran over to the man and hugged his legs. 

“Danny! Look at you, you’ve grown like a weed!” He said, picking the small boy up and hugging him. 

He sat Danny back down and looked at Zayn. 

“You must be Zayn.” 

He held his hand out for Zayn to take. Zayn took it.

“Yes. I’m Zayn Malik. And you’re Greg?”

Greg nodded, “Yepp! Ni has told us sooooo much about you!” 

“Greg!” He exclaimed, his face blushing. 

“You’re baby brother! I have the right to embarrass you!”

Niall picked up the heaviest bag, which was Zayn’s, and shoved it into his brother’s stomach. 

“Just help with the bags, will ya?”

Greg gasped for breath, “Oh you little shit.” 

Zayn smiled as the two brothers interacted with each other. He stepped forward, his hand reaching out.

“Here, let me take that.”

Niall slapped his hand away.

“Don’t worry about it, love. Greg’s got it.” 

Greg playfully glared at the blonde. 

“Yeah, ‘love’, I got it.” 

Inside Greg’s car Danny sat in the back and begged Zayn to sit next to him. Niall rode up front with his brother.

Greg took one hand off the steering wheel and patted Niall’s knee in loving way.

“I’m glad you’re home.” He said softly.

Niall looked up at him with a smile.

“It’s good to be home.” 

They barely made it through the door to Robert Horan’s home before a voice yelled, “Where’s my boys?”

A man about Niall’s height with light brown hair came out of the living room. 

“Niall!” He hugged his son tightly. 

“Hey dad.” Niall hugged back. 

The hug lasted a bit longer than expected.

“Uh, dad?”

“You’re here.” His voice sounded thick. 

“I’m here.” Niall said with a nod. 

He finally let go of his son.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too dad.” 

He patted his son’s shoulder and looked back at Danny. 

“Where’s my grandson?”

“Pawpaw!” Danny said as he ran to the older man. 

Robert bent down and hugged the boy. 

“We’re going to have a lot of fun this week, aren’t we Dan?” 

Danny just nodded with a smile on his face. 

Robert stood and looked to Zayn. Before Zayn could properly introduce himself Robert was already taking hold of Zayn’s hand and shaking it a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Hello, you must be Zayn. Call me Bobby.”

Zayn smiled and said, “Nice to meet you sir.”

“What did I just tell you boy? Call me Bobby!”

He looked to Greg.

“Well, don’t just stand there, Greg! Put their bags upstairs!” He said with a teasing tone. 

“We got it dad, don’t worry about it. We need to get settled in anyway.” Niall told him. 

“Well, okay then. Dinner’s almost ready.” A moment of silence passed before he patted Niall’s back.

“I’m glad you’re all here. Danny, I’m going to need some help.” He hinted.

“Daddy, I’m going to help Pawpaw.”

“That’s fine baby.”

Bobby picked Danny up and they disappeared into the kitchen. 

Zayn picked his bag up and Danny’s and followed Niall upstairs. 

Standing in the hallway he turned to Zayn, “Do you want to stay in my old room or in the guest room?”

“Well, I definitely want to see your old room.” 

Niall chuckled, “All right.” 

He turned to his right and opened the door. 

Niall’s old bedroom had nice dark green bedding, a desk; there were Justin Bieber posters on the wall and a vinyl case next to a record player in the corner. 

“I think I want to stay in this room.” Zayn stated.

“Are you sure?”

Zayn dropped his bags and came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yes. I think it would be interesting to make out on my boyfriend’s childhood bed.”

Niall made a face.

“Ugh! Disgusting!” 

Niall turned around in Zayn’s arms and wrapped his own arms around the taller man’s neck.

“But we will definitely do that.”

They kissed. In fact it was a slightly heated kiss and they were so caught up in it he didn’t hear Greg walk in the room. 

“You horn-dogs! Don’t make me have to get the hose!” He teased. 

“Greg, get out of my room!”

“Ah, brings back memories, doesn’t it little brother? Anyway, dinner’s ready. But if you’re too busy I’ll go tell dad you’re having sex.” He left.

Niall groaned and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Usually when you have an older brother the younger sibling never stops annoying the other and is always in the older brother’s room. That wasn’t the case with Greg and me. He was ‘always’ in here and bugging the shit out of me!”

“He just loves you.”

“No, he loves messing with me.”

Zayn chuckled.

“We need to hurry and get downstairs because,” Niall grabbed Zayn’s hand and tugged him towards the door, “Greg really will tell dad we’re having sex up here.”

Zayn’s eyes widened.

“Shit, let’s go! I don’t want one of my first impressions being that!” He switched roles and yanked Niall out of the bedroom. 

At dinner everyone talked and laughed. Greg just finished telling the story of how he met his fiancé. It was quite funny and everyone laughed. 

“Denise is having dinner with her parents tonight, that’s why she isn’t here now. But you’ll definitely see her before you leave.”

“Good. I’ve missed her.” Niall said. 

“So, Zayn,” Bobby said getting the man’s attention, “What do you do? Where do you work?”

“I am an art teacher at a University not far from our flat.” Zayn said proudly.

“That’s interesting.” Bobby said, intrigued.

“Zayn’s always drawing. He’s really good.” Niall commented.

“I’m decent.”

“Zayn, don’t do that to yourself. You’re really good.” Niall turned to his dad, “He’s amazing.” 

“How long have you two been living together?” Greg asked.

“Um,” Zayn looked to Niall, “Three, four months now.”

Niall nodded and said, “That sounds about right.”

“Are you getting married anytime soon?” Greg wondered.

“Gregory!” Bobby exclaimed, “You don’t ask questions like that.”

He looked at his youngest son and boyfriend, “There’s no rush on that, boys.”

“Daddy, I’m finished eating. Can I take a bath?” Danny asked. 

Niall was in mid-sip of his beer. He sat it down on the table. 

“Sure.” He made a move to get up, but Zayn stopped him.

“I’ll give him one, babes.” He stood ands kissed Niall’s temple. 

“Let’s go buddy!” He scooped Danny up in his arms.

“Are you really going to give me a bath, Papa?” Danny asked.

“Yepp!”

“Yay!” 

They disappeared up the stairs. 

Niall turned back to his father and brother. They were giving him huge smiles. Niall wondered for a moment how their faces aren’t splitting in half. 

“What?”

Greg stood up with his plate in his hands.

“Oh nothing, ‘babes’!” He gave Niall a sloppy wet kiss on the temple, imitating Zayn. 

Niall made a look of disgust and wiped the saliva from his head with a napkin. 

In the kitchen Bobby began wrapping up the leftovers while Niall washed the dishes and Greg dried them.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice that Danny calls Zayn ‘Papa’.” Bobby stated. 

“Yeah, he just recently started doing that. Zayn says he loves it.”

“What happens if one day you two aren’t together? It’s going to confuse Danny.”

“Zayn and me are going to stay together until we are old and wrinkly.”

“How do you know that?”

It’s not that Bobby wasn’t happy for his son, but he just worried. 

“Because we love each other.” Was all Niall said. 

Bobby looked unsure, but nodded. 

“I just worry about you. Ever since the whole Jack thing, a part of me wished you would find someone who treats you right, but then another part of me wished you just move back home and live with me forever.”

Niall smiled at his father. 

“I’m really happy, we're happy. Zayn wouldn’t ever hurt Danny or me. He loves us.”

Bobby smiled and kissed his son’s head.

“I’m glad you found someone Niall.”

Greg nodded in agreement. 

Later that night when Danny was fast asleep in the guest room and Greg had gone home to Denise, Zayn and Niall laid in bed. Niall faced the wall while Zayn spooned against him.

“I like your family,” Zayn stated.

“Good to know.” Niall mumbled, half asleep.

“I’m going to get a drink of water. Be right back.” He kissed Niall’s cheek before slipping out of bed and quietly walking downstairs. 

As soon as he walked into the dark kitchen the lights flicked on. He jumped, his heart racing. 

“Zayn,” Bobby said, “Come have a seat with me.”

He gestured to the chair next to him. 

“Uh, okay.” Zayn did as he was told and took the seat next to his boyfriend’s father. 

Bobby had a cold bottle of beer in his hand.

“Want a beer?”

Zayn shook his head.

“No thank you.”

Bobby nodded, thinking about what he was going to say next.

“So, Zayn, I want to ask you some questions.”

“Okay.”

Zayn wondered why his heart was hammering in his chest. The room suddenly felt so much warmer. 

“How long do you plan on staying with Niall and Danny?”

How could he ask Zayn a question like that?!

“Forever. I know that sounds like a fairytale word, but it’s true. I’ll always love Niall and Danny, even when I’m old and gray. I have loved Niall ever since he bumped into me on the street, making me spill my coffee all over me. I love everything about him. And Danny, ever since Niall arranged for us to meet up in the park one day, so we could meet, I’ve loved him too. I know Danny isn’t my son by blood, but he is my son. I don’t care what anyone says. He’s mine. Niall and Danny are my top priorities. They are always on my mind.”

Bobby wasn’t expecting such a beautiful speech. He hung onto every word.

“Niall went through something really tragic and I never pressured him into anything. Niall is such a strong person, the strongest person I know. I don’t know how he did it; having Danny by himself, then leaving his home, and then starting over. I admire him so much. They are my family. They are all I want and without them…I don’t even want to think about it. The thought alone hurts.” 

“Well,” Bobby cleared his throat; he had begun getting a bit choked up.

“That sums up all my questions. Now, all I have to say is, welcome to the family!” He slapped Zayn on the back a bit too hard.

“Thank you Bobby.” 

Zayn smiled at him.

“I’m going to head back to bed after I get a glass of water.” 

Bobby nodded.

“I’m about to hop in bed, meself.” 

After grabbing a glass and filling it up Zayn downed half of it and poured the rest out before setting it in the sink. He said goodnight to Bobby and made his way back upstairs to Niall’s old room. 

He climbed into bed and spooned his boyfriend once more. Niall’s eyes were closed but he said in a sleep haze, “What took so long, love?”

“You’re dad wanted to talk to me.”

“Did he try to scare you off?” 

“Nothing can scare me away from you.” 

He kissed Niall and the blonde man gave him a sleepy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you think! I'm already starting to work on the next chapter! "Things are afoot at the circle K." I'm kidding! Bill and Ted reference. (I'm a dork!) But there will be really big things ahead!~


	19. I can't be no superman, but for you I'll be super human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey my darlings! It took me a little longer on this chapter. I was stuck then I wasn't then stuck again!~

The next morning Zayn awoke to a pair of lips on his neck. He moaned as the lips trailed up his neck, down his jaw line and then finally his lips. 

“Love, wake up. Dad and me cooked breakfast.”

“Okay. Just give me a minute.” Zayn mumbled his eyes still closed. 

Niall huffed.

“Someone is taking a shower alone and washing their own hair tonight.” 

Zayn’s eyes popped open and he sat up. 

“You’re not going to shower with me?” He half-whined. 

Zayn has become addicted to taking showers with his boyfriend. And his boyfriend washing his hair is literally one of the best things ever. 

Niall was standing over the bed with his arms crossed over his chest a smirk on his lips. 

“I really don’t think we should shower together with my dad in the house anyway.”

“You ass.” Zayn complained and fell back into bed.

“I got you to wake up, didn’t I?”

Niall turned and walked out of the room.

“You’re lucky I love you!” Zayn called.

He heard Niall chuckle as he walked down the stairs. 

Zayn pushed himself up and out of the warm bed. He grabbed a plain white wife beater from his bag and put it on, because he never wears a shirt to bed. 

As Zayn walked down the stairs he could smell something really delicious and his mouth watered.

Danny was sitting at the table with a plate in front of him. There was a pancake, fried eggs, and bacon on the boy’s plate. 

Bobby was standing over by the stove flipping pancakes. Niall was buttering a pile of toast. 

“Hey love, I made you a plate.” Niall said and gestured to the seat next to Danny.

“Did you want bacon Zayn?” Bobby asked when he noticed there was no bacon on the man’s plate.

“Zayn doesn’t eat bacon, dad. Or any kind of pig for that matter.”

“Why not?”

“It’s um, against my religion, sir.”

“Wow, I never would of guessed.” Bobby said turning back to the stove. 

“Want some toast, love?” Niall asked. 

“Sure, babe.”

Niall handed him a piece. 

“So, what are your plans for the day, boys?” Bobby asked as he placed a huge plate stacked with pancakes on the table. 

Niall sat on the other side of Zayn. 

“Not sure.” The blonde answered truthfully. 

“You should take Zayn and Danny out and show them the town. I would love to come, but I have to be at work soon. The boss said I have to work today and tomorrow and then I can have the rest of the week off, so I can’t complain.”

“What do you think about that guys?” Niall asked.

“I wanna go daddy!” Danny said with a mouthful of eggs.

“Sounds fun to me, babe.” Zayn said cutting into his pancakes. 

Right after breakfast Bobby got up and put his plate in the sink. He kissed Niall on the head, ruffled Danny’s hair and patted Zayn on the shoulder and left for work. 

“Let’s go get dressed and we’ll leave, okay?” Niall instructed. 

Niall scooped Danny up in his arms and walked up the stairs, Zayn following close behind. 

After getting Danny dressed Niall went to his room where his boyfriend was putting on his shoes. Niall quickly stripped his clothes and put on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. 

Zayn whistled and said, “Sexy.”

Niall rolled his eyes, but had a playful smile on his lips. 

“Let’s go, you horn-dog.”

“Hey,” Zayn protested, “You’re a horn-dog too!” 

Niall ignored him and grabbed his and dragged him out of the room. Danny was sitting on the couch in the living room, his little legs dangling from the couch. 

“Ready to go buddy?” Zayn asked him. 

Danny jumped off the couch and held his hands up in the air, wanting the man to pick him up. Zayn did so and Niall opened the front door and they walked out. 

Walking down the streets Niall pointed at shops, stores, restaurants and other places telling his son and boyfriend about them. 

After walking around for an hour they decided to go see a movie. The theater was showing Toy Story 1, 2, 3 because the fourth movie was coming out soon. They decided to go see the first one, since it was the best one. 

Niall and Danny devoured the huge bucket of popcorn within the first ten minutes of the previews, so Zayn got up to get more. While standing in line with the empty bucket in his hand a man bumped into him rather hard. Zayn stumbled a bit. 

He looked up to look at the man who bumped into him. The man was just an inch or two taller, had broad shoulders and his arms were rather large. He had brown hair and green eyes. Something about this man looked vaguely familiar, but Zayn couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He glared at Zayn, which made Zayn frown. Because seriously? What the hell is this guy’s problem?

“Excuse you.” Zayn said with a bit of an attitude. 

“You were in my way.” The man said in a thick Irish accent. 

“Look,” Zayn said with a small sigh, “I don’t want any trouble.” 

“That’s right. You don’t.” 

Zayn turned his back to the man and moved up the line. He was usually a very understanding person, but this man was just plain rude. He had to turn away from him before he said something he regretted. 

After getting more popcorn he returned to his boyfriend and son. 

“Hey love,” Niall whispered, “What took so long? Was the line long?”

“No, it wasn’t too bad. This douche just was giving me a hard time.”

“Aw I’m sorry. Did my boyfriend put him in his place?” Niall lightly teased. 

Zayn smiled, “Eat your popcorn.” 

He handed the blonde the bucket and he and the boy began eating it. 

After the movie ended they walked out into the bright sunlight. It was harsh on their eyes. Danny took hold of Niall’s hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. 

“What now guys?” The blonde asked. 

“Ice cream!” Danny said.

Zayn chuckled, “I could go for some ice cream.” 

“All right. I know just the place.”

Zayn glanced over and saw the brunette man that was such a jerk to him. He was walking out of the theater too, but this time he had a young blonde girl on his arm. 

She giggled, “Oh Jack Smith, you are too funny!” 

Zayn’s eyes widened and he quickly glanced over at his boyfriend to see if he had heard. Luckily Niall was kneeled down and tying his son’s shoe and didn’t hear the girl.  
As soon as Niall was done tying the shoe Zayn scooped Danny up and grabbed Niall’s hand. He tugged on it, pulling the blonde man with him as he walked down the street. 

Niall laughed, “Love, what’s the rush?”

“I just really want some ice cream! Come on!” 

Zayn decided not to tell Niall about his run-in with Jack, well he already told Niall about the incident, but he kept the fact that it was Jack Smith a secret. He just wanted Niall to relax and have fun. If he told Niall then Niall would shut down and cry and be so sad. It broke Zayn’s heart to see his boyfriend like that. 

Niall laughed again.

“And people say I can’t wait to eat.” 

Danny got a chocolate ice cream cone while Zayn and Niall got vanilla ones. They settled down on a park bench. Danny finished quickly so that he could go play. Zayn draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders while he finished his ice cream. Zayn felt so paranoid that Jack was going to pop up and start something. 

When they finally got back the house the sun was setting. Niall gave Danny a bath. Zayn leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom. An amused smile appeared on his lips as Danny splashed Niall.

“Danny!” Niall laughed.

“Stop! You need to get clean!”

“But if I’m dirty then so are you, daddy! We did all the same things today.”

Zayn chuckled, getting the blonde’s attention. 

“Don’t laugh! I’m getting soaked over here!”

Zayn’s smile continued to grow.

Niall was about to say something but Danny splashed Niall, soaking his jeans. 

“Danny!”

The little boy just giggled uncontrollably. 

After another ten torturous minutes Niall finally managed to get Danny clean and out of the bathtub. He dried him off, tickling his tummy a little. 

The boy squealed. 

“I’ll get him into his pajamas, babe. Get out of those wet clothes.” Zayn said as he picked the young boy up. He was wrapped in a big fluffy white towel. 

Niall decided to hop in the shower really quick. He was just rinsing his hair out when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He jumped and spun around. 

“Zayn!” He hit the other man on the chest. 

“What are you doing? What if Danny walks in?”

“Relax, babe. Bobby just got home and I told him I was going to take a shower.”

“My dad’s here? Get out! I’m almost done, please.”

Zayn only smirked down at the blonde. 

“Calm down, babe. It’s not like we’re having sex in here. And I really want you to wash my hair.” 

Niall let out a breathy chuckle.

“I’ve spoiled you.” 

“You have,” Zayn handed him the bottle of shampoo, “Please. I love your fingers in my hair.” 

“Fine,” Niall snatched the bottle from the taller man. After squirting a fair amount onto his palm Niall rubbed his hands together and then reached up and ran his soapy fingers all through his boyfriends hair. He massaged the scalp and raked his fingers all over. 

Zayn let out a soft moan. 

Once the soap was all lathered up and Zayn’s hair looked white Niall went to remove his hands, but Zayn stopped him, he held Niall’s hands there and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss turned more passionate than he intended, but damn, when Niall washed his hair…it was Heaven!

Niall stepped back, leading Zayn under the spray of the water. The white foam ran from Zayn’s head and down his body. As their tongues battled for dominance Niall continued to massage all the shampoo from his boyfriend’s hair. 

When oxygen became too much of a need they broke apart, panting heavily. 

“Satisfied? I washed your hair.” Niall said. 

Zayn’s smirk grew as he said, “But babe, you only shampooed it. Now you have to condition it.”

The shower lasted a bit too long. When they walked down stairs Danny and Bobby was sitting at the table eating pizza.

“All squeaky clean, now boys?” Bobby teased.

Niall blushed as he grabbed two plates for him and Zayn. After eating everyone settled into the living room to watch a movie. Danny fell asleep on Niall. Zayn went over to pick him up. Niall leaned over and kissed his dad’s cheek.

“Night dad.”

“Goodnight boys.” The older man said as he watched Niall follow Zayn upstairs. 

They put the young boy in bed. 

Zayn sighed as he fell onto their bed. He closed his eyes only to open them when he felt his boyfriend straddle his waist. 

Before Zayn could say anything Niall asked, “What’s wrong love?”

Zayn avoided the blonde’s eyes and focused on where his hands rested; Niall’s hips. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve just acted weird since we left the theater. And please don’t deny it, because I know something’s on your mind. Please tell me.”

Zayn’s eyes finally met pleading blue ones and that was it. He had to tell him.

“I just…remember I said some guy in the line was giving me trouble?”

Niall nodded. 

Zayn sighed before continuing, “I found out when we were leaving that it was…it was Jack.”

Niall’s eyes widened and Zayn kept talking, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you babe. I just didn’t want you to worry. I want you to have fun and relax while we’re here. I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

Niall stayed silent, biting his lip. 

Zayn sighed heavily and closed his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, hoping Niall wasn’t angry with him. 

“Zayn, look at me.” Niall instructed.

Zayn did so. 

“I’m okay. I just…wish you had told me. But I understand why you didn’t. Thank you.”

Zayn’s caressed Niall’s hips in loving way.

“I’m going to let him ruin our vacation.”

“We are going to have nothing but fun while we’re here.” Niall agreed. 

Zayn sat up, hands moving up to Niall’s back, securing him. 

“That we are, babe.” 

With that said he kissed the blonde man. Niall couldn’t help but to smile widely into the kiss. When he was with Zayn he had no worries. 

As the kiss got more heated Zayn gently turned them over so that he was on top. He began to roll his hips in small circular motions. Niall let out a soft moan as their clothed erections rubbed together. 

Zayn ripped his lips from Niall’s and began to bite and suck at the blonde’s neck. 

“Oh God…” Niall groaned. 

Zayn nipped and sucked trail after trail on Niall’s neck and throat. He his hands moved down to the Irishman’s boxers. His hand slipped in just under the elastic. 

Niall’s eyes popped open when he realized that they were about to have sex, with his father in the house. It was bad enough they do it with Danny in the next room at their flat. 

He shoved gently at Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Love, no, wait. We can’t. Please.” He panted. 

Zayn picked his head up and looked into the other man’s blue ones.

Niall’s eyes were wide and dilated. His hair stood up in every direction. His cheeks were pink and he panted so heavily. Zayn groaned. Niall was so beautiful. 

Zayn’s eyes were full of love and lust. Niall hated to deny him this. 

“Your dad, right.” Zayn breathed. 

He let out a groan and slumped against Niall, hiding his face in his neck. He just rested there. There bodies were pressed together, as were their erections. 

“You feel what you do to me.” Zayn said as he grinded against Niall just a bit more. 

Niall bit his lip to keep from moaning out. 

Zayn wanted more than anything to continue this, but if Niall didn’t think it was appropriate then so be it. 

“Oh screw it,” Niall said as he grabbed Zayn’s face and forced their lips together once again. 

“God yes.” Moaned Zayn as he began moving his body against Niall’s.

Just when Zayn was about to slip his hand into Niall’s boxers again they heard, “Daddy!”

Zayn quickly removed his hand and they both jumped out of the bed and dashed across the hall to their son’s room. 

Danny was sitting up in bed clutching Patches tightly to his chest. His eyes were squeezed tight and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Niall made it to the bed first, Zayn right behind him, their erections long gone. They sat on either side of the boy. 

Danny leaned into Niall’s side. The blonde man quickly picked him up and sat the boy on his lap. Danny hid his face in his daddy’s shirt. 

“What happened baby?” Asked Niall.

“Patches had a nightmare!” Cried the boy. 

“Aw,” Zayn cooed, “Does he want to talk about it?”

Danny shook his head.

Niall’s arm tightened around his son and Zayn rubbed the boy’s back. He scooted closer to them. 

After a while Niall put Danny in between them and laid down. Danny curled up into his side, but reached behind him and clutched two Zayn’s fingers tightly in his little hand. 

Zayn laid down as well. 

“We’re here buddy. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while we’re here.” Zayn tried to sooth the boy. 

“Zayn’s right baby. We’ll protect you. Zayn is like Batman and I’m like…”

“Captain Ireland.” Zayn said very amused. 

Danny let out a little giggle. 

“And I’m Captain Ireland and you’re our little Spiderman. We look after you and keep you safe.” 

“We will fight off evil-doers together!” Zayn said. 

The couple continued to sooth and comfort the boy until he fell asleep. 

“Should we stay with him?” Niall asked. 

“We can. But I think he’s okay now that he thinks we’re a super-family.”

Niall let out a soft chuckle.

“Come on.” He tugged on the raven-haired man’s hand. 

He let out a yawn on the way back to their room. 

“Well, I’m exhausted.” Niall stated once they got back in the room. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Me too,” Zayn said wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist. 

“Rain check on the love-making?”

Zayn smiled, “Always, babe. Let’s go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Oh no! Zayn saw Jack and talked to him! What's going to happen, you ask? Find out either on the next chapter!~


	20. Don't wanna be without you, my judgement's clouded, like tonight's sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter was hard for me to write. Also, it won't let me use italics when I post the chapters. I have no clue why. If someone could help me out that would be really fantastic!~

Over the following days Greg, Bobby and Denise all met up had dinner at a nice restaurant and went all over town doing anything that looked even remotely fun. They hadn’t seen Jack again, which was a huge relief to them all. 

Now with only two days left of Spring Break Niall and Zayn was woken up by Denise shaking them. 

“Boys, boys wake up.” 

“What’s up Denny?” Niall asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Bobby was called into work. Greg and me are taking Danny to church and then back to our flat for a few hours, so you two can…have some alone time.”

Zayn rolled over on his side, draping an arm over Niall’s waist. He buried his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. 

“Sounds fun.” He laid a single kiss on Niall’s neck. 

Denise smiled at her soon-to be brother in law and his boyfriend. She thought they were just the cutest things. 

“I’ll go get Danny dressed for you.” Niall sat up, his boyfriend’s arm sliding off of his waist, much to Zayn’s dismay.

“Greg’s getting him dressed as we speak.”

“All done.” Greg said coming into the room with Danny on his hip. 

He sat the young boy down on the bed and he hugged his daddy’s neck. 

“Bye baby. Be good for Greg and Denise, okay?”

“I will daddy!”

Zayn finally sat up and the boy flung himself at the man.

“See ya buddy.”

“Bye papa. Are you going to be bored without me?”

The adults in the room chuckled.

“We’re always bored when you’re not around, buddy.”

“What are you doing today?”

The room suddenly got very quiet. 

“We’re going to stay in bed.” Zayn finally said. 

Niall slapped him on the back of the head.

“Uh watch TV.” He added. 

“Oh okay. Will you draw with me later?” 

One look into the boy’s hopeful eyes and Zayn couldn’t help but to say yes. 

With last hug to each of them Danny hopped off the bed.

“Let’s go champ!” Greg said as the boy grabbed Denise’s hand. 

As soon as the front door closed Zayn attacked Niall in a heated kiss. 

“You…don’t…waste any…time…do you?” Niall said in between kisses. 

“Nope.” Zayn practically ripped their clothes off.

Once he had a condom on he slipped into the oh-so familiar heat that he craved almost every second for. 

After their round of love making Niall stated, as he and Zayn laid in bed, “We need showers.” 

He rolled over his boyfriend, which made him chuckle, and he walked out of the room butt-naked. Zayn heard the shower start. 

Zayn, instead of joining his boyfriend like he so badly wanted to, slipped on a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. 

He poked his head around the shower curtain and instantly felt himself grow little hard. Seeing water running down Niall’s lean body was almost too much.

“Hey babe.” 

Niall turned his head, “Hey. Come join me. And yes, I will wash your hair.”

“As tempting as it sounds I’m going to go down the street to that bakery we saw yesterday. You said they close early on Sundays, right?”

Niall nodded.

“I’m going to hurry up and leave then. I’ll call you.”

“Don’t go. Just stay. Take a shower with me. I’ll cook for you.” Niall begged.

“Babe, no offense but it’s going to be a while before I eat eggs and pancakes again.” 

Niall laughed and Zayn grinned.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Niall leaned away from the water and kissed Zayn’s lips. It was a slow kiss that lingered for a few seconds longer than intended. 

“Don’t go.” Niall said once the kiss ended. All Niall wanted was for Zayn to strip of all clothing and take a shower with him, then eat, and then maybe some more sex. 

“I’ll be right back.” Chuckled Zayn. 

With that he left the house. 

Niall finished up his shower in ten minutes. He threw on a pair Zayn’s basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. 

He was about to go in the kitchen to get some water when there was a knock at the door. 

Niall guessed Zayn forget something. 

When he opened the door his smile fell, and his heart began to hammer so hard in chest he was afraid it would burst.

“Hello Niall.”

“Jack?” Niall said softly, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you and my son.” 

“He’s not here. Please leave.” Niall went to close the door but Jack stuck his foot in the door.

“Why in such a hurry to get rid of me?” He pushed the door open. 

“Jack,” Niall whispered, “Please leave.”

“Why would I do that? We haven’t seen each other in almost five years and you just want me to leave?”

Niall only nodded. 

“Tsk tsk Niall.” Jack pushed passed the blonde. 

Niall felt weak to the knees and not the kind that Zayn causes him, but the kind that makes him want to fall to the ground and cry. 

Niall’s back was turned to the other man. He was debating on what he should do when he felt a big hand wrap around his forearm. 

“Let’s talk Niall. That’s all I want to do, is talk.”

“O-okay.”

Jack closed the door and dragged Niall into the living room. They sat on the couch. Niall sat as far away as he could. 

“So, what’s our son’s name?”

Niall was too scared to answer. This was the man that beat and raped him repeatedly. 

“Answer me Niall!” 

“Daniel, his name is Daniel.” 

“Why’d you give him a stupid-ass name like?”

“Look, Jack, please leave. I can’t do this.” Niall was trying so hard to keep it together, but it was getting harder by the second. 

“I’m just trying to talk to you! Stop whining like a little bitch for one second!”

“Why are you here?”

“Like I said before I wanted to see you and our son. I had to wait until your new boy toy left. He’s a real asshole though. I ran into him at the theater.”

Niall stood up, anger boiling inside of him.

“Don’t you dare talk about Zayn!”

Now, Niall has only ever yelled at Jack one other time in his life. It earned him a punch in the face, but of course, this time was no different. 

Jack jumped up and hit the blonde man across the face. Being so small and fragile Niall hit the ground. 

He groaned as he cupped his cheek.

“You know better than to yell at me. Who do you think you are talking to me like that?”

Niall didn’t know what to do or say. The only thing he could think of was to run. He jumped up and made a break for the door. But Jack grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him backwards. Niall hit the ground once again, only this time hitting his head against the wooden floor. 

Dazed and confused Niall tried to think of how he could escape. 

Jack came into view and kicked Niall in the stomach.

“You think you can just ‘keep’ running away?” He kicked him again and again.

“I’m not letting you go this time. And I sure as hell am not going to let that fucking Muslim be around my kid.”

“Stop.” Niall whimpered. 

Jack finally did stop after a few moments. He raked his fingers through his hair and looked down at the blonde man crying on the ground. 

“Do you think I enjoy this, Niall? I don’t. You just don’t ever listen. It seems like you’ve forgotten how to act around me. Looks like I’m just going to teach you all over again.”

Niall turned his head, “Screw you.” 

Niall got all of the strength he had left and pushed Jack backwards. The bigger man stumbled and fell on his behind. Niall quickly got up and made a break for the stairs. If he could just make it to his room then he could use his cell phone and call for help.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He was just two feet away from his bedroom when he Jack grabbed him again. 

This time Jack pulled Niall against him.

“Oh, you wanna go to the bedroom? That’s great idea. You were always a good fuck.” Jack’s breath ghosted over Niall’s ear and Niall whimpered. 

Niall sobbed, “No, please.” 

If Jack beats and rapes then so be it. Niall didn’t care what happened to him just as long as Zayn doesn’t come home and get hurt.

Jack smashed his lips against Niall’s. Niall felt bile rise up in his throat and he would rather die than let Jack have him like this. Only Zayn could have him like this. 

When Jack pulled away he moaned, “It’s been too long.”

“Not long enough.” Niall said and Jack punched him in the chest. 

Niall gasped and he fell to his knees as he coughed and choked for air. He wished he had his inhaler, but no way Jack would let him have it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you had asthma.” Jack said sarcastically. 

“You know what, let’s go fuck on the couch. That way,” He grabbed Niall’s arm, “I’ll hear when your boyfriend starts knocking on the door.” 

He dragged Niall down the stairs, the blonde man stumbling over each step. 

Niall was still trying to get his breathing under control and he was trying so hard not to cry anymore, because it was making his asthma worse. 

Just as they made it to the bottom on the stairs there was a knock at the door. 

When Zayn had called his boyfriend and he didn’t answer he got worried and came straight home. 

Jack smirked and threw Niall to the ground. 

“Perfect. He’s here. I think its time we have a proper meeting, don’t you Niall?”

“Z-Zayn,” Niall gasped, “Zayn go get help! Run!”

The knocking became more persistent.

“Niall? What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Worry was evident in his voice. 

He rattled the doorknob wishing it would magically unlock and open. 

The door was thrown open and Jack grabbed Zayn by the front of his shirt. He jerked Zayn inside and tossed him to the side, not too far away from Niall.

Zayn was confused for just a moment on what just happened. When he saw Niall trying to breathe he yelled, “Niall!”

He scrambled over to him and knelt down beside him. Cupping his face he said, “Babe, it’ll be okay. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. Just breathe.” 

Zayn was pulled away from his boyfriend roughly.

“Don’t touch him. He’s mine!” Jack yelled in his face.

“Jack, stop it! Leave him alone!” Niall pleaded. 

“You shut the fuck up!” Jack screamed at Niall. 

Zayn glared at the other man and pushed him away.

“You don’t talk to him like that! He’s not yours. He’s not a thing. He’s a human being. No one owns him!”

Jack lunged forward, sending both of them to the ground. On impact Zayn’s head hit the wooden floor. The raven-haired man’s vision went momentarily black. Jack straddled Zayn’s waist and threw punch after punch. 

Zayn managed to get a few good hits in, but damn this guy was huge! He had to be taking some sort of steroids.

They rolled around a bit switching positions here and there. Zayn knew he broke Jack’s nose and he will definitely have two black eyes later. 

Zayn got the last of strength and threw a punch at Jack’s nose, but Jack caught it and he squeezed Zayn’s wrist hard. Zayn yelled out. 

It wasn’t broken, maybe just sprained. 

“Jack! Stop! I’ll do whatever you want just leave Zayn alone!” Niall pleaded.

“Niall! No!” Zayn said, ignoring the searing pain his body. 

Jack glanced back at the blonde. 

“Oh, does little Niall feel left out?” He dropped the front of Zayn’s shirt. 

“Don’t worry I have something special planned for you.” He disappeared into the kitchen. 

Niall got up and stumbled over to his beaten boyfriend.

“Zayn,” He sobbed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought you here. This is my all fault. I’m so stupid for thinking Jack was out of my life for good.”

“Babe, I wanted to come. This isn’t your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore, okay?”

“Stop protecting me, love. I don’t want him to hurt you anymore.” 

Zayn lifted and cupped Niall’s uninjured cheek, “And you think I want you hurt?”

Zayn struggled to get up and Niall helped him to sit up.

“Doesn’t this look cozy?” Niall and Zayn turned around to see Jack holding a knife like the one in Psycho. 

“Come here Niall.” He instructed. 

“Niall don’t do what he says.” Zayn said. 

“Niall get your ass over here or else I’ll cut his heart out!”

Niall’s eyes widened and he stood, but Zayn grabbed his hand. 

“Niall, don’t.”

Niall ripped his hand away from his boyfriend’s and he stood and walked over to Jack. As soon as Niall was arms-length away Jack grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. 

Niall’s heart raced as Jack raised the knife, taunting him. 

“I have a question for you Niall. What possessed you to go out with a guy like him?”

“Why wouldn’t I go out with Zayn? He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I love everything about him. He makes me so happy and he’s great Danny. He’s great father, way better than you could ever be. We’re a family.” Niall said and with a boost of confidence he continued, “He makes me laugh and whenever I’m around him I feel things I’ve never felt before. I love him with all my heart.” 

Jack glowered down at him. 

“You can’t love 'him'!”

Niall glared back at him, “But I do. I love him, so much.”

Zayn tried so hard to stand. He was dizzy and his body hurt so badly. He finally managed to stand. He couldn’t let anything else happen to his baby. 

He tried to sneak up on Jack, but as soon as he was behind him Jack turned his head and thrust the knife in his shoulder. 

Zayn screamed out in pure agony and fell to his knees, holding his shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers. 

“Zayn!” Niall sobbed and took a step forward. He had to help his boyfriend. But Jack slammed him into the wall again. 

“Well then, if I can’t have you then no one can.” With that said Jack stabbed Niall in his right side. Niall felt an intense pain and he faintly heard Zayn shout, “Niall! No! Niall! Ugh! You bastard I’m going to kill you for this!” 

Niall slowly slid down the wall, both hands covering his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His only thoughts were Zayn and Danny. Was this it? Was Niall really going to die?

Jack turned to Zayn who had tears of anger in his eyes.

“You’re next.” 

Jack only got to take a few steps toward Zayn before the door burst open and police filed into the room. 

“Sir, put the knife down, hands in the air and step away from them.” A man ordered. 

Jack did so. Which was the smart thing to do since it was his knife versus three guns. 

Zayn, even in his pained state, scrambled over to his boyfriend, who was leaned up against the wall still. 

“Babe,” Zayn choked out, “Babes look at me.” 

Niall did and Zayn’s heart shattered because he saw pain, fear and tears in his boyfriend’s blue eyes. 

“I got you babe, I got you.” Zayn didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think he should move Niall much.

Niall’s hands were covered in his own blood. 

“Let me see.” Zayn said as Niall took his hands away. Niall’s pure white t-shirt was tainted with crimson. 

“Sir,” A policeman said, “There’s an ambulance on its way. Keep pressure on that wound while we take care of this guy.” 

Zayn nodded without looking at the policeman. 

“This is going to hurt, babes.” Zayn put his hands on Niall’s wound, pressing it down. Niall whimpered and tears fell from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Zayn whispered. 

It felt like a lifetime before paramedics came and loaded Niall up on a stretcher. Zayn went to follow, but the policeman who talked to him earlier said, “Sir, I need to ask you some questions.”

Zayn shook his, “Later. I need to be with him.”

Without waiting for a response Zayn got into the ambulance. He held Niall’s pale hand in his. He gave it a light squeeze. He could see Niall’s eyes closing and then he would jerk them open, but they kept drooping. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, babe. I love you so much.” Zayn sobbed. 

“Love you too, love.” Niall said weakly. 

One of the paramedics was a young man, maybe around Zayn’s age.

“Hello, I’m Dave. What’s your name?”

“Zayn.”

“Well Zayn, you need to lay down so I can look at your wound.”

Zayn did as he was told, keeping Niall’s hand in his. 

“I put a bandage over it. It’s not too bad. But you’ll need a few stitches.” Dave said after a few minutes. 

The way to hospital was the longest ride of Zayn’s life. 

Niall and Zayn were separated once they made it to the hospital. Zayn’s stitches didn’t take too long, about maybe 20 minutes or so. He also got a small black brace for his wrist. 

He was so worried about his Niall. If he lost him then Zayn would never be the same again. His whole life he prayed and prayed to find true love and have a family one-day. His prayers were answered, but were his dreams about to be shattered? Was he going to lose Niall?

When he got released there was no word on Niall. He decided it was best to wash off Niall’s blood in the restroom. The blood was dry and hard to wash off. Zayn ended up on his knees crying with the water running. He had been trying so hard to keep it all together, but he finally broke. 

When he walked back out into the waiting room he saw Bobby, Denise, Greg and Danny was sitting on Greg’s lap. 

“Papa!” Danny wiggled out of Greg’s arms.

He ran straight for Zayn’s legs. He buried his face in the man’s legs. 

“Pawpaw said a bad man hurt you and Daddy.” Danny sobbed. 

Zayn, with a wince, kneeled down to Danny’s level.

“Yeah, baby, he did. I’m okay. I’m sure daddy is too. Okay?” 

Danny nodded, tears still streaming down his face. 

Denise stood up and said, “Hey Dan, why don’t you and me go get some ice cream, okay?”

Danny shook his head and hugged Zayn’s neck.

“No! I want my Papa!”

Zayn wrapped his arms around the boy’s small body and held him tight.

“Go with Denise, baby. I need to talk to Pawpaw and Greg.”

“No.” Whimpered Danny.

It broke his heart to see the boy like this.

“It won’t take long, okay. And when you come back I’ll ask the nurse for some paper and pens and we’ll draw.”

“Okay.” Danny said and released Zayn’s neck. 

Denise took the boy’s hand in hers and she lead him out of the waiting room. 

“You haven’t heard anything?” Bobby asked.

Zayn shook his head. 

“No, as soon as we got here they put us in separate rooms.” 

Bobby sighed heavily. 

“We just have to pray.”

“I’ll be right back. I need to some air.” Zayn muttered and left. 

Zayn really intended to get some fresh air, but when he walked outside and saw a nurse smoking he couldn’t help it. It was an invisible force that pulled him in. 

“Could you spare one?”

She looked glanced over at him.

“Sure.” 

She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a half-empty pack. Zayn took one and she handed him a lighter. 

Once it was lit he took a long drag and then blew the smoke out. He closed his eyes. It felt so good to smoke. He hadn’t so in almost a year. When he first met Niall he had quite smoking a few months before hand, but he still had bad cravings for it. But being with Niall and Danny made Zayn fight his cravings away he hadn’t had the urge to smoke in months. 

Well, that all went down the drain now. 

“Being in this place could drive anyone to smoke.” The nurse tossed her cigarette to the ground and then she twisted her foot on it. 

“I hope everything turns out all right for you dear.” With that she walked back inside. 

Overhead the skies were gray and it began rain. He threw the rest of his cigarette down and walked inside. 

Danny was sitting with between Denise and Greg. He smiled when he saw his Papa. 

“Papa!” He jumped up and attacked his legs once again. 

Zayn smiled and walked over to the chair next to Bobby. Danny climbed onto his lap. 

“Papa you smell funny.”

“I didn’t know you smoked Zayn.” Bobby said.

“I quit about a year ago, but with everything that’s happened I just needed it.”

Zayn, as promised, asked the nurse for some pens and paper. Danny made Niall a Get Well card and then on another sheet of paper they took turns doodling. It took Zayn’s mind off of everything for a while. 

“Family of Niall Horan?”

Everyone looked up at the gray-haired man in the turquoise scrubs. They stood and walked over to him. 

By the look on the doctor’s face Zayn’s chest filled with dread. Something was wrong. Zayn could feel it. Something wasn’t right. 

“How is my son doing?” Bobby asked.

The doctor sighed heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Don't hate me too much. I know this chapter had a lot to take in. It broke my heart writing it, but I had planned this from the beginning; Jack coming back. I am halfway done with the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as I can.~


	21. I can't believe that you are here and lying here next to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had the this chapter written out, and I was going to post it way sooner than this. But I just didn't like it, so I changed a lot of things! Hope its good!~

Six months later: 

It was October now. The leaves were slowly changing from dark green to blood red, pumpkin orange and bright yellow. It was getting colder as the weeks passed on. 

Zayn still wakes up in the middle of the night sweating and crying out for Niall. His dreams vary from reliving the attack to the time at the hospital. 

He often stays awake for hours after he has a nightmare. He sometimes sobs until he has to throw up. And even then he doesn’t stop crying long enough to throw up. He will hug the porcelain bowl and cry and choke. 

But no matter what Niall is there to help him through it. Every time Zayn sits up in bed crying out for Niall, Niall is there holding him as he cries or when he sobs so badly he has to throw up, Niall is there rubbing his back. 

Jack had caused a lot of stress on their family. Speaking of which, he was sentenced for 18 years for the attempted murder of both Niall and Zayn. 

Everything has been normal except for Zayn’s nightmares. Danny started kindergarten last month, and Niall was working at his shop and staying a little later. Three more people signed up for singing and guitar lessons. Now he has 15 total people. And Zayn and Niall were more in love than ever. 

Now as Zayn sat at his desk in his classroom, trying to grade his student’s projects, his mind drifted to that day in the hospital.

~Flashback~ (It still won’t let me do italics!)

“How is my son doing?” Bobby asked.

The doctor sighed heavily. 

“Well, Niall is stable at the moment. His heart flat-lined for almost seven minutes. It was hard to bring him back and we had almost lost all hope. Thank God we didn’t. He lost a lot of blood. We had to give him a blood transplant as soon as we were done stitching him up.”

Zayn felt weak to the knees. His babe was okay. He was going to live a long happy life with him. Zayn couldn’t wait to see him. They were going to be able to get married and have lots and lots of kids. 

“He’s a bit out of it, because of the pain killers, but you can all go in for a while.” 

He showed them the room. Zayn couldn’t get there fast enough. Poor little Danny was holding his hand and being practically dragged. Zayn would have carried him, but he didn’t want to rip open his stitches.

Greg finally picked up Danny.

“Why don’t you go in first Zayn?” Bobby said. 

Zayn didn’t have to be told twice. He opened the door.

Niall was lying on his back, a few wires here and there connecting him to machines, and he was deathly pale. Zayn couldn’t believe how small he looked in that huge hospital bed. 

Zayn stepped inside and closed the door. 

Niall slowly opened his eyes and grinned.

“Hey.” He said weakly. 

That’s when Zayn lost it. He started crying, because seeing the love of his life like this was just too much. He almost lost Niall. 

He walked over to the bed and took hold his boyfriend’s pale hand. 

“I’m okay, love.” His words were a bit slurred. 

“I almost you. I don’t know what I would have done if…God, babe, I love you so much.” Zayn kissed Niall’s cheeks and then his lips. 

“I love you too. I’m glad you’re okay.” Niall caressed Zayn’s wet cheek.

Zayn leaned into it. He was afraid he would never have felt Niall touch his skin again. 

There was a light knock at the door and Bobby poked his head in.

“Danny is getting really impatient.”

“Come on in.” 

Danny rushed in and stood beside Zayn.

“Daddy! Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, baby.” Niall said, running his fingers through his son’s hair.

“Can I lay with you?” 

Zayn was going to say that he shouldn’t in case he disturbed ones of the wires, but Niall said, “Sure baby.”

Danny climbed up on the high bed and Niall inched over with a small wince. 

“Don’t move too much, babe.” Zayn warned.

Danny curled into Niall’s uninjured side; Niall wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders. Zayn sat down on the edge of the bed still holding Niall’s hand. The family was back together again and they couldn’t have been happier. 

Bobby looked at them with a proud smile while Greg crossed his arms thinking how glad he was for his little brother to finally be happy, and Denise took a picture of them with her phone. She thought it was cutest thing she had ever seen. 

~End of flashback~

Zayn grinned at the memory of their reunion, but then frowned when he thought they wouldn’t have been separated if it hadn’t been for Jack. Zayn shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He tried not to dwell too much on it. Niall was perfectly healthy now.

And he didn’t know why he was still here at the university when he could be at home with his family. He put the rest of his student’s projects into his bag and walked out to his car. 

When he arrived home Danny was sitting in the living room watching Finding Nemo. He ruffled the boy’s hair and kissed his head. He sat his bag down on the floor before walking into the kitchen. He saw Niall at the stove stirring something in a big pot.

He slowly wrapped his hands around Niall’s waist and kissed his neck lovingly. Niall tensed for just a second before leaning back into his boyfriend’s chest.

“You scared me, you jerk.”

Zayn rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry babe. How was the shop today?”

“All right. I’m thinking about hiring someone to help me. I have to take Danny to school before 8. And by the time I get to the shop it’s already 8:45. I hate opening up late. I used to open at 8.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I think you should do it.”

Niall turned around in Zayn’s arms.

“Maybe I’ll hire some big, strong, handsome man to help me.” Niall said with a teasing smile. 

“Over my dead body.” Zayn’s arms tightened around the blonde. 

Niall chuckled, “Don’t worry love. I only love you.”

“Love you too.” 

The next day Niall put out a HELP WANTED sigh in the window of his store. About ten or so people came in and filled out job applications. Niall then proceeded to sit down and interview each one of them individually. 

When Niall had just given up hope a tall man with light brown hair and had the an adorable smile walked in. He wore gray pants, black shoes, and a long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves bunched up and red suspenders. ~Guess who!~

“Is the job still opened?” He asked.

Niall nodded, “Sure is. My name is Niall Horan.” He held out for the man to shake his hand.

Taking the blonde’s hand the man said, “Olly, Olly Murs. It’s a pleasure to meet you Niall.”

After releasing hands Niall slid a paper across the counter towards Olly. 

“Just fill this out and then I have some questions for you.”

He handed Olly a pen and he began filling everything out. 

After he finished Niall interviewed him and Olly answered each question with animation and excitement.

It turned out Olly was trying to find a different job because he didn’t care for his current job, which was working in a coffee shop. He was going to go audition for the X-Factor next year. 

“That’s really exciting.” Niall told him as he leaned on the counter. 

Olly nodded, “Yeah. Maybe I’ll show you my routine sometime. Mom says its good, but it’s always good to get a second opinion.”

“Sure. That sounds great.” Niall looked at his watch.

“Oh, closing time. You start on Monday. Okay?”

Olly smiled, “Thanks again Niall. This means a lot to me.”

“No problem.” Niall grabbed his bag, slipped his phone into his pocket, and grabbed his keys. As he locked up he said, “I stayed a bit later than usual today. I’m supposed to be cooking dinner right about now. My boyfriend will be wondering where I am.”

Thank God it was Friday because Zayn doesn’t have any classes and he always picks up Danny from school. 

“You have a boyfriend?”

Niall looked at his new employee and nodded.

“Does that bother you?”

“What? No! Of course not! I’m just surprised is all.”

“Well, what about you then?”

“My girlfriend and me just broke up. So,” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Olly shrugged again, “The broad was two-timing me.”

Niall made a face, “Owch. Well, I need to get going. See you Monday, all right?”

Olly smiled again and slapped Niall on the back a bit too hard.

“Yeah! See ya Ni!”

When Niall returned home his son and boyfriend were on the couch looking over Danny’s homework. 

“Hey babe,” Zayn said getting to his feet and kissing the blonde. 

“Hi love, hey baby.” 

“I was just about to call you. I was getting worried. I thought you had gotten mugged or something. You know I don’t like you walking everywhere.”

Ever since the Jack-accident Zayn had been protective of Niall – well more than usual. It took an entire month before Zayn finally let Niall out of his sight. 

“For your information I took a cab. And I got held up at the store. I hired someone today.”

“You did? Who?”

“Olly Murs, is his name. He’s real nice. He starts on Monday.”

Zayn followed him into the kitchen. 

“Maybe I should talk to him. Just to make sure he’s all right.” Zayn said as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. 

Niall rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“He’s fine, Zayn. Don’t worry. And he’s straight and he knows I have a boyfriend. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Niall got out all of the ingredients to make spaghetti. 

“But still.”

“Zayn,” Niall said, “He’s fine. Take my word for it.”

He carried the pot over to the sink and began filling it with water. 

“Fine.” Zayn said a bit immaturely. 

Niall chuckled as he sat the pot of water on the stove. 

After dinner the family watched Hotel Transylvania and then Zayn and Niall put Danny to bed.

Climbing into their own bed they both sighed in content. 

“It’s been a long day.” Niall said, “So many people applied for the job and they all sucked except for Olly.”

Zayn chuckled as he rolled over and draped an arm, over the blonde’s waist.

“Well, I’m glad you found someone.”

Zayn rolled over on top of Niall. Zayn rested his chin on Niall’s stomach.

“Let’s go out tomorrow night, just the two of us.”

“Sounds fun.” Niall said as he ran his finger through Zayn’s hair. 

“Can’t wait. I’m excited.” 

Niall nodded with a tired smile. He was too tired to answer. He closed his eyes and felt lips on his. 

Zayn whispered, “Love you, babes.”

Niall let out a soft moan or in other words, “Love you too.”

Around 3 A.M. Niall woke up to Zayn calling his name. 

Niall’s eyes snapped opened when he realized his boyfriend was having a nightmare. He sat up and gently shook the raven-haired man’s shoulder. 

“Zayn, Zayn, wake up love. You’re dreaming, Zayn.” 

Zayn sat up gasping for air and his eyes were wide. Niall wrapped his arms tightly around him, assuring the man that the blonde was here. Zayn buried his face into Niall’s chest as Niall ran his fingers through his hair softly.

“I got you, love. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Niall whispered again and again. 

After a little while Zayn calmed down a bit Niall asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Zayn took a deep breath before he began to explain, “It was when you were at the hospital back in Ireland. You died. And then Danny had to go live with Bobby and I couldn’t see him anymore.” 

“Aw love. I’m fine. I’m right here and Danny is in the next room.” 

Zayn sighed heavily. He was so tired. He was tired of having nightmares. He was tired of waking his boyfriend up all the time. And he was so damn tired of being tired!

Niall gently laid them down. He still held Zayn tightly. He knew his boyfriend needed this. 

“Just breath love. Try to forget everything. Just focus on me.”

“I’m trying.” Zayn clutched onto Niall as though if he let go then he would loose Niall forever. 

“What can I do for you? Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can run you a bath? If there’s anything I can do to help you forget your nightmare then tell me.”

Zayn picked his head and kissed Niall, a bit too roughly. Niall’s eyes widened in surprise. When they parted Zayn said, “Let’s have sex. Right now. Make me forget, babe.” 

He flipped himself over and so that he hovered over his boyfriend. His hands rested on either side of Niall’s blonde head. 

“Um, okay.” It’s not that Niall didn’t want to have sex with his boyfriend at 3 A.M. it’s just that it caught him off guard. He wasn’t expecting it. 

Zayn crashed their lips together again. They both moaned, softly. Their son was in the next room after all. 

“God, I love you.” Zayn said as he took his lips away from Niall’s. He then began kissing and biting Niall’s neck. 

Niall’s fingers weaved themselves deeper into Zayn’s hair and he pulled gently, making Zayn moan out his name. 

Later on the night – or morning – Niall and Zayn were breathing hard as their bodies came down from their highs. Zayn pulled out of Niall and fell down beside him. 

As Zayn pulled off the condom and tied it up Niall rolled over and draped an arm lazily over Zayn’s chest. 

“How do you feel love?” 

“Better. Still a bit…Shaken, but I’ll be fine.” 

Niall nodded, 

“I worry about you, Zayn.” He admitted.

“There’s nothing to worry about babes. I’m sure the nightmares will stop soon.” 

Niall nodded again, unconvinced. 

“Let’s go to sleep now.” The raven-haired man suggested. 

The next morning after Niall made them breakfast he began doing laundry. He was just about to go downstairs to the laundry room on the first floor when Zayn said he wanted to go to the store and get snacks.

“We’re going to watch every Pixar movie we have.” 

Danny cheered.

“Yay! Can I go with you papa? Please?”

“Sure buddy.” Zayn ruffled his hair. 

“Wanna go babe?” 

Niall shook his head, “I’m going to finish up the laundry, okay?”

Zayn leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

“Okay. Any requests?”

Niall saw the light purple circles under the other man’s eyes and it broke his heart. 

“I don’t care what you buy as long as you get popcorn.” Niall said softly. 

Zayn chuckled, “It wouldn’t be a marathon without popcorn.” 

Niall was walking down the stairs. He was so deep in thought he didn’t see a certain sassy young man walking up the stairs. 

“OI! Watch it, Nialler!” 

“Lou! Hey,” Niall smiled, “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Yeah. Harry insisted that it was bring your daughter to work day. So, I’m really bored.”

Niall chuckled, “Well now that you’re here you can help me with laundry.” 

Niall walked passed his friend. 

Louis groaned, “Do I have to?”

“Yepp!” Niall called. 

In the dimly lit laundry room Louis helped Niall separate the darks and lights. 

“So, how is everyone?” Louis said as he put a black t-shirt into the dark pile. 

“Zayn is still having nightmares. I’m so worried about him Louis. I wish I could make them stop.”

“Niall,” Louis said with a sad face, “You almost died – you did die. For seven minutes. The doctors almost gave up on you. You have to understand that, that was a horrifying experience for him, for all of us.”

Louis sighed before continuing, “When Zayn called us and told us what happened I fucking cried for hours! Danielle was inconsolable for days. Nothing Liam did helped her. Harry was so angry that he wanted to fly over to Ireland and beat the shit out of Jack. If it hadn’t been for Liam then we would have all fallen apart. You’re our family Niall. We all love you so much. I have no idea what would happen if we lost you.”

Niall leaned on the table heavily and closed his eyes as he sighed. 

“I know. It’s just that I wish I could help him. I hate to see him like that. It’s horrible. I hold him and kiss him and tell him everything’s going be all right. And it works for that night, but then the next night or a few days later it’s the same thing all over again. It’s affecting him.”

Niall opened his eyes to look at his friend’s solemn face.

“And last night I kept asking what I could do for him and he finally said…he wanted sex. So we did it and he seemed content after that. But can we really start waking up at 3 A.M. every night to have sex and then go back to sleep? If it helps Zayn then I will. It’s just…” Niall sighed heavily again. 

“I want to help him.”

He felt Louis’ hand on his arm.

“You’re doing the best you can mate.” 

“I feel like I’m not doing anything. I feel so helpless, Lou.” Niall was on the brink of tears now. 

“I feel like this all my fault.” He choked out. 

“Oh honey.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Niall’s thin frame. 

“You are helping him. You’re helping him by being there for him.”

Niall sniffed.

“I want to do more for him. I love him so much and he’s hurting and I can’t do anything about it.”

Louis, for once in his life, didn’t know what to say. So, he just held onto his friend as tightly as he could. 

A few minutes later Niall finally composed himself. 

“Sorry about that Louis. I….”

“Niall, it’s fine. You need someone to hold you too.”

“Zayn does, it’s just lately his nightmares have gotten worse and…”

“Niall, honey. I know. Stop, you’re going to get upset again.” Louis cupped his face and stroked his thumb over the blonde’s cheeks softly. 

“You two will get through this together. And you have me and Harry and LiLi and Danielle. We’re all here for you.”

Niall nodded with a small smile. 

Louis hung out for a bit when Zayn and Danny got back. 

But after a few hours he declared, “I miss my baby.”

“Harry or Darcy?” Zayn teased.

Louis pretended to think really hard for a second, “Both!” He said happily. 

“I’ll you guys later.”

On his way out he hugged Niall tight. 

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” He whispered into the blonde’s ear. 

Niall nodded. 

“Okay!” Zayn clapped his hands together once; “Let’s get this Pixar marathon on the road!”

“Let’s watch all the Toy Stories, then UP, and then Cars 1 and 2, and then Wall-E, and…” Danny rambled on and on excitedly. 

Zayn and Niall chuckled.

“I think we should get back into our pajamas, though!” Niall said as he scooped up his son and held him upside down. 

“Daddy!” Danny squealed.

“All the blood is rushing to my face!”

Niall sat him up right.

“Come, Spiderman! We must save your pajamas from the closet monster!” With that said Niall ran into Danny’s room with his son in his arms. 

Zayn couldn’t have smiled any bigger. And he continued to smile as he walked into his and Niall’s room to change out of his jeans. 

Soon Danny was lying on his stomach on the floor, his chin resting in his hands. His eyes were wide as he watched Woody and Buzz fight underneath the car at the gas station. 

Zayn was lying on his back on the couch. Niall positioned himself with his head resting on Zayn’s chest and an arm and leg draped over him. Zayn’s arms were wrapped lazily around him. 

“Is everything okay, babes?”

Niall hummed.

“You’ve been acting different ever since Louis was here. Did, like, something happen?”

“No,” Niall let out a small sigh.

“Talk to me babes.” Zayn urged. 

“He asked how everything was going and I told him about your nightmares. I’m so worried about you Zayn. I want to help you and I can’t. It hurts me to see you suffer like this,” He looked to his son to see if he heard any of it. When he was sure he hadn’t he continued. 

“I want you to be okay. But you keep having nightmares and I just don’t know what to do. It’s my fault you’re having them and…” Niall let out a small groan of frustration and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Babes, first off; this isn’t your fault. It was that asshole Jack’s fault. And second; you are helping me. You put up with me waking you up every other night and then you stay awake with me and hold me and so much more. I’ll be okay, but it’ll take some time.”

“I just don’t want you to hurt anymore.” Niall mumbled as he traced imaginary circles on Zayn’s chest with his finger. 

”I am okay. I mean I will be. I promise.” 

He kissed the top of Niall’s head.

“Thank you for everything Niall. Thank you for being there when I need you and for worrying about me.”

“I just love you so much. I’m always going to be here for you.” 

“Same here, babe. I love you too.”

Niall turned his head to look at his boyfriend and connected their lips. 

“Daddy! Papa! Look! Are you looking? Did you see what Sid is going to do? He’s going to blow up Buzz!”

Niall and Zayn pulled apart chuckling. 

Even though Danny has seen this movie a hundred times he still gets so excited or worried at certain parts. 

Zayn said dramatically, “I can’t ‘stand’ Sid! I think he needs a time out!”

Danny jerked his head back to his parents, “I know! His mommy needs to do something!”

“Yeah! He keeps hurting all those poor toys!” Niall added. 

Danny threw his arm sup in the air, “I just don’t get it!” 

Niall and Zayn smiled so big it hurt. They really did have a great life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you think! I'm dying to know! Did anyone hear about The Wanted??? I'm so sad!~


	22. I catch your eye then you turn away, but there's no hiding the smile on your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's been so long. I just couldn't ever figure out how to end this chapter and I did a lot of editing. And I'm still not proud of this chapter...~

It was Friday night once again. Niall was sitting on top of the counter in his store while Olly sat up on the bar stool beside it. Niall had his guitar out and they took turns singing songs while the other had to name it. As you can tell it had been a slow day. 

The bell above the door jingled. 

They looked up to see who had entered. 

Niall smiled, “Hey love.”

“Hi babes.” Zayn grinned and walked over and kissed the blonde’s lips. 

When the pulled away from each other Niall said, “Zayn this is Olly, Olly this is my boyfriend Zayn.”

Olly and Zayn looked at one another. They both smiled and shook hands.

“Nice too finally meet you. Niall’s told me a lot about you.” Zayn said.

“I wish I could say the same.” Olly gave a breathy chuckle. 

Zayn gave a slight frown. Niall had told Olly nothing about him, while Zayn even knew everything down to Olly’s favorite color?

“What are you doing here, love?” Niall asked, “Where’s Danny?”

“Simon picked him up and took him to his place. Lou and Harry want to go out tonight.”

“Sounds fun.” Niall said as he sat his guitar down. 

“Where are we going?”

“Some pub.” Zayn shrugged.

“What’s it called?” Olly asked.

“Um,” Zayn thought real hard for a moment, “Tom’s Place, I think.”

Olly’s face lit up, “I’m performing there tonight!”

Niall grinned, “Really? That’s cool mate.”

Zayn rested his hands on Niall’s hips. 

“You think you can close up a bit early, so we can go ahead and go?” Zayn wondered.

Niall nodded.

“Sure.”

He hopped off the counter and grabbed his bag, keys, and phone.

As Niall locked up the store he told Olly, “I guess we’ll see you tonight. What time are you going on?”

“Around 8-ish.”

“Cool. Well, see ya mate.” 

Zayn draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders as they walked to the raven-haired man’s car. On the way to the bar Zayn couldn’t help but to wonder why Niall hadn’t mentioned anything about him to Olly. Zayn knew all sorts of things about the man. 

Zayn tried to brush it off, but found he couldn’t. It just bugged him. He felt an arm hand on his. 

“You okay love? You’re awful quiet.”

Zayn glanced over at him and smiled, “I’m fine.” 

He wanted to ask Niall about it. But he knew he was just making a big deal out something so small…or was he?

It was a nice pub with red brick walls and picture frames hung all over, the booths and bar stool cushions were a bright red and to their left was a stage. The lights were dimmed slightly. 

“Guys!” They heard Louis call, “Over here!” 

They saw their friend waving enthusiastically from a table up by the stage. 

Once they sat down across from the other couple they began talking about their days, their jobs, their kids. 

“Darcy said dada today!” Louis said excitedly as he bounced up and down in his seat. 

Harry withdrew his arm around the smaller man and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back into his chair and pouted, yes, pouted. 

“I want her to say Pop!” 

“Is that what she’s going to call you?” Zayn asked. 

“Yeah, well that’s what I want her to call me. I like it.” Harry told them.

“She’ll start saying other things soon.” Niall said, “Has she started crawling yet?”

Louis and Harry looked at one another before looking at Niall.

“No. Is that bad? Should she be walking already?” Louis asked.

“All the books said it should be soon though. Should we take her to a doctor?” Harry added.

Niall let out a small laugh.

“Guys, she’s just fine. All babies are different. Danny didn’t start crawling until he was almost 8 months old. Is she grabbing out for your or the furniture?”

Louis’ face brightened, “Yes! She is!”

“Then you should try to help crawl around. She’ll start doing it on her own soon and then comes the stage where they get into EVERYTHING. I would have Danny laid out on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows and I turn my back for just a second to grab his bottle off the table and he would have the living room torn apart.”

Harry smiled, “I can’t wait!”

“You say that now!” Niall warned. 

Niall suddenly felt hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who!” 

Niall wiggled out of the man’s grasp and turned around. 

“Olly! You scared the shit out of me!”

Olly chuckled, “Sorry. I couldn’t resist!”

Niall shook his head with a grin. 

“Uh, Lou , Harry this is Olly. I hired him last week.”

“Nice to meet you, Olly.” Harry said. 

“Likewise, mate.”

He nodded his head at them with a smile before turning his attention back to Niall. 

“I go on in about half an hour!” He said to Niall.

“Are you nervous?” The blonde asked.

Olly thought for a moment, “No, not really. I’m really excited!”

“That’s good!” 

Olly opened his mouth to say something, but a man ran up to him, “Olly! Dave fell and broke his wrist. He can’t play tonight. We’re gonna have to cancel. I’m sorry dude.”

“Damn, where am I going to find another,” He looked up at Niall, “Niall! Hey, buddy, friend, boss.”

He wedged himself in between the blonde and his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around Niall, much to Zayn’s annoyance. 

“You play guitar.”

Niall nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

“Well, you will please, please, please play for me tonight? It took me forever to get this gig and I can’t do it without a guitarist.”

“Olly, I don’t….”

“Oh go on Nialler. We’ve known you for just over a year and haven’t heard you play yet.” Louis said. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” 

“Really? I owe you for this.” Olly said as he lead Niall away from his friends. 

Zayn fumed. He looked down at the table with a menacing glare. 

“Whoa, mate, you all right there? Your face is so red.” The curly haired man said. 

“I don’t like that guy.”

Louis and Harry burst into laughter.

“Somebody’s jealous!” Harry teased him. 

“I am not!”

“Are too!” Louis argued. 

Soon Olly and his band walked out on the stage. The man that had come up Olly earlier stood behind a keyboard while Niall had a guitar strapped to him, and Olly stood at the mic. 

Niall began playing the chords to Suppositious by Stevie Wonder. 

It made Zayn smile, because, well, his boyfriend was just amazing. 

“Hey,” Harry smiled, “Nialler’s really good.” 

Zayn’s smile grew even as Olly started to sing. Zayn just kept his attention the blonde beauty. 

Olly was an amazing performer. He strutted across the stage back and forth. He danced and the crowd really seemed to like it. They all cheered and clapped. 

Olly tried to get Niall to sings a few words by holding the mic up to his face, but Niall blushed and turned away. He was too shy. Niall had ever only sung in front of his family and Zayn. He was way to shy to sing in front of an audience. 

Olly merely shrugged and kept singing and dancing. As Olly sang the last few lines he draped arm over Niall. 

The smile that been on Zayn’s face the entire performance fell and was replaced with a frown. 

“I’m getting a beer.” He grumbled as he stood. 

“Mind getting us one too, mate?” Harry asked. 

Zayn said nothing as he made his way over to the bar. He hopped up on a stool and waited to be served. 

“Malik?” 

Zayn looked up to see Max George behind the bar; he was cleaning a glass with a pure white towel. 

“George? You work here?”

“My fiancé, Tom, owns the place. I help out when I can. Anyway, what can I get you?”

“A beer. I don’t care what kind, just get me one.” Zayn then sighed heavily.

“I saw Niall up there. He’s pretty good. You must be proud. What’s eating ya?” Max asked as he got out a mug and began filling it with beer.

“That stupid ass Olly Murs.”

“The guy that sang tonight? Tom hired him for the weekend. He’s good. Why don’t you like him?” He slid the beer over to the other man. 

“He won’t keep his damn hands off my boyfriend.” He took a long drink from the mug. 

“Aw, looks like somebody’s jealous.” The bald man teased. 

“Shut your mouth George, if you know what’s good for you.” 

Max threw his hands up to surrender.

“Well you are mate.” Max sighed before continuing, “That guy is crazy in love with you. The way he talked about you all those months ago,” He shook his head, “Just believe me, okay? He only wants you.” 

Zayn sighed again.

“I know. I just don’t like it when Olly touches, shit, or even ‘looks’ at Niall. He’s ‘my’ boyfriend. Can I have two more? For my mates?” 

Max chuckled and before he could say anything else. Tom walked over and grabbed to mugs and began filling them. 

“Don’t worry Zayn. You’re not the only one who gets jealous. Max, here, hates it if another man even thinks about me.”

Zayn should have been paying attention to what Tom was saying, but he was too focused on his baby bump. 

“I’m five months a long now. Max can’t keep it in his pants for more than an hour.” He chuckled as he handed Zayn the two mugs. 

“Me?” Max asked offended, “You were the one who jumped on me every ten minutes begging for a baby. So, I gave you one.”

He rubbed his fiancé’s stomach lovingly.

Tom smiled and then looked at Zayn.

“Here comes your lover boy.” 

Zayn turned around and sure enough Niall was walking over to them. 

He smiled and kissed Zayn’s cheek. 

“Hey.”

“You were amazing, babe.” Zayn said and pulled him close. 

“Thanks.” Niall blushed.

He noticed Max and Tom smiling at them. His face lit up. 

“Hey Max, Tom! It’s been a while! Looks like you two have been busy.” He motioned to Tom’s belly. 

“Yeah, I’m due in about four months or so. And no, just because I own this place doesn’t mean I’ve been drinking. You should see the looks people give me because I’m pregnant. I haven’t had one drop since I found out I’m pregnant.”

“Well, that’s good.” Niall said. 

“May I?” He asked with an outstretched hand.

Tom nodded, “Sure.” He walked around the bar and Niall laid a hand on his belly. 

Tom took hold of Niall’s hand and moved it to the side. 

“She’s kicking here.” 

“I feel it,” Niall smiled. 

“It’s an amazing feeling, right?” 

“Yes, still a bit weird, but really amazing.” Tom admitted. 

“Wait, how do you know what it feels like? Did you and Zayn have a baby?” Max asked. 

Niall shook his head, “No. Remember when I said I had a boyfriend who treated me badly?” He waited Max to nod, “Well, he got me pregnant and I, uh, left him. My son is five years old now. Zayn’s so good with him. He’s an amazing father.” He gushed. 

“Well damn, Malik! Family man, huh?” Max smiled. 

Zayn couldn’t help but to smile. Niall was bragging about him and that just made him feel special. 

“Well, are you two going to have a baby any time soon?”

“We were going to wait a year or two.” Niall informed them. 

Tom nodded, “That’s good.”

Niall looked to his boyfriend, “Oh, Harry told me to tell you, ‘you better not give us piss-warm beer’.” 

Zayn let out a breathy chuckle, “Right.” 

Niall stepped forward and got himself and Zayn each a beer and then pulled out his wallet and paid for the drinks. 

“We’ll see you before we leave, okay?”

“Sure. That’d be great.” Tom said with a nod. 

They made it back to their friends and sat down. 

Niall rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder, which made Zayn beam. 

“Where’s the employee?” Zayn asked as he took a swig of his beer. 

“Oh, he’s taking a break and then we have to go on again.” Niall picked his head up and drank some of his own beer. 

Zayn groaned closing his eyes, “I want you here with me.”

It was his turn to rest his head on Niall’s shoulder. 

Louis and Harry chuckled softly. 

Niall raked his fingers through Zayn’s black locks. 

“Aw, love. Just a couple more songs and then I’m all yours…and Louis’…and Harry’s.” 

Zayn picked his head up and placed a hand on Niall’s knee. 

“No, just mine.” 

Niall chuckled, “You’re so…cuddly tonight.”

“Clingy is more like it,” Snickered Harry. 

Zayn shot him a menacing look. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being clingy sometimes.” Niall teased him as he caressed his cheek. 

Zayn leaned in to his kiss his boyfriend’s lips, but never got the chance. 

“Niall! Come on!” And then Niall was being pulled away from him by ‘him’, that Olly freaking Murs. 

Zayn groaned.

“I ‘really’ can’t stand that guy!” He said once they were out of hearing range. 

Zayn didn’t even look up at the stage through the whole performance. He was fuming. His face was hot and he just wasn’t in a good mood. 

After the song ended Louis joked, “Cheer up mate. Niall is crazy about you and only you. Trust me, I’ve tried making a move on him. But he said he couldn’t ever leave you.” 

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, “What’s this? You’re trying to leave me for another man?” 

He squeezed Louis tight. 

Louis chuckled, “Yepp! Curls are so yesterday! I have a thing for blondes now.” 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Niall asked as he walked up to them. 

“Yes,” Louis broke away from Harry and made his way to the blonde Irishman, “I want you, so bad.” He wrapped his arms around Niall and thrust his body into his friend’s. 

Niall couldn’t say anything. He was laughing too hard. 

At the same time Zayn grabbed Niall and Harry grabbed Louis. Niall fell onto the other man’s lap while Louis fell against Harry’s toned one. 

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and said, “My hero.” He then rested a hand on the nape of Zayn’s neck and pulled him forward to kiss his kips. 

When they parted Zayn looked deep into Niall’s eyes and said, “I love you.”

Niall smiled and couldn’t help but to wonder if something was troubling his boyfriend. But nonetheless he said, “I love you too.” 

“Are you done with…Olly?”

Niall nodded. 

“Then, what do you say we go back home a bit early; before Simon drops Danny off.” 

Niall got the hint and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“But love, what could we ‘possibly’ do for by ourselves for two ‘long’ hours?” 

Zayn gripped the blonde’s hips.

“Don’t tease me, love.” 

“Will you two just get out of here and go home and fuck already?” Louis said. 

Zayn pulled his attention away from Niall and glared at Louis. 

Niall slid off his lap. Zayn immediately missed the warmth. Niall took hold of his hand and tugged on it. 

“Let’s go say goodbye to Tom and Max. And then we’ll go.” 

“George and Parker are here?” Harry asked. 

“Tom owns this place.” Zayn informed them. 

“You’re shitting me!” Louis exclaimed. 

“And they’re expecting a baby soon.” Niall added.

“Wow. We’re all…domesticated.” Louis said. 

“Everyone except for Liam and Danielle. They need to get married or have a baby soon.” Harry pointed out. 

Louis and Harry and looked at one another before looking back at their friends. 

“Speaking of having a baby…Zayn when are you going to knock up little Nialler?” Louis wondered. 

Niall blushed at his friend’s words.

“We said we would wait a year or two. How many times do we have to tell you?” Zayn said. 

Harry shrugged, “You decided that a year ago, didn’t you?”

“Almost.” Niall mumbled. 

Zayn looked down at his boyfriend. He squeezed his hand, making Niall look at up him. 

“We’ll have a baby when we’re both ready, okay?”

Niall gave him a small smile and nodded. Zayn returned it and said, “Let’s go.”

After saying their goodbyes to Louis and Harry they went over to the bar where Tom was sitting on one of the barstools rubbing his belly. Max stood behind the bar watching his fiancé affectionately. 

“Bye guys.” Niall said.

They both looked at the other couple. 

Tom grinned, “Bye mates. Come back soon, okay?”

He held his arms out for the blonde man. 

“We will,” Niall hugged the pregnant man, “Take care us yourself and the little one.” 

“I am. I didn’t think being pregnant would be such a hassle sometimes.”

Niall rested a hand on his arm in a friendly way, “Oh, don’t I know it.” 

“How is giving birth? I mean, I know it hurts, but….?”

“I’m not going to lie, it hurts really bad. But once you get to hold your baby then you know the pain was worth it.”

Tom nodded.

“That’s exactly what my mom said.” 

Niall cracked a grin, “Really?”

Meanwhile Max leaned on the counter top, “So, Malik, still jealous?”

Zayn sighed, “I’m okay now. I just don’t like how Murs thinks he can just touch and be all over Niall and think it’s okay. Because it’s not.” 

“Talk to him. Tell him to stop putting his grubby fingers all over your Irishman.”

“I trust Niall and all, it’s just, I don’t know. I will probably end up talking to Murs.” 

Max slapped a hand on his back.

“Atta boy Malik.” 

Zayn was about to say something else when he felt a hand slip into his own. 

He looked at his boyfriend’s smiling beautiful face.

“Ready to go home, love?”

Zayn took in every inch of Niall’s face, from his deep blue crystal eyes to his perfect smile. Every time Niall would smile that smile of his the corners by his eyes would crinkle and his pure white teeth would shine. He wondered how he got someone so gorgeous. 

Niall blushed and looked away.

“What?” He said shyly. 

Zayn smiled and said, “Nothing. You’re just so beautiful. Let’s go home.” 

“Simon will drop Danny off in about an hour and forty-five minutes. C’mon. We need all the time we can get.”

Max whistled while Tom ‘ohhh’d.’ 

“I’m coming I’m coming.” 

“See ya later guys.” Was the last thing said before Niall dragged him out of the pub. 

Inside of their bedroom Zayn pushed Niall down on the bed and attacked his lips. 

They both groaned in annoyance when Niall’s phone started ringing. The blonde man plucked it from his pants pocket.

“Hello? Simon?”

“Hey Nialler. Do you mind if I bring Danny home a bit early? I have a date later and need to get ready. We’re going to catch a late film.”

“Uh, no not all. Go ahead bring him home.”

He looked up at his boyfriend’s disappointed eyes. It’s not Zayn didn’t want to see Danny. Danny was his son no matter what anyone says and loves him with all his heart. He just really wanted some alone time with his boyfriend. 

“Good. Well, we’re almost there anyway.” 

Niall let out a small laugh. 

“All right. Well, we’re here.” 

When Simon opened the door to their flat, Niall had given him a key, Danny ran in dropping his Spiderman backpack on the ground. He attacked Niall’s legs before running over to Zayn’s.

Zayn picked him up.

“Hey buddy. Did you have fun with Grandpa Simon?”

Simon let out an irritated grunt.

“I did! We watched Hotel Transylvania and colored and then we got ice-cream!” 

“That does sound fun! I wish Simon would do all that with me!” Zayn joked and looked at the older man. 

“That’s just weird. Don’t ever say anything like that again.” Simon said with a straight face. Only when Niall and Danny laugh did he crack a smile. 

“Well, I need to get going. I need to go pick up Lauren.” 

“Have fun.” Niall told him as he followed him to the door. 

Simon hugged him tight and said, “Come cook for me. You know I can’t cook to save my life.” 

Niall chuckled, “I will soon.” 

After Simon left the family settled in and watched a film before heading to bed. 

As they got in bed Niall said, “I had fun tonight. I liked playing the guitar for people. I don’t get to do that often.”

He got in bed. 

“You know you can play for me anytime you want to, babe.” Zayn said as he got in behind him. 

Niall rolled over to face him.

“I know, love. I mean, I just liked playing up on the stage.”

Zayn grinned, “I understand.”

“I wonder if Olly will need a guitarist again. I wouldn’t mind.”

Zayn was thankful all the lights were turned off, because he frowned at the mention of that man’s name. The thought of Niall not mentioning anything to Olly still picked at his mind like a chronic headache. 

He was determined to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~There will be something big in the next chapter! :D I can't wait for you all to read it. I'm so excited!~


	23. 'Cause you make me strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy! I am still having trouble using italics, but I am working on it! Just bear with me, my beauties!~

It all started on Monday, the beginning of a long, horrible week for Zayn. Around lunchtime Zayn decided he should go pick Niall up and them go out to eat. So, he drove to his shop. His smile fell when he stepped into the shop. 

There was his boyfriend with his back to him and Olly Murs knelt in front of him. Zayn really tried to figure out what was going on. He was actually afraid to. 

He cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention. 

Niall looked over his shoulder and smiled. 

“Hi love.” He turned his attention back to Olly and said, “Olly I said it was fine. I have extra clothes in the back.” He stepped away from his employee.

Zayn saw that Olly had a light brown stained rag in his hand. Once Niall turned to face him he saw Niall’s khaki pants had the same color substance stained on them from the crotch to his right knee.

Standing Olly said, “I sort of tripped and spilt my coke all over Ni.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. 

“I said it was okay, Olly.” Niall looked at his boyfriend, “What are you doing here, love? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I have an hour before my next class.”

Niall grinned, “Sure. Just let me change.” He disappeared into the back room leaving the raven-haired man all alone with Olly. 

“So, uh, how is your classes?” Olly said, “You teach art, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Niall told you?” Zayn said with a bit of hope in his voice. Had Niall been talking about him to Olly? Zayn hoped so. 

“Yepp. He sure did. But that’s about all I know about you. We should get to know each other sometime.” 

Zayn’s hope deflated. 

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled. 

Niall came out of the back room in clean clothes.

“I’m ready.”

Zayn laced their fingers together a bit too tightly. And pulled him towards the door. He wanted to get the blonde far away from Olly Murs. 

After he saw how close Olly was to his Niall that day he decided to check up on Niall everyday on his lunch hour. 

On Tuesday nothing really major happened. Niall was playing the guitar while he sat on top of the counter while Olly sat beside him. But for Zayn that was just too close. 

Wednesday he found the two laughing hard, their faces were both red. Niall clutched his stomach as he laughed. 

And yes he didn’t like it, he didn’t like Niall around Olly at all, but this was better than…Oh no. Wait. Olly rested a hand on Niall’s arm.

Zayn’s blood boiled. To most people it was no big deal. They’re just friends. Yes, Niall could have friends. But Lou, Harry, LiLi, Danielle and Simon were enough, right?

Thursday was a nice day. Niall was cleaning guitars that hung on the walls while Olly swept around the shop. 

But Friday, Friday was a different story. Friday was the last straw. He walked in just in time to see Niall hop off the counter. He tripped over his own feet and fell right into Olly. They landed on the ground.

Olly grunted as Niall fell on top of him. Niall’s chin rested on Olly’s chest. When he picked his head up he started laughing, which caused Olly to laugh as well. 

Zayn saw red and his blood was on fire. If it had been a cartoon he would have probably exploded. 

He wanted to stomp over to them and pull Niall up and drag him home and take him to the bedroom... 

He didn’t say anything as he left the shop. He had to make a phone call to Simon. 

Around 5 o’clock Niall was closing up the shop. Olly had already left. Zayn pulled up in his car and rolled down the window. 

“Hey babes!”

Niall turned around and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. 

“Hi love.” He walked over to the car and got in. 

“Where’s Danny?” Niall asked once he didn’t see him in the backseat. 

“Simon is taking him for the night.”

“Oh,” Niall said a little shocked, “Okay.” 

Niall wished Zayn had at least talked with him about it. He was really looking forward to spending some time with his son tonight. 

“So, what are we going to do tonight then?”

“You’ll see.”

Niall frowned at the coldness in his boyfriend’s voice. He took in Zayn’s appearance. He saw how tight he gripped the steering wheel, and how his face was hard, and how tense his posture was.

He laid a hand on Zayn’s knee.

“Are you okay, love?”

“I’m just fine.” He mumbled. 

“Zayn, you’re not. Something’s wrong…”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

“Okay.” Niall shrunk back in his seat. He wanted to cry because he so frustrated and worried. 

Zayn felt bad for how he treated the blonde man. It’s all he could to keep from pulling into a parking lot and jumping across the seat and taking Niall right there. 

Once Zayn parked the car he jumped out and walked up to their flat. Niall quickly opened the door; he for a moment got caught up in his seatbelt and hoped out. He had to run to catch up with the raven-haired man. 

“Zayn? Love?” Niall tried as Zayn fumbled with his keys.

His hands were shaking too badly, so Niall gently took the keys from him and unlocked the door. 

Zayn then pushed the door open forcefully. Niall followed him and barely got the door shut before he was shoved roughly against it. Zayn mashed his lips to the blonde’s. 

Niall’s eyes went wide. And he tried register what was happening. 

He pushed at Zayn’s shoulder to put some distance between them. Zayn wouldn’t have any of it. Only when he pulled away to start sucking at Niall’s throat did Niall have a chance to say, “Zayn! Zayn, love, stop! Please!”

Half the raven-haired man’s brain said, ‘No! Keep going,’ while the other half said, ‘Zayn, stop right now before you do something you’ll regret later.’

Zayn pulled his lips away from Niall’s neck and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he breathed rather hard. 

Lifting a hand up to his boyfriend’s face he asked, “Love, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you like this.” 

“What’s wrong? You want to know what’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong!” He pushed himself away from the Irishman. 

He stood in the middle of the living room with his back to the other man. 

“Olly fucking Murs is what’s wrong! I was okay with him at first, but then I found out you haven’t said a thing about me to him! That hurt. I feel like some dirty little secret to you. Then every time I walk into your shop you two are so fucking ‘close’! He touches you and I can’t stand it! Do not want me anymore? Do you want Olly instead of me? Don’t let me hold you back from getting what you want.”

“Zayn!” Niall said shocked more than anything. 

Zayn didn’t pay him any attention. He went on. 

“I just,” His voice broke then, “I feel like I’m losing you. It hurts and I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t with me anymore.” 

Niall’s chest tightened. 

He walked over to the taller man and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s torso. He buried his face into Zayn’s back, the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Love, I’m sorry. I had no idea you felt this way. I – I don’t talk about you much because Olly and his girlfriend broke up recently. He said he doesn’t care, but he does. I can tell. I just felt like if I talked too much about my boyfriend then he would feel like I was rubbing it in his face. Olly is just my friend and that’s all he’ll ever be. Nothing more.”

Zayn took in a shuddered breath, trying to calm down. He didn’t want to cry. But he was failing miserably. 

“I love you so much, Zayn. I never want to be without you. I only want you and no one else. Please believe me. I love you.” He repeated with tears leaking from his eyes. He had been a terrible boyfriend. 

Zayn turned around in the blonde’s arm. They both were crying. 

“I’m so sorry babes. I didn’t know what to think. I got so scared. I’m sorry.” Was all Zayn said before he kissed Niall’s lips sweetly. 

“It’s okay. Just whenever you’re feeling like this just tell me. Don’t keep things from me.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“How long have you been feeling like this, love?” 

Niall was afraid for Zayn to answer. 

“Since last Friday.” Zayn said quietly. 

“Oh Zayn.” Niall closed his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend suffering a whole week. 

“It’s okay now. I’m fine now. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Niall opened his eyes and they both stared at one another for a long time before Zayn leaned down and kissed the other man. He ran his tongue over Niall’s lips, asking permission to enter. Niall instantly opened his mouth and Zayn thrust his tongue inside. 

Niall tangled his hands in Zayn’s hair as Zayn rested his hands on Niall’s bum. He gripped hard and lifted him up. Niall immediately wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Zayn walked forward until Niall’s back hit the door. Their crotches rubbed together through their jeans. 

“Zayn,” Niall whispered. 

“Here or the bedroom?” Zayn managed to ask.

They had ever only made love on the bed before and well, they were both feeling adventurous. 

“Here,” Niall said in between kisses, “Now!” 

In a blur they stripped of all clothing. And then came back together in the position they had just been in. 

Lust and love had taken over and they forgot everything around them. They moved completely on instincts. 

Zayn didn’t prepare Niall he just thrust right in. 

Niall moaned at being filled while Zayn moaned at the tight heat. 

“Oh God,” Niall whispered, “Move, please.” 

Zayn did as his boyfriend wanted and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. 

Their moans and cries were loud and desperate. 

Zayn loved seeing Niall this way; squirming underneath him while he moaned his name. He felt a sense of pride that he is the only one who gets to see the Irishman like this.

Zayn’s thrusts border lined animalistic, as did their moans and groans. 

Niall’s legs tightened around Zayn’s waist wanting the man to go deeper and harder. He couldn’t get enough of him. 

When Zayn hit Niall’s prostate Niall let out a loud cry of pleasure, which fueled Zayn’s thrust. He slammed his hips hard. 

“Zayn, Zayn, Zaaayyn, I’m…”

Niall never got the chance to finish that sentence. He came all over stomachs. Zayn still thrust hard as Niall came. But seeing Niall come undone, because of him, was too much. He released deep inside of the blonde man, coating his insides with his cum. He continued to thrust through his orgasm. 

He felt weak to the knees and he leaned against Niall and the wall. Panting heavily they managed to kiss lazily. His hips twitched a few times at the intense pleasure he just experienced. 

“Let’s go shower, babe.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

They were both still out of it, on cloud 9. 

Zayn pulled out of his boyfriend and Niall winced at how sensitive he was.  
Niall doesn’t remember who turned the shower on or even when they got in. He does remember Zayn coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his middle and him washing Zayn’s hair. 

Zayn was in the same boat. Everything blurred together until Niall began washing his hair. After their shower they ordered Chinese and laid out on the couch and watched some 80’s movie. 

As they laid there Niall tried to think of something he could do for his boyfriend. Something special. He smiled when he got the perfect idea. He would have to drop by Tom’s and ask him for a favor. 

So the following day he told Zayn he was going to the store to pick up some things, which wasn’t a lie. He was going to the store, but on his way there was he going to drop by Tom’s pub and have a small chat with him. 

He saw Tom behind the bar. He was wiping the counter with wet rag; he made a face when his belly got in the way. 

“Hey Tom.” 

The said man looked up and grinned.

“Hey Niall. How have you been?”

“Good and you?”

“Tired and I hurt everywhere.”

Niall took a seat up on one of the bar stools. 

“I was the same way.”

“So, what brings you here, mate?”

“I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?”

Niall went on to tell Tom about his and Zayn’s…incident last night. How Zayn felt like he was losing him. 

When Niall finished Tom made a sad face, “Poor guy. What can I do?”

“I wrote him a song. And I was wondering if I could perform here this weekend?”

“Of course you can! My mate Nathan is singing Saturday and Sunday, so you can go on, on Friday night.” 

Niall smiled, “Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. I really just want to do something special for him. I feel horrible that I never realized this.”

He held his head in shame.

Tom reached over and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry yourself too much mate. I’ve been there with Max.”

Niall picked his head up, “Really?”

Tom nodded.

“Oh yeah. I never knew Max got jealous so easily. He may come across as a…big mean dragon, but he’s as gentle as a baby chick. Well, he can be mean if he wants to.”

“That’s sweet. Well, I told Zayn I was going to the store. So, I better get going. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Tom said as he grabbed a napkin and wrote his number on it. He slid it across the bar to his friend. 

“How can I ever repay you for this?”

“Just do a kick-ass job on Friday.” 

“I will.” 

Niall went to the store and arrived back at their apartment within forty-five minutes. 

As he put things away in the kitchen he felt hands on his hips and lips on his neck. 

“Zayn,” He giggled, “I’m trying to put the groceries away.” 

“I’m not stopping you.” He said against Niall’s neck. 

Zayn’s breath ghosted over Niall’s skin, which caused him to shiver. 

“Would you cut it out?” He laughed. 

He picked up a can out of one of the bags and stood on his tiptoes to put it away in the cabinet, but he was too short. 

He heard Zayn chuckle.

“Okay, you’re just standing there. The least you could do is help me. You’re taller than me anyway.”

He picked up the bag of cans and thrust it at him. 

“Feisty.” Zayn smirked. 

Niall rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Oh, next Friday we’re going Tom’s again.” Niall opened the fridge and put the carton of eggs on the shelf. 

Zayn looked over at him.

“Why? Is Murs performing again?” Zayn hadn’t meant for it to come out so rudely. 

“No, he isn’t. I just really want to go, please?”

“Okay,” Zayn smiled, “We’ll invite Lou and Haz and Danielle and LiLi too.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait.”

The following week went by way too fast for Niall. He wanted more than anything to do this for Zayn. But he was terrified to perform in front of people. 

He honestly felt sick to his stomach as the time to go to the pub came closer and closer. 

“I’ll meet you at the pub, okay?” Niall said after he called Zayn. He closing up the shop, his guitar case laid at his feet. 

“Are you sure? I can come pick you up. It’s no problem, babes.”

“I’m sure love. I’ll see you soon. Love you.” 

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Niall took a deep breath trying to sooth his nerves. 

“Niall!” Tom said once the blonde walked into the pub.

“You ready?” Tom asked excitedly. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’m terrified.” 

“Aw, you poor thing. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” 

“Mind if I put my guitar behind the bar until it’s time for me to go on?”

“Of course not. Go right ahead.” 

“Cool. Well, Zayn won’t be here for another hour. Do you need any help?” 

“That would be lovely. Max is still at work. He should be here soon. But I could always use the extra help.” 

Tom reached behind the counter and handed Niall a white apron. 

An hour later Zayn and their friends walked in and sat in one of the big booths. 

Niall took off his apron and walked over to them.

“Hey love, guys, Danielle.” He smiled. 

“Hey babes. How long have you been here?” Zayn asked him.

“About an hour. I’ve been helping Tom out. Max is still at work.” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Max. 

“Hey mate. I just got here. Tom told me everything. You ready?”

Zayn looked at his boyfriend confused. 

“Ready for what?”

Niall blushed and looked over at him. 

“I’m performing tonight.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. 

“Why didn’t you tell me babes?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t have been a surprise now, would it?”

“This is going to be so cool, Nialler! Are you singing too?” Louis asked bouncing up and down in his seat.

Niall nodded, “Sure am.” 

“Well, then come on mate. You’re up.” Max said as he pulled Niall away. 

Niall grabbed his guitar from behind the bar. Walking up on the stage he sat up on the bar stool, which was behind the microphone stand. 

He bit his lips before speaking into the microphone. 

“Hi my name is Niall Horan. And I wrote this song for my boyfriend. I love you Zayn.” 

Zayn’s heartbeat sped up and he felt unbelievably happy. 

Harry and Louis hit Zayn on the arm enthusiastically. 

Niall began to sing. It was soft. 

My hands,  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships.

Drifting  
Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I’d do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like bookends. 

Pages  
Between us  
With no written end.  
So many words we’re not saying.  
Don’t wanna wait til it’s gone.  
You make me strong.

The song went from being soft and quiet to loud and full of passion. 

I’m sorry if I say, “I need you.”  
But I don’t care,  
I’m not scared of love.  
‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong. 

Niall’s voice went soft again. 

Think of  
how much  
love has been wasted

People  
Always  
Try to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart from breaking.  
But there’s nothing I’m running from.  
You make me strong 

Again Niall’s voice picked up and he closed his eyes as he sang the chorus. 

I’m sorry if I say, “I need you.”  
But I don’t care,  
I’m not scared of love.  
‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
It is so wrong?

Niall’s voice was smooth and almost sounded distant. 

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I’ll always hold on.  
‘Cause you make me strong. 

Niall made eye contact with Zayn. Zayn wasn’t smiling or frowning. He had this look on his face that Niall couldn’t quite place. Adoration? Pride?

I’m sorry if I say, “I need you.”  
But I don’t care,  
I’m not scared of love.  
‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
It is so wrong?

I’m sorry if I say, “I need you.”  
But I don’t care,  
I’m not scared of love.  
‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
It is so wrong?  
That you make me strong?

Niall put his soul into this performance. Zayn deserved his best. 

I’m sorry if I say, “I need you.”  
But I don’t care,  
I’m not scared of love.  
‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
It is so wrong?  
That you make me strong?

Niall’s fingers came a stop on the guitar strings, indicating the song stopped. 

The whole pub stood up and exploded into applause. Niall’s face burned and looked away. A moment later he felt hands on his face and then lips on his. 

Zayn was kissing on, on stage, in front of at least thirty people. 

“I love you.” Zayn whispered.

“You were amazing. I loved it.” 

Niall’s blush stayed on his face. 

“I – I’m glad.” 

A little while later Niall found himself seated between Zayn and Louis. Zayn’s arm was draped over his shoulder, 

“Do you usually write songs for Zayn?” Louis asked amused.

“Um, no that was my first. But I’m sure I’ll write some more.”

“Good,” Zayn said shifting closer to the blonde, “I can’t wait.”

Olly Murs had long left Zayn’s mind. Niall was his and he was Niall’s. And that’s how it will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Did anyone notice anything about this chapter? (Cough) About the love scene maybe? Let me know if you did!~


	24. So come on baby be with me so happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I loved writing this chapter! I'm not sure how many more there will be. Anywhere from 8 to maybe 10??? We'll just see!~

Niall felt like shit. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for a week. 

“You all right there mate?” Olly asked.

Niall was sitting the bar stool behind the counter in his shop. He groaned and rested his face in his hands. 

“I take that as a no.” Olly chuckled.

“Why don’t you go home? I can look after the place by my self.”

Niall shook his head, which was a bad idea. He was already dizzy enough. The bell above the door jingled as someone came in.

“Niall, honey, you okay?” It was Louis. Niall felt a hand on his back. 

He glanced up at his friend. 

“I feel horrible.”

“I’ve been trying to get him to go home, but he won’t.” Olly said.

“I can drive you. Niall you look so sick. What’s wrong?” Louis asked as rested his hand on the blonde’s forehead.

“I just feel really nauseous. I threw up yesterday and I thought I was fine, but today it’s so much worse. My head hurts and I just feel dizzy.”

Louis looked concerned.

“Do you want me to call Zayn?”

“No! Please don’t. It took me forever to convince him that I was fine this morning. He’ll only worry himself silly.”

“At least let me take you home.”

“I…” Niall closed his mouth as a wave nausea washed over him. He waited for it to pass.

“Okay.”

Louis helped him down from the stool.

“I haven’t felt like this since I was…” 

Niall trailed off as the thought hit him a like a ton of bricks. His legs buckled. It caught Louis off guard and Niall slipped right through his hands. 

“Niall!” Olly said as he stepped forward and helped Louis get their friend to his feet. 

“Since I was pregnant with Danny.” He said quietly. 

Louis’ eyes widened too, but he smiled, “Well this is great! I mean, if you are pregnant anyway. We can get some tests on the way back my place, okay?”

Niall only nodded. 

And now almost half an hour later Niall is on his knees in Louis and Harry’s bathroom with five pregnancy tests scattered around him. 

“Honey,” Louis knocked on the door, “I’m coming in.” He opened it.

Niall was on the ground and when he looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes Louis’ face fell. 

“Honey…” He began but before he could say anything Niall smiled so big. 

“I’m pregnant Lou.”

“This is so good though. You told me a year ago that Zayn wants to have a baby.”

Louis smiled too and got to his knees and hugged his friend tight. 

“I’m so happy for you. Zayn is going to jump over the moon.”

“I know he will. He’s wanted a baby for a while. We just thought it was always too soon, so we decided to wait.”

Louis nodded in understanding. 

After the two friends talked a little while Niall left. Harry came home a few minutes later with Darcy in her carrier. 

“Hey Boo. We’re home!” He called. 

“My babies!” Louis said as he skipped into the living room. 

Harry laughed at his boyfriend and kissed his lips. 

“How’s my Darcy?” He undid her seat belt from her carrier. 

She was a beautiful one year old. She had Louis’ blue eyes and Harry’s curls, but they were the same color as Louis’ light brown hair. 

“She had fun. She loves going to work with Dada.”

“When are you going to let her come to work with me?” Louis asked.

“Being in a bakery is more fun than going to a high school auditorium for Theater Arts.” Harry teased.

“Well being a theater arts teacher is more fun than getting flour everywhere!” With that said Louis took Darcy into the kitchen.

Harry smiled as he watched his boyfriend talk to their daughter on their to the kitchen.

“Wanna help daddy cook dinner? Well, you’re too small right now, but soon you’ll be running all over the place.”

He smiled as he went to the bathroom. 

As he washed up for dinner something on the counter caught Harry’s eye. He picked it up. It was a box to a pregnancy test. Looking down in the trashcan he saw four more boxes. The sticks were hidden underneath them. 

‘Is Louis pregnant again?’ Harry wondered. He felt his chest tighten with happiness and pride. He wouldn’t mind having another baby. He wanted lots of kids, especially with Louis. He quickly walked out of the bathroom. 

Inside the kitchen Darcy was sitting in her high chair. She was nibbling on a gram cracker as Louis prepared dinner.

“Spaghetti all right, Haz?”

“Sure. Uh, Louis?”

“Yes?” Louis didn’t look up as he stirred a big red pot. 

“Lou, look at me.”

Louis sat the spoon down and looked at his boyfriend.

“Are you pregnant?”

Louis almost laughed. 

“What?” He asked amused.

“There are pregnancy tests in the bathroom. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Those weren’t mine.” Louis smiled big as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso.

“Then whose are they?”

“A certain blonde Irishman.”

“Niall’s pregnant?” Harry asked with a shocked expression.

Louis nodded, “He’s going to tell Zayn tonight. I‘m so excited for them.” 

“This is great! Zayn is going to be ecstatic.” 

Louis smiled and said, “Did you get your hopes up for another baby, Haz?”

He rubbed his hands up and down the younger man’s back. 

Harry shrugged, “A little I guess.” 

“Aw,” Louis cooed, “Maybe after Niall and Zayn have their baby. It’s their time to shine, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Harry leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. 

Meanwhile in the cab Niall’s mind with what he was going to say to Zayn. He knew Zayn would be happy. He wanted to tell him at the right moment. He wanted it to be perfect. 

Niall rested a hand over his flat stomach.

Zayn is an amazing father to Danny. What would be different now? 

Arriving home he saw Danny sitting on the floor behind the coffee table. He was drawing a picture. 

“Hi daddy! I missed you!” The small boy smiled brightly up at him. 

Niall bent down and kissed his son’s blonde hair. 

“I missed you too baby. Where’s Papa?”

Just then Zayn came out of the bathroom.

“Hey babe.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hi.” Niall said nervously.

“You okay? You look a little pale? Are you still sick?”

“I’m fine, really.” Niall insisted.

“I’ll make dinner tonight. Go lay down, babes.” He rubbed the blonde’s back and it seemed to calm his nerves a bit. 

Niall wanted to insist on making dinner. He always made dinner. He loved doing it, but he was tired, exhausted, so he gave his boyfriend a small grin and laid down on the couch. 

Zayn got the blanket from over the back of the couch and draped it over his boyfriend. He leaned down to run his hand over the blonde’s hair and kissed his forehead again. 

“If you keep being sick we’ll take you to the doctor, okay?”

Well, they’ll have to go to the doctor soon, but not because he was ‘sick’. 

He nodded and was asleep within seconds. 

A few minutes later when Zayn was standing by the stove he felt something – or someone- tug on his pants leg.

He turned to look at his son.

“What’s up buddy?”

“Is daddy sick?” Zayn saw the worried look on the little boy’s face.

He kneeled in front of the boy.

“Daddy isn’t feeling too good. But I’m sure he’ll be better soon, okay?” He gave the boy a smile. 

An hour later Zayn finished cooking dinner. He walked into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch. 

He rubbed his boyfriend’s arm.

“Babes, wake up. Dinner’s ready.”

Niall moaned and turned over, throwing the blanket over his head as he went.

“M’not hungry.”

“You got to eat something babe.”

“I’ll eat later. Promise. Nauseous now.”

Niall knew he should eat something. He wasn’t just taking care of himself anymore. But he knew if he ate something then he would throw it right back up. 

Zayn let out a small sigh, “Okay. Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll help you.”

Niall gave a nod and opened his eyes.

“Oh babe. You don’t look so good.” Zayn’s heart went out for his boyfriend. 

Zayn helped him sit up and stand. Niall’s legs felt so weak. He leaned heavily on the taller man as they went to their bedroom. 

Niall fell into the comfort of their bed. Zayn let out a small chuckle. 

“Babe, at least take your jeans off.” He unbuttoned them for the blonde. Niall lifted his hips enough for Zayn to slip his jeans off of him. Niall then slipped under the blankets and with a tired, “Thank you, love,” he closed his eyes.

The raven-haired man then sat down next to him. He slipped a hand up underneath Niall’s shirt and rubbed his stomach.

Niall tensed slightly and opened his eyes. 

“Maybe you have the stomach flu? Or a virus?”

Niall didn’t know what it was, but when Zayn began rubbing his stomach he felt so much better, as if Zayn could rub away any nausea Niall had. 

Niall just gave a small shrug.

“Get some rest,” Zayn kissed his cheek, I’ll see you later, or in the morning? I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Niall only got a minute or two to think about how bad he felt for not telling his boyfriend. But he didn’t want to tell him he felt as if he were about to die. And he felt as if he hadn’t slept in a week. He would tell him tomorrow for sure. 

Niall still felt tired, but the nausea was nowhere near as bad as it had been the day before. He got up early and ate a piece of toast and left for the shop. 

As soon as Olly saw he bounced up and down excitedly.

“So? How did he take it?”

“Take what? Who are you talking about?”

“Zayn! Is he happy you’re pregnant?”

“How do you know I’m pregnant?” 

“Louis text me yesterday.”

Niall rolled his eyes as he opened the shop.

“Of course he did.” 

They walked inside and Olly flipped the lights on.

“I didn’t tell him. I went home and went straight to sleep. I was exhausted.”

“The pregnancy already hitting you, mate?”

Niall nodded. 

“That sucks.” 

“Tell me about it.” Niall hopped up on the bar stool behind the counter. 

Meanwhile Harry had just opened the bakery when Zayn strolled in. 

He smiled huge, “Hey mate!” 

Zayn thought Harry had said that a bit too excitedly.

“Um, hey?”

“Are you happy? Excited?” Harry was dying to know how Zayn felt about Niall being pregnant.

“Uh,” Zayn scratched the back of his head, “Yeah. I guess I am happy. Excited? Not really?”

Harry frowned.

“Are you serious? Why not? I thought you would be ecstatic!”

“Um, well Niall’s still sick. I’m getting a bit worried.”

“Oh, it’s normal. It’ll go away in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks? That’s a bit long for a stomach virus, isn’t it?”

“Stomach virus?” Shit! Niall didn’t tell him! Harry almost blew it!

“Oh! Is that what he has? I thought it was something else! Well, he should drink a lot of water, you know, stay hydrated!”

Zayn gave him a confused look, “Are you okay Harry? What about Lou and Darcy?”

“Everything is just fine! And Darcy is right here!”

He bent down and picked the one-year-old up. She was in her carrier. He sat her down on the counter. 

Zayn grinned and played with her hands.

“Hey Darcy. It’s Uncle Zayn.” 

She gurgled and squealed. 

The bell above the door jingled to life.

“Harold Edward Styles! You said I could take Darcy to work with me today!” Louis screamed. 

Darcy threw her hands up in the air, “Daddy!” 

It came out a little broken, but nonetheless she knew who daddy was when she saw him. 

Harry only gave him an innocent smile. 

“I couldn’t help it! She was practically begging me to take her!” 

“Well, I’m taking her now.” He noticed Zayn and smiled big, “Hey Zayn!”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“How did everything with Niall go,” Louis saw Harry behind the counter shaking his head frantically and making gestures in order for him to be quiet, “Yesterday?”

Zayn gave him a confused look.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, he looked like shit! Is he okay?” He covered up quickly.

Zayn sighed heavily, “I don’t know guys. I’m getting worried. He’s really tired all the time and he says he wants to throw up every chance he gets.” 

Louis moved passed him to grab Darcy’s carrier, “Oh, I hope he gets better soon.” 

“Yeah me too.” Harry added quickly.

“You guys so weird.” 

“Like we haven’t heard that before!” Harry said, brushing it off.

“Anyway, I better get going. I went to the store and picked up some ginger ale and crackers for Niall. My morning classes were canceled today for some parade or something. I’m going to spend the day with Niall at his shop.”

“That’s good!” Louis said.

“Yeah, take good care of him!” Harry called as Zayn left.

As soon as he left Louis said, “That little Irish shit! He didn’t tell him!”

“I know! I almost blew it and then you…Ugh!”

Louis took out his phone, “Looks like I’m going to be a little late for class. I’m going to give that Leprechaun a piece of my mind.” 

“Boo, are you really going to chew out a pregnant man?”

“Damn right I am!”

“Me too! Put him on speaker.”

He picked up after two rings.

“Hello?”

“You shit!” Louis exclaimed.

“Zayn dropped by the bakery just now and I almost exposed you! I thought you were going to tell him last night!” Harry said.

“Oh my God! Does he know?”

“No, Louis and I both almost accidentally told him. We thought he knew!” 

“I didn’t tell him last night because when I got home I was so tired I went straight to sleep. I’m sorry. I’ll tell him tonight. I promise.” 

“You better!” Louis said.

“I want to be able to talk to him about this,” Harry added.

“Okay, guys. I’ll tell him. Bye.”

A few minutes later Niall found himself sitting up on the counter tuning the new shipment of guitars that came in the day before. 

The bell above the door jingled and he looked up to see his boyfriend.

“Hey,” He smiled. 

“Hi babe. I got you some ginger ale and crackers.” He held up a brown paper sack. 

“Have I ever told you that you are the most perfect boyfriend ever?”

Zayn chuckled as he walked over to him. He sat the sack down on the counter beside the blonde.

“Yes, many times.” He rested his hands on Niall’s hips.

“Don’t get cocky Mr. Malik.”

“You’ve made me this way, Mr. Horan.” 

“Oh God,” Olly said from the back room doorway, “Get a room.”

“Just shut up and keep sweeping peasant!” Niall said. 

Olly sent him a playful glare and disappeared to the back.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Niall asked. 

“Morning classes were canceled today. I don’t have to be at work until noon. So, send Murs away and I’ll help you out today.” 

“This is his job. I can’t just send him away.”

“You’re his boss. You can just send him away.”

Niall chuckled and wanted to lean in and kiss his boyfriend, but his boyfriend thought he was sick. So, he decided against it. 

“Well, if you two are going to be lovey dovey all day then I’m out of here. I need to be practicing anyway. X-factor is soon.” 

“See ya Zayn.” He winked at the blonde, “Bye Niall.”

Zayn’s grip tightened on his boyfriend’s hips.

He practically growled out, “Why did he do that? Who does he think he…”

Niall grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s head and slammed their lips together. Screw it. Niall ‘needed’ Zayn.

“I feel so much better.” He opened his legs and let Zayn walk between them. Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist, puling him close.

They kissed again.

“I can pull down the blinds and flip the sign over to closed. And you can fuck me against the counter.” Niall panted. 

Zayn groaned. He wanted Niall so bad. They hadn’t had sex since that night they talked about Zayn’s jealousy, which lead to sex against the wall of their flat. 

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Zayn breathed in his boyfriend’s scent. 

Niall nodded, “God yes.” 

He hopped down from the counter and pulled the blinds down over the windows, and door, he locked the door and flipped the sign. 

Niall pulled his pants and boxers down to ankles. Zayn undid his belt and pants. He pulled them down just enough to free himself. He pulled a condom out of his pants pocket. With shaky hands he ripped it open and rolled it on. 

As he slipped into Niall’s tight heat they both moaned. After a moment or two Zayn was thrusting into Niall. Niall’s hand gripped the side of the counter. He made sure to keep his stomach far from the counter. He didn’t want to injure their baby. 

Now, Niall knew he had numerous chances to tell Zayn about the baby, but kissing led to this, their lovemaking. Niall was going to tell Zayn today. 

When they finished they cleaned up and sat on top of the counter.

Niall sipped at his ginger ale. He opened the crackers held one up to Zayn’s lips.

“How romantic.” He said sarcastically, but ate the cracker anyway. 

“Uh, Zayn?” Niall said.

“Yeah babe?”

“I’ve been needing to…”

“Shit, what time is it?” Zayn interrupted. 

“Almost noon.”

“I need to go! I’m going to be late!” He jumped off the counter and grabbed up his jacket.

“Do I have sex hair?”

Niall grinned and said, “Always.”

Zayn sent him a playful glare, but kissed his lips.

“I’ll see you later, babe. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

And then Niall was alone. 

At least he tried to tell him just then. He was making progress! When they both got home later, Niall decided, he would tell Zayn. 

When Niall arrived home that evening Danny was half watching Finding Nemo while he colored a picture. 

“Hey baby.” Niall kissed his hair.

“How are you feeling daddy?”

“Better,” Niall smiled, “Where’s Papa?”

“In your room.” He pointed with his red color pencil. 

Niall sat his bag down on the couch, toed his shoes off and began walking to their bedroom. 

‘This is it’, Niall thought.

Zayn was lying down on their bed on his back. He wore his thick black-rimmed glasses, a stack of portfolios on his stomach. He was looking at one of them. He didn’t even notice his boyfriend had walked into the room. 

He quietly walked over and straddled the man’s waist, minding the portfolios. Zayn sat the one he was looking at down.

“Hey babes. You look a little pale still.” Concern shown in his boyfriend’s face. 

“I’m fine.” Niall let out a small sigh, “I need to tell you something.”

Zayn sat up a little, still leaned against the headboard. He rested his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah. Everything is just fine.”

“I’ve just needed to tell you this since yesterday. But when I came home I felt really exhausted.”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, you were pretty much out of it.”

“Well, to just shorten things,” Niall said biting his lips, “I’m pregnant.”

“I – I…You’re pregnant?” Zayn’s eyes trailed down Niall’s still-flat stomach. 

The blonde nodded with a smile on his face. 

“Niall,” Zayn sat up, Niall still straddling him, “You know what this means?” His smile was huge.

“We made a baby together!” 

A sensation washed over Zayn like stepping out into the sun light. He was unbelievably happy. 

He smashed his lips onto Niall’s. 

“This is amazing! I love you so much.” He kissed Niall again.

“Our baby is inside of you right now! It’s growing inside of you! You’re amazing!” He kissed the blonde man. 

For the next couple of minutes Niall couldn’t get a word out Zayn kept kissing his lips every other second. 

When they pulled apart Niall giggled. His boyfriend was so silly. 

Zayn rested a hand on Niall’s stomach.

“How far along do you think you are?”

“I can’t be very far along. I’m not showing yet. Are we ready for this?” Niall asked seriously. 

“Of course we are. I’ll be with you through everything. The morning sickness, the check-ups, the ultrasounds, the weird cravings and the birth.”

Niall grinned, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, babes. I love you. This is our baby.”

“What baby?” They heard Danny ask. 

They looked over to see their son standing gin the door, his head cocked to one side. Niall slid off of Zayn’s lap and sat beside him. 

“Come here baby.” Niall held his arms out for his little boy. 

The little ran and jumped up on the bed. He settled himself in between his parents. 

“We have something to tell you.” Niall said wrapped his arms around him. 

“Remember when Uncle Louis’ tummy got really big, because baby Darcy was growing inside him?” Zayn asked.

Danny nodded.

“Well,” Niall began, “That’s going to happen to me too. You’re going to get a little brother or sister.” 

Danny jumped up and faced his parents, his face light up. 

“Really? I get a to be a big brother?” He bounced a little.

Niall chuckled, “Yes, you do.”

“When is the baby going to get here?”

“Um, nine months,” Zayn guessed looking at Niall, “Probably a little less.”

Danny’s posture deflated.

“Oh.” 

“It will go by fast though.” Niall said holding his arms out again. Danny laid down in between his daddy and papa. 

“Our family is growing.” Niall said into his son’s hair. 

Zayn couldn’t stop smiling if he wanted to. He had a perfect life; he had a great job, friends, the most amazing man as his boyfriend, and said boyfriend was pregnant with their child and they already had a modern day Picasso as their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you all liked it! From the comments I read from the last chapter you must be excited and happy! I hope so! I want all my readers to be satisfied with my work!~


	25. Every time we touch I'm all shook up. You make me wanna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Salutations! I am sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! I'm horrible! I couldn't ever finish this chapter. I didn't know how to end it for the longest time! And I had a major English essay that we had to work on for a month. My teacher kept making us add things to it. And I got obsessed with Teen Wolf...Excuses excuses.~

“So, you being sick lately is because….”

“Just the perks of being pregnant.”

It was later that night. Danny was asleep in his bed. Zayn laid on his side, his elbow bent on the bed, the side of his face resting in his hand. 

Niall was in the same position.

“I still can’t believe this. I’ve dreamt of this day for so long and it’s finally here.”

“I’m in love with a sap.” Niall chuckled.

“Shut up,” Zayn said playfully. 

“My mom is going to freak out, but in a good way.”

“So is my dad.” Niall said with a smile. 

“Harry and Lou are going to be….”

“They already know.”

Zayn looked at him.

“Yesterday I felt so sick. Louis had dropped by the shop and offered to take me home. As Louis and Olly helped me stand it occurred to me that I hadn’t felt so nauseous since I was pregnant with Danny. From then I just knew. But Louis still picked up some tests for me on the way to his flat.”

Zayn lowered a hand to Niall’s flat stomach and rubbed it slowly.

“I took five tests. They all came out positive. I was, am, really happy. Louis hugged me. I was going to come home and tell you, but you told me to lie down and I didn’t even know how exhausted I was. I’m sorry I kept it from you.”

“It’s fine babe, really. I was wondering what was up with Lou and Harry today. They acted really strange.”

“They called and bitched me out for not telling you. And then you came by the shop, I was going to tell you then, but I don’t know what came over me. I guess my hormones are already out of whack. All I knew was that I needed you really bad.”

Zayn grinned at the memory of that afternoon.

“It’s weird, because I remember only really wanting sex in my second and third trimester.” Niall thought for a moment before saying, “Looks like you should fuck me now before I get huge.” 

“I can’t wait for you to start showing.” 

Niall rolled his eyes lightheartedly.

“Easy for you to say. I’ll have to make a doctor’s appointment soon. When I was pregnant with Danny they had to put me on some medication, because I couldn’t ever gain enough weight, even then I just barely gained enough. Sometimes having a super fast metabolism is a curse.”

Zayn looked concerned.

“We’ll make you one tomorrow. The sooner the better.” 

Niall nodded in agreement. 

“So when do you want to tell our families?”

Niall shrugged, “Probably before I get huge, because then it would be pretty obvious. And oh man, Simon is going to kill you.”

“Why? Because I got you pregnant?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah. He told me, ‘if he knocks you up I’m going to chop his balls off and then kill him.’”

“Damn,” Zayn muttered, “But you’re happy, we’re all happy about the baby.”

“I know.” Niall smiled.

He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. 

“M’ tired.” He mumbled.

Zayn scooted over to his boyfriend, their bodies just an inch apart. He then ran his hand all over the blonde’s stomach. 

“When can he or she hear us?”

“I’m not sure. It’s been a long time since I read anything about pregnancy. I’ll look it up later. Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to talk to our baby.” His cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Aw, love, don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay. When I was pregnant with Danny I talked to him all the time. Even when I only a few weeks along.”

“So, I could talk to them now?” He asked excitedly. 

Niall chuckled softly, “Yeah. It’s not like I’m going to stop you or anything.” 

“What do I say?”

“Whatever you want. You can talk or sing. It doesn’t matter. But when the baby gets bigger it will recognize your voice.”

Zayn’s eyes widened as did his smile, “Really? So, like, he or she will already kind of know me when they’re born?”

Niall nodded and then gave a small yawn. 

Zayn scooted down and lifted up Niall’s white t-shirt. He laid his head gently on Niall’s stomach. He began to talk softly.

“Hey baby, it’s your Papa. I can’t wait to meet you. I can be impatient sometimes. I’m sad I have to wait nine months to hold you. I hope it goes by fast.”

Niall smiled tiredly and lifted up a hand to run it through Zayn’s dark locks. 

“I’m going to take good care you and daddy and your big brother, Danny. I know you’re really small right now, probably the size of a bean, but I already love you so much.”

He kissed Niall’s stomach before continuing. 

“Well, daddy is really tired. So, I’m going to let you two get some rest. I love you. Goodnight baby.” He kissed his stomach once again before pulling down the blonde’s shirt. 

He looked up at his boyfriend and kissed his lips. 

“That was really sweet, love. You’ll have to do that again soon.”

“Oh, I’m planning on talking to our baby every night, every chance I get. I want him or her to know my voice.”

He pulled the blanket over them. Niall turned away from his boyfriend and Zayn pressed his body to the back of Niall’s. He draped an arm over Niall’s waist, his hand resting on his flat stomach. He rubbed it slowly. 

“I love you, both of you.”

“We love you too.” Niall mumbled as sleep called out to him. 

Zayn stayed awake for almost an hour. He was too excited to sleep. He kept imagining what the next nine months were going to be like. He kept picturing Niall big with their baby; to say it didn’t turn him on would be a lie. He pictured after the birth Niall and Zayn passing their baby back and forth, Danny jumping up and down, eager to meet his little brother or sister. 

The next morning Niall awoke before Zayn. His stomach churned but he didn’t feel the need to throw up. 

He carefully slipped out of bed without waking his boyfriend. Making his way through the living room he saw Danny standing in the doorway of his bedroom rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his tiny fist.

“Aw, baby.” Niall cooed walking over to him. 

“Want to help me make some breakfast?”

That woke the boy up. He nodded excitedly. 

“Well come on then.” Niall rested a hand on the small of his son’s back.

In the kitchen they began making pancakes. 

Niall was flipping over a pancake in the skillet while Danny set the table. 

“Morning.” They heard from the doorway.

“Good morning love.” Niall said to Zayn.

“Papa!” Danny said.

Zayn smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“I would have made breakfast babes. You should be in bed resting.”

Niall rolled his eyes.

“Don’t start being protective now. I’m not even showing yet.”

“I’ve always been protective of you babe.” Zayn walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I know, but I can still do things for myself and I need to do things before I get huge and can’t.”

Niall felt Zayn smile against his neck.

“Okay. You win. I understand. I just want you to be careful.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

“We should go see my parents today and tell them the news.” 

“All right. That will be fun. And then we’ll skype my dad.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He turned to Danny, “Hey buddy. Wanna go see Mawmaw and Grandpa today?”

Danny jumped out of his seat, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Zayn chuckled, “Okay. We’ll go after breakfast.”

Niall finished making breakfast and they all sat down to eat. Zayn kept pestering his boyfriend about eating enough. 

“You’re eating for two now! You have to make sure you eat more!” 

“Zayn, love, I know. I’ve been pregnant before.” He let out a chuckle as he picked up his empty plate and took it over to the sink. 

“Baby are you done?” Niall waited for his son to nod. 

“Let’s get you dressed then.” 

“I’ll do it!” Zayn volunteered. 

“Love, I can do it. You go get ready yourself. Like I said before I need to do things while I still can.”

“Okay. But if you need me to do something for you or you feel too tired then just tell me, okay?” 

“I will.” Niall promised. 

Niall and Danny walked hand in hand to the boy’s room, where Niall picked out his outfit for the day. When they finished Zayn was in the living room talking on the phone.

“Yeah. We just want to come by for a visit!” Zayn insisted.

“We’ll be there soon. I love you too. Bye mom.” He looked to his boyfriend and son with a smile.

“I need to get dressed too.” Niall disappeared into their bedroom and came out a few minutes later.

“Let’s go!” Zayn said happily as he grabbed his keys. 

Zayn was so excited he couldn’t contain it. In the car the huge smiled he sported never left his face and he reached over and grabbed Niall’s hand. He lifted it up and placed a kiss on it. 

He talked animatedly. 

“Mom is going to be so happy! I’m pretty sure dad won’t be too thrilled that we aren’t married, but he’ll come around! When we get home we’ll make a doctor’s appointment for you. When can you find out if it’s a boy or girl? What do you want it to be?”

Niall let out a small chuckle. His boyfriend was adorable. 

“Um, I think you find out the sex around 18 weeks. I’m not sure. It’s been a while. We’ll ask the doctor. And I don’t care what it is as long as it’s healthy. Do you want a brother or sister, Danny?” Niall asked his son. 

“I already have Darcy to play with, so I want a little brother!” 

“We’ll find out soon,” Niall grinned. 

When they arrived at the Malik’s house they hadn’t even made it up the front steps before the door swung open.

“My babies!” Trisha said excitedly.

“Hi mom.” Zayn hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey Z.”

“Trisha,” Niall said with a smile and a nod.

“Niall, sweetie! You look wonderful!” She hugged him tight. 

“And where is my grandchild?”

Zayn’s smile grew at that. He knew she was talking about Danny. He just couldn’t wait to tell them the news. 

Inside the house Trisha yelled, “Yaser! Get out of that office and come say hello to your family!” 

The man walked out of his office and smiled.

He shook hands with his son and slapped him on the back. 

“It’s good to see you three!”

‘Four.’ Zayn said in his head. 

“You too dad.”

“Niall, Danny!” He hugged both of them. 

“So, what brings you here?” Trisha asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting eagerly for an answer.

Zayn moved beside Niall and grabbed his hand tightly.

“We have something to tell you.”

Niall and Zayn stayed silent for a moment waiting for their response.

“Well get on with it then! The suspense is killing us!” Yaser exclaimed.

“I’m pregnant.” Niall stated.

“We’re going to have a baby!” Zayn said with so much excitement that Niall couldn’t help but to laugh. 

Trisha let out a squeal and hugged them both.

“I knew it!” She said, “You are absolutely glowing, sweetie!” She told Niall.

Trisha picked Danny up on her hip.

“Are you excited about being a big brother?” 

Danny nodded, “Yepp!”

They all looked to Yaser, waiting for his reaction. 

He finally broke out with, “This wonderful!” He attacked Zayn and Niall in a bear hug. 

“I’m happy for you boys!”

With Danny still on her hip Trisha placed a hand on her husband’s arm.

“Oh Yaser, we’ll have two grandchildren now!” 

“I know. I’m very excited.” The man said. 

“Come on. Let’s sit.” Trisha sat down on the couch with Danny in her lap. Yaser took the armchair, Zayn sat down beside his mother and then Niall sat between his boyfriend and Yaser.

“How long have you two known? How far along are you, Niall?” She asked.

“I’ve known just a couple of days. I told Zayn last night. I don’t know how far a long I am. It can’t be that far. I’m not showing yet.”

Zayn’s shoulders slumped a bit. 

“When do you think you’ll be showing?” He asked eagerly. 

Yaser laughed out loud.

“When your mother was pregnant with you I couldn’t wait for her to show either. I think every expectant father is like that. It’s exciting.”

“I’m not sure, love,” Niall told him. “Maybe in a few weeks. It just depends how far a long I am.” 

“This is so exciting!” Trisha said with a huge smile. 

Later on they ate dinner with Trisha and Yaser before going home. Zayn ran Danny a bath and the young boy played with plastic superheroes while Patches sat on the closed toilet seat. 

When Zayn came out of the bathroom Niall was sitting on the couch Indian style with his laptop on his lap. 

“Can we tell my dad now?” 

Zayn grinned as he took a seat next to him.

“Of course, babes.”

Niall got onto his Skype.

“Hello? Is this working?” Bobby Horan said, “I hate this damn thing.” He mumbled.

“We can see you dad.” Niall told him with a chuckle.

“Oh good. Hello boys! How are you?”

“I’m good.”

“And Zayn?” 

“Everything is really great.” Zayn answered with a nod.

“How is everyone down there?”

“Great! Greg got a promotion and Denise is now teaching first grade instead of kinder.”

“That’s nice.” 

“So, what did you two boys have to tell me?”

“Well, um, how would you feel about getting another grandchild?” Niall asked with a blush.

Bobby’s blue eyes widened, “Ni are you…?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah. I’m pregnant.” 

“Oh my God…” Bobby said softly. He was quiet for a long time. Niall got more nervous with each second of silence. 

“Dad?”

“I’m so happy for you.” He sounded a bit choked up.

“Wow.” He smiled, “This is great! I’m glad you two found each other. Zayn, you make Niall and Danny really happy. And I know you love them both. For that, I am forever grateful.”

He made a noise that sounded between a sob and a laugh.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. I don’t want you to see me like this. I’m so happy for you. These are happy tears. I love you. Say ‘hi’ to Danny for me.”

Bobby had always been a bit of an emotional man. 

“We love you too. Bye dad.” Niall said.

With a nod of his head Bobby got off line. 

Niall sighed and he sat up and put his laptop on the coffee table. Closing it he said, “Well, everyone knows now except for Simon.”

“Don’t forget LiLi and Danielle.” 

“Daddy! I got soap in my eyes!” A started cry came from the bathroom. 

Zayn was about to get up when Niall pushed him back down. 

“He called for me, Love.” Niall smiled, mentally telling Zayn to let him take care of things.

Zayn grinned.

“Okay.” 

Niall rushed to the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet under the sink he put it under the running water in the sink. 

Kneeling down by the tub he pushed his son’s hands away from his eyes and dabbed his eyes. 

“Aw, my poor baby.” Niall cooed. 

Danny whimpered.

“It’ll be okay, baby. It won’t hurt for much longer. I promise.” 

He sniffled and let his daddy continue dabbing his eyes with the cool rag.

Soon his eyes were just a bit sore and red. Niall helped him out of the bathtub and died him off. Wrapping his son tightly in the towel he picked him up and rested him on his hip and walked out of the bathroom. 

Zayn looked up as his family walked into the room, he bit his lip. Niall wanted to do things on his own.

Screw it, Zayn thought. 

“Babe should you be picking him up? Isn’t it too much of a strain on your body?”

“I can’t be too far along, love. It’ll be fine.”

Zayn looked unsure. He just wanted what is best for his family. 

After getting Danny into his pajamas they all settled on the couch and watched a movie. Before going to bed Zayn talked to Niall’s stomach –their baby- again. 

The following morning Zayn said he was going to go to the grocery store. He had noticed they were out of some things and volunteered to go before Niall could. 

“Be right back, babe.” He kissed Niall’s lips and Danny’s head. He rubbed the blonde man’s stomach gently.

“I’ll make a doctor’s appointment while you’re gone.”

“Sounds good.” Zayn said before heading out the door. 

Niall and Danny went back to eating their cereal. 

Just a short ten minutes later the door opened and Niall and Danny heard a man’s voice. 

“Nialler? Dan?”

Danny jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table and ran into the living room.

“ Grandpa Simon! Guess what!” He attacked said Simon’s legs. 

“What? What?” He said with just as much enthusiasm as he picked the boy up.

Niall knew Danny was going to tell him. He leaned on the doorframe leading to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to be a big brother!”

Simon’s face fell and whipped his head to look at the blonde man. 

“Ni, are you…?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah. I’m pregnant.”

“Where is he? I’ll kill him!”

Niall bit his lip to keep from laughing or smiling. He loved Simon.

“He’s not here.”

“What!” Simon roared, “How could he leave you like this?” He gestured towards Niall’s flat stomach. 

“No, no, no! I mean he’s not here right ‘now’! He went to the store! He’ll be back soon.”

Simon’s shoulders relaxed. 

“Thank God. I was about to become a bounty hunter.”

Niall laughed at that.

“Want some coffee? Or Tea? Do you want something to eat? I can make you something.”

“That would be nice. If it’s not too much trouble on you.” 

Niall groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Not you too! Zayn doesn’t even want me to go the store! He jumped right up and said he was going before I could.”

Simon chuckled, “Good. He needs to wait on you hand and foot through this.”

He sat Danny back down on the ground and followed Niall into the kitchen. Danny ran off to his room. 

“Do you know how far a long you are?”

Niall shook his head as he got out the carton of eggs and the package of bacon. 

“No, I’m calling the doctor today though and making an appointment.”

He grabbed a skillet and began cracking eggs into it.

“Well this is great! I’m excited.” The older man said and took a seat at the table. 

“I am too. I never thought I would have another baby. I just always thought it would be you, Danny and me.” He gave small chuckle. 

Simon nodded, “Same here.” 

Niall sat a plate containing three fried eggs and two strips of bacon in front of Simon. 

“Want toast?” Niall asked and Simon nodded.

Niall handed him a fork before going over to the toaster.

After making his friend some toast Niall sat down across from him. 

“How’s Lauren?”

“Good.” Simon said with a mouthful of food. 

Niall winced, “Geez. She’s going to leave you if keep eating like that.”

“Ha-ha!” 

“Mind if I call and set up my appointment real quick?” 

Simon shook his head and Niall grabbed his phone off the counter. 

The front door opened again twenty minutes later. Zayn walked in with four plastic bags of groceries. He kicked the door shut and walked into the kitchen. When he looked up to see Simon sitting at the kitchen table his heart dropped. His arms were crossed over his chest and his chair was facing him as if he had been waiting for him to come home. Niall was standing in front of the sink doing dishes. 

“Should I run?” He half-joked.

Niall dried his hands with a towel and walked over to his boyfriend. 

“Don’t be intimidated by Si.” 

He reached out to take one of the bags. Zayn didn’t want him to. But he remembered what the blonde said earlier and let him. 

Niall took two bags and set them down on the table. He began going through them and putting things away. 

“So, you got Niall pregnant.” Simon said which was more of a statement than a question. 

“Yes I did.” Zayn said proudly as he put the other bags on the table. Zayn couldn’t be happier that he had gotten his love pregnant. They made a baby together. Their baby was growing inside Niall. 

Zayn’s chest swelled with pride. 

“You better wait on him hand and foot.”

“Simon!” Niall said as turned around to look at the older man. 

“I’m serious Ni! You’re in a delicate condition now! Being pregnant is dangerous! It puts a lot of stress on your body! And you need to rest as much as you can or there could be complications during the pregnancy or during the birth…”

“Okay Simon. Leave. Now!” Niall said. 

Niall was irritated at what Simon had said. Zayn was overprotective as it is and now what with what Simon said Zayn is bound to freak out.

Simon sighed, “Fine.” He kissed Niall on the head, “Be careful. Love you guys.” He left.

Zayn had his back to Niall. His hands resting on the counter and his shoulders were tensed. 

“Don’t listen to Simon. He worries about me and Danny too much.”

When Zayn didn’t answer Niall walked over and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s torso. 

“Love?”

Zayn hummed in answer. 

“You okay?”

“I never really thought…I mean I know you should do a lot of resting during this and I want you to be as stress free as possible. You like to do things on your own, because when you moved from Ireland that’s all you did. You did everything yourself, but I’m here now.”

“Zayn,” Niall sighed, “I’ll be fine and so will the baby. I promise not over work myself, okay? I promise if something is too much for me to handle then I will tell you and at work I’ll tell Olly to do it for me. I know my limits pregnant or not.”

Zayn turned around and set his hands on Niall’s waist. 

“I just really don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I can’t lose you and Danny and the baby.”

“We’re all fine. Simon was just trying to scare you into doing everything for me. Don’t tell him I said this but he can be an asshole sometimes.”

Zayn chuckled softly, “I’ve noticed. But I like him because he cares you guys so much.”

Niall nodded, “He does.”

“But so do I. So much.” 

Zayn’s finger dug into Niall’s hips a little. Niall let out moan.

“I love it when you touch me.” He admitted, “I don’t care where or how. I just love your touch.” 

Zayn smiled because he was the only one who could get this reaction out of Niall. He leaned down to kiss the beautiful blonde but they heard Danny’s cries, “Daddy! I fell! I hurt myself.” 

“Duty calls,” But instead of leaving Zayn in the kitchen he grabbed his hand and they walked – fastly- to Danny’s room to check on their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you liked it! I can't wait to write more chapters! And last night I came up with a new idea for a Ziall story. It's different from anything I have ever written! I will work on the first chapter and post it when I finish this one!~


	26. Does it make you feel alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I feel like I've lost readers for not updating frequently. I hope I haven't! It will break my little Ziall heart!~

Zayn’s leg bounced up and down nervously as he sat in the hard plastic chair in the waiting room. He bit his bottom lip.  
“What’s taking so long?” He asked and leaned forward in his chair. 

Niall rested a hand on his boyfriend’s shaking knee to steady it. 

“We’ve only been here ten minutes, Love. I just finished filling out the paperwork.” He held up a clipboard with about six to ten sheets of paper on it. 

“I’ll give it the lady.” He took it from the blonde and walked up to the front desk. 

The elderly woman with Jamie Lee Curtis hair smiled at him and took the clipboard. He gave her a nod before joining his boyfriend. 

“Hey listen to my name. I have to call Olly real quick.” He stood and Zayn watched as his boyfriend walked through the glass doors and out of the hospital. 

He came back just five minutes later and plopped down next to him. 

“Everything all right?”

Niall nodded and said, “Yeah. There’s just a shipment coming in and I need Olly to be ready for it.”

“Niall Horan?” Said a man that stood by the door leading to all sorts of examining rooms. 

Zayn jumped up quickly. He didn’t know why he was nervous. 

Niall grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay?”

“What? I should be asking you that.”

“I don’t look like I’m about to faint.” 

“I do not!” Zayn protested.

Niall only smiled and tugged on his hand. The man that had called Niall’s name was a young lad with curly hair and a slight beard. 

“Hello. I’m James. But please call me Jay.” He looked to Zayn for the first time and his eyes widened, “Damn! Malik is that you?”

“Oh, McGuiness, right? You hung out with Max and Tom in high school.”

Jay smiled, “That’s me! Yeah Max and Tom said you had a boyfriend.” 

He looked at Niall, “Aren’t you adorable! Max said you gave him some good advice.”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Excellent. Nice to meet you Niall, right?” They shook hands.

“Yeah. You too Jay.”

“George said you married Sykes?” Zayn asked. 

Jay nodded with a HUGE smile, “I sure did! We’ve been happily married four years now! We dated all through high school and married right out of it. He’s due with our second child in just under three months!”

“Aw that’s nice.” Niall commented. 

“So what are you guys here? I’m new. I just do the basic stuff.”

Zayn wrapped a hand around Niall’s waist and pulled him close.

“We’re having a baby.”

“That’s great!” Jay said. 

“Oh shit, I’ve been taking all this time to chat. Come on let’s get you on the scale Niall.” 

Once Niall stepped up on the scale Jay wrote down his weight and then he measured him. 

“Maybe you could have dinner with me and Nathan sometime. We’ll have a blast!” 

Zayn nodded, “Sure.”

“That sounds great!” Niall said, “Here I’ll give you my number.” 

Jay handed Niall his phone and Niall typed his number in. 

“Give us a call sometime.”

“Will do!” Jay nodded and opened a door to an examining room. 

“The doctor will be with you shortly. Bye guys.”

He closed the door and Niall climbed up on the table. He swung his legs slightly.

“He went to high school with you and the lads?”

Zayn nodded and took a seat in a chair beside the table.

“Yeah Max, Tom, Jay, Jay’s husband Nathan, and some other bloke named Siva or something all hung out together.”

“And it was always you, Louis, Harry and Liam?”

Zayn nodded, “Yepp.” 

“That’s cool.”

“Whom did you hang out with in High school?” Zayn wondered.

Niall gave a small shrug, “I was mostly by myself. I had a few friends like Demi. We were together a lot. But she moved away in our junior year. I brought my guitar everyday and I played at lunch and during my free periods. I sometimes attracted a crowd.”

Niall smiled before he continued, “I wonder if we went to the same high school if we would have been friends.”

“We would have been more than that. I can promise you that. When I first saw you I knew that I had to see you again and again.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Niall half-teased.

Zayn leaned over and kissed him. 

“I love you.” Zayn said barely taking his lips away from Niall’s. 

“I love you too.” Niall mumbled into the kiss.

“Well, this usually happens after we take an ultrasound.” 

Zayn and Niall broke away from one another to see a middle-aged man with dark brown hair standing in the doorway with a clipboard tucked under his huge arm. 

Niall blushed. 

“Our bad.” Zayn said with a shy grin.

Zayn couldn’t believe the muscles on this guy. Why is he doctor? He should a wrestler or bodyguard or something he can do to get use out of those muscles!

“It’s no problem.” He walked into the room and closed the door. He was wearing turquoise scrubs. 

He sat the clipboard down on the counter.

“My name is Dr. Higgins, but you can call me Paul. Now, Mr. Horan…”

“Call me Niall.”

“Okay Niall. You think you’re pregnant?”

Niall had to bite his lip from saying he positive he was pregnant. 

“Yes. I took five tests and they all came out positive and I’ve been having morning sickness.”

Paul stepped closer, “Well we’ll run some tests and we’ll do an Ultrasound. Okay?”

Niall nodded. 

After some poking and prodding Zayn was more nervous than ever. Why? He didn’t know. 

Paul asked Niall all sorts of questions. When was the last time you had sex? When was the last time you had unprotected sex? When did you first start having morning sickness? The list goes on.

“I’m going to take some blood.” Paul announced and Niall immediately reached for Zayn’s hand. 

“I hate needles.” Niall admitted shyly. 

Zayn gave his hand a light squeeze and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. 

Niall kept his eyes shut as Paul got a syringe out and cleaned the spot on Niall’s arm before slowing diving the needle in. 

“There we go. All done.” He said after ten seconds. 

“And we’re going to do an Ultrasound so Niall, if you could lay down and lift your shirt please.” Niall did as he was told to do. 

As Paul got the machine out Zayn stood beside Niall, still clutching his hand. 

“Everything will be all right, love.” Niall told him.

“I should be telling you that.” Zayn said again and let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Okay Niall this will a little cold.” Paul said as he squirted a blue gel onto the blonde’s stomach. 

Niall gave a small gasp.

Paul began rubbing the wand around on Niall’s stomach until he said, “And there we go boys! Right there. There’s your baby. It’s still very small. After I do some calculations I’ll be able to tell you how far a long you are and your due date.”

But the boys weren’t listening their eyes were trained to the screen. Zayn was awestruck. Yes, their baby was the just a tad bit bigger than a peanut shell, but it’s still their baby and it’s growing inside Niall. 

Tears of joyfulness pricked at his eyes and he tried hard to fight them off, but they came. 

“Wow.” He whispered using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe them away.

“Would you like pictures?” Paul asked.

“Yes.” Zayn said instantly. 

Niall smiled at his boyfriend. Zayn finally tore his eyes off the screen so he could look at the blonde man. 

“I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me a family.” He leaned down and kissed Niall’s lips. 

“I love you too Zayn more than you’ll ever know.” 

“Do you have any questions boys?” Paul asked.

“When can our baby start hearing us?” Zayn asked.

“Anywhere from 16 to 18 weeks, but you can talk to the baby at any time.”

Niall said, “Oh hey does.” 

“When can we feel him or her move?”

“Around 16 weeks.”

“When will Niall start showing?”

“That’s hard to say. Every pregnancy is different.” 

Zayn was a bit disappointed. Everything was so far away. 

“Here,” Paul handed Zayn a box of tissues, “Wipe the gel off and any tears you two have while I go get the pictures and your prescription for your prenatal vitamins.” He smiled brightly at the two men. 

Once he left Zayn ripped out a tissue and wiped all traces of the gel from Niall’s stomach. Niall sat up and pulled his shirt down. He took a tissue from the box and wiped the tears from Zayn’s cheeks. 

Zayn let out a breathy chuckle. 

“I love you so much.”

Niall nodded still wiping his boyfriend’s face, “We’ve established that.” 

“I mean it. I do.” 

“Good to know that with everything that will be happening soon.” He rubbed his flat stomach. “But I love you too.” 

Zayn laughed and joined Niall’s hand. 

“It’s so small. I can’t believe it.” 

“I know. I have Danny’s Ultrasound pictures somewhere. I’ll dig them up later.”

“I’d like to see them. Danny’s at school now, I took off work the whole day and Olly has the shop under control. What would you like to do Mr. Horan?”

“Well, Mr. Malik,” Niall said moving a hand to rest on the back of Zayn’s neck, “I have a few ideas that involve our bed.”

Zayn let out a small moan, “That sounds perfect.”

“But we have to get some food first. I’m hungry.”

“Anything my boyfriend wants, my boyfriend gets.”

“Yes! I knew I started dating you for a reason.” Niall pulled Zayn closer and kissed him. 

They heard a chuckle at the door. It was Paul. 

“My wife and me were the same way when we were expecting.”

He handed Zayn the pictures and Niall his prescription.

“Well if you any more questions don’t hesitate to call.”

Niall and Zayn went out to eat at Nando’s. When they got home they made love. They were currently lounging around lazily in their bed. They lay on the sides facing each other. 

“You’re body…it’s so sensitive now.” Zayn was talking about Niall’s nipples, his hole, and his cock. 

“Yeah, pregnancy does that to you.” Niall chuckled. 

“So it’s normal then?” 

Niall nodded, “Yeah.”

“I like it.” Zayn said as he smirked. He slid his hand down and rubbed Niall’s thigh. 

Niall let out a little moan and then a gasp. 

“Oh love I just realized you haven’t had any nightmares the last couple of days.”

Zayn’s eyes lit up and he smiled, “I haven’t ever since you told me about me about the baby.” Zayn moved his hand up and rubbed Niall’s stomach. 

He motioned for Niall lay on his back. Niall did so and Zayn leaned his face close to his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Hey baby it’s Papa again. I just wanted to thank you…for saving me from my nightmares. I love you so much.” He kissed Niall’s stomach right above his bellybutton. He then trailed a line of kisses all the way to Niall’s chest. 

Niall threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“Do you reckon we have time for another go?”

Zayn glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 

“We have plenty of time.” 

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulled him close. They kissed deeply. 

“Good. My hormones are crazy right now. I feel like I could go for hours.”

Zayn let out a groan.

“I wished we had hours babe. But tonight, you’re mine and I’m yours for as long as you want.” 

“God, I love you.” Niall whispered as Zayn began kissing his neck. 

“Love you too.” He said in between kisses. 

Many hours later after dinner, after Danny as fast asleep, after Niall and Zayn’s four rounds of lovemaking Niall woke up with a burning in his stomach. He immediately put a hand up to his mouth so he wouldn’t get sick all over their bed. He untangled himself from Zayn’s arms and legs and made his way to the bathroom. 

He quickly flicked on the light and as soon as he was close enough threw up. He groaned and thought, ‘The perks of being pregnant.’

Zayn rolled over in his sleep and reached out for Niall. When he couldn’t find his boyfriend he slowly opened his eyes. When his boyfriend wasn’t anywhere to be seen he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

He got up in search for his boyfriend. Walking out of their bedroom he saw the bathroom door was cracked open. Light poured from the slightly open door. 

“Babe?” He walked over and pushed the door open all the way. 

He saw Niall sitting on the ground the toilet between his spread legs, his knuckles white as he gripped the sides of the porcelain bowl. 

“Niall? What’s wrong?” He asked alarmed as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door so Danny wouldn’t hear them and wake up. 

“Just morning sickness.” 

Zayn glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. 

“It’s 3:30 in the morning. How long have you been in here?” Zayn asked as he grabbed up a washcloth and ran it under cold water. 

“About fifteen minutes, maybe?”

“Babe, why didn’t you wake me?” Zayn wrung out the cloth and kneeled down beside the blonde.

“Didn’t have time.”

He pressed it to Niall’s sweaty temple and dabbed it across his forehead before laying it over the back of his neck. 

Niall shivered slightly at the cold, but it felt good. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Zayn got up and disappeared to the kitchen. He came back just a minute later. 

He held the glass to Niall’s lips and Niall sipped it. 

He groaned and rested his forehead on the toilet seat. 

“You can go back to bed love. I’ll be fine.” 

Zayn shook his head even though Niall couldn’t see him. 

“No. We’re in this together. If you’re up then I’m up with you.”

“I’ve said this a million times, but you’re too good to be true.”

Zayn chuckled.

“I hate for you to see me like this.” Niall groaned and threw up again. 

Zayn winced but rubbed his boyfriend’s back. 

“Its fine, babe. You’re pregnant.” Zayn smiled when he said that.

“So, what you’re saying if I wasn’t pregnant then you would be asleep right now?” Niall joked. 

“Not what I meant at all.” 

Niall gave a chuckle before heaving into the toilet again. This time it was just stomach acid.

After fifteen more minutes of straight stomach acid Niall said, “I think I’m done. Can you hand me my toothbrush?”

Zayn stood and grabbed his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it for him. Niall brushed his teeth and spit in the toilet. He didn’t have enough strength to stand at the moment. 

When he finished Zayn took the toothbrush and rinsed it off. He sat down behind Niall and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him to him. He rested his back against the wall. 

“When they say every pregnancy is different it’s true. Sure, I was nauseas when I was pregnant with Danny, but I never really threw up.”

“Well, maybe on your next pregnancy you won’t throw up. Maybe it skips every other pregnancy.”

“Whoa there big guy. Let’s get threw this one first.” He chuckled. 

“Can I tell you something and you not freak out?”

“Of course.” 

“I want us to have lots of kids. Like I want four, three at least,” He rubbed Niall’s stomach. “I loved growing up with sisters. I wish they lived closer.”

All of his sisters moved to different countries for jobs or because their husbands’ jobs.

“I understand. I loved having a brother. I always wanted a little brother or sister, but my parents got divorced and it never happened.”

“Well, I can promise you there won’t be any divorcing in this flat.”

“Are you trying to tell me we’ll be together for ever?”

“I was trying not to sound so cliché.” Laughed Zayn. 

“Can we go back to bed now?” 

“Of course.” 

Niall leaned up so that Zayn could stand. He helped the blonde man to his feet. Niall leaned heavily on him as they made it back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you think! This chapter wasn't so good. My apologies!~


	27. Feels like snow in September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Here's another chapter! This chapter and the last have been a bit shorter than the rest! I'm sorry! Good things are a head though! I'm excited! :D Can't wait fro you all to read it!~

It’s been a week since Niall’s ultrasound. Paul had called him the following day and told him he was about six weeks along, now seven. 

It was Friday night and they had ordered pizza and ate in the living room while they watched The Goofy Movie.

Niall began to clean up but Zayn said he’d do it. Niall let him and went to have a shower. He was lathering soap over his shoulders, chest, stomach…Niall’s hand froze on his stomach. He kept it there for a moment before running his hand over the flesh a few times. 

Zayn was going to freak. He was showing. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. He was surprised with how much Zayn touched his stomach he hadn’t noticed already. 

He almost called out for Zayn, but stopped himself. He knew better than to call Zayn since he found out about his pregnancy. Niall made that mistake three days earlier. 

Niall had been doing laundry in their bedroom and he called out for Zayn. He was just going to ask him if he wanted to hang up his Batman shirt in the closet or fold it and put it the drawer. 

Zayn had come stumbling in the room. “What is it? Is something wrong? Are you okay? What about the baby? Do you need to see a doctor?”

Niall had replied with saying that Zayn needed a psychiatrist. 

Niall hasn’t made that mistake again, so he quickly finished his shower and dressed in a pair of Zayn’s black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. 

Danny was currently watching the second Goofy movie; An Extreme Goofy movie. 

“Where’s Papa, baby?” Niall asked. 

Danny too entranced with the movie, just pointed to the bedroom. Niall practically skipped to the bedroom. 

Zayn was lying on their bed reading through a baby book Harry had lent him. 

“Hey, it says here that the baby already has…” Niall interrupted him by straddling his waist. 

“You have read that book already.” Niall stated with am amused look on his face. 

“No I haven’t! This is a different one! Harry let me borrow me four!”

Niall chuckled softly before saying; “I have made a discovery while I was in the shower.”

Zayn put his book and glasses down and rested his hands on Niall’s hips.

“Oh yeah? And what discovery is that?” 

Niall took hold of his boyfriend’s hand in his own and maneuvered it up under his t-shirt and pressed Zayn’s hand to his stomach, not hard enough cause any harm, but just hard enough to make his point. 

With wide eyes Zayn sat up quickly, Niall still straddling his lap. 

“You’re showing!” Zayn lifted up Niall’s shirt and stared down at his stomach. 

Niall giggled as Zayn then tried to lift his shirt off him. He lifted his arms and Zayn practically tore his shirt off. 

Zayn cupped Niall’s stomach with both hands. 

“We have to take a picture.” Zayn said as he smiled. 

Zayn had taken a picture of Niall standing to the side with his shirt off last week. He wants to take a picture similar every week until Niall’s due date. That way they can look back later at how much Niall’s stomach changed over the months. 

“We will, love.” 

Zayn removed his hands from Niall’s stomach and they were suddenly holding Niall’s face. 

“I love you.” He leaned in and kissed the blonde man’s lips. 

“Love you too.” Niall said once they had parted. 

The next few days went by in a blur. Danny went to school, Niall and Olly ran the shop and Zayn taught his classes. On Tuesday evening Niall was in the kitchen making dinner while Zayn helped Danny with his addition homework in the living room. He was chopping up carrots and celery and other various vegetables. 

He picked up the chopping board and slid the vegetables off in to the pot of boiling water.

Niall walked over to the trashcan to throw the bad parts of the carrots away. His eye caught a sheet of paper. He sat the cutting board down on the table and reached into the trashcan and picked it up. It was crumpled and torn a bit at the top left corner. 

Niall read it to himself.

Dear Mr. Zayn Malik, 

Mr. Ed Sheeran is taking some of his art students to Paris France to explore many museums and art shows. He would like for you to attend as well. It would be a great experience. 

The plane is leaving on the 16th of December Sunday morning at 6:56 A.M. And you would be returning the following Sunday evening. Please notify me if you have any further questions. My number and email address are listed below. 

Sincerely Fredrick Johnson. 

Niall wondered why this was in the trash. This seems like something Zayn would be jumping at the chance to do. So why would Zayn throw it away? Niall made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

And that’s exactly what Niall did. After dinner Niall washed the dishes and walked into his and Zayn’s bedroom. His boyfriend was sitting at the desk in front of the window with papers sprawled all over the place. 

Niall watched as he took his reading glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Usually Zayn enjoyed grading his students’ portfolios, but the school board had recently said they want at least two essays per semester about something art related. 

Zayn hated essays. He hated writing them when he was in school, and he definitely hates grading them. 

He rolled his head around in circular motions and rubbed his neck. Niall was proud of his boyfriend. He worked so hard. 

Walking over to him he placed his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and began kneading and rubbing them. 

Zayn closed his eyes and let out a loud groan. 

“That feels so good, babe. Thanks.” 

“No problem, love.” 

Niall hated to ask him about the letter now, but it was now or never. December 16th was just under a week away.

“Hey, um, love?” He pushed his fingers into Zayn’s shoulders a bit harder.

Zayn tilted his head back and looked to his boyfriend, “Yeah babe?”

“When I was cooking dinner I found something…in the trash.”

“You found my letter, didn’t you?” Zayn frowned. 

Niall nodded, “I did.” 

He opened his mouth to continue, but Zayn spoke first, “I’m not going.”

“Why?” Niall asked.

“Because.” 

“Because? Because isn’t an answer Zayn.” 

Zayn sighed, “Can we just not talk about it? I just don’t want to go.”

“Zayn that trip is exactly something you would want to do.” 

“I’m not going and that’s final.” Zayn tried to push himself up, but Niall gripped his shoulder tighter and forced him back down. 

“Niall.” Zayn spoke in a warning tone. 

“Zayn.” Niall’s tone matched his boyfriend’s. 

“Is it because I’m pregnant?” When Zayn didn’t say anything Niall knew he finally had his answer. 

“Zayn,” Niall said softly as he removed his hands from him. He walked around and got to his knees besides his boyfriend. 

“I’ll be okay. I promise. I have Simon, and the lads, and your mum has text me at least a dozen times today asking how I am. And Danny asks if he can get me anything, like, every other second. We would be fine. It’s just for a week.” 

“I’m not leaving you when you’re like this. It’s not right.” 

“Zayn, I know you want to go. It would be so fun for you. You would have a great time. I’m begging on my knees, literally, for you to go!”

Zayn let out a little chuckle. 

“And if you don’t go then I won’t speak to you anymore!” Niall threatened. 

“Niall, that’s so childish!” He let out a breathy chuckle. 

“And I won’t wash your hair and I will deny you sex. That’s right. It’ll just be you and your right hand from now on!” 

“Niall…” Zayn tried to reason with his boyfriend.

“I mean it Zayn Javaad Malik!”

“I just don’t want to leave you like this,” He rested a hand on the very small, microscopic baby bump, “It wouldn’t feel right. You had to go through everything alone when you were pregnant with Danny. And I’m here now and I just can’t leave.” 

“It’s not like I’m about to pop, Zayn. And I’m just barely showing. Please go. Remember what I said I would deny you.”

“I just…”

“Zayn, you’re going if I have to email Mr. Johnson and pack your bag myself!” 

“There is nothing I can say to make you forget about this can I?” Hope shined in Zayn’s eyes. He really did want to go, but he wanted to stay here with his family. 

“Nope!” 

Zayn sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Fine.”

“Don’t act like you’re not happy! Now, you promise to go?”

“I promise. Were you really going to stop washing my hair?”

Niall just grinned and stood up. 

“Well, I need a shower. And the shower is pretty boring without someone’s hair to wash.”

Zayn jumped up which made Niall giggle. Zayn dragged his boyfriend into the bathroom and stripped them both of their clothes. 

As Niall lathered up soap all over Zayn’s hair Zayn’s hands never the blonde’s stomach. With water cascading down their faces and bodies they shared a very heated kiss. 

Thank God Danny had fallen asleep early. 

 

“You’re going to be gone a week?” Harry asked as he leaned on the counter of his bakery. 

Zayn sighed as he leaned on he counter too.

“Yeah. I’m excited about the trip, but I hate leaving Niall and Danny alone for so long.” 

“Get Simon to stay with him.” Harry suggested. 

“I already mentioned that to Niall. He threatened me. He said Simon has Lauren he goes home to every night. Then said if I wanted someone to stay with them so badly then why not Olly?” Zayn frowned at the thought of Olly staying with his pregnant boyfriend and son. 

“How did Niall talk you into to going?”

“He said he wouldn’t talk to me, then he said he would stop washing his hair and then he denied me of any sex.” 

“Yikes,” Harry winced, “No sex, huh? I would have gone too if Louis denied me of sex. What’s with the hair washing thing?”

Before Zayn could reply Harry shook his head, “Never mind. I don’t want to hear about your fetishes. But anyway, don’t worry we’ll all check up on them, okay? Everything will be all right. You have lots of fun, you hear? But not too much fun.” He joked. 

 

“He’s going away for a week?” Louis asked as he burped Darcy. 

Niall nodded and sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Yeah. It won’t be so bad. I know he’ll enjoy himself. This is good for him.”

Louis sat Darcy down on the ground in front of Danny. Danny instantly placed a pink crayon in her tiny hand and guided her hand down to the paper. She scribbled all over the place and giggled loudly. 

Niall and Louis smiled as they watched their kids play and interact with one another. 

“I’m glad Zayn is going. I really am. He will have a lot fun.” Niall said truthfully.

Louis nodded, “Yeah, Zayn is all about that art.”

“Daddy, Uncle Lou look what Darcy drew!” 

The two men looked over at Danny, who was holding up his sketchpad. It was filled with pink scribbles and dots and lines. 

“Oh my daughter is an artist already! And she’s only eight months old!” Louis gushed. 

He turned to Niall, “I know Darcy is still a baby, but these passed months have gone by so fast. I guess when they say, ‘They grow up fast,’ is true. Harry already wants another one. I told him we should wait until after you and Zayn’s have yours. It’ll give us time with Darcy and more time to prepare, you know?” 

Niall nodded, “That sounds good.” 

Danny’s head perked up when he heard his daddy and Louis talking about babies.

“Daddy when will my brother or sister get here?” He asked eagerly.

“About seven months, baby.”

“Aw.” Danny pouted, but then smiled, “That’s okay though! I still have Darcy!” He turned his attention back the baby girl. 

He leaned over and kissed Darcy’s forehead. 

 

Niall had packed Zayn’s bag for him. 

“I feel like I’m forgetting something.” He would say over and over again. 

It was the night before the trip and Zayn was a mess. 

“Did you pack my Batman shirt?”

“Yes.” Niall nodded from his seat on the middle of their bed.

“What about my phone charger?”

“It’s in your carry-on bag.”

“How about my glasses?”

“Also in your carry-on bag.”

Zayn ran his fingers through his hair and went to ask another question, but Niall said, “Zayn, love, I packed everything I thought you would want and need.” 

Zayn sighed again and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to Niall. 

“Thank you.”

“Its no problem.” Niall crawled over to him on all fours. 

He sat on his knees behind his boyfriend and rested his hands on his shoulders. 

“Stop worrying love.” He placed a kiss on Zayn’s neck. 

“I can’t.”

Niall nipped at the skin, “Yes you can. Now let’s make love. It’s our last night together and I want to make sure you don’t forget about me when all those French whores come up to you.”

Zayn let out a light chuckle, “Really babe?”

“Yes, really.” Giggled Niall. 

“You know I would never forget about you.” Zayn turned his head to look at the blonde. 

“I know.” Niall leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. 

“But I will take you up on that offer,” Zayn said as he turned his body and eased Niall on to his back. 

As they kissed passionately Zayn held Niall’s hands on either side of his head, pinning him down. 

Niall laced their fingers together tightly as if to reassure Zayn that everything will be all right while he was gone. 

The next morning Zayn drove them to the airport, his hand clasping Niall’s over the console. 

Inside the airport Zayn had his ticket held tightly in his hand and his carry-on bag on his shoulder.

“Have fun, but be safe.” Niall told him and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and hugged him. 

Zayn hugged back just as tight, if not tighter. 

“I will. But you three be careful. I mean it. I don’t know what I would do if something happened. I should have made Harry come. That way he could have driven you back.” 

Releasing his hold on Zayn’s neck.

“Love, I’m capable of driving. Everything’s going to be just fine.”

Niall rested a hand on the back of Zayn’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

When they parted Zayn kneeled and hugged Danny’s tiny body. 

“I’ll miss you Papa.” 

“I’ll miss all of you so much.”

“Daddy said it would go by fast and you’ll be home in no time.”

Zayn nodded with tears in his eyes, “It will. Take care of daddy while I’m gone, okay?”

The little boy just nodded, because he was afraid if he spoke then he would burst into tears. 

Zayn, still on his knees, looked to Niall’s stomach. He reached out and caressed it softly. 

“Bye baby. I’ll be back soon.” He placed a kiss on Niall’s clothed stomach.

He stood, “This is so hard.” 

He tried to swallow the lump building in his throat. 

“I know. But it’ll go by fast and we’ll all be together again soon.” Niall reminded him. 

Zayn flashed him a sad smile. 

Zayn’s plane was called over the speakers. 

He kissed Niall’s lips and Danny’s head. 

“I love you, all of you.” 

“We love you too. Now get out of here.” Niall joked.

Zayn sent him a watery smile before taking off. 

Niall wiped all tears from his eyes and took Danny’s hand in his. 

“Let’s go home and get back in bed. It’s so early.” He told the boy.

“Yeah! The sun isn’t even up yet!” 

Niall chuckled.

Almost an hour later Zayn was seated by the window and an elderly woman next to him.

He reached into his bag to get his sketchpad and pencil. When he flipped the cover back he saw a letter and picture waiting for him. 

He smiled when he noticed it was Niall’s handwriting and Danny’s drawing. 

Dear Zayn,

We’re going to miss you so much and we all know you’ll miss us too! But Danny, baby and me have decided that you need to stop worrying and have fun(but not too much fun)! Be safe! You’re in our thoughts and prayers. 

Love, your family

P.S. If you look below you can see Danny’s wonderful drawing! And on the next page is an envelope. 

Zayn glanced down at his son’s drawing of him and Niall. Danny was wedged in between them holding his hands. There was a red arrow that pointed to Niall’s stomach. It said, ‘baby’ to the side. 

Zayn laughed softly. He remembered that Niall said there was an envelope on the next page. He flipped the page over and sure enough there was one, held to the page by a single piece of tape. 

He gently tore it off and opened it. Inside were four pictures. 

The first one consisted of him, Niall and Danny sitting in their booth at the old diner they go to sometimes. They were all smiling. 

The second picture was of him and Niall. They were kissing, but you could tell they were trying hard not to laugh. It was taken the night when Niall sang to him in Tom’s Place. Louis had taken the picture. 

The third picture was the picture from Niall’s ultrasound. It was their baby; their little peanut-sized baby. 

And finally the last picture was of Niall lying on the couch with his shirt up. Danny was kissing his stomach. Niall was smiling down at his son. Danny had his eyes closed. 

He hadn’t seen this last picture before. He ran his thumb lovingly over the picture; his family. He missed them already. 

His nerves were settled upon seeing these. All stress had left his body. He sighed happily.

“Oh my, how sweet!” The elderly woman next to him said. 

“That’s your family?”

Zayn nodded proudly, “Yes.” 

He let her read the letter, showed her the picture Danny had drawn him and then showed her each of the pictures, telling her stories and bragging of how wonderful his family is. 

During the plane ride Zayn would draw and then flip through the pictures Niall had sent with him. He was a never-ending cycle. 

Finally when the plane landed he and Ed made sure all the students got their bags. It was nearly dark. The two men checked them into a hotel, two to a room. Once Zayn and Ed were settled into their room Zayn laid down on his bed and looked over the pictures again. 

“You looked at those the whole way here.” Ed noted.

“I know,” Zayn said with a smile on his face.

“What are they of?”

Zayn sat up and handed them over to the ginger-haired man. 

Ed cracked a grin while looking at them. 

“That’s a cute boy you got there. You can tell your boyfriend really loves you. I didn’t know you were expecting another kid.”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah in just under seven months.”

“That’s nice man. I’m happy for you.” Ed handed the pictures back to Zayn. 

“Thanks.” Zayn smiled and leaned back into his bed. He flipped through them once more before laying them on the table beside his bed. He fell asleep feeling content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know what you guys thought of it! I always want to know if you liked/loved/hated it!~


	28. I'm half a heart without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm back! I'm not sure how many more chapters are left, but when this story is finished it will be over 100,000 words, that I'm sure of. Maybe, like, eight? We'll just have to see! :D Hope you like the chapter!~

Zayn couldn’t sit still. He was currently in the back of taxicab on his way home. It was Saturday evening. He had been gone six days. One of the students had gotten a really bad case of food poisoning and Ed and Zayn both decided it would be best if they all went home. 

Zayn felt so bad for the poor girl, but he was happy that he got to finally go home and see his family. He hadn’t told Niall, wanting it to be a surprise. 

The cab pulled up in front of their flat. He quickly grabbed his bags and paid the driver and ran up the steps. 

His hands shook with excitement as he tried to unlock the door. 

Niall had been making dinner in the kitchen. Dean Martin’s voice could be heard from the radio sitting on the counter. It was just too quiet with Danny gone. He had gone to stay at Louis and Harry’s for the night. 

“Babe?” Niall heard. 

“Zayn?” He said confused and walked into the living room. 

“Zayn, love, what are you doing…!”

The raven-haired man leapt forward and grabbed his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

Zayn couldn’t have been smiling any bigger.

“Love, what are you doing home early? Is everything okay?”

“One of the student’s got food poisoning and we decided to come home a bit early.”

“Aw poor thing.” Niall empathized. 

“Where’s Danny?” Zayn looked around.

“Harry came and got him. Darcy and him are having a sleep over.”

Zayn’s shoulders slumped a bit.

“Oh.”

“He’ll be home tomorrow. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early? I would have met you at the airport.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway how have you been?” Zayn rested a hand on his boyfriend’s stomach.

“We’re good. Everything has been just fine besides me throwing up at work once, but other than that good.”

“Aw babe.” Zayn cooed.

“Tell me about your trip.”

“Later, I missed you.” Zayn leaned down and kissed Niall’s lips. 

Niall moaned into the kiss as he brought a hand up to cup Zayn’s cheek. It had been a long, long week for Niall. He’d spent most nights – after Danny had gone to sleep – touching himself, imagining it was Zayn. His hormones were off the walls.

Niall took hold of Zayn’s hand and lead him to the bedroom. After making love the two men laid in each other’s arms while Zayn talked with great excitement about his trip. 

“I had a lot of fun, but I wish you and Danny could have been there. We should take a trip this summer!” He smiled brightly. 

“We could go to Disney World! Danny would love it!”

“Would Danny love it or you?” Niall teased.

“Both, and don’t act like you wouldn’t be all excited too.” 

“Whatever you say. Now, get off me. I’m hungry.” Niall tried to untangle himself from his boyfriend’s arms and legs, but Zayn would not have any of it. He held on tighter.

“Zayn,” Niall laughed, “Do not deny a pregnant person food! You will die!”

Zayn finally released his boyfriend and watched him as he slid on his boxers. 

“Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something.”

“That sounds good.” Zayn nodded and threw on a pair of boxers as well. 

Inside the kitchen Niall made his boyfriend a sandwich and he finished making himself one.

“That sandwich is huge babe.” Zayn smiled as he noticed his boyfriend’s sandwich. 

“What are you trying to say?” Niall sent him a playful glare.

“That my beautiful boyfriend is eating for two.” He leaned over and kissed the blonde’s cheek. 

“Damn right!” 

 

When Danny arrived home the next day around lunchtime he instantly hugged his daddy. 

“Is Papa coming home today?” He bounced up and down excitedly.

“I’m right here!” Zayn said walking out of the bathroom.

“Papa!” Danny yelled and ran to him. 

“My boy!” Zayn said happily as the child jumped in his arms. Zayn held him close and Danny’s wrapped his little arms around his Papa’s neck tightly. 

Niall smiled at the scene before him. 

“How was the trip?” Danny asked once they released one another.

“Great! I’ll tell you all about it! Did you take care of Daddy while I was away?”

“I sure did!” Danny said, looking proud of himself. 

“That’s my boy!” Zayn said. 

Niall’s phone rang and he went to go answer it. 

“Hello? Yes. Zayn came home last night.” Niall smiled into the phone before continuing, “Yepp. Okay. I’ll be right there.” 

He hung up. 

“What’s up, babes?” Zayn asked.

“Olly needs me at the shop. I’ll be home later.” He kissed Zayn’s lips and Danny’s head. 

“Be careful, please.” Zayn begged. 

“I will. Don’t worry.” Niall assured as he put on his shoes. 

As soon as Niall left Danny jumped over to his Papa.

“Can we go to the park, Papa? Please!”

Who was Zayn to deny his son of anything? Especially since he’d been gone for a week. 

“Sure buddy. Let’s go.” 

At the park Zayn ran around with Danny and pushed him on the swing and even caught him as he went down the slide. 

Zayn eventually bought them ice cream cones and they retreated to one of the park benches. 

“Thank you Papa!” Danny smiled with chocolate ice cream all around his mouth.

Zayn chuckled as he licked his vanilla cone. 

“No problem bud.”

“I’m done! Can I go swing on the swings, Papa?”

Zayn took out as paper napkin and wiped his son’s face free of ice cream. 

“Sure. Just stay where I can see you and don’t talk to any strangers.” 

“Okay!” The boy sped off to his targeted destination. 

At the swings Danny hopped on began swinging back and forth. 

“Hi Dan!” A squeaky voice said. 

Danny looked over to see a boy his age with orange hair. His face was covered in freckles. 

“Oh hi Sam!”

The said boy hopped onto the swing next to Danny’s. They were classmates. Danny didn’t really like this boy, because he could be rude sometimes. But Sam kept pestering him. Danny was just too nice to tell him to leave him alone. 

“Anything new going on?”

Danny smiled, “My Papa came home from his trip! He’s over there!” He pointed excitedly over to the bench Zayn was seated at.

Zayn smiled and waved at them. Danny waved back. 

“He’s not your ‘real’ Papa, is he? You don’t look alike.”

“Well, no, but he’s like my real Papa. I love him and he loves me and my daddy and my little brother or sister.”

“Brother or sister? Don’t you know what it is?” Sam said rudely. 

Danny shook his head, “No, it’s in my daddy’s tummy. Papa said it’s too small to tell what it is.” 

“Oh, I’ve been where you are. My mom got a boyfriend and he just moved right into our lives. And we all got a long great until my mom had a baby in her tummy too. Everything changed when my little sister was born. My mom and her boyfriend spent all their time with the baby. They didn’t love me anymore.”

“My daddy and Papa will always love me.” 

“Nope.” Sam shook his head. “That’s where you’re wrong. They’ll stop loving you. And it’s always the boyfriend’s fault. If I were you then I would kick you’re so-called Papa to the curb while you still can.” 

“No, I love him my Papa and he loves me.” Danny argued. 

“He’s not even you’re real papa. And it’s going to be his fault that your daddy doesn’t love you anymore. He’ll tell you’re daddy to stop playing with you and loving on you. Your daddy will just pay attention to the baby when it comes.” 

“He…he wouldn’t…” Danny lip quivered and tears stung his tiny eyes. 

Sam patted the other boy on the back.

“I’m sorry. It’s how it always is.”

“But…” Danny said weakly. 

“No buts, Dan. It’s time to face the music. Get rid of him while you still can.” 

Danny looked over to see Zayn walking towards them. He quickly sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

“Hey buddy. Let’s go. Daddy should be home soon.”

Danny knew if he talked then he would start crying, so he just nodded. 

Danny hopped off his swing. Zayn smiled as the boy walked over to him. 

“Bye Dan!”

Danny just turned around waved at him. 

Walking to the car Zayn asked, “Friend of yours?”

“Classmate.” Mumbled Danny. 

“That’s nice. Maybe you two could have a play date one day.”

Danny didn’t say anything. He kept thinking about everything Sam had said. Zayn’s hand on his back seemed to burn and Danny didn’t want him touching him anymore. He wanted his daddy. 

The car ride home was almost silent. Zayn tried to strike up a few conversations, but Danny would mumble a short response or not answer at all. Zayn just thought he was tired from the park. 

When they got home Niall wasn’t there yet, to Danny’s dismay. 

“You tired? You’re being really quiet.” Zayn said, as he hung up their jackets.

“I want daddy.” Danny said, letting the tears he fought so hard to keep at bay fall. 

“Aw buddy.” Zayn went to go pick him up, but Danny jerked from his touch.

“No!” Danny wailed. 

“I don’t want you! I want daddy!” 

Zayn was shocked by son’s behavior and a little hurt too. 

“Well, he’ll be home soon. What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I want daddy! I hate you! I don’t you to be my Papa anymore! I wish daddy never met you!” He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. 

Zayn stood in the middle of the flat with wide eyes that held tears threatening to fall.

‘What just happened?’ He thought, ‘everything was just fine. And now all of a sudden he…he hates me?’ It felt like someone had ripped Zayn’s heart out and danced on it. 

He slowly made his way over to the couch and plopped down on it. He replayed the whole incident over in his head for nearly an hour until Niall came home. 

“Hey,” He smiled, but when he didn’t get a smile in return he knew something was wrong.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen? Where’s Danny?” Fear gripped Niall’s chest as he sat down beside Zayn. 

“We um, came home from the park and…I noticed he had been really quiet in the car. So, I asked him what was wrong and he just started yelling. He wanted you, not me. He said,” Zayn took in a ragged breath as he tried to keep it together.

Niall took his hand in his tightly, “What did he say, love?”

“He said he hated me. And he doesn’t want me to be his Papa anymore and he wished you never met me. He ran off to his room after that. I haven’t seen him since.” 

“I can’t believe Danny would say those things. I’ll go talk to him.” He stood up and was about to make his way over to his son’s room when he heard Zayn mumble. 

“What did I do wrong? We had fun at the park. We ate ice cream. Everything was just fine. I just don’t get it.” His voice cracked and that’s when he started crying. 

“Oh, love,” Niall sat back down beside his boyfriend. 

He wrapped his arms around the other man while Zayn laid his head on Niall’s chest. 

“We’ll figure it out. Danny could never hate you. He loves you.” 

“It just…” Zayn looked up at into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, “It ‘hurts’ so bad. I mean, I know Danny doesn’t have my blood and DNA, but I feel like he’s mine.”

Niall nodded as he brushed some of Zayn’s black locks out of his face, “Of course he’s yours.” 

“And it just hurts. I feel horrible. I feel like half of my heart is missing.”

“I’m going to talk to him. I’ll be right back. We’ll get this all sorted out.” Niall stood and walked to his son’s room. He hated leaving Zayn like that on the couch. 

He knocked and waited for an answer. He didn’t get one. 

“Danny, it’s daddy. Can I come in?”

Not even a second later the door was thrown open and Danny attached himself to Niall’s legs, crying.

“Daddy!” He sobbed. 

“Let’s go in your room and talk, okay?” 

Danny nodded, but kept his arms around one of Niall’s legs. 

Inside the boy’s room Niall sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard while Danny curled into his side. 

Danny was almost happy, but when his hand came to rest on his daddy’s tummy he felt the slight microscopic bump he frowned. 

“Danny, Papa told me…”

“He’s not my Papa.” The boy mumbled, removing his hand from his daddy’s tummy. 

“Why do you that?” 

“Because he just isn’t. He’s not my real Papa.”

“Danny, Zayn has been there for both of us. He loves us both very much…” 

“No he doesn’t! He just loves you and the baby. And when the baby gets here he’ll make you not love me anymore and you and Papa will only pay attention to the baby!”

“Danny, look at me.” Danny did so. “What ever made you think that? Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. You’re my son and you mean everything to me. When the baby gets here Zayn and I both will still love you. Yes, we’ll be a bit busy with the baby and work, but we will always have time for you.”

“But what if Zayn…” Niall winced when his son called Zayn by his name instead of Papa. 

“Baby, Zayn loves you so much. When I came home he was so upset. You hurt his feelings very badly. I know you love Papa. Now, what made you say those things to him?”

“At the park,” Danny voice was broken; “Sam told it happened to him with his mommy when she got a boyfriend. He said when she got a baby in her tummy that she didn’t love him anymore and when the baby came the boyfriend made her not love Sam anymore. And they only love the baby! Sam told me it was going to happen to me!” 

Niall brought his son close to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I don’t want you to not love me anymore daddy! I want you and Papa to love me! I’m scared!” By the time he finished he was a sobbing mess. 

“That won’t happen to us, baby. I’m sure Sam is just confused. Maybe I can talk to his mother about this.”

“I want Papa!” Wailed Danny. 

“He’s in the living room. Let’s go see him.” Niall ushered to sit up.

“What if he’s mad at me?” Niall’s heart broke even more when he looked into his son’s big green eyes filled with tears and fear.

“He’s far from mad. He’s hurting and you going in there to talk to him is just what he needs.” 

Danny nodded and Niall wiped the boy’s wet cheeks. 

The two got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Upon their entrance Zayn looked up. Danny started crying again and ran over to the couch with his arms stretched wide. 

“Papa, Papa I’m sorry!” He jumped up and Zayn caught him and pulled him into his lap. 

Danny, as if he were a monkey, wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and his legs wound around the man’s waist. Zayn held him tightly, bringing a hand to the back of the boy’s small, pulling the boy closer to his body. 

Danny was sobbing and tears were streaming down Zayn’s face. 

“I’m sorry Papa! I love you!” Danny cried over and over. 

After everyone had settled down Danny was seated between his daddy and Papa. Niall explained what happened at the park, because Danny’s throat ached from all the crying. 

“Buddy, I would never do that. You’re my son and I love you.”

Danny croaked out, “I know now. I’m sorry I yelled at you Papa. I love you too.”

“Don’t you ever forget that you mean the world to us.” Niall added. 

Danny nodded and asked, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

“Of course you can.” Zayn said immediately. 

Later that night after dinner and after everyone’s showers/bath Danny ran and jumped up on Niall and Zayn’s bed. He was wearing his Spiderman pajamas. 

Niall and Zayn chuckled as they crawled into bed, laying on either side of him. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes baby?” 

“Can I touch your tummy?” He played with a lose thread on the bedspread. For a short time Danny resented his little brother sister, because he thought he or she would make his parents love him less. He felt guilty for thinking such things. He knew his parents loved him and he loved them and his little brother or sister right back. Nothing would ever change that. 

“Of course you can.” Niall lifted up his shirt and Danny ran his little hand over the small bump. 

“When will the baby get here?”

“Seven months, give or take a few days.” Zayn answered. 

“That’s a long time.” Danny pouted.

Zayn pouted as well, “I know.”

“You two put those bottom lips away before you step on them.” Niall joked. 

Danny yawned.

“Someone’s sleepy.” Zayn said with a laugh. 

“Night baby.” Danny kissed his daddy’s tummy.

“Goodnight baby,” Zayn kissed Niall’s stomach as well, “Night my beautiful boyfriend,” Zayn kissed the blonde’s lips.

“And goodnight the best son in the whole world.” Zayn kissed the top of Danny’s head.

“Night Papa, Daddyyy….”Danny trailed off as he fell asleep. 

Niall leaned over kissed his son’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Niall stated.

“You have no idea how glad I am to be here.” 

“Night love.” 

“Night babes.” 

They shared one last kiss on the lips before Zayn reached over and flicked off the lamp by his side of the bed as did Niall, the room went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Until next time my darlings! Leave some feedback!~


	29. Latley I found myself thinking, been dreaming about you alot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long time! I had it half written for a long time and didn't know what to write for the rest of it. And I am sorry to say this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. The next chapter will be much longer!~

A month and a half later put Niall at three months along. His stomach had gotten a bit bigger. If he wore certain shirts you could tell he was pregnant, that, or he had eaten a very large meal. 

Jay called him one evening when he was closing up the shop. 

“Niall?”

“Yes? Who is this?” He grabbed up his shoulder bag on his way out of the shop.

“It’s Jay McGuines, from the doctor’s office.”

“Oh, right! Hi, how are you doing? How’s your husband? Nathan, right?”

“I’m good! He’s good! We’re all good! How are you and Zayn?”

“We’re fine. I’m three months pregnant now.”

“That’s nice! Nathan is due in about a month. So, I called to see if you wanted to have dinner soon? Maybe Friday night?”

“I’m free, but I’ll talk to Zayn when I get home, okay?”

“Sounds great! Just call me back.” 

Niall nodded even though Jay couldn’t see him.

“I will. Bye Jay.”

“See ya Niall.” 

They hung up and Niall quickly got to the closest cab. It freaked him out when he closed the shop up late. Zayn had called him as the sun was setting earlier and asked if he wanted to come pick up, but Niall said he would be fine. 

Once he was inside the door he smelled something delicious. 

“Babe?” He heard from the kitchen. 

Niall toed off his shoes and sat his bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Zayn was standing in front of the stove with a dishtowel draped over his shoulder and a wooden spoon in his hand. 

“Hey, what are you making?” Niall walked over to the cabinet and hopped up on it. 

Zayn walked over to him and kissed his lips. 

“Chicken Alfredo.” 

“Smells good. I’m starving.” 

Zayn chuckled asked, “Have you been…”

“Yes, Zayn, I have been eating enough.” Niall rolled his eyes. He knew Zayn only worried about him and the baby, but he didn’t have to ask him that everyday.

“I’m just making sure.”

“You just want me to gain weight so you’ll be the skinnier one.” Niall said in a teasing tone. 

Zayn gave a mock gasp, “Curses! You’ve foiled my plan!” 

Niall let out a small chuckle.

“Oh, Jay McGuines called me. He was wondering if we would have dinner with him and his husband soon. He was thinking Friday night.”

Zayn turned off the stove, “That sounds nice.” 

“I’ll call him after dinner.”

After dinner and after Danny had his bath Niall called Jay.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jay. Zayn said Friday night would be good.” 

“Great! I’ll tell Nath! It’s going to be a lot of fun!”

Niall chuckled at the other man’s enthusiasm. 

“Just text me the time and place.” He felt Zayn’s arms wrap around his middle, his hands coming to a stop on his very small bump. 

“Okay. I’ll see you Friday!” 

“Bye Jay.”

“See ya Niall!”

Niall hung up and leaned back into Zayn’s chest. 

“He is a very happy guy, reminds me of Lou.” 

Zayn rested his chin on Niall’s shoulder.

“I heard some of what he said. He is. Danny’s out like a light. Let’s get to bed.”

“It’s so early. I don’t want to sleep right now.” 

Zayn rubbed his scratchy cheek against Niall’s neck. He hadn’t been shaving much since he found out Niall was pregnant. It was just fine with the blonde. It was very sexy. It wasn’t a full-blown beard, but just a bit of scruff. ~Like in Story of My Life~

“Who says we’ll be sleeping?” 

Niall turned around in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Once or twice,” Zayn joked, “You might have to tell me again while we’re making love.”

“Then what are we doing standing here for?” Niall grabbed his hand and tugged him towards their bedroom. 

On Friday night Niall and Zayn asked Simon to watch Danny. He, of course, said yes. 

“You two crazy kids have fun!” He said as he led them to the door. 

He kissed Niall’s temple. 

“Take care of them.” He told Zayn. 

Zayn smiled when he said, ‘them’. He meant Niall and their baby. 

“Always do.” Zayn wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

After that they walked to Zayn’s car and drove to the restaurant. 

Jay had text Niall earlier that week and told them when and where they would have dinner. 

It was a nice place, but it had a homey feel to it. “Guys!” They heard once they walked in. 

They looked over and saw Jay waving at them.

“Definitely Louis.” Zayn said.

“Yepp. Maybe we can all have dinner one day.” Niall suggested as they walked over to the other couple. 

Jay stood. Zayn held out his hand for him to shake, but instead, Jay wrapped them both in a huge hug.

“Nice to see you again!” He stepped to the side and looked to the man sitting down who smiled up at them.

“This is my beautiful husband Nathan.” 

The man looked young, he a cute button nose and his light brown hair was cut short. 

“Hi,” He gave a small wave, “I would stand, but I’ve already tried and I just can’t without help.” He rubbed his large stomach.

“It’s fine. When I was pregnant with my son, getting up and down was a bitch.” Niall said. 

Nathan’s face brightened, “I know! That’s what I really can’t stand about being pregnant.”

Niall sat down across from him and said, “The thing I don’t like is peeing all the time.”   
The two pregnant men began speaking about all the downfalls and bright sides of being pregnant. 

Zayn and Jay looked at one another. 

Jay smiled brightly, “Glad they like each other.” 

Zayn just nodded and they sat down as well. 

“Man, I haven’t seen you since high school, other than at the doctor’s office. It’s crazy how much we’ve all changed! We have jobs, families. We’re so lucky!” Jay exclaimed. 

Zayn folded his arms and rested them on the table and looked at his boyfriend. He was in mid-laugh, the corners by his eyes were crinkled, his teeth shinning. Ever since Niall told him he was pregnant there has been this certain glow to his boyfriend. Niall had always been beautiful, but now, it was just more evident. He was the luckiest man in the world. 

“Yeah.” He grinned, still looking at Niall. 

Niall caught his boyfriend’s stare and looked over to him. The blonde’s smile widened.

“What?”

Zayn shook his head, “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re such a charmer.” Niall said as he leaned over and pecked Zayn’s lips.

“You two are adorable.” Nathan stated. 

“We try.” Niall said. 

“Uh, so, are you guys having a boy or girl?” Zayn asked the other couple. 

“A boy.” Jay said proudly as he rubbed the side of Nathan’s belly. 

“We have a little girl at home. She’s almost two.” Nathan added.

“We have a boy. He’s five.” Zayn said.

“I thought Max said you two were together for just a year.” Jay said.

“Uh, yeah. Danny is mine. But Zayn is Papa no matter what.” Niall told them.

“That’s sweet.” Nathan commented and Jay smiled brightly at them. 

After they finished eating Jay insisted on paying. He and Zayn got into a little spat over it, but it was no big deal. Jay won and paid for their meals. 

“I’m paying next time.” He said in a serious tone. 

Jay smiled, “Whatever you say mate.”

He helped his heavily pregnant boyfriend to his feet and the two couples walked out of the restaurant. 

“This was fun. We’ll have to do it again real soon.” Jay said as they stood outside. 

Niall nodded, “Yeah. We had fun.”

“Just tell us when you’re free and we’ll plan something out.” Zayn said. 

“We will. I don’t have much time left, which is a blessing.” Nathan stated as he rubbed his belly. 

“I have plenty of time left, seven months.” 

“I am the lucky one then.” Nathan said as he winked at the blonde. 

Niall chuckled.

“Well, we don’t want to keep you. I’m sure you want to get off your feet, huh Nathan?” Zayn asked.

“I do.” The other man nodded with a grin. 

Nathan and Niall hugged while their boyfriends shook hands. After they all said their goodbyes they went their separate ways. 

Later that evening after dinner, after they tucked Danny into bed Zayn and Niall laid in bed and made love. They fell asleep soon after. 

Niall awoke just two hours later to Zayn tossing and turning. He let out a few whimpers. His face would scrunch up every so often. In other words he was having a nightmare. 

Niall yawned before resting a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Shaking him he said, “Zayn, love, wake up. You’re dreaming. Zayn!”

Zayn sat up in bed gasping for air. His body was on fire. A thin layer of sweat outlined his body. 

“Zayn, Zayn, Zayn it’s okay, it’s okay.” Niall tried to soothe him. 

Zayn looked over to his boyfriend frantically. 

“Niall?” He asked almost in disbelief.

Niall nodded, “I’m here, love.” He rested a hand on Zayn’s cheek. 

“Oh God,” Zayn grabbed the pregnant man into a tight hug. He began crying, small whimpers at first, but they grew into full-blown sobs.

“Sh, love,” Niall tried to soothe him, “It’s okay now. It was just a dream.” 

“I-It was s-so bad!”

Niall wiggled out of his boyfriend vice-like grip and cupped his face in his hands. 

“Calm down, love or else you’re going to make yourself sick. Take a deep breath.”

After Zayn did as he was told Niall continued, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Zayn lifted a hand up to rest on Niall’s.

“You were at the hospital having the baby and something happened, there were complications and…” He took in a ragged breath before continuing, “Our baby died, Niall. And you lost too much blood and died too. Since Danny isn’t biologically mine he got sent away to Ireland to live with your dad.”

Tears streamed down Zayn’s face.

“Oh love,” Niall whispered. 

One of Niall’s hands left Zayn’s face and he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and lifted it to his small bump. 

“Danny is in the next room. I’m right here and so is our baby. I haven’t told you this yet, but I can feel our baby move a little. I can barely feel it. I haven’t told you because I knew you would be disappointed that you won’t be able feel him or her for another few weeks.”

“Can you feel him or her now?” Zayn asked. 

Hope shined on his face. 

Niall nodded, “Yes. Barely. But I can. Our baby is okay, love. And so am I.” 

“I just don’t know what I would do…” He trailed off not being able to say the rest again. 

He buried his face in Niall’s neck. 

They eventually laid back down with Niall’s arms around his boyfriend, Zayn head resting on the blonde’s shoulder and his hands caressing Niall’s bump. 

Niall began running his fingers through Zayn’s black locks, hoping it would soothe him enough for him to go back to sleep. 

Niall almost fell asleep numerous times over the next few hours, but Zayn would always rub his stomach or begin talking to it or him. Zayn was stuck on him like a leech the rest of the night. Zayn didn’t mean to keep his pregnant boyfriend awake, he constantly needed reassurance that he and the baby were okay after his nightmare. That, that was all it was; a nightmare. 

The alarm clock went off and Niall groaned.

“There is no way I am going into the shop today.” 

“Zayn,” Niall rubbed his boyfriend’s back softly, “Get up. I have to get Danny up.” 

When Niall looked down he saw that Zayn was out like a light. Niall could tell just how much of an impact that nightmare had on his boyfriend. He looked absolutely exhausted. 

‘My poor love.’ Niall thought to himself.

He managed to untangle himself from the older man’s arms and legs without waking him. He walked out of their room and into their son’s room. 

After getting Danny dressed and fed Niall drove him to school.

In the car Danny asked, “Where’s Papa?”

“He’s asleep. He didn’t sleep too well last night.” 

“Oh. Is he sick?”

Niall shook his head and said, “No, baby. He’s just fine.”

“Okay good.” 

Niall pulled up into the parking lot of the elementary school and got out. 

He took hold of his son’s hand once he was out of the car. He walked his son inside and into his classroom.

Kneeling down in front of him Niall said, “You have a great day at school, baby.”

Danny hugged his daddy’s neck, “I will, daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Danny patted Niall’s tummy, “Bye baby!” 

“Papa or me will come pick you up later.”

“Okay daddy.”

His son turned and walked into the classroom.

Niall stood and wanted to fall over, he was so exhausted, which isn’t good for the baby. He knew his limits though. They were just fine. 

He couldn’t wait to get home and go to sleep. 

Inside the flat he called Olly to let him know that he wouldn’t be able to make it in and he also called into Zayn’s work. 

After that he crawled into bed, Zayn instantly rolled over and wrapped Niall in his arms. 

Hours later Niall awoke to a loud, “Shit!” 

He cracked his eyes open to see his boyfriend running around their room shirtless, tripping as he slid his jeans up.

“What are you doing love?” You could hear the tiredness in the blonde’s voice. 

“I’m late for work! It’s almost 10:30! Why didn’t the alarm go off? Danny’s probably still asleep!”

Niall forced himself to sit up, “Love, love, love, calm down. Come back to bed. I took Danny to school this morning. I called into the University and told them you couldn’t make it.”

Zayn stopped and looked at his boyfriend.

“You did? Why didn’t you wake me?” He faced Niall. Niall noticed his jeans were undone. 

“You were exhausted. You still are.”

“You were up with me almost all night. You should have woken me up and let me take Danny to school for you. You need plenty of rest, Niall.” 

“We’re okay now, love. Just come back to bed.” Niall laid back down on his side and patted the empty spot next to him. 

“You have circles under your eyes.” Stated Zayn.

Niall grinned, “So do you.”

“It’s my fault. I kept you up last night.” Guilt was written all over the raven-haired man’s face. 

Niall reached over and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand.

“You needed me, love.”

“I’m sorry.” Zayn whispered, looking down at the bed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Niall brought the other man’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. Zayn finally looked back up at him. 

“Now lay back down with me. I don’t know about you, but I need at least another three hours of sleep.”

Zayn gave him a small grin and laid back with him boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!~


	30. 'Cause you've been taking up my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm back! Unfortunately, this chapter isn't all that great. I'm sorry! I'm working on the next chapter! Hopefully it'll b better than this one.~

Ever since Zayn had that horrible nightmare he’s been touching Niall’s stomach – more than usual – kissing him harder, and hugging Danny a bit longer. He was always hoping and praying that he would feel their baby kick when he touched his boyfriend’s stomach. 

Niall is just over four months along now. Zayn couldn’t have been more excited. This meant he should be able to feel their baby soon. And also it meant their baby could hear them for sure now. He had been talking to Niall's stomach so much more now. 

Niall was currently preparing dinner. He and Olly had closed the shop up early that day. Niall went home and began cooking. He wanted to have it done before Zayn and Danny got home. 

He was just drying his hands off from washing them when he felt a flutter in his stomach. Yes, he’s felt them before, but this time it was different; stronger. 

Their baby was kicking him. He felt tars of happiness sting his eyes. Excitement exploded through his chest at the thought of Zayn feeling him or her for the first time. He could just picture Zayn's smiling face as he feels their baby move. With one hand on his stomach he began cooking once again. It wasn’t until two hours later when he heard the door open. 

Niall had been curled up on the couch reading a book. He looked up, “Hey.”

“Daddy!” Danny rushed over to him and snuggled up beside him. 

“You’ll never guess what happened today! Ms. Cole gave me a sticker for being a good helper!” 

Niall smiled brightly at his son’s enthusiasm, “She did? I’m so proud of you, baby. Now, go put your things in your room and wash up for dinner.”

“Okay daddy.” He hopped of the couch. 

Zayn leaned down and pecked Niall’s lips.

“What are you doing home so early? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything is just fine. It was just a slow day at the shop, so Olly and me closed up a couple hours early.” 

“It smells good in here.”

“I made dinner.” Niall’s smiled again when he felt their baby shift within him. 

He pushed himself up off the couch and took Zayn’s hand in his own. Pressing it to where he had felt the baby. He mentally urged for their baby to move for his or her Papa. 

“Babes, what are you…?” 

His prayers were answered. He watched Zayn’s face go from confusion to shocked, to happy. His eyebrows shot up, they went back down and he smiled so big Niall, for a brief moment, thought it looked painful. The corners by his eyes crinkled and his eyes shined with tears of joy. 

“Oh my God…” Zayn said quietly, “Wow.” 

“It’s faint, but…”

“But its there. Our son or daughter is kicking.” Zayn finished for him. “They’re moving inside you.” 

Zayn looked admiringly into his boyfriend’s eyes, “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Leaning down again he kissed the blonde man. Niall brought a hand to rest on the back of Zayn’s neck, deepening the kiss. Niall opened his mouth and allowed Zayn’s tongue to invade. Zayn rubbed over the spot where he felt their baby move. Niall let out a small, needy moan. Just about everything set his hormones off these days. Just the the other day he started crying at the beginning of Toy Story one.

They only broke apart when they heard, “Ew! Daddy! Papa!”

They looked over to their son, who was covering his eyes.

“Do you think we mentally scarred him?” Zayn joked.

“I hope not.” Niall chuckled softly. 

Zayn’s face brightened, “Hey, bud, come here!”

Danny peeked through the cracks of his tiny fingers, “Is it safe?”

Niall laughed and said, “Yes baby. Come here.” 

Danny uncovered his eyes completely and walked over to his parents. 

“What is it?”

Zayn picked him up and Niall grabbed hold of his little hand. He guided it to where the baby was currently moving about. 

Danny’s face scrunched u in confusion, “What is that?”

“It’s your little brother or sister moving in Daddy’s tummy.” Zayn told him.

“It feels weird.” He commented.

Both men laughed.

“It certainly feels different, but a good different.” Niall said.

After dinner they family settled in the living room. Niall helped Danny with his homework while Zayn looked over his students’ portfolios. 

Niall and Danny was sat Indian-style on the floor in front of the coffee table while Zayn sat on one side of the couch with papers spread out on the other. 

“What is seven minus four. Here look at my fingers.” Niall told him, holding up seven fingers. 

Danny reached up and as he counted he would lift one finger down.

“One…two…three…four…”

“And how many are left?”

“Three!” 

“That’s right.”

Danny wrote the answer down. 

“That was the last question. Now how about a bath? Go undress, baby.” 

Danny got up and went into the restroom. Niall tucked his son’s homework into the folder and put it into his Spiderman backpack. 

He pushed himself up off the ground.

“Is it getting harder for you to get up and down, babe?” Zayn asked looking up.

“Um, just a bit. In a few weeks I won’t be able to do anything without help.” Niall said as he smiled at him. 

“Well, you know if you need anything just tell me, okay?”

“I know, love.” Niall walked into the bathroom and ran his son a warm bath. 

Once Danny was playing with his Marvel hero toys in the bathtub Niall walked out. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch from where his boyfriend was seated. 

He leaned his head down on the back of the couch and watched as Zayn rifled through each portfolio. 

Niall loved watching his boyfriend work. He loved the way Zayn’s eyebrows would furrow in concentration, how he sometimes would stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, and how he would smile, when proud of his students’ work.

Zayn glanced up over his glasses, “What?” He smiled. 

“I love watching you work.” Grinned Niall. 

“Oh really?” Zayn said in a teasing voice. He set the papers aside, on the coffee table. 

Niall nodded as Zayn crawled over.

“Well, do you know what I love about you?”

“No, what?” Niall knew what Zayn loved about him. But it doesn’t mean he didn’t love hearing about it repeatedly. 

“I love how you blush so easily at everything,” He hovered over Niall now, on all fours. “I love what I can do to you and I’m the only one who can.” He nipped at the blonde’s neck, earning a low, needy moan from the other man. 

“I love how good you are with Danny,” He kissed his lips softly. “I love the fact that we made a baby. I love that our baby is growing inside you as we speak.” 

He pecked his lips again, “I just love everything about you.” He kissed Niall with a bit more force. Niall brought a hand up to Zayn’s neck. 

“Daddy! I want to get out!”

They parted with a small smacking noise, both letting out a low groan. 

“Coming!” Niall called.

“I’ll go. You made dinner, helped him with his homework, and gave him a bath. The least I can do is get him out.” 

“Okay.” Niall said softly, “After he goes to sleep your mine, though.” 

“And you’re mine.” Zayn said with a smirk as he kissed the blonde again. 

Two weeks later the young couple were in the doctor’s office. Niall sat up on the bench while Zayn stood beside it. Zayn was about to burst with excitement. They were finding out the sex of their baby today! He literally counted down the days for this day.

“I think it’s a boy.” Niall stated.

“Why do you think that, babe?” 

“Because me grandmother, on my ma’s side, only had boys, and me ma only had me and Greg. My dad’s ma had three son’s as well.”

“But my grandma had my dad and my aunt, and my mom had me and then my three sisters.”

“Want to make a little bet then?”

“You seriously want to bet on the sex of our baby?” 

Niall shrugged, “I guess you just know you’re wrong then.”

“That’s not going to work on me.” Zayn said with a grin.

“I like the name Thomas,” Niall said rubbing his belly. “And Benjamin. What boy names do you like?” He looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Ugh, fine! What do you want to bet?”

“Whatever you want, love.” Niall said innocently.

“If it’s a boy I will do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

“And if it’s a girl I will do whatever the hell you want to do.” Niall said. 

“Seal the deal.” The blonde stated.

Instead of shaking hands Zayn leaned down and kissed Niall’s lips softly.

“Deal.”

“Hello boys.” Paul said as he entered the room.

“Hi Paul.” Niall said.

“Let’s see, we’re finding out the sex today?” He asked looking over a clipboard.

Zayn nodded excitedly, “Yes sir.” 

“Alright. Niall you know the procedure.” Paul said with a grin. 

Niall laid back on the table and lifted up his shirt, exposing his fourth month pregnant belly. 

Paul grabbed up the wand and a tube of gel. 

After a few minutes he was running the wand over the blonde’s stomach.

Zayn and Niall held hands as they watched the screen.

“There’s your baby. Are you sure you want to know the sex?” Paul asked them.

“Yes.” Niall said. 

“Congratulations guys! You’re having a boy!” 

“A boy…” Niall said softly.

Zayn was speechless. He, of course, didn’t care if it had been a boy or girl. He and Niall were having a son. Another son. 

He tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s hand. His throat felt tight as tears of joy threatened to spill. 

“I love you.” He said and kissed Niall on the lips. 

“I love you too.” Niall told him once they pulled apart. 

After a short while Paul printed out pictures for them while Zayn wiped the gel from Niall’s stomach. Once the gel was cleared he kissed Niall’s stomach right above his belly button. 

The baby instantly started kicking. Niall rubbed the spot where he was moving around.

“Is he kicking?” Zayn asked with a smile as he lifted a hand to feel their baby. 

Niall’s stomach had grown a lot since they first found out he was pregnant, but it was still a small bump, much to Zayn’s dismay, even at four months. Zayn couldn’t wait for the upcoming months, for Niall to get bigger. He thought Niall carrying their child was absolutely gorgeous. 

Walking out to the car Niall grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I won the bet.” He said in a teasing tone.

“You did.” Zayn said with an amused smile. 

“What would you like to do, babe?”

“Our son and I are hungry.”

Zayn’s smile grew, “We’ll get something to eat. Anything else?”

“Yes, but we’re in public and someone might hear.” 

Zayn looked over at him, “You horny little thing.”

“I have a right to be horny. I’m four months pregnant. And we need to make love as much as possible while I'm not that big.” 

Zayn opened the door for the blonde man.

"I want you to be bigger. You'll look even more beautiful and sexy."

Niall got inside and Zayn closed the door. "Suck up." Niall mumbled. Zayn walked around to his side and got in himself.

“But we said the winner will get whatever they want. So,” He leaned over he console, “We’ll make love as many times as you want.” 

Niall leaned in close as well, “Good. I feel a bit energetic today. Hope you can keep up.” 

“Challenge accepted.” With that Zayn closed the distance between them and kissed his beautiful boyfriend. 

Later that evening Niall was lying in bed, leaning against the headboard, with an open book resting on the top of his stomach when he felt something press on either side of his stomach.

He put his book down to see his boyfriend kneeling beside the bed. He had put his Beatz headphones on his pregnant belly. 

“What are you doing love?”

“I read in one of the books Harry gave me that the baby can hear music and it’ll make them smarter. And when they’re born when they hear music it will make them calmer.” 

“Really?” Niall set his book to the side.

Zayn nodded excitedly. 

Niall let out a small laugh. His boyfriend is truly amazing.

“So, what is our son listening to?”

“All Of Me by John Legend.”

“I like that song.”

“Me too. You can pick the next the song if you'd like to.”

“Okay, yeah.”

For the next several minutes the two men switched back and fourth, taking turns picking a song for their son to listen to. 

Niall picked a few songs by Frank Sinatra and Zayn by numerous artists. 

After a while Niall stated he wanted to go to sleep. Being pregnant was hard on him, well, anyone really. Although he would never admit it to Zayn.

Zayn removed his headphones from his boyfriend’s stomach and set them down on the nightstand. 

He kissed Niall’s stomach before standing up. He switched off the light and crawled into bed. He spooned against his boyfriend’s back and leaned over and kissed the blonde’s lips. 

“I love you.” 

Niall grinned, even though Zayn couldn’t see his face in the dark.

“Love you too.” 

Zayn rubbed his hand over his boyfriend’s stomach lovingly.

And the two men fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Please tell me what you think!~


	31. You're rushing through my mind, I wanna feel the high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter is shorter than the rest. 'm sorry. Not many more chapters left. The maximum is three, unless I'm hit with inspiration. Warning: A bit of sex in the beginning.~

Niall really loved his boyfriend. And Niall really loved making love with his boyfriend. He was almost five months pregnant and horny as heck. It hit him suddenly; the want, the need. 

He was sitting on a stool behind the counter of his shop when the burning desire took him over. 

And he really thought he could wait. He really did. He lasted about an hour when he just couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Olly!”

The said man stumbled out of the back, tripping over his own feet and landed on the floor. 

He jumped up quickly, “What? What is it? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Niall said as he grinned at his friend’s protectiveness. “I’m going home though. I can’t stay here another minute. You can go too.”

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I just want to go home. I’m really tired.” It wasn’t a lie. He was tired. 

Olly decided to stay and run the shop, since he didn’t have anything else to do. 

As soon as Niall got home he went straight to the bathroom. He stripped himself of all his clothes and stepped into the shower. 

He touched himself, thinking of his gorgeous boyfriend, and it sated him for a short while, very short. 

Paul had said men and women’s hormones usually get worse nearing their fifth month. 

After stepping out and drying himself off he looked up at the clock beside their bed. It was only 1:30. Zayn wouldn’t be home until 3! And even then they would have to wait for Danny to go to bed. 

Niall couldn’t wait that long! Is this what a dog in heat feels like? Damn! 

He made a phone call to Simon.

“Hey Si.”

“Ni,” The older man said. Niall knew he was smiling. 

“I was wondering if you could pick up Danny from school and watch him for a bit.”

“Sure. Everything okay?” 

“Just fine. Zayn and me need some time alone.”

“Oh gross.” Groaned Simon.

“Shut it!” Niall said as he let out a chuckle. 

“I appreciate it, Si. Love you.”

“Love you too. Call me when you’re ready for me to bring Danny home.”

“I will. Bye.” 

Next he would call Zayn. Zayn picked up after three rings. 

“Hello.”

“Hi love.” 

“Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah. Everything’s fine. Just wondering what you were doing?”

“Waiting for my last class to start,” He turned in his chair and rested his elbow on his desk. “I still have twenty minutes. How about you?”

“I came home early and took a shower. While I was in the shower - I touched myself,” Niall heard Zayn choke. “And while I touched myself I thought of you.” 

“I’ve cum twice. I’m so horny right now. Damn hormones, you know?” Niall said with a smirk even though Zayn couldn’t see it.

Zayn swallowed thickly. His boyfriend is torturing him. Niall couldn’t do this to him now. He had a class soon and Zayn would be damned if he taught a class with a hard-on. 

“Niall-” He began.

“Zayn.” 

“You….can’t do this to me now. I – I have students coming soon.” 

“I know. I just thought you would want to know what was I doing in our shower…and our bed.”

“You forgot to mention you did it on our bed.” Zayn pointed out. Zayn shifted in his seat trying to make his hard-on invisible in case anyone walked in. 

“I didn’t…yet,” Niall said as he laid down on his side of the bed. “I’m about to though.”

“Ni…all, please babe.” Zayn’s voice was starting to sound desperate. 

Niall wrapped his hand around his aching cock and let out a dirty moan. 

“God, babe…Shit! Stop! I’m coming.”

“Me too.” Niall chuckled.

“Not what I meant! I’ll get Ed to watch my class.”

“I’ll see you sooon.” He groaned the word as he squeezed his cock. 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” 

“Better hurry. Orgasm three is coming fast.” 

“Oh God,” Zayn said quietly, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Zayn hung up and adjusted the bulge in his pants before standing up. It was hard to walk with his cock so achingly hard. Walking across the hall he entered Ed’s classroom.

“Ed,” He called out.

The ginger aired man walked out of the back room carrying a box full of paintbrushes of all sizes. 

“What’s up?”

“I uh, need to get home. Will you keep an eye on my students?”

Ed nodded, “Sure. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.”

“Okay then.” 

Zayn turned to leave but Ed said, “Oh and mate?”

Zayn looked back at him.

Ed sat the box of brushes onto his desk at the front of the classroom. Pointing downward he stated, “Do try a better job at hiding your problem. Someone might see.”

Zayn’s face burned with embarrassment. 

“Right.” He said and hurried out of the classroom. He grabbed up his things and ran towards his car. 

In no time at all he parked and rushed out of his car and up the steps to their apartment building. His hands shook with anticipation as he tried to unlock the door. 

Finally he got the door open and stumbled inside. He barely got the door closed and locked before he was running to their bedroom. As he got closer he heard his gorgeous boyfriend moaning and groaning.

He heard a strangled, “Zayn!” And that was it for Zayn. He burst through their bedroom door. His boyfriend was lying on their bed, naked, and Zayn couldn’t help but to stop in his tracks and admire the view. 

Niall was sprawled out, a light layer of sweat glinted on his pregnant belly, his cheeks were flushed pink and he was panting hard.

“About time. Took you long enough to get here.” 

Zayn took a step forward and jumped on the bed, attacking Niall’s lips and running his hands all over the blonde’s body. 

“Zayn,” Niall groaned as the said man began to kiss from Niall’s chest to his belly. 

“I need you. Stop teasing.” 

“I’ll take care of you babes.” Zayn assured him. 

“I got you.” He kept whispering as he and Niall undressed him. 

Zayn helped the Irishman onto his side. It’s been the position most comfortable for Niall as of late. He practically fell into Niall. They’d been having so much sex, so he didn’t have to prepare him. 

Niall panted, “Ugh, Zayn!” 

“I’m going to take care of you, babe. I’m right here. Ugh!” Zayn grunted. 

Niall almost came when Zayn pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. Zayn just had that effect on him.

Zayn’s touch felt like fire on Niall’s skin. Each kiss sent electric waves down his spine. Only Zayn could make him feel this way; so special, so loved. 

Later on they lay in each other’s arms, their bodies still tingling from their orgasms. 

“I have never been so horny before.” Niall stated breaking the silence. 

Zayn laughed and said, “Well, you’re pregnant.”

“That I am.” 

Niall was now six months along. For the last few weeks Zayn had been very busy, and secretive. At first it didn’t bother Niall, but it is now. Zayn would come from the University and go straight to his art room. Niall would always hear him lock it. 

He thought about sneaking in there when his boyfriend was out of the flat, but Niall respected Zayn’s privacy too much to go behind his back like that. 

“He’s just acting weird.” Niall told Louis over the phone one day. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, honey. Don’t worry.” 

“I’m trying not to.”

“Well, try harder! Worrying leads to stress and stress isn’t good for the baby!” 

“You sound like Zayn.” 

“Don’t you dare say that!” Louis squealed.

Niall chuckled, “Sorry.” 

“I need to go pick up Darcy from daycare. I’ll talk to you later. Come by and bring Danny soon. Darcy misses him.” 

“I will. Darcy is all Danny talks about.” 

“They’ll get married one day. I just know it.” Louis said a dreamy voice.

“It’ll be so romantic, Ni! Think about it! Danny’s known her since she was born! He’ll propose in the most romantic way! We’ll plan everything; the wedding! There will be a huge ceremony, in a church. And afterwards at the reception we’ll all give speeches and we’ll cry. Zayn and Harry will cry the most though. And when they cut the cake they’ll smear it all over each other’s cheeks!” 

“Whoa, slow down,” Niall told his friend, “Darcy is only a year old. And is someone thinking of getting married?”

“Who me? Harry hasn’t asked yet! But he will soon! I’m sure of it!” 

“I know he will.”

“He better! Or else I’ll just run away with you and the kids.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to run very far.” Niall said and rubbed the side of his belly. 

“We’ll go on adventures, Ni! We’ll go see the world!”

“Oh yes! Take me far away from here!” Niall joked. 

“I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide?” Louis sang the lyrics to A Whole Knew World from Aladdin. 

“Goodbye, Lou.” Laughed Niall. 

“Goodbye, Niall! Until next time, honey!”

Later that evening Niall arrived home a little later than usual. Zayn greeted him as soon as he walked in. 

Zayn kissed his lips. “Hey babes.” He rubbed the blonde’s stomach and was instantly met by their baby’s kicks. 

“Hi love.” 

“Danny just got out of the tub. He’s in his room drawing now.”

“That’s good.”

“I have something to show you. It’s something I’ve been working on for a few weeks now. I know I’ve been busy and shutting myself in my art room a lot, but it was for a good reason. Come on.” He took Niall’s hand in his and led him towards the art room. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Niall grinned. He was thankful his prayers were being answered. He was really beginning to worry about his boyfriend. 

Zayn bit his lip nervously as he opened the door.

The room no longer had millions of different colors sprayed and splattered across the walls, Zayn’s pictures that once were stacked in the corners were gone, along with his paints, brushes, paint masks and stands. 

They were replaced with a light wooden crib, with Scooby Doo bedding, the walls were painted the blue-turquoise color of the Mystery Machine, there was a changing station, toys and figurines on the shelves, and finally a rocking chair in the far corner of the room. 

“Oh Zayn,” Niall whispered softly. He felt a lump start to form in his throat, and his vision was blurry with tears. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it,” Niall’s voice was thick as he tried not to cry. 

Zayn let out a breath, “Good. I’m glad you like it. I’ve been working on it for three weeks. I finished a couple of days ago. I had to wait to make sure the paints fumes were totally gone. It’s bad for the baby.” 

“Love, this was your art room. You loved coming in here to think or paint. You didn’t have to do this.” 

Zayn took Niall’s hands in his own, “Babe, I wanted to do this. We’re having a baby. And I will still love coming in here, but instead of painting we’ll be tucking our baby in bed, and singing him to sleep just like we do Danny.”

“You’re amazing.” Niall stated.

“I recall you telling me that before.” Zayn grinned. 

"Where are your paintings?"

"Locked in the art supply closet in my classroom at the University. They're safe. Don't worry."

 

“Daddy? Papa?” Danny made his appearance in the doorway.

His little green eyes widened, “Wow! This is so cool!”

Zayn walked over to him and picked him up. He situated him on his hip. 

“I was thinking about doing your room too. How about we paint the walls red or blue? Like Spiderman?”

“Yes!” Danny threw his hands up in the air excitedly.

“That means you’ll have to do our room too, love.” Niall told him.

“And what theme will ours be?”

“I have no idea, but I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Niall kissed his cheek. 

Later that night as Niall and Zayn lay in bed Niall thinks about how wonderful his life is. His shop is doing good, more than good actually, he had an awesome son and one on the way and he had the best boyfriend he could have asked for. 

He was raking his fingers through Zayn’s hair as the said man rested his head against the blonde’s belly. He was talking to the baby. 

“Just three more months and we get to finally hold you.” 

He picked his head up and looked at Niall, “These passed few months have gone by so fast! In three months time we get to meet our son!” He had the biggest smile on his face. 

“It might have gone by fast for you.” Joked Niall. 

“But I know what you mean. I’m really excited.”

“I wish I could fast forward through time. I want to hold our son and I want to see the look on Danny’s face when he sees him for the first time,” Zayn’s smile dropped, “We haven’t thought of a name yet! How could we have forgotten a name? Oh my gosh! Do we have time to think of a name?”

“Love, calm down. Of course we have plenty of time to come up with a name. Don’t worry. We can start thinking of some now. What names do you like?” 

“I’m not sure,” Zayn sat back on his knees. 

“I like Thomas.” Stated Niall after a while. 

“That’s a good name. That can be his first name.”

“Then you pick his middle name.” 

Zayn thought for a moment or two. 

“Can we name him Walter? After my grandfather.” 

Niall smiled, “Of course. And he can have your last name too.”

“Are you sure? We can abbreviate it to Malik-Horan or vice versa?”

“Thomas Walter Malik sounds perfect to me.” 

Zayn crawled over to him and kissed his lips sweetly, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

Zayn went back to coddling Niall’s stomach.

“Hello Thomas Walter Malik. You finally have a name. We don’t have to call you “the baby” or “him” any longer.” 

He kissed the spot where Thomas kicked. 

“Do you think he likes his name?” 

“I’m sure he does.”

“It won’t be long now, Tom.” He kissed the belly once more time before settling in beside his boyfriend. 

“You’re amazing, Ni.”

Niall glanced over at the dark haired man. 

“So are you, Z.” 

“No, babe, you’ve given me the life I’ve always wanted. We have little boy, and one on the way. I know in my heart one day we’ll daughter. I’ve always wanted a life like this.”

“You mean,” Niall grinned widely, “A domestic life?”

Zayn let out a small chuckle, “Yeah. And I wouldn’t change any of it for anything in the world. You, Danny, and Thomas are everything to me.”

“Ever since I was little I always wanted a life just like ours. After Danny and I left Ireland I thought I never would have it. But then I met you and everything changed. I wouldn’t change anything either. I love you, so much.” 

“I love you too.” Zayn kissed Niall’s lips. 

Zayn moved onto his side and closer to the blonde haired man. Draping an arm over him he pulled Niall as close as can be. And that’s how they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Nothing really exciting in this chapter. Tell me what you thought of it.~


	32. Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The story is coming so very close to an end! I am not sure how many chapters are exactly but I think around three... I am actually very excited this story is almost over, because I started writing another Ziall story! It's very different from anything I have ever written!~

Niall's back hurt so badly. All through his pregnancy he never complained and tried to not ask Zayn for anything. The pain in his back was took much one day. In fact, it was so bad he had to come home from work. Zayn had come early from the university and rub Niall's back.

“I know. I really wish you would just let Olly man the shop until Thomas is born. You’re due date is getting closer.” 

Niall groaned, “Yay, labor. Zayn, I know you’re worried about me. But I’m not even eight months pregnant yet. When I’m about three from my due date then I’ll probably hand the shop over to Olly for a few weeks. But until then I am going to keep myself busy. I’ll go insane if I just lay around here all day for over a month.” 

Zayn sighed heavily, “Fine. Just know that if you go into labor at the shop then it’ll give me a heart attack.”

Niall chuckled, “Drama Queen. Louis is rubbing off on you.” 

Zayn wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I hope not. I think you and Harry will get jealous if Louis and I are rubbing on one another.”

Niall playfully hit his chest and tried not to laugh.

“Hey,” Zayn’s eyes suddenly lit up. “What did you look like when you were pregnant with Danny?” He situated himself on his side and propped his head up with his hand. 

“About the same as I am now. A little smaller I think.”

“Do you have pictures by any chance?” 

Niall thought for a moment or so, “ I think so. There’s a navy blue photo album on the bookshelf in the living room.”

“I’ll go get it.”

While Zayn was gone Niall managed to sit up against the headboard, with much difficulty. 

Zayn returned with the photo album his boyfriend had described, plus three more. He sat beside Niall, with his back resting against the headboard as well. Niall opened the book. It was full of ultrasound pictures. 

“The first few pages are just of his ultrasounds.” 

Zayn examined every single picture. When he was finished he flipped the page over. The first picture was a very young looking Niall. There was a girl next to him with bright pink hair. They were both grinning. 

“That’s my friend Demi. We went to high school together. We still talk sometimes. She’s in America now. I had just found out I was pregnant. Demi took me out and tried calming down. She was only there for a few days. Jack had gotten drunk the night before so he didn’t realize I was gone.” 

“Her hair…”

“Yeah, that’s Demi. She’s had her hair black, brown, blonde, pink, blue, green, purple, any color you name it. She dyed my hair one time when we were Juniors. She called me Lilac Niall,” Niall chuckled. “It was a very light shade of purple. There should be some pictures in one of the other albums.” 

As Zayn flipped through more and more pages of Niall holding his shirt up to reveal small bumps, medium-size bumps, and large baby bumps, he stopped and looked at the particular picture for a long time. 

Niall was in a hospital bed holding baby Danny in a light blue blanket. Danny’s skin was pink, almost red, and his eyes were clenched shut. Niall was looking down at him and Zayn could see the love and admiration on the blonde’s face. Speaking of his face Zayn noticed how young and innocent Niall looked. He was just a baby himself. 

His face was rounder, his hair more blonde, chopped off, it hung over his face, and he was just so…little. 

“Yeah, I was a pregnant teen.” Niall chuckled nervously. 

Zayn quickly looked up at him. “It wasn’t by choice.” 

“I wouldn’t have Danny right now otherwise.” 

Zayn leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, not knowing what to say. 

Zayn continued to flip through the pages. Many of the pictures were of Danny sleeping in his crib, Niall holding him, there were a few of Simon holding him. 

“These,” Niall pointed to all of the ones with Simon in them and Danny sleeping in his crib, “Were after we left Ireland, obviously.” 

Zayn smiled, as he looked at the picture with Niall asleep on the couch with baby Danny asleep on his chest.

“Simon was really bad. He took so many pictures. That’s why I have so many photo albums. He thought Danny was jus cutest thing he’d ever seen.” 

“He was, still is.” 

After he finished with that album he moved onto to the next one, which was white. 

“I’ll print out all of the pictures of your pregnancy and we’ll make another photo album.” Zayn said. 

“You’ve taken so many picture of me it’ll fill up two.” 

“I have not! I’ve taken a picture of you holding up your shirt at the end of every week since we’ve found out. That’s it…really.” 

“Oh, whatever!” Niall said loudly, but smiled nonetheless. “You’ve taken millions!” 

“I’m excited! Can’t an expecting father be excited?” 

“Yes,” Niall cupped the other man’s face in his hands gently, “Yes, you can.” And he kissed Zayn’s lips softly. 

Niall gasped into the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, alarmed, as he pulled away.

“Thomas is just really starting to kick harder.” Niall rubbed the spot on his stomach where he kicked. 

Zayn lifted his hand and rested it upon Niall’s belly. He rubbed it gently and said, “That just means he’s growing, right? I can’t wait until he’s born.”

“Me neither. Although, I’m not looking forward to giving birth again.” 

“I’ll be there with you this time. You can yell and curse at me, blame me for getting your pregnant, and squeeze my hand until it’s black and blue.”

Niall gave Zayn a knowing look, “You’ve been talking to Harry, haven’t you?”

“Yepp.” Zayn grinned. 

Niall laughed, “Thank you. I’ll hold you to that, all of it.”

A few days later Niall had left work early, wanting to pick Danny up from school for a change. 

Once they arrived home Danny ran off to do this homework at the table in the kitchen while Niall got dinner started. 

Niall and Danny were munching on bits of carrots as the blonde man helped his son with his homework when they heard the door to the flat open. 

“Niall! Danny! Are you home?”

“In the kitchen, love!” Niall called. 

The blonde man heard a few things hit the floor; he guessed it was his boyfriend’s bag and shoes. Then he heard the older man run to the kitchen. He was a bit out of breath, but his smile never left his face. 

He walked over to his family. 

Niall didn’t even get the word ‘hey’ out before Zayn attacked his lips. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Danny whined. 

Zayn broke away from his boyfriend.

“Uh,” Niall said dazed. “What was that for?”

“I have a surprise! It’s amazing!”

“What is it?” Danny asked eagerly. 

“My painting got chosen to go in an art auction. It’s some fancy auction for rich people. I’m so excited! What if my painting gets bought?”

“Oh Zayn, that’s great!” Niall got up and hugged his neck. 

“What’s an art auction, Papa?” Danny asked. 

“It’s a thing where people get to look at other people’s art and sometimes someone will buy the art.” Zayn did his best to explained. 

Danny’s eyes got big, “I want my art to go into a auction!”

Niall raked his fingers through his son’s blonde hair, “Maybe someday it will.” 

Niall walked over to the stove and began stirring the contents in the pot. Zayn came up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. His hands rested on the blonde’s ever-growing bump. 

Zayn kissed the crook of Niall’s neck. 

“I’m so happy for you, love.” 

“Thanks.” Zayn continued to place gentle kisses up and down the Irishman’s neck and shoulder.

“What painting did they choose?”

“It’s a surprise!” 

“Aw,” Niall groaned. “Tell me!”

“Nope! You’ll have just have to see it at the auction.”

Niall quickly turned to look at him.

“I’m going?”

“Of course you are! You’re my boyfriend! Unless, you want to stay home. I can just find another date….”

“You ass…” Niall tried to glare at him, but a smile broke out across his face. 

“I’m kidding! It’s in three weeks, on the 23rd. I know that’s really close to your due date. So, I understand if you don’t to go.”

“Of course I’m going! The 23rd is nine days from my due date. It’ll be okay. I’m going.”

Zayn smiled, “Good. I wouldn’t want to go without you anyway.”

Later that night as they lay in bed Niall asks, or well, begs, “Please tell me what painting! I want to know! The suspense is killing me!”

“I can’t! I want it be to a surprise!” Zayn says as he turns the page in the book he’s reading.

“I’ll do whatever you want! Just tell me!”

“Anything?” Zayn raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Yes!” Niall said as he placed a hand on Zayn’s thigh and moved it slowly towards his crotch.

He felt his boyfriend’s body temperature rise. When he made it to the other man’s crotch he cupped it. Zayn grunted, “Still not telling.” 

Niall drew his hand away quickly and let out an exasperated sigh.

Zayn chuckled sat his book down on the bedside table. He placed his reading glasses on top of it. He then rolled over on his side and draped an arm over the pregnant man. 

“It’s a surprise, babe. I promise it will be worth the wait. Don’t stress over it. I know it’s hard to wait. I have to wait to see your reaction to it. It’s hard, just try.” He nuzzled his face into the Niall’s neck. “For me.” 

“How can I be mad at you if you’re doing that?” 

“Doing what?” Zayn asked innocently. 

“That! The cuddling like a puppy!” 

Zayn laughed at that, “You can’t.” 

“I can still try.” Niall said stubbornly. 

“You won’t last.” Zayn challenged as he began a trail of kisses on his neck. 

“I….will….” Niall said as he tried to resist his boyfriend’s lips. 

Zayn’s face hovered over his now.

When he dipped down to kiss Niall, the blonde jerked his head to the side. Zayn ended up kissing the pillow. 

“Niall!” Zayn laughed and tried to kiss the blonde beauty again, but Niall moved his head once again. 

“You don’t get to kiss me.” Niall said.

“Oh, I don’t?” Zayn asked in a teasing tone. 

“Nope!” Niall shook his head, but a small, playful grin broke out across his face. 

“Okay,” Zayn let out a loud and fake sigh. “I guess this is it for us, then.” 

Niall shrugged, “I guess so. It’s been fun.” 

“Yeah, it has been.”

“I guess you should start packing your things.”

“This was my flat first!” Zayn whined. 

“I know, but I’m pregnant and I have a little boy to look after. I guess I can always go stay with Simon, but he has Lauren. So, I guess my only other option is Olly. He’ll take me in, in a heart beat.” 

Zayn frowned and let out a growl, yes, a growl. 

“Over my dead my body! I’ll fight for you!” 

Niall chuckled, “I’m so glad you can take a joke, love.” He reached up and stroked Zayn’s black scruff. 

“Not when it’s him. I still think he likes you, just a bit. But he can’t have you, because you’re mine.” Zayn leaned down to kiss Niall, and then this time Niall let him.  
The kiss was slow, but full love and passion. 

When they broke apart Niall said, “Now, go to sleep, Picasso.”

Zayn let out a breathy chuckle. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He rubbed Niall’s stomach, “I love you Thomas.” 

With that said Niall rolled onto his side, with the help of his lovely boyfriend, and Zayn spooned against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~What do you think the painting should be? Any suggestions? Comment and let me know, please!~


	33. You know I'll take you to another world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I really liked writing this chapter!~

Weeks later Niall is just nine days from his due date. He's currently in the shower. The Art Auction starts in just a few of hours. Zayn had gone to drop Danny off at Liam's.

Zayn had wanted to bring Danny with them, but there were no kids allowed, much to Zayn and Danny's disappointment. But Danielle promised Danny they would have loads of fun, just the three of them.

Niall turned the water and carefully stepped out and grabbed a towel. Drying off he winced. His back was absolutely killing him. He dried the rest of himself off and walked into their bedroom.

By the time he was finished getting dressed Zayn was walking through the door of their room.

"Hey," He leaned on the doorframe with a smirk. "Do I really get to take this sexy man to the art show as my date?"

Niall grinned, "Yes, you do."

Zayn chuckled as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to the pregnant man. He placed a gentle kiss on Niall's lips. It was so soft, but oh-so sweet.

"Why are you so late?" Niall asked once they pulled away from one another.

"Traffic was horrible." Zayn lied.

"Oh," Niall made a face. "Do you think it will still be bad when we leave for the auction?"

Zayn shrugged, "I don't think so."

"Well, you should go shower then."

"Okay." Zayn grinned as he walked into the bathroom.

He felt bad for lying to his boyfriend, but after what he had just done he had no choice but to lie. It's not like he could tell Niall what he did.

As he stepped into the shower he heard Niall singing I Wanna Hold You by McFly. He grinned.

He kept thinking about how he was going to tell Niall. Could he go through with it? Or will Zayn just keep it a secret forever?

He sighed heavily and continued to wash his hair and body. When he finished he saw Niall dressed in a suit and tie.

"You look ravishing." Zayn grinned as he walked over to his boyfriend, barely holding the towel that was wound around his waist.

"Thank you. I wonder if I'll be the only pregnant person there."

"I'm sure you won't. Besides," Zayn pecked his lips, "You pregnant is absolutely delicious."

Niall blushed and looked down at his bare feet. Zayn walked over to their drawers and began rifling through them.

"Um, will you help me put my shoes on? My stomach is too big for me to bend over."

"Of course, babe." Zayn dropped his towel and Niall felt his body heat up.

The dark haired man slipped on a pair of boxers before walking back to his boyfriend. Zayn got to his knees in front of Niall and slipped one black leather shoe on at a time.

"Thanks, love."

"Anything for you." Zayn said once he finished. He stood and got dressed.

"I wish the boys were coming." Niall stated once they were settled into the car.

Zayn slid the key in and started the car.

"Me too. But I could only have one guest and I chose you."

"Aw." Niall cooed.

Zayn hand on tightly to the Irishman's hand over the console. He let out a shaky breath.

"Don't be so nervous, love!"

"I can't help it! What if no one buys my painting? They have to! I don't want to brag, but it's amazing! I worked so hard on it! What if no one even stops to look at it? No, they have to! It's so good! But still…" Zayn began rambling on and on.

"Zayn! It's okay! Someone will buy your painting. I know they will! Just breathe!"

Zayn did take a few deep breaths, "I'm okay, I'm okay now."

"Good," Niall chuckled.

Thomas decided to kick Niall then. Niall rubbed over the spot where his son kicked him.

"Your Papa is crazy." He said lovingly.

"I am not! Don't tell our son that! Thomas, I am not crazy!" Zayn defended himself.

Niall's heart fluttered when he said, 'Our son.' It made Niall giddy every time! It made his chest burst with happiness. To think just a little over a year ago it was just he, Danny, and Simon. He never thought he would be in another relationship and have another child. But here he is with the most amazing man as his boyfriend, a perfect son, and another on the way.

He smiled and squeezed the other man's hand lightly.

It made Zayn glance over. When he saw Niall's smile he couldn't help but do the same.

When they walked inside, after Zayn gave the man at the front door his name, they looked around amazed. The floors were off white marble, there were huge white pillars that lined the room, and long carpet that leads from one side of the room to the other was a deep maroon. To think this was just the entrance room.

Walking down the carpet, towards another set of big double doors Zayn took Niall's hand in his own.

Passed the doors was a long winding hallway, on each side were multiple wooden doors. They were all wide-open, revealing painting and sculptures. Dozens of people were in each room, chatting, looking at the art, and drinking champagne. Men were dressed in glorious black tuxedos with different colored ties, and women wore long silk gowns, or short, revealing cocktail dresses.

"Wow." Niall breathed.

"Yeah. You could say that again."

"Where's your painting?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. Let's start looking." Zayn tugged his boyfriend's hand and lead him into the first room.

As they wiggled and moved around the sea of people they looked at each painting in the room with no luck of finding the Bradford man's.

"One room down." Niall stated.

Zayn sighed, "And about a million to go."

Niall scoffed, "Don't be such a drama queen. This is awesome!"

Zayn smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I do too. I'm just really anxious for you to see my painting."

"Then what are we doing standing around? Let's go!" It was Niall's turn to tug on his boyfriend's hand. They walked across the hall to the room adjacent from the first.

No luck in that room either.

"Tell me if you need to rest or if you're need something, okay babe?" Zayn told the blonde man as they entered the third room.

"Don't worry. I will. I'm fine for now." Niall's back was killing him, but he was just too excited to care about that now.

"Okay."

In the middle of this room were two huge metal statues. One was a dark Slytherin green and the other was a deep Gryffindor red. As they walked up to it, Niall leaned in close to his boyfriend and whispered, "What's it supposed to be?"

"I have no idea. It looks kinda like two men hugging or…something."

Niall snorted, "Or something."

Zayn looked over to the blonde and they both laughed quietly.

"I actually kinda like it."

Zayn stopped laughing," Really?"

Niall nodded and said, "It's our favorite colors."

Zayn looked back to the statues, "It sure is."

The green statue was lying on its back, the red was lying between its legs and their arms were wrapped around one another tightly. Red's face was buried into Green's neck.

"It is pretty awesome."

They stared at it a bit longer before moving to the paintings lined on the walls.

Zayn's eyes suddenly widened and squeezed Niall's hand tightly.

"I see mine!"

Niall quickly took his eyes off the painting he was looking at, which was of a Ferret wearing a top hat, and he looked around the room.

"Where?"

"Come on."

They weaved around people until they got to the back wall.

"Here it is." Zayn stopped at the painting in the middle of the wall.

The painting was somewhat abstract. In the picture was of a blonde man, who was heavily pregnant, a small child had his hands resting on either side of the belly, the man's hands resting on top of his child's. The child was kissing the pregnant stomach just over the man's bellybutton.

Zayn bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend's face closely.

"Well? What do you think?"

Niall was silent another moment before he ripped his eyes off the painting. He looked at Zayn and smiled, "It's amazing." He wiped away a stray happy tear.

Zayn sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Malik?" Niall said in a challenging voice, "Afraid I wasn't going to like it?"

"I had no idea what to expect."

"I've loved everything you've painted. This time is no different." Niall moved in close to his boyfriend.

"In fact," Their lips a mere inch apart, "This might even be my favorite."

Zayn smiled widely, "Good."

Then he remembered what he did this afternoon and his nervousness came back. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was futile. After the auction, when they were at dinner, he would bring it up.

"Do you want to go look at the other rooms or do you want to sit down or…?"

"I'm fine. Let's go! This is exciting! My boyfriend's painting is in a fancy ass art auction!" He began walking away.

Zayn chuckled and followed is boyfriend. After exploring three more rooms Niall wanted to go back and look at Zayn's painting again.

This time they stood in front of it for a good fifteen minutes before Niall stated he needed to use the restroom.

Zayn had his hand on the small of the blonde's back.

"I'll go with you."

As soon as they turned to leave an older man, maybe in early sixties, asked, "Are the artist of this picture?"

He had gray hair that was combed back and wore an extravagant black tailored suit with a blood red tie. He had a black cane too.

"I am." Zayn said proudly.

"How much is the starting bid?"

"No one has bid yet."

"Oh, marvelous."

"Henry?" The cutest little old woman came into view. She wasn't that tall, with very few wrinkles for someone her age, and her hair was a pixie cut. It was gray.

"Yes my dear?" The man said lovingly.

"How much is the painting? Is the artist?"

Zayn held his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Zayn Malik, ma'am. And this is my boyfriend Niall Horan."

"Nice to meet you." Niall smiled as he shook her hand.

"Jane. Jane Worthington. This is my husband Henry Worthington the third."

Henry gave them a simple nod.

"The painting is absolutely beautiful!" The woman gushed. She looked to Niall, "And I can see where you got the inspiration from." She smiled sweetly.

"How far a long are you, Dear?"

"Almost nine months."

"Aw. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Aw." She cooed.

"About the painting," Henry began.

"Excuse me. I need to go." Niall said, really needing to use the restroom.

"I'll be here." Zayn told him.

Niall gave a nod to Henry and Jane before leaving.

After wandering around looking for the restroom or someone to ask where it is he finally found it. He relieved himself and washed his hands. After drying his hands off he looked in the mirror, fixing his hair.

He was about to turn to leave when a horrible pain shot up his back. Gripping onto the edge of the sink he waited for it to pass. The pain in his back was so much worse today.

Then the pain jumped to his stomach and lower region. It caught him off guard and he fell to his knees. He still gripped the sink with one hand as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not now." He said as he used his free hand to rest it upon his now hard belly.

Suddenly there was a hand on his back, "Sir? Are you alright?

Niall looked up to see a handsome man with light brown hair hovering above him. There was a dark skinned man behind the man. They both looked very concerned.

Niall shook his head, "Zayn. Zayn Malik is my boyfriend. He's room three. Will you get him? Please? I've gone into labor."

Zayn was busy talking to Henry and Jane about his painting. They asked many questions about it. How long did it take for you to paint it? Did your boyfriend and child pose for it? How much do you want for it?

Zayn realized they'd been talking for a good while. He glanced around hoping to see his boyfriend looking at picture or sculpture nearby. When he didn't he began to worry.

"Your boyfriend probably just got a bit lost. This is place is huge. I got lost going to the restroom earlier, didn't I Henry?"

Henry nodded and smiled sweetly at his wife, "She did. Or maybe he got sidetracked. The art in this place never ceases to amaze me. Now, I'm willing to start the bid off with $200,000. If anyone else wishes to bid then so be it. I'll bid higher."

Zayn's eyes popped out of his head, "$200,000?"

"Yes, my lovie wants the painting. And I do admire it myself. Is that not enough? You're right. How much, my dear?"

"I say $500,000 at least, Henry."

"I highly doubt anyone else can afford to go higher than that." Henry said, "If they do then come find me." He winked at Zayn and Jane gave him a small wave.

"We'll come by every ten minutes or so."

"My dear?" Henry held his arm out and wove hers in with his and they walked away.

"$500,000." Zayn whispered.

"Zayn Malik? Is there a Zayn Malik in here?"

Zayn snapped out of his daze and looked up to see who was calling him.

"I'm Zayn Malik." He called.

A dark skinned man came running over to him, bumping into people and almost knocking them over.

"Excuse me. Sorry, sorry! Pardon me! I am so sorry ma'am!"

He finally made it to Zayn.

"Can I help you?"

Breathing hard the man said, "Your boyfriend, Niall…." He tried to catch his breath.

Fear gripped Zayn's chest in a vice.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" He practically shouted.

"Come quick. He's gone into labor."

Zayn followed him through the crowd, through a room, down the hallway and through another room before they finally made it to the men's room.

Zayn practically flew through it.

Niall sat, leaned against the wall, breathing a bit hard. A brunette man kneeled beside him, dabbing his forehead and neck with damp towel.

"Niall," He got to his knees beside him.

He couldn't help but notice how relieved Niall looked then.

"What happened?"

"I finally found the restroom after the longest time and I went pee and when I was standing at the sink I had a contraction.

"You're early. You're not due for nine more days." He stated as he brushed Niall's hair off his forehead.

"Tell Thomas that, not me." He shifted and gasped as pain shot up his spine.

"You've only had one contraction?"

Niall nodded, "Yeah. It's just when I move my back hurts."

"Let's get you to the hospital."

Zayn and the brunette haired man helped Niall to his feet. Naill's legs wobbled at first, but he managed to maintain some balance.

"Thank you." Zayn said to the two men.

"Do you need help getting to the car?" The dark skinned man asked.

"No, I think we got it. Thank you so much for everything."

Niall smiled at them and gave a simple nod.

Zayn draped Niall's arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around Niall's waist.

"Good luck guys!" The brunette man called out.

"Congratulations!" The dark skinned man said.

"You doing okay?" Zayn asked once they were almost to the front doors.

Before Niall could answer Jane and Henry came into view.

"Oh dear! What's wrong?"

"He's gone into labor." Zayn readjusted his grip on the blonde man.

"Oh how exciting!" Jane said.

"Well, here's my card. Another bloke bid on your painting. I won. The announcer said I won the bid at $700,000."

"What?" Zayn and Niall said in unison.

"Zayn, love, I gotta sit down." Niall gritted out.

"We have to go. I hope you enjoy the painting. I'll give you call when I can."

Niall managed to take Henry's card from him as they passed.

It took several minutes to get outside and find their car. By the time Zayn helped Niall in and ran around and got in himself they were both covered in sweat.

As Zayn began driving he glanced over at his pregnant beauty. He grabbed Niall's hand.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Um, not now. I'm fine. My contraction happened over twenty minutes ago. The next one will tell us how far apart they are."

"Okay. It's going to take fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the hospital."

"We're finally going to hold him in our arms." Niall said softly.

Zayn's mind stopped racing for a moment. His son, their son, was going to be born within hours. They were going to finally hold him after many long months. Danny was going to get to meet his little brother. Excitement exploded within Zayn.

Zayn brought Niall's hand up and kissed over to the knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you think about the chapter! Can't wait for you all to read the next!~


	34. Baby you light up my world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's been a while. So, I said I hoped that 5SOS beats 1D's vevo record. I just thought it would be a cool thing if they did. They've come such a long way. I got so much hate, people cussed at me, sent me crude pictures, told me I didn't deserve to like 1D, and told me I needed to get shot. My feelings are hurt. I love 1D and 5SOS, apparently you can't like both. I hope I do not lose any readers because of this.~

“Breathe in, and breath out. You’re doing so well. Keep it up.” 

“Thanks,” Zayn said as he did as he was instructed. 

Niall rubbed his back in a comforting way. “Just remember to breathe love.”

“I should be telling you this.” 

Niall laughed, “Well, I’m not in any pain. And as soon as we stepped foot in the hospital you started hyperventilating.” 

Niall and Zayn made it to the hospital and Niall was put into a room. A doctor came in and checked him over. He was just 2 centimeters dilated. They had a long way to go. He’s only had that one contraction in the restroom at the art auction.

Zayn leaned back in the chair he sat in beside Niall’s bed. He raked his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“Its okay. I panicked when I went to labor when I was pregnant with Danny. It just happens for first timers I guess.” 

Zayn nodded. 

“Why don’t you go back to the auction, love?”

Zayn whipped his head to look at Niall, “Are you insane? Why the hell would I do that? You’re in labor, Niall!”

“It’s going to be long, long time before Thomas will make his entrance into the world. You were so excited for the auction and then you had to leave so early.”  
Zayn grabbed hold of Niall’s hand, “I got what I wanted; you seeing my painting. Hell, I even got $700,000 for it! There is no other place I’d rather be than right here by your side through this.” 

“You’re such a sap.” Niall said as he rolled his eyes lovingly. 

“But I think I will call Li and Danielle and Harry.”

“And I’ll call Simon, Lou and Olly.” 

“I’ll step outside in the hall then. Are you going to be okay?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Niall chuckled softly. 

Zayn stood and walked over to the door and hesitated before walking out into the hall. He wanted to leave the door open just in case, but he didn’t want Niall to hear. 

“Hey Z!” Harry said, “How’d it go? Did you tell him?”

“No,” Zayn sighed heavily. “At the auction Niall went into labor. We’re at the hospital.”

“Shit! Well, that’s awesome man! Congrats!” 

“Yeah. I was just letting you know. Niall is calling Lou now.”

“Okay mate. Well, we’ll come by and visit later, alright?”

“No problem.”

Next was Liam.

“Hello?”

“Hey Li. Listen…”

“Did you tell Niall yet?”

“No,” Zayn said in a frustrated voice. “He went into labor at the auction. We’re at the hospital.”

“Oh wow! That – That’s great! How’s Nialler doing?”

“Good. He isn’t in any pain right now, which is good. We already had Niall’s bag in the car, but I’m in a suit and tie. I was wondering if you could drive by our flat and get me a change of clothes?”

“Yeah, sure. Is Danny allowed to see Niall?”

“Yes, of course. And if you and Danielle don’t feel like watching him anymore then I’m sure Simon will take him.” 

“He can stay with us tonight. But we both have work on Monday and we don’t get off the same time he needs to be picked up from school.” 

“Simon will get him. I appreciate this, Li.” 

“No problem Zayn. Well, we’ll see you in a bit.” 

Meanwhile in Niall’s room he had called Simon first, because if the older man found out he didn’t call him first then Simon would have his head. 

“Hello? Ni?”

“Hey Simon. Listen, um, I’m at the hospital. I had a contraction about an hour ago.”

“You want me to come down there?”

“You don’t have to. It’s going to be a long time before we get to meet Thomas. I was just letting you know.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll come by later and see you.”

“Thanks Si. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Nialler.” 

Niall sighed heavily, preparing himself to call Louis. 

“Niall!” Louis yelled into the phone happily. “What’s up?”

“Labor, contractions, hospital, you know, the works.” 

“WHAT?” Niall had to pull the phone away from his ear as Louis rambled on and on.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? OHMYGOD! THIS IS SO EXCITING! AHHH!” 

Zayn walked in and saw Niall holding the phone away from him.

“Louis?” He mouthed and Niall nodded.

Zayn plucked the phone from his boyfriend’s hand.

“Louis, will you shut the hell up? Jeez! We just wanted to let you know. I already called Harry and Li. Well, now that you know, goodbye.” Zayn said and hung up on the poor lad. 

“Simon said he would come by later.”

“So did Harry,” Zayn said down in his chair again. “And Li and Danielle are bringing me some clothes and Danny. Liam said that Danny could stay with them tonight. I told him that Simon would pick him up from school on Monday and stay with him.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Niall decided to just send a text to Olly, telling him. Olly sent back and said he’d come see them tomorrow. 

Hours later Niall had another contraction. Zayn had jumped up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Do I need to get a doctor or nurse or something?”

“No,” Niall said once it passed. “I’ll tell the doctor when he comes back in.”

“Can I do anything for you?”

Before Niall could say anything the door cracked open just a bit. 

“Hello,” Liam said.

“Come on in, Li.” Zayn told him.

He opened the door and Danny ran over to his daddy’s bed.

“Daddy! Are you okay? Liam and Danielle said you were, but if you’re okay then why are you in the hospital? Is Thomas okay?”

“Daddy and Thomas are,” Zayn said began as he picked the boy up and sat him on the bed. “Just fine.”

Danielle walked over to Niall’s bed and began talking to him.

Zayn went to stand beside his friend.

“How long will he be labor?”

Zayn shrugged, “We don’t know. He just had a contraction right before you came in. His last one before that was a little over six hours hours ago. The doc says he’s only two centimeters dilated. Niall said it would most likely be tomorrow evening when Thomas will be born, maybe later.”

Liam whistled in awe. “So, you didn’t tell him,” He looked over to make sure no one else could hear them. “About the ‘thing’.”

Zayn shook his head with a grim face. 

“No, I think I’ll wait until after Thomas is born, maybe a little while after that.”

“Are you sure?”

Zayn nodded.

“Well, tell me how he takes it.”

Zayn turned his attention to his family. 

“I brought you Patches Daddy.” Danny thrust the stuffed dog towards the blonde man. 

“Its for when you get scared.”

Zayn smiled at his son.

Niall took the dog from him, “Are you sure?”

Danny nodded.

“I’ll take good care of him, okay? I pinky promise.” He held his pinky out and Danny wrapped his little pinky around his daddy’s. 

After an hour of visiting Simon appeared in the doorway with flowers. 

“Hey,” He walked over to Niall and hugged him as if he were glass. 

He kissed the top of Niall’s head.

“Brought you these.”

“Thanks,” Niall smiled. “You may look like the Grinch, but you’re really just a softy.”

“Haha,” Simon said sarcastically. “Aren’t you funny.”

He put a hand on Niall’s belly, “How’s Tom doing?”

“Not so eager to be born yet.” Niall replied. “He’s taking longer than Danny did.”

“No more kids after this, huh?” Danielle asked.

“Zayn wants more.” Niall gave a small sigh, but smirked, “But he doesn’t have to go through this.”

“It’s because you look absolutely gorgeous. I couldn’t pull off the-being-pregnant-look.” Zayn joked. 

Niall playfully rolled his eyes. 

Danny tugged on Zayn’s pants leg.

“Do you really want another baby, Papa?”

“I sure do!” Zayn stated happily.

“Not for a while. Thomas hasn’t even been born yet!” Niall said. 

“Maybe in a year.” Zayn smiled hugely. 

“Maybe in five.” Niall mocked his boyfriend’s tone. 

Before either of them could say anything Louis and Harry and Darcy appeared in the doorway.

“Darcy!” Danny slid off the high bed and rushed over to meet the young girl. 

She kicked his feet out and waved her little arms wildly in her daddy’s arms as she saw Danny. 

“Aw,” Harry cooed. “She’s excited to see you.” 

Harry unfolded a baby blanket and laid it out to the side of the room and Louis sat Darcy down on it and Danny sat beside her. 

“Nialler,” Louis said and hugged Niall. “How are you holding up? I’m only two centimeters.” 

Louis wrinkled his nose, “Oh Goooood. I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.”

Meanwhile Danny played with Darcy. He giggled when she would grab his fingers or his hair. 

“Dan!”

Everyone quickly turned their attention to baby Darcy and Danny. 

“She’s only ever said Daddy or Dada.” Harry said, crouching down in front of the kids. 

“Say it again Darcy,” He urged. “Who is this?” He pointed to Danny.

Darcy giggled while playing with Danny’s fingers. 

“What’s my name Darcy?” Danny asked. 

“Dan!” She squealed and began giggling again. 

Everyone’s heart melted as Danny hugged baby Darcy as she repeated “Dan” over and over again. 

After half an hour Niall whispered to Danielle. “I don’t want Danny in here when I have a contraction.”

“I understand. How far apart are they? Should we leave now?”

“My last contraction was about an hour ago. I should be fine for a while. They’re far apart, hours apart.”

“Okay. Just tell me when we should leave.”

An hour later Louis and Harry said they need to get back home and put Darcy to bed. 

“Aw,” Danny pouted. 

“We’ll see each other really soon, okay Danny?” Harry promised. 

Danny hugged his friend tightly and she grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked on it.

“Ouch, Darcy!” He yelped.

Louis scooped his daughter up, “Darcy, you need to work on your flirting tactics.” 

“She’s too young to flirt.” Harry whined, “Don’t say that about our baby.”

“Look on the bright side, H, you won’t have to worry about her dating some strange boy. Danny is going to sweep her off her feet.”

“My little girl isn’t dating until she’s at 18. And I won’t allow her to marry until she’s 30.” Harry argued.

“Guys,” Niall said. “She’s only a year old.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to plan ahead.” Louis stated as he kissed Niall’s cheek. Harry gave him a hug. 

“We’ll come by tomorrow some time.” Harry said. 

The family left.

“I guess we should get going too.” Liam pushed himself up off the wall. 

“No!” Danny wailed and ran over to his daddy’s bed and tried to crawl up on it, but he was just too short.

Danielle helped him up and he carefully hugged the blonde man. 

“We’ll come back tomorrow, Dan.” Liam said. “I promise.”

“Really?” He looked over to Liam. 

Liam nodded with a smile. 

“I love you, baby.” Niall said kissing his son’s hair. 

“I love you too daddy. And I love you Thomas.” He patted his daddy’s tummy. 

“Bye buddy.” Zayn said once Danny stepped carefully over his daddy’s legs to get to his Papa. 

They embraced one another. 

“I love you Papa.”

“Love you too.” He picked his son up and handed him over to Liam. 

Liam rested him on his hip effortlessly. Danielle rubbed the boy’s back lovingly.

“See ya. I’ll you later.” Simon leaned in and kissed Niall on the forehead and rubbed his belly. 

After everyone left Niall sighed, “So, what do you want to do?”

Zayn shrugged as he sat down on the edge of his boyfriend’s bed. 

“You know, you could actually go home and get some sleep.” Niall stated, even though he knew it was pointless. 

“No way,” Zayn shook his head. 

“It’s just going to be a while, a long while before anything happens.” 

“Why are you trying to get rid of me?” Zayn teased.

“I just don’t want you to be exhausted by the tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me so much. You’re the one in labor.” 

“I’m going to sleep a little, love. Okay?” Niall stated after almost an hour.

Zayn, who was seated in his chair, doodling on a piece of paper the nurse gave him, nodded.

“Of course, babe. Rest up.” 

Niall grinned and settled down into the bed. 

Zayn continued to doodle, until he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled as he took in his beautiful features. He turned onto a new piece of paper and began sketching his pregnant boyfriend. 

Niall awoke a little while later. 

“Are you drawing me?” His voice was raspy with sleep. 

Zayn glanced up at him and grinned, “You caught me.” 

“Can I see?”

Zayn picked the paper up and showed the blonde man. 

“It’s good.” Niall smiled. 

The smile didn’t last long because pain shot through his lower stomach and back. He made a pained expression. 

It passed after a moment. 

“You need the doctor?” Zayn asked.

Niall shook his head, “No, just a contraction. I’ll be fine. It’s not bad just yet.” 

“I’m sorry you’re in pain, babe.” Zayn stated.

Niall struggled to sit up, so Zayn helped him. Once he was sitting up, leaned against the pillow he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s part of pregnancy. And the only way we can get Thomas out.”

“So, you would be okay with having more then?” Zayn smiled.

“What is with you? We haven’t even held Thomas yet and you’re already planning the conception of our third child.” Niall stated, not really angry with his boyfriend. 

“I’ve just always wanted a big family. And we have to have a daughter.”

“One day, in the future, far future, we will have another baby,” Niall promised. 

“In like a year?” Zayn asked hopefully.

“More like three or four.” 

Zayn’s shoulders slumped, “Aw, okay. I can deal with that.”

“You will deal with that, because I’m not getting pregnant again for a while. Giving birth sucks. It’s a bitch.”

Zayn took hold of Niall’s pale hand and said,“Well, I’m here for you, babe. Always.”

Niall smiled, “I know, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Leave a comment. Again, I hope I do not lose any readers over 'my hate for 1D.' I'll try to update again soon, my darlings.~


	35. Saw how you were looking at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~It's been SO long! I'm sorry! This chapter is dedicated to tinkerbell88! I think there's only going to be an epilogue left to write.~

Hours and hours later Niall’s contractions were getting closer and closer together. They came every ten minutes. His body was covered in a layer of sweat and tears stung his eyes because with each contraction only got stronger. 

Zayn could only sit by and watch his beauty be in pain. He held his hand and said comforting words, but in all, he felt useless. He couldn’t take away his boyfriend’s pain. 

“Zayn,” Niall whimpered.

“What is it, babe? What can I do?”

“Will you lay with me? Please.” 

If Zayn’s heart wasn’t already broken it definitely is now. Seeing Niall’s face covered in sweat and tears, and his eyes held so much pain and sorrow Zayn’s heart shattered. 

“Of course I will. Of course.”

Niall was already lying on his side, so Zayn walked around the bed and carefully slid in behind him. He wrapped his arms his hurting boyfriend, one hand rubbing his belly, hoping to ease the pain, though he knew he couldn’t. 

Zayn kept imagining a young Niall doing all of this by himself. It made Zayn want to break down in tears. His boyfriend is so strong and brave. There was no way Zayn could do this alone. 

“Tell me when I should get the doctor, babe.”

Niall nodded.

A moment later he gripped Zayn’s hands that was on his belly as a contraction ripped its way through his body. 

He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipped down his face as he did so. 

“I,” Niall breathed heavily once it passed, “Almost forgot how bad this hurts.”

Zayn kissed his neck, not caring if his boyfriend is covered in sweat. 

“It’ll be over soon, right?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I still have to do the pushing, with Danny that took almost two hours. And I’m not completely ready to push yet. So, we’ll get to hold Thomas in few hours or so.”

‘Damn,’ Zayn cursed. His boyfriend still had hours of this? Of being in so pain? Maybe he would rethink having more children. But he wanted a little girl so badly, would it be worth Niall’s pain and suffering?

“Tell me about Danny.” 

“What?”

“Tell me about Danny. Where do you think he’ll be in a few years?” Niall wanted Zayn to take his mind off the pain. 

“He’ll go to college and illustrate for children books, he’ll marry a nice girl, or boy and have lots and lots of children, which we’ll see often, because we’ll love them and be awesome grandparents.”

“And Tom?”

“Not sure on Tom just yet. But I want the same for him, to be happy and successful.”

“And our daughter?”

“We don’t have a daughter.” Zayn chuckled. 

“We will one day.”

“You sound like me.” Zayn grinned as he brushed Niall’s hair away from his forehead. 

“But, our daughter will be gorgeous, every guy or girl in school will either want her or want to be her. But of course she isn’t allowed to date until she’s 16, 15 at the earliest. And she’ll be like you in every way.”

“I think Tom will be like you. He’ll look like you and act like you.” Niall stated. 

Zayn smiled at the thought of a child looking just like him. 

“Zayn,” Niall gasped suddenly, “Get the doctor. Please.” 

Zayn’s heartbeat was so rapid he thought it would jump out of his chest. He untangled himself from his boyfriend and reached behind him. Picking up the little remote he pressed the navy blue button on it, signaling for a nurse to come in. 

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Niall whimpered out, “I need to push.” 

Zayn sat up and rubbed his boyfriend’s back. 

A man came in dressed in navy blue scrubs. 

“Hello, Niall, Zayn.” He nodded to them. He was the same doctor that had come in so many times before to check on Niall. 

“Paul,” Zayn nodded. 

“Let’s just check the progress, okay Niall?” The Doctor and Zayn helped Niall roll onto his back and Dr. Higgins checked him over.

“Well, Niall, it seems that you are ready to start pushing.” 

“I’m going to go get a nurse and then we can begin.” Paul said before he left. 

Niall took in a shuttering breath while Zayn raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Finally,” He laughed out of nervousness. This is it, the moment he’s been waiting for, for so long. He was going to hold their son in his arms.  
“You’re almost there, babes.” Zayn said softly as he took Niall’s hand in his own. Niall immediately tightened his grip and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Its about time.” Niall joked. 

A nurse came in and helped the doctor put Niall’s feet onto the stirrups.

Niall took in a ragged breath. 

“Alright Niall, when you a contraction comes push as hard as you can.” Paul told him. 

Niall only managed a slight nod before a contraction him. He bore down. 

“Okay and stop for a moment.”

Niall breathed heavily as Zayn whispered words of encouragement into his ear. 

Pushing again Niall held onto Zayn’s hand for dear life. The pain was becoming too much for him and he sobbed. 

The blinding pain was drowning all of Zayn’s words out. 

During a small 30 seconds break Niall tried to catch his breath, which was close to impossible. 

He gasped as another contraction came and he bore down to push. He was already exhausted and he’d only been pushing for half an hour. He knew he was nowhere near done. 

It was taking so long. Each second made Zayn more nervous and excited. The pain was becoming too much for Niall. He let out a sob as he pushed again. He held onto his boyfriend’s hand as tight as he could. 

Zayn let out a wince, he couldn’t complain. He couldn’t even imagine what his boyfriend was going through. 

“Okay Niall,” Paul said, “I can see the head. You’re almost done.”

Zayn let out a sigh of relief. 

“One more push should do it.” Paul informed them. 

Niall pushed with all he had before he felt Thomas slip from his body. He fell back into the bed, breathing hard. 

Thomas’ cries filled the room. Paul held him his hands. He was covered in blood and other fluids. Zayn let out a laugh of disbelief. His son was finally here. 

“You did it Niall!” Zayn shouted and kissed his boyfriend’s sweaty hairline.

“Zayn, do you want to cut the cord?” Paul asked.

Zayn nodded, still in awe. 

Niall release dhis boyfriend’s hand and Zayn walked over to Paul and their baby. 

“Right here.” A nurse pointed at a certain section of the cord. 

Zayn cut where he was instructed. 

Paul handed the baby over to a nurse and she wrapped in a white blanket with blue stripes. She put him on Niall’s chest. The blonde man held his son. 

“Hey,” Zayn said softly as he walked back over to them. 

Niall was busy admiring his and Zayn’s son while the after birth slipped from his body. He gave a small wince. 

“What’s his name?” A nurse asked. 

“Thomas Walter Malik.” Zayn told her. 

“Here.” He held their baby up to Zayn. Niall was exhausted. He wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. 

“We have another son, Niall.” Zayn said not taking his eyes off the pink baby. 

“In a couple of days we’ll see who he looks like, right now he’s as red as tomato and no hair.” Niall said tiredly. 

“Get some rest, love.” Zayn told him. He could hear that Niall’s words were slurred. 

“I’m too excited about Thomas. And I want to be awake when Danny sees him for the first time.”

“I’ll tell everyone not to come for a few hours, okay?”

Niall nodded. He was asleep within seconds. 

“Mr. Malik,” A young red head nurse said, “I need to take him to measure and weigh him. I’ll bring him right back.”

“Oh,” He said looking down at his baby again. “Of course. Here.” 

Zayn felt a tug in his heart as he watched her walk out of the room with Thomas.

He sat down in the chair beside Niall’s bed. He took the sleeping blonde’s hand in his own. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. 

He still had to talk to Niall about what he had done this morning. 

Minutes later the red haired nurse came back with Thomas. Zayn was out of his chair as soon as he saw her. 

She laughed, “I know how exciting it is. My husband and me just had our first baby girl a couple months ago.”

Zayn didn’t mean to ignore her, but he was just so mesmerized by Thomas. 

The nurse just smiled in understanding. 

Zayn slowly walked back to his chair and sat down.

Two hours later Niall slowly opened his eyes. Turning his head he saw his boyfriend holding their baby.

When Zayn saw Niall shift a little he looked over and said, “Hey.” 

Leaning over they shared a quick kiss. 

“Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock.”

Zayn chuckled, “You deserved it.” 

“Okay Mr. Malik my turn.” 

Zayn carefully handed Thomas over to the blonde. 

“Hey little guy.” Niall said.

“I’ll send a text to everyone letting them know Thomas is here.”

“Just wait a few minutes. You’ve had him for hours. I haven’t had any time with him really.”

“You’ve had him for nine months. If anyone’s jealous around here it should be me.” 

Niall smiled sadly, “Yeah, I did have him inside me for nine months. God, this is so weird. Not having him inside me now. I feel empty.”

Zayn kissed his temple. 

“That can easily be fixed.”

Niall playfully glared at him, “Zayn, enough with the babies! We just got Tom.”

“I was just kidding that time, babes.” 

An hour passed before Niall allowed Zayn to send out a text to their friends and families, letting them know Thomas had finally arrived. Well, he text Liam first. They didn’t want a swarm in the room right away, but before he did he sat down on the edge of Niall’s bed. 

“Babes,” He began, getting the blonde’s attention.

“Yes love?” 

Looking into Niall’s blue eyes he didn’t think he could go through with it. This is a very delicate situation. How could Zayn possibly tell him when Niall was looking at him like that?

“So, um, yesterday morning, remember when I told you I was stuck in traffic?”

Niall nodded, wanting to know what his boyfriend was getting at. 

“Well,” Zayn swallowed thickly. “I lied.”

Niall’s face fell, “What?”

“I’m sorry, babes. I will never lie to you again, I swear.”

“Where were you?” Niall asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. 

“Niall,” He rested a hand on his arm, “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. When I just think of you I smile so big that it hurts. I can’t imagine life without you and Danny, and now Thomas. I want to protect you three forever. I will do anything for you. I know we will be together until the day we die, but I want to make this official by asking you to marry me. So, Niall James Horan, will you marry me?” Zayn took out a small dark red velvet box and opened to reveal a gold band. 

To say Niall was in shock was an understatement. With tears streaming down his face he lifted a hand to his mouth. He nodded. 

“Yes.” He let out a wet chuckle. 

Zayn smiled, his eyes shining with tears of joy and he leaned forward and kissed him. 

“I lied to you about being stuck in traffic, because I didn’t want you to find out I was picking up your ring.”

Zayn took the ring out of the box and showed his fiancé. 

“Here, look at the inscription.”

On the inside it said, Together forever with my babes. 

Niall wiped his tears away, “You bastard, I spent the hour crying while I birthed your baby and now you’re making me cry more.” 

Zayn chuckled and swooped in and kissed him again. When they broke apart Zayn slipped the ring on Niall’s finger. 

Zayn text Liam and told him to come by with Danny. 

Soon the door opened and Danny rushed in and over to the bed. 

“That’s my brother?” He asked. 

Zayn picked him up and sat him on the bed. 

“Yeah, Thomas Walter Malik.”

“Awe! Look at him!” Danielle squealed. “Can I hold him when Danny’s done seeing him?”

Niall nodded at her. 

Danny peered over the baby before weaving his finger in Thomas’ very small hand. 

“I wish he was bigger.”

“Oh, I don’t. He was already hard enough to get out.” Niall said. 

The adults in the room laughed. 

“How are you feeling, honey?” Danielle asked. 

“Tired still, but I’ll be fine.” 

Soon Louis, Harry, and Darcy joined them. When they arrived Liam was holding Thomas. 

“Oh my God,” Louis squealed, “He’s so small!”

“Didn’t feel small.” Niall mumbled and Zayn laughed. 

Thomas was passed around from adult to adult. 

“We need to get started on another one, Boo.” Harry commented once it was his turn to hold him. 

Louis let out a small groan, “I just now got my figure back.” 

“You said once Thomas arrived we could.”

“God, you’re just about as bad as Zayn.” Niall commented. 

“I know,” Louis whined as he sat Darcy on the bed next to Danny.” But maybe wait a little longer.” 

“Fine.” Harry said in a jokingly manner. 

Simon arrived. 

“Grandpa Simon!” Danny said, walking on his knees to the end of Niall’s bed. 

“Hey Dan.” He smiled as he ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Wow, look at this guy.” He grinned brightly as he walked over to Harry who was still holding the baby. 

“Simon, we were wondering, since you’re Danny’s Godfather, if you would be Thomas’ too?” Niall asked. 

“Of course! Now, you curly haired boy, let me hold my godson.” He gently took the baby out of Harry’s arms. 

“He said yes.” Zayn stated. Harry and Liam were the only ones who knew about Zayn getting Niall a ring. He wanted to tell Louis too, but Louis and Niall had grown too close and he was afraid the sassy boy would accidentally let it slip. 

It clicked to the others and everyone congratulated them. Danny didn’t understand.

“Daddy what did you say yes for?”

“Danny,” Niall said, “Zayn asked me to marry him. I said yes.”

Danny smiled, “Cool!” 

Zayn and Niall smiled at him. 

Tricia and Yaser didn’t come until later. Liam and Danielle left Danny with Zayn and Niall so Zayn’s parents could take the boy home with them. 

“Oh,” Tricia gushed with a hand on her chest. “Look, Yaser!”

“May I?” She asked, her hands out. 

“Of course.” Niall handed his son over. 

Yaser looked over her shoulder.

“Well done, boys.” He said as he gently ran his hand over the baby little-to-no-hair. 

“Now, its all just a matter of marriage.”

“Dad, don’t worry.” Zayn said with a huge smile. 

Tricia’s eyes widened, “Are you…?”

“Yeah, we’re engaged. Zayn asked me a few hours ago.” Niall beamed. 

Tricia started crying. 

“Oh for the love of….give me our grandson, woman!” Yaser took the baby from her arms. 

That night after everyone left Niall fed Thomas a bottle while Zayn laid in bed with them. 

“We did good, babes. Thomas is beautiful.”

“Naturally,” Niall said in a half-teasing tone, “Any child who comes from me is beautiful.”

Zayn smiled widely, “True. Look at Danny. He’s the most adorable little kid I’ve ever seen. He’ll be the ring barer at our wedding.”

“And Darcy can be the flower girl.” 

“Liam will be my best man most likely. I haven’t really decided yet. I might make all three lads be my best men.”

“Simon will be mine. Maybe Simon and Olly.”

“We can have a red and green webbing.”

“Christmas colors.” Niall laughed.

“Yes, but its our favorite colors.” 

“It’s going to be beautiful.” 

Zayn leaned down and kissed his fiancé. 

His life was perfect. He had a job he loved, an amazing boyfriend and now two sons. He loved his family so much. He couldn’t imagine his life if Niall hadn’t ran into him a little over two years ago. 

Niall couldn’t believe this was his life. He had his son, a boyfriend and now another son, he was getting married and he was happy. He always thought it would just be him and Danny and Simon. Niall couldn’t have been happier that he called Zayn all those years ago and made a ‘play date’ with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you thought!~


	36. I'm feeling something deep inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Here is the last update for this story. It's an epilogue. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm so sad to see the end of this story, but happy and excited at the same time. I've worked on this story for long enough and I need to finish my other story. Then I can post my 5 Seconds of Summer one!~

“Are you okay?” Niall asked as he walked over to Zayn and fixed his suit jacket. 

“Yeah,” Zayn exhaled heavily, “I just didn’t think this day would come so soon.”

Niall smiled, resting his hands on the other man’s chest. “I know. I’m so happy I’m trying not to cry.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around the blonde’s body. 

“I can’t believe this day has come already.”

A young man about the age of 22 entered the room with dark blonde hair. “Oh God, guys please not right now. Not on my wedding day.”

“Shut up, Danny. You and your bride-to-be will be all over each other soon.” Zayn teased as he released his husband. 

“How are you doing?” Niall asked his son. 

“I’m fine,” Danny ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m a mess. I can’t do this.”

“Zayn was exactly the same way. I’m surprised he didn’t pass out before the wedding even started.” 

“I almost did. But you’ll be fine, Dan. I promise. I have never seen anyone as in love as you and…”

The door opened and in walked a boy around the age of 17 with tan skin and dark brown hair with lighter brown tones in it. “Are you ready?” 

“Just give me a few minutes, Tom. My nerves are shot.” He slumped down in a chair. 

Thomas stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked his older brother. 

“Um, I’m about to get married!”

Thomas chuckled, “Sorry, stupid question. But c’mon man, you got this! Everything will be fine. You and…”

The door opened once again this time to reveal a girl around the age 14 walked in. She had light brown hair and long eyelashes and hazel eyes. 

“It’s about to start!” She squealed. “She looks so beautiful, Danny. I just came from her room.” 

“Alright, I’m coming! I’m ready!” Danny stood up. 

“That’s my bro!” Thomas slapped him on the back. 

Niall and Zayn walked over to the girl. Zayn put a hand on her lower back. “Let’s take our seats, sweetheart.”

“Okay Papa.” 

Niall kissed Danny’s head, “You’ll be fine.”

Danny smiled, “I know, dad.”

Soon music was playing, everyone was in their seats, and Danny stood up at the alter. 

Niall and Zayn got married a year after Thomas was born, and three years after that they had a daughter. They named her Clarissa Tricia Malik. They call her Clary. 

Harry and Louis had another baby, another girl, before they got married. They went on to have two more children, another girl and a boy. 

Liam and Danielle broke up sadly. Liam even dated a girl named Sophia. They lasted about a year before Liam and Danielle got back together. They were married a few months later. They had a baby girl named Georgia Rose Payne. 

The bride began walking down the isle with her father on her arm. 

When they made it to the alter her father went and sat down with the rest of his family. 

Danny smiled at his bride. She was beautiful with long light brown hair that curled at the ends, and the most radiant blue eyes he had ever seen. 

Facing one another the preacher began speaking. A few minutes later he looked to Danny, “Daniel, do you take Darcy Elaine Styles to be your wife? To hold and cherish and…”

Danny hardly heard a word he said. He was too busy staring at his beautiful bride.

“I do.”

Darcy’s eyes sparkled with tears of pure joy. 

“And Darcy do you take Daniel Robert Horan…”

“I do.” She said before he could finish. Chuckles were heard from the guests. 

After doing the rings the preacher said, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

Danny swooped in, cupping her face gently in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. They walked down the isle together, everyone following them.

Danny and Darcy grew up being best friends. They were always there for one another.   
Danny and Darcy had wanted to sit down to dinner ands tell they’re parents of their relationship, but that didn’t happen. Harry walked in on them making out. It was no shock to Niall and Louis. Harry was upset at first because, “She’s my baby, Boo, she can’t date until she’s 30!” Even Zayn freaked out a little. 

Before getting into a car Darcy, with her back to the crowd, threw her bouquet of white flowers. 

Clary caught them and Zayn plucked them out of her hand, hiding them behind his back. 

“Papa!” She yelled.

“Zayn, love.” Chuckled Niall as he took the flowers from him and gave them back to their daughter. 

The newly weds got into a car and it drove off. Everyone headed to their own cars so they could go to the reception. 

Danny drew for children’s books and Darcy wrote. Sometimes they would come together and do children’s books together. 

“Can you believe this?” Louis said, tangling his arm in Niall’s. “Our babies are married!”

Harry was busy wiping his eyes and nose.

“You alright there, mate?” Zayn asked resting a hand on his back. 

“Yes, just a bit emotional right now. She’s still a teenager!”

“She’s almost 19.”

“She’s still a baby!”

“Danny is going to take real good care of her, I promise. He loves her very much.” 

“I know. I can tell when he looks at her. It’s just ugh!”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Zayn chuckled. 

Later that night as Zayn and Niall got ready or bed Niall said, “Everything was great. Danny looked so handsome standing up at the alter.”

“And Darcy was beautiful. They’re going to have beautiful children on day.” 

They pulled back their duvet and got into bed.

“I remember our wedding like it was yesterday.” Niall said with a smile and distant look on his face. 

Zayn rolled over, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

“You looked ‘so’ sexy in your suit.”

Niall chuckled as he began placing kisses along arm and shoulder. 

“So did you. I couldn’t wait until our honeymoon.”

Zayn moaned, “That was the best. We hardly left our room.”

Niall giggled, “I know.”

They were quiet for a moment, reminiscing. 

Niall was the one to break the silence, “When do you think they’ll have a baby? I think they’re both too young now.”

“I agree, but I wouldn’t mind having a baby around here again.”

“Zayn.” Niall said in a warning tone. 

“What?” The raven-haired man said in an innocent voice. 

“We’ve went over this.”

“I know. I just love babies.” Zayn said as he crawled over his husband and laid down, his chin resting on Niall’s abdomen. 

“No,” Niall said, “You love babies inside me.”

“I love both!” Zayn protested. 

“Uh huh.” Niall said not believing his husband. “I’m too old to have anymore. People aren’t really supposed to get pregnant after 40. It puts the baby at risk.”

“No, you’re not. Don’t say that.” 

“I’m almost 41 years old.”

“You’re still beautiful. You don’t even look 40!”

“Neither do you.” Niall reached up to brush the raven lock from the other man’s face.

“When the time comes Danny and Darcy will have a baby and that means we’ll have a grandbaby.”

Three kids were a handful, Niall couldn’t imagine having 4 children like Louis and Harry. And they were talking about having another one! Niall thought they were all a little too old to be having children. 

“Harry and Louis are planning for another one soon.” Zayn stated. 

“If we had another baby then Danny would be 22 years older than him or her.”

“So? Your point is?” Zayn kissed up Niall’s naked stomach. 

“Zayn,” Niall groaned, “We’ll talk about it.”

“And as in talk you mean…?”

“Talk as in we discuss what it would mean to have another baby around here.”

“Thomas is 17 and he’ll be going off to Ireland for college soon, Clary is 14, she’ll be graduating high school before we know it. Then our home will be empty.”

“Zayn are you going through empty nest syndrome when our nest isn’t empty yet?” Niall teased him.

“No, I just want another baby.”

Niall sighed, “Love, you feel this way right now because we watched our son get married today.” 

Niall knew that wasn’t the case. Niall knew Zayn would have kept Niall pregnant always if he could. Zayn had so much fun while Niall was pregnant with Thomas and then Clary. 

Zayn made a sound as he buried his face into the blonde’s stomach. “Maybe you’re right.”

“If it makes you feel any better Danny was talking about wanting to have a baby soon.”

Zayn picked his head up, “Really?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, he and Darcy have plenty of money to support them and a child. Darcy wants to wait at least a year, but who knows. They’re newly weds.” 

It was quiet for a minute as Niall stroked Zayn’s cheek. “And you know when they have a baby he or she will be over here all the time.”

Zayn smiled so big and Niall just wanted to giggle because he made his husband smile like that. 

“You’re right! We’re going to be really awesome grandparents!” 

“We will.” Niall promised. 

Zayn got off the bed and pulled his boxers down, freeing himself. 

Niall chuckled, “What are you doing?”

“Thomas went to his friend’s house, and Clary is over at Li’s spending the night with Georgia Rose. We have the house to ourselves. We hardly ever have that chance and I want to be inside you.”

Niall actually did giggle as Zayn jumped on the bed and got on top of the Irish man. He quickly slid Niall’s boxers off too. 

“Ready?”

“Ready. Make me forget my name.” Niall meant it in a teasing way, but Zayn groaned as his cock twitched at his sexy husband’s words. He thrust into Niall’s hole, both moaning. 

Yeah, their lives were perfect.

Six months later Danny and Darcy announced they were going to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Until next time my Darlings! I care about you all so much! You're love and support has meant so much to me!~

**Author's Note:**

> ~There is the first chapter! Tell me what you think! I honestly think that it sucks. But I am not too great at starting stories. The chapters that follow will be much better! So, please do not give up on me!~


End file.
